Mystical Bliss
by Ana89mika
Summary: ShizNat AU. Both of them come from influential business families with past and secrets buried deep inside their respective closets... Destiny and circumstances keep bringing them together. Full of every aspect of life - angst, drama, romance, and a healthy sprinkle of love and friendship...give it a read, you might be surprised!
1. Chapter 1

**So ummm...have no idea what to say here! Anyhoo, this is my first fic. In the past month i have read so many amazing fanfics and believe me, it was overwhelming! I have added a few authors in my favs and absolutely love their styles. I can only wish to get some of the Shiznat appreciators to read my fic. **

**I have no clue how good or bad i am, but please be honest in what ever you say. I do not mean to offend anyone with the matter and hope that nobody finds any such thing. Positive or negative feedback, all welcomed! That will surely help me grow as a budding on-trial-basis writer! Lastly, if it isn't too much to ask can every shiznat fan read my fic...please...pretty please! Argh...can't help but be greedy... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Mai-HIME or Mai-Otome or anything. **

**But, not a single soul on earth can deny my claim on this particular story!(Now i am just blabbering...)**

**Summary: Alternate universe. It's merely an introduction of the characters. Depth will come along as it proceeds. Destiny plays a major part in this. Of course their personal struggles, drama, comedy, and all...in short everything!  
><strong>

**Mystical Bliss**

**CHAPTER 1: The Blind Date  
><strong>

"Dad no", declared a twenty-one years old girl with all her might. Trying not to be loud and offensive towards her father, she hoped her words carried the required amount of weight and means necessary for the situation.

Finally, a man in his mid forties realized that he had no choice but to pay attention and have a calm and calculated talk with her daughter. He, without looking at her daughter, slowly folded the newspaper and placed it on the coffee table. After this, he again, ever so slowly took out his glasses and kept it on the folded newspaper.

"Ahem..hmmhh", he cleared his throat, shifted on the single seat stylish looking sofa, and steered his gaze in the direction of his daughter who was standing hovering over him attempting to look anything but serious and angry. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about"?

"What? Seriously haven't you heard a word of what I just said", said the girl and sat down on the long sofa kept in the right direction of his father. Composing herself in a moment of silence, she relaxed in her seat positioning her head on the head-rest watching the ceiling.

"Well…", the man trailed off the sentence with an expectant tone.

The girl, though unmoving, only tilted her head to her left and looked at her father with slightly drooped eye-lids and said, "I don't want to go on this date you said".

"And why not", the man, not caring to keep an eye contact, asked while running both his hands through his hair. He hoped his gesture might make his daughter see how not-interested he was in this so-not-important conversation.

"Umm…because blind dating is just so tedious and who goes on blind date now a days anyway", replied the daughter. "_Well, that and I plan on getting wasted on my graduation party tonight…hehe. Like hell I will tell you that_", she felt giddy and smug inside at the thought of all the fun she'd be having tonight at the party.

"That's it! Just that and nothing else", the man was obviously bored and disappointed with the point brought forward by her daughter. He started putting on his glasses and lifted up the folded newspaper. Unfolding it to the page he previously was reading he added, "if that was your effort of having an important conversation then I suggest you start talking a lot less please".

"Huh? What the…". Her father's words took a moment to register in her mind. She felt a little insulted and now understood that she does not have a shot at making him listen to her. Taking a last shot she said, "So you are not going to listen. Okay fine, I am calling mom now". Feeling self-satisfied she watched her father put down the newspaper and wait for her to call her mother. "Mom". She shouted a few times repeatedly as she knew her mother would take her time to come from the study.

A woman around the same age as the man present in the room came, rather casually. While walking past her daughter, who was now diffusing animated fumes from her body, she came to stop in front of the single seat sofa where her husband was sitting with a playful and seductive look. The woman bent down and kissed the man quite openly.

After few seconds of uncomfortable environment the girl spoke up, "Hello there! This is your daughter standing watching you guys make out". She said and turned around to avoid seeing the scene playing out before her. At that uncomfortable and weird moment she felt like the luckiest person in the whole world. Every day since childhood she would hear about some kid's parents getting separated or divorced or extra-marital affairs and god knows how many stupid problems.

Never in life till date, neither she had nor will she have to think or worry about that kind of thing. Her parents had always been openly expressive of the love and admiration they felt for each other. She had grown up listening to the series of stories that formed her parents' love story. A small gratifying smile formed on her face while she still waited for them to stop kissing and pay attention to her.

Her mom was now sitting down on the hand-rest of the sofa her father was sitting on. She had both her hands resting on her husband's shoulders and he had his right arm curled around her waist. She cleared her throat and gestured her daughter to turn around as their make out session was done now.

"What is it dear", her mother asked.

"Nothing big, I just do not want to go to the blind date you guys are setting me up on".

"And why is that"?

"What why? Without even asking me you have set me up with a girl", She said. Without waiting another moment she exclaimed, "A GIRL MOM", she tried to stress this part and wished she will be able to get out of this "blind date" by emphasizing on the means of uncertainty of her parents about her sexuality. Within a second after this thought, another one passed through her mind and a flash of confusion came upon her features. She could not stop herself from uttering the question, "by the way, how do you guys even know if I like girls or guys"?

At this question her mother stood up. While sauntering towards her daughter she, oh so seductively, ran her left hand fingers from the back of her husband's neck to the corner of his mouth. Her daughter rolled her eyes at this gesture. When she reached her daughter, she gave her an all-knowing motherly smile.

Her daughter loosened herself on her mother's loving gesture and kept looking at her minutely confused. "_Ummm…Oookay, why do I feel like this smile is not what it seems like_".

"Well, you have not brought a single boy home ever, not even just a friend. You have been a part of an all girl group since childhood. You might have not understood the meaning of getting over-protective about some friend of yours but I did. You might have thought you had hidden away your tears and heartache in high school when you first realized the girl you liked is happy with a guy, but I noticed. I also noticed the awkwardness between you and your red-head friend after some episode of drunken fooling around".

Her daughter only stood still motionless wide-eyed. It was too much information to process just in few seconds. Hell, it was too much for all her life. Hearing her mother say every single thing she had always thought was way out of her mom's reach, was just unbelievable.

"_Whoa! Mom you were not supposed to know those things! Man, this maternal power is sick strong"._ She thought to herself while remembering and flashing back to every single incident her mother was mentioning.

"Do you still need to know how I know all these things? Sweetie, you are a part of me. Anything and everything that has an effect on you will affect me too. Either bad or good, I do not need to talk to you to know how you feel at the moment. Just one look and I know. I am your mother, Natsuki Kuga. Do not ever forget that", her mother at that instant believed that her daughter now knows who holds the cards here. Satisfied with the emotional web she laid around her daughter, she went back to her previous seat beside her husband.

"_God, why do we children have such reactions to our mothers? Damn it… it's not fair". _She knew that she now had no choice but to do what they asked her to do. "Okay fine. Just tell me again who she is and where do I have to meet her".

( ( ( ( ( _) ) ) ) )

After around an hour, in the study of the same bungalow the husband and wife were going through some official documents. They both were standing on the opposite sides of the table scattered with files and papers and few other things.

"You sure merger file is absolute? We won't have to call the lawyer at the last minute right", questioned the wife with a slight amount of anxiety in her voice.

"Relax. The merger does not worry me at all. I am more curious if Natsuki will be okay tonight? Will she even like that girl? I am not making a mistake by including her in this, am I", the husband kept on going nervously.

"Natsuki will be fine. She is our daughter, have a little faith at least", said the wife now turning to face her husband. Lifting her hands she wrapped them around his neck and waited till his hands were on her waist pulling her close. "Besides, she just has to meet. She is not pressured into any relationship. It's freewill for both the girls. And, no. You, my dearest husband, are not doing anything wrong. You can never do anything wrong, trust me", she added confidently and kissed her husband on the corner of his mouth.

"Your nearness has such a calm effect on me", the husband said while savoring the feel of his wife's lips on his skin. "I love you so much, Seako Kuga", he expressed while he looked at his own reflection in those light emerald pools.

"I love you too, Shoji Kuga", said the wife and leaned into her husband's arms to reach for his lips.

Shoji Kuga, was a successful and highly respected businessman in Fuuka. SNS enterprises were fast making its place in the top list of two-wheeler engine manufacturers all over the country. And soon, with a successful upcoming merger he was going to venture in the world of four-wheeler engines.

Shoji and Seako Kuga fell in love while in college. Shoji was the most sought after lady charmer and on the other hand Seako was the feared yet worshipped heart breaker. At last Seako had to fall for the charmer, after all how long can one resist the inevitable and also she had to, for Shoji, disrupt the heart trending pattern and preserve this particular heart. The love and admiration between them had only grown and become stronger day by day.

More so, when they were showered with the poise of an amazingly beautiful daughter. Their daughter, Natsuki Kuga, was the finest of refinement of best of the features of her parents. The eye-catching blend of her father's cobalt and her mother's midnight black long locks had made her illustrious even among crowd, the emerald eyes of her mother unified miraculously with the sturdy and piercing gaze of her father, the lithe body for a woman, and the vigor of a lioness. Natsuki Kuga, the girl, was now becoming quite an enticing and sensual woman.

The SNS enterprises had been on the hunt to expand their hold in the market. During which period, they came to know about another firm from another city aiming for the same thing. Through some contacts, they both had met and decided to venture into this as a joined force. So, now after two months of, formally and casually, getting familiar they became greedy and wanted to make their association more special. As a result of which, they had decided to set their respective daughters on a blind date with each other.

Killing two birds with one stone, was how they wanted to think of this. The company merger will bring the same amount of profits to both of them and if, that was an if, their daughters had come to like each other they would just about become family. For both the families, conjoined resultant of their names was rather appealing. Kuga-Fujino or Fujino-Kuga sounded like music to the parents of both the families!

If only their daughters would agree…

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Somewhere in Garderobe, two hours away from the city of Fuuka, in the meantime a young lady's mind was fixated on an inane conversation she had had with her father that morning.

_On the 10__th__ floor of Fujino Corporation building, the early morning meeting was going on with full force. It was just another important monthly meetings held to overlook the progress of every department. All the twelve chairs surrounding the large rectangular table were occupied by professional looking officials, listening to everything being said with unwavering interest. It had basically gone well. After the meeting, the current CEO of Fujino Corps had gone to her cabin._

_After about fifteen minutes of going through the contract of upcoming merger, the intercom buzzed. _

"_Yes Miya", asked the CEO picking up the receiver but not looking up from the file._

"_Miss Fujino, your father is here to see you", replied the secretary._

_After getting a heads up from her boss, the secretary had accompanied him to his desired cabin. When the glass door slid, she got up from her chair to receive her father in. _

"_Ah…You are so very kind to accompany him, Miya. Please do not pass through any calls for the time being. Thank you. You may excuse us now", she said with a soft commanding tone while holding the gaze of her secretary. _

"_Yuh-umm yes, yes Miss Fujino, of course", replied the secretary after tearing her eyes away from those acute and in-control crimson stare. Slightly blushing she excused herself and backed away after sliding the door back. "Damn it! Those eyes are lethal", was the only thing she could think. _

"_I take it your staff is happy working with you", said her father who did not miss the pink on the secretary's cheeks and felt proud on her daughter's immense subtle aptitude in conversation. _

"_Ara…I only hope to stand up to your expectations, father", replied her daughter with a warm and self-pleased smile. _

"_From what I hear about today morning's meeting I can, without a speck of doubt, say that you have already surpassed any expectations dear", complimented her father feeling a little smug about his decision of making her daughter the CEO of Fujino Corps few months prior._

_By this moment she was seated back on her chair and had once again retreated back to the file she had left off. Her father was now approaching the chair kept across her neatly settled table. _

_He made himself comfortable. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up, "Shizuru…._

"_Hmm… yes father"?_

"_I have been meaning to talk to you about something". He knew that her daughter was smart enough to understand he was not finished yet. When Shizuru propped up her head looking at her father indicating for him to continue he added, "I comprehend that you are aware of the merger with SNS Enterprises that is going to be officially announced this Saturday"._

_He waited for her daughter's response. Shizuru nodded once in agreement and again waited for him to keep going._

"_Well, you see, Shoji Kuga-the founder of SNS Enterprises, and myself have gotten fairly acquainted in these last few weeks. They are really nice people. And I have no doubt about my decision regarding the merger. But before, I go on I also need to know something about your life"._

_Shizuru was a little perplexed with the last part. But keeping any sign of confusion away from her features she serenely replied, "Of course they are good people, father. Everybody in this company has complete faith in your actions. But, I apologize for I do not grasp what it is that you want to know about my life"._

_Her father, Aiko Fujino-the director of Fujino Corps, again was quite pleased with the ingenious way her daughter had indicated her doubt without actually pointing it out in the open. "Well, I only wanted to know if there is someone special in your life at present". He expressed his concern rather nonchalantly. _

_At this, Shizuru could not compose herself from faltering and her eyebrows furrowed for a fraction of second. Her uneasiness faintly increased. She slyly recovered and chose to answer as normally possible. "Ara, I most certainly do not understand what my private life has to do with this merger and no, I do not have someone special in my life at present"._

"_Ah… I am glad", he muttered not letting the annoyance in his daughter's voice hinder him a bit. "Shizuru, I have set up a meeting for you tonight with Shoji Kuga's daughter. See if you can come to like her". He stated very bluntly and stood up from his chair prompting his daughter too to stand up with him._

"_But father I assumed the official announcement of the merger was going to happen this Saturday at our residence with the Kuga family present. So, why this meeting all of a sudden", Shizuru asked and hoped that her playing innocent and dumb might get her out of this sudden abrupt request from her father. "Huh…Since when has my father started setting up blind dates for me? 'See if I could come to like her'. What was that all about"? She was panicking inside. _

"_Shizuru, this meeting is not an official one. I doubt Kuga's daughter even knows about the merger as she has just finished graduation and is yet to join hands with her parents in family business. It is a date, dear. I do not want to force you into something you do not want to do. But, I only ask for you to meet her once and see how it develops further. You can say no too but it would mean a lot if you at the very least meet her once", he said while walking back to the sliding glass door of the cabin._

_Shizuru just stood by her chair dumbfounded and slightly hurt as she knew it was more of a command than a mere request. She was lost in all sorts of thoughts and confusions. She heard her father call her name again and she looked at his receding back with low questioning hum._

"_You will get the mail of the meeting venue and time. And I will be handling your appointments for today. You should take an early leave for now". He said and walked out of the cabin leaving his confused, annoyed, and slightly furious daughter behind. _

"_Ara…a blind date". She flopped back on her chair and kept staring at the merger contract placed on her table. That file, that poor non-living thing was at that moment the object of her misdirected wrath. She kept staring and staring at it. _

About ninety minutes of feeling gloomy and madly irritated, she came to her senses. Staring at the file was not going to do any good. She stood up from her chair and started pacing in the cabin pointlessly. The thought of having some green tea to calm her nerves crossed her mind but she did not feel like staying at office anymore. Hastily she cleaned up the table and picked up her bag.

She came out of her cabin and paced in the direction of the hallway. While passing by her secretary's desk she only said, "I will be taking my leave for today", without looking in Miya's direction and shot off towards the lift. She had left for home to calm herself and think the matter through with a cool mindset and, of course, a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Natsuki was now furiously driving past the traffic not caring about the anything else. She only wanted to ease herself a little. Her friends were waiting for her at the Fuuka club. After parking and entering the club, she was directed towards the private chamber that her friends had occupied for few hours.

Entering it, she saw that Mai was instructing Mikoto something about how to play or shoot at pool, Nao who stood across them both was only making noises and faces while assuring that Mai was wasting her energy. On the sofa, at the other end of the room was Chie and Aoi making out very shamelessly.

Walking towards the sofa, she threw her leather jacket over them in an attempt to cover them and threw herself on to the couch disrupting the lovey-dovey couple. Noticing the annoyance through her actions, Mai walked around the pool table and came to sit beside Natsuki. "Why act so grumpy, princess"? She asked.

"Sorry guys, the graduation party needs to be postponed. No can do it today", said Natsuki appearing apologetic.

"What the hell, mutt! What is wrong with you? We have been at it since last week and just because you feel a little grumpy, you don't get to cancel the party", yelled Nao not moving from her place around the pool table.

"Shut up spidey". Exhaling out a bit loudly that necessary she turned to look at Mai who was the most capable and sound minded of all the people present in the room. "I am serious, I can't join you guys today. There is something I got to take care of for my parents."

"What is it, you sound a little off"? Questioned Mai now feeling a little concerned.

"_Well, my parents suddenly felt the need to fix my love life"!_ She thought sarcastically. Feeling annoyed, again, at her own thought she placed her face in both her palms and grunted loudly. From her left she picked up some giggling and turned. She saw that Chie and Aoi were still covered under her jacket and god knows why they were giggling.

Without waiting another second, she got up and picked up the water pitcher placed on the side table at Mai's side of the sofa. Mai shot a questioning look but she did not care to answer. She walked back and stood hovering above the couple. Instantly yanking the jacket off of them, she poured out all the water from the pitcher over them.

"What the heck Natsuki"? Chie shot up. Aoi was still sitting, all drenched, as if trying to register what had brought her back to earth from la-la land.

"Get a room you idiot", Natsuki shot back and sat at the arm-rest at Mai's side as her previous seat was now all wet.

Chie pulled up Aoi and motioned her to come with her. She mouthed a curse and flashed the middle finger to Natsuki. They both then went to other side of the room and stood beneath the ceiling fan to dry themselves.

"What is going on? What did your parents do to you", asked Mai looking up to her right at Natsuki.

"Well, they have set up a blind date for me".

"What"?

"Yup! Blind date with the daughter of some business person he knows I guess…

"It's just a date right? So what is the problem? Go, meet her, and tell your parents you do not like her. Simple as that". Mai stated a simple solution.

"I know that thanks", said Natsuki placing her head in her palms once again. Mai was not sure why her friend was over-reacting to such a simple situation. She got up and went back to teaching Mikoto. Natsuki herself did not know why she was behaving in such erratic manner for something that has out and out solution. _"Why am I being so difficult? It isn't like they have forced me into a marriage or something. I can anytime easily say that I do not like this girl and my life will be unchanged. But, why do I feel anxious and uneasy about this"?_

Constantly thinking about it was not helping her at all. She saw her friends who were enjoying playing pool. She looked at the time and she had almost an hour now before she needed to go back home to get ready for her blind date thingy. She thought of enjoying some game and refreshing her mood. She might need it later if her date was some boring stuck-up businesswoman. She nodded to herself in agreement of her thought and stood up sauntering towards the pool table.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Shizuru was now sitting in her study with a cup of tea and a work file she was going through to distract herself. But all her efforts seemed fruitless as after every few minutes her train of thoughts took a trip back to the same conversation with her father_. "Why would father suggest something like this? A blind date with a daughter of his business associate"?_

She then thought of the part where her father mentioned that she can say no she wanted to. But, also she could not ignore the underlying commanding tone his father held while making her daughter deem it as a request. And above all she could not understand her state of confusion and uneasiness regarding this whole matter. _"Father has only asked me to meet her once. I can always deny any kind of further interest in future. The solution is quite straight and in front of my eyes but why this panicking restlessness and anxiety"?_

They both only wondered to themselves about their respective agitated thoughts. No one can say what destiny has up its sleeves till the moment one stands face to face with their fate. Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino, like any other person, were just moments away from having to face their fortune, which they now feared as their misfortune. Little did they know that this was mere the silhouette of the bliss they were going to be showered with.

Back home, Natsuki stood in front of a full view mirror of her bedroom and looked at herself in wonder. _"Is this how people dress for dates"?_ She felt a tad bit uncomfortable with her reflection. On her father's insistence she was wearing a dark bluish suit complete with a vest inside the blazer. "Trust me, this will complement combination of your hair and eyes", was what her father had said. To her eyes, she looked like someone had dipped her in dark blue paint and put her in front of the mirror!

But, only an onlooker could understand how beautifully balanced the color looked on her. Her hair that was let loose looked absolutely magnificent when the shift of light and dark shades of the same color got exchanged between her clothes and her dark locks.

The overall harmony of blue brought out the fierceness of her emeralds out, more than usual. The vest that clasped at the sides of her upper-body would definitely coax every soul around her to stare at her in awe. The fitting trousers efficiently added to the scenery. And in the end was the classic black not-too-pointy boots that finished the godly elegance of Natsuki's perfect body.

She was sent off with the car and the driver. Well, her parents of course did not want their masterpiece destroy its effect on the way. So, the driver was instructed about the venue which was going to take around an hour to reach. She had her PSP with her for passing time and her father told her that he will mail her about the reservation once he gets a confirmation. Natsuki Kuga was, at last, on her road to her destiny.

At the exact opposite side from this, in Garderobe, Shizuru was giving herself a last look in the mirror before leaving. She was adorning a red backless strapped gown with a front right cut that reached her right mid-thigh. She had a silver necklace with a ruby pendant around her neck. The pendant rested at the triangular hollow where slope of her neck came to a finish and was supported by the slightly protruding collar bones from both sides. To match everything she put on silver heels with a little black thrown in. Her chestnut hair and smooth creamy skin worshipped the garment clung to her body.

She lifted the black long overcoat from the coat rack. With that she left for her car. Shizuru found out that the driver had already been instructed about the venue and time. She only had to sit down and wait for them to arrive. The drive would take about an hour during which time the rapidity of her thoughts was only going to increase by every minute. Reluctantly she had seated herself on the back seat and the drive had begun. Likewise, Shizuru Fujino had embarked upon the pavement to her fate.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

The exquisite city of Cardair, that lay between Fuuka and Garderobe. It generally took an hour or so from both the cities to get here. The Celest Hall, was the pride of this city and attractions for many people all over the country. The beauty of this place never failed to amaze anyone who entered these halls. The ground floor was occupied with a few small coffee house and small take out places. On the next two floors was the restaurant and then all the above floors were the rooms that kept improving as the floors went up.

On the second floor of The Celest Hall, in the restaurant, a private booth was reserved for a lovely date.

Five minutes away from reaching, Shizuru's cell phone beeped in her clutch. Flipping it open she had a mail from her father. It read:

Venue: The Celest Hall, Second Floor restaurant, Private Booth No. 9. Reserved in the name of Fujino-Kuga.

Shizuru sat immobile bewildered as if in shock of something she had read. She unconsciously kept chanting Fujino-Kuga repeatedly in her head. The letters started dancing in front of her eyes in different fonts and colors. She jerked forward as the car came to stop in front of the gateway of The Celest Hall. Her body worked on its own and entered the building. She avoided the elevator; unaware of the gawking eyes she took the stairs. Her train of thoughts was now moving at a very dangerous speed. Her heart was also responding to the mind threatening to fail at any moment. At reaching the second floor there stood a young guy who offered to take her overcoat. Absentmindedly she took it out and gave it the man. He stood there in shock after watching the beauty in front of him. Shizuru had already walked past him, and he stood there staring at her disappearing back.

"_Fujino-Kuga! Has father already assumed I will like this person? Is he intending to marry me off? What should I take the meaning of this Fujino-Kuga? What if he has already decided everything on my account? I can never go against him! I won't have a say in what happens in my future". _She was standing at the hallway of the second floor. When she took one daring step towards the private booths, she had such a strong urge to take ten steps backwards. But, remembering how his father assured her that she won't be forced into anything she didn't want, she took another step, then another, and then another.

After five too-troubled steps, she stood still. Her future flashed in front of her eyes. She imagined that she was forced into this marriage, she was never happy, she was not left with any option of getting out of it, any chance of experiencing true love and loved by someone dearly was so completely out of question. Terrified and searching for air, she stood there. She gulped noisily a few times. Every single muscle in her body had ceased working.

Then and there she decided to back away. Fear finally took a toll on the built-in respect she had for her father's decision. Shizuru started walking back, one step at a time. The more she moved back, the more free and liberated she felt. Her body has again started working and her lungs were again filling with pure air of freedom. She turned and started walking hastily in no particular direction.

Shizuru reached side-passage of some sort. She entered it and came to a small door that seemed to lead to somewhere. At that point she only wanted to hide herself from any kind of possibility that would lead to the horrible future that just flashed in front of her eyes moments ago. She opened the door and went in.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

The car stopped in front of The Celeste Hall. The moment she stepped out of the car her phone in her right jacket pocket buzzed. _"Nice timing dad, I have already reached"._ She put the blazer on and entered the building. For a moment she was pleased with the interior and architecture of the venue. She waited for the elevator when the thought came to her mind that she had to read the text. She slid her phone open and opened the inbox. The text was:

Venue: The Celest Hall, Second Floor restaurant, Private Booth No. 9. Reserved in the name of Kuga-Fujino.

She did not read the whole text in a single go. Once she saw second floor she shrugged her shoulder and went to take the stairs as it was only second floor. On the final flight of stairs that led to the second floor hallways, she looked at her still open text and read further. There on starting point of the hallway, she came to an abrupt stop. Thunderstruck she kept staring at the phone screen. Only words visible to her were Kuga-Fujino.

The young guy of the cloak room was asking her something but she only kept staring. Without blinking she lifted her head and saw the guy who was now scared to death. He wondered what he had done wrong. Inattentively she asked the guy for the directions of restrooms. She then sped into the pointed direction.

In the restroom, she stood in front of the large mirror. Seeing the disbelief in her own eyes, she for one second hoped that what she saw was some confusion of her mind. She looked at the screen again, widening her eyes as if it would enable her to see clearly. But no change. That moment she panicked. She kept her phone back in the jacket and splashed some water on her face to cool down. Propping her palm heels on the wash basin she stood and closed her eyes.

"_Kuga-Fujino! Kuga-Fujino? What the fuck! Dad… Why did dad do it? Shit…this name thing is something people do after getting married. Married… no way! My parents are thinking of my marriage? Damn it I am only 21…. Aarrghhh"!_ She kept her eyes closed trying to think calmly. _"Ah… dad must be teasing. He never leaves a chance to pull my leg. Yes, that's it. That must be it! It has to be a tease. It is a tease"._ She repeated the last part in her mind countless times and when she thought she believed it herself then she opened her eyes.

She walked out of the restroom towards the direction of private booths. At the front desk, she confirmed her reservation and turned to proceed towards booth no.9. It was straight ahead ten steps from where she stood. Eyeing the booth for a minute she inhaled a long breath as if going under sea and then the first step.

As soon as her foot touched the floor, the color and surroundings started changing. The booths became blurry to her vision. She did not pay any attention and took another step. Then the booths slightly got replaced with benches and people sitting on them staring at her. Knowing that it was only her imagination, she took the third step and her breath hitched. The whole place had turned into a church with people sitting and staring at her like the bride walking down the aisle.

"_This is just my freaking imagination. Natsuki Kuga is not scared of anything"._ She convinced herself and looked upfront to her booth but all she could see there stood a minister who was giving her some look. She again repeated the earlier mantra and took another step. That was it. Every person in the room had turned into a zombie. As if on cue, she looked down at herself and sure found a wasted, torn up, and bloodied white wedding gown. She yanked her head straight up ahead and found a tux wearing black-haired giant zombie waiting with a ring in her hands. Just then she felt something wrap around her neck tightly. Unable to breath she held her hands up to her neck and tried to ease up the muscles. Then she saw long ribbons made of words 'Kuga-Fujino' wrap all four of her limbs and pull. She felt like she had been under water for years without breathing.

She turned around ran like her life depended on it. As a matter of fact, it did. She did not stop anywhere in the middle. Reaching a hallway where nobody was present, she ran to the last door that appeared to lead somewhere. She pulled it open and entered the room. Just disappearing was not enough though. She pushed the latch on the top of the door, coming down she twisted the knob locking it, and then she even pushed down the bottom one. Once satisfied she was safe, she took a long breath and supporting her back she stood by the door.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

After having adequate amount of air inside her lungs she pushed herself off of the door. "Damn it! Fuck… Ffuuucckkk…Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk", she shouted out getting the good use of the air she had just sucked in. Each curse prolonged, extended, and louder than the previous one. Another minute passed in silence and she examined the room. It looked like some storage area of some kind. There were all kinds of broken furniture, kitchen equipments, buckets, plastic containers, old table clothes or bed sheets etc.

She started walking further inside the room. _"Well, not bad huh"?_ She had just gotten the idea of spending an hour in that room and leave for home early enough to make it to her graduation bash. She felt smart about the idea and took another step inside. From right of her side she started watching everything coming in her view. When she reached the left wall, there she saw a red colored figure standing with support of a wooden plank placed by the wall.

"Hey", she greeted the red figure with a casual nod. It took another second for her mind to register that there was someone else with her in the room. _"What the hell! Who is that"?_ She did a double take at the red figure. She voiced her thoughts. "What the…

"Ara…Please", another voice cut in before she could curse again. The red figure now free of its previous position, started approaching the small glass window. When the figure reached the window Natsuki could tell it was a woman. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and propped herself on the wall by her left side looking out the window. "Please, do not let the other word that comes out of your mouth be a curse", added the woman indifferently still looking out the window.

"Wha…huh", she muttered burrowing her brows in confusion. Then she realized the only words she has said audibly after entering the room has been the not-so-good ones. "Oh that. Well I am sorry".

No one said a word for good two minutes. Natsuki was getting agitated as she did not get any response to her apology. Slicing the silence, that was uncomfortable for her, she said, "Helllooo, I said sorry! But you know it's your luck if you caught me at a bad moment".

"Ara...I heard", replied the woman. Then again she fell silent. After few seconds she turned now facing Natsuki and continued, "You know, you really should not curse that much".

"Yeah? Well, what do you know? I had the worst experience ever…here in this building… this… this freaking oh-so-beautiful Celest Hall"! Natsuki spat out and started checking table if it was okay to sit on. "Beautiful! Beautiful my ass". She hissed and sat down.

She heard soft giggle coming from the other woman. After a moment of uncertainty Natsuki realized what that last part had sounded like and her cheeks flared up with embarrassment. "Arrghh… you know what I meant! Stop laughing". Fraction of second passed and a queue of thoughts crossed her minds. Unintentionally she blurted out those thoughts, "Who are you? What are you doing here in this room? And why am I even talking to you"?

"Are you not conscious that the same questions apply to you too", the woman stated and waited for Natsuki to grasp. The moment she realized she was going to get another angry retort she spoke softly, "I do not have any intention to offend you but I rather counted on having alone time and silence to myself".

Natsuki mouthed an 'O' and nodded her head in agreement. "Sorry! I won't talk anymore so go ahead, enjoy your silence". Natsuki took out her blazer and set it aside on the table and lied down carefully. She took out her PSP and started playing some racing game on it.

Shizuru, who was still standing by the window, turned to look at Natsuki. When she saw that the other girl had now busied herself in something and will probably not speak another word, she returned her gaze to the window. She stayed as she was and revered the moonlight combined with silence. Her eyes were closed now.

One minute…two minutes…three minutes…four minutes…tick-tock went on…

Natsuki had stopped playing. She was feeling extremely bored. She got off the table and looked around for some interesting stuff, but to no avail. In the whole room the only thing, well actually not a thing, the only other person was what caught her interest. She tip-toed towards the other person and stood across her.

Natsuki playfully mirrored Shizuru's form and stood there. When she was out of her playful mood, she could attentively look at Shizuru's stance. Natsuki did not need a touch to determine that the skin was velvety soft. The blend of chestnut locks and creamy skin was emanating a goddess' aura.

Natsuki's eyes fixed on the flawlessly defined jaw line. Then inching down she slowly traced the length of her slightly craned neck. She had this sudden urge to reach out and sketch out her neck's length with her finger tips. Natsuki was by now completely enthralled by the beauty standing in front her eyes. In the back of her mind she unconsciously wondered how her eyes must be.

She straightened herself from her form and stood straight gawking at Shizuru. As if wanting to see if this was all just an illusion or reality, her left hand lifted itself like it had its own mind. Her finger yearned to be placed upon that soft creamy cheek, but mid-way her hands stopped before reaching Shizuru.

Shizuru opened her eyes. Her mind took a moment to enlist where she was. She straightened her head and cocked an eye brow when she saw Natsuki standing in front of her and a hand seemed to be approaching her figure.

The moment Shizuru opened her eyes Natsuki noted the eyes. She was still in daze. "Amazing", she accidentally muttered under her breath. Shizuru's eyes narrowed in confusion and she freed herself from the long time pose she was holding. Natsuki blinked once and saw her right hand in mid-air.

"_Oh my god! What the hell was I doing? Please don't think I am a pervert…please",_ she blinked a few times. _"Think and speak you idiot. Think and speak now. NOW". _ "Umm…window". _"Good job, continue". _"Window. Yes, the window. I actually came to open it. I don't like all packed places. You see it gets claustrophobic. Also I need air. Of course I need air". She stopped the nervous blabbering when Shizuru moved a little to side.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's action with a certain interest. Natsuki had folded the shirt's arms a little above the wrists. Her vest was let loose and three top buttons of her shirt were undone. Shizuru stood in the shadow of the wall. The second the un-adulterated moonlight collapsed on Natsuki's face, everything shifted to slow motion.

Natsuki's pale skin gave a raw glow under the moonlight. After opening the window she closed her eyes and stood there. Shizuru saw Natsuki's chest fall up and down with every long breath she took. Her unbuttoned shirt came till the point just where the valley between her breasts had started steeping. Shizuru's cheeks heated up when she wished she could view a little more than that. She shook it off but her breath got caught up in her lungs when Natsuki flicked her hair back.

Shizuru then watched Natsuki take out a band off her wrist and pull up her dark midnight blue-black hair into a ponytail. The flawless structure of her long face surfaced. Natsuki silently stood there. Shizuru came a little forward and stood at the left side of the window. Natsuki's emeralds pierced through the streets and alleys that came in the window's view. When a silent breeze showered upon her, Shizuru hummed in some kind of satisfaction she did not understand and embraced herself feeling a little cold.

Natsuki had left Shizuru's side. She went to the table where she kept her blazer. She took out her cell phone from the right pocket and slid it in her vest. Taking it she turned to walk to the window again. A few steps mid way she stopped and saw that Shizuru's gown was backless. Her full back would be visible if her hair did not fall back. But still some portion of her lower back was in the open. Again Natsuki felt the same urge to reach out and touch Shizuru's back.

"_Not again! I do not want to touch her. Nope…I don't",_ she made that statement to herself and went back to her previous position. "Here", Natsuki said to Shizuru while holding out the jacket for her to take it.

"Ara, aren't you being such a gentleman"?

Natsuki, for some goddamn unknown reason, was getting irritated. Normally, she would not offer her jacket to some stranger. She gritted her teeth for a second and snapped, "Look, you either take it or you don't take it! And just stop making stupid remarks at someone else's expense and might I add whom you don't even know", still holding the jacket in her left hand by Shizuru's side.

Shizuru looked up to meet the deep green eyes. She did not understand what had she said that made the other girl snap like that but not bothering to ponder further on this she silently took the jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

From the corner of her eyes Natsuki saw Shizuru who was now covered in her dark blue jacket. Surprisingly, her jacket looked much better on Shizuru than on her. She shook her head slightly to fight of the blush threatening to crawl up her cheeks. Natsuki was getting baffled inside by her aberrant behavior around this other woman. She opted to stay afar from her and focus on everything else but the woman from that very moment.

Shizuru too was trying to understand why she had chosen to be playful and teasing towards this younger girl since the starting. Of course, the girl was attractive but she has dealt with far too many attractive people, men and women, to let someone get under her skin like this. When talking or responding to the younger girl, her mouth seems to be working faster than her mind.

"May I know what are you doing here anyway", Shizuru's mouth again trumped her mind much to her chagrin. Now that her mind had started working she thought she was wrong on asking the question, more so because she herself was obligated to answer that same query! But before she could apologize…

"Well, who are you to ask? You are doing the same thing, aren't ya"? Natsuki retorted harshly. _"What the hell is wrong with me? I am getting furious for no reason here! And seriously what is wrong with this woman's face and that...that freaking creepy smile"! _

"Ara, I apologize", Shizuru tried her hard not to let the rage she felt inside from showing on her face and also the reasoning was not wrong, "I certainly did not mean to pry". But another thing she did not understand was more that rage she had felt really hurt at receiving such harsh reply.

"Yeah", Natsuki said giving out a sarcastic laugh and concluded avoiding the eye contact, "You just did", _"Get that freaking smile off lady. I just snapped at you, you idiot"!_ Natsuki found herself too focused on Shizuru's smile and for some reason that smile vexed her to her inner core.

Shizuru was just trying to be her nice usual self but the urge to spontaneously shout and yell at the younger girl was too damn biting. _"Keep your cool, Shizuru. You are a Fujino, maintain the person you have always been. Do not do anything that you will regret later. Wow! Just great…I am having a one-on-one session with myself". _

Natsuki was back near the table she previously rested on. Leaning on it against her waist she stared at Shizuru's direction. "How long do you think you can keep the anger inside from showing on your face", Natsuki, after ten minutes of pin-drop silence, asked from her position pulling Shizuru from her self-controlling session.

Keeping her composure, she looked over her shoulders towards the dark haired girl and replied calmly, "I beg your pardon but I do not understand what anger you are referring to". On the inside Shizuru was shaking, absolutely stunned, as to how someone could not be convinced by her smile!

Yet to recoup her senses to work properly, she heard another question being tossed at her that made her feel like a spineless creature. "And why do you feel the need to talk to me so sweetly when actually you just want to rip my head off", Natsuki hissed while she took slow steps towards the window where Shizuru stood.

Shizuru now needed support to stand and thus she was holding on the window pane with her right hand. She felt the voice from her back nearing her. _"Is this how a prey feels like when it is being ambushed by a lioness"_, she thought and the next second, _"Why am I thinking of such ridiculous things"?_

Without preparing herself, Shizuru did a 180 stopping Natsuki mid way. Shizuru kept her expression unchanged and the smile intact where as Natsuki kept her eyes narrowed and expected the older woman to falter at any second now.

"Ara…now who is the one making stupid remarks at someone else's expense", Shizuru replied carefully keeping her wavering confidence off the tone. When Natsuki stood there baffled, the job was done. _"Forgive me for I cannot ever allow anyone to through my pretense"._ Even though she had known that she was at fault here, she could not bring herself to ask for forgiveness for her rudeness.

Natsuki was caught off guard with sudden question directed at her. She blinked a few times fixing the blurred image in front of her eyes which was, yet again to her annoyance, calm and collected plastered with that meaningless smile of hers. That smile started to get to her again. Seeing that her annotations had no effect she cursed under her breath and turned her back to Shizuru.

They both in their minds kept asking themselves all the 'whys' they could come up with. For half an hour, no body spoke. Then Natsuki's phone buzzed in her vest. It was a text from Nao, _"Hey mutt, get your ass over here! We are heading out now. It is gonna be INSANE…Damn"!_ It was not like she had any work here better get out or she could seriously end up arguing with this other woman again.

Natsuki turned and looked at Shizuru. She still stood the way she had been since she had entered the room. _"I am so sorry, I don't know what comes over me when you talk to me", _with this apology in minds she took a step ahead but stopped after her mind comprehended, _"Yeah nice apology you idiot and why not, she will believe it right away! Get yourself out of here and that will be apology enough for her"! _

After making her mind she sighed with relief. And anyway she was never going to see this person again, ever. So why say sorry? With that she assented to Nao's text and walked to the door. Shizuru peered through her left shoulder when she heard someone fumbling with door latches.

She untied her hair and let it fall gracefully on her back. A sideway glance told her that Shizuru was watching her. She swore she could not see the smile but as soon as she could fully turn her gaze towards her, Shizuru had fallen back into her previous stance.

"You know, it won't make you less of a human being if, for once in your life, you express what you feel in your heart. Trust me, it will be far easy than what you endure now", Natsuki said. This was probably the first normal toned sentence she had spoken to Shizuru in the last two hours and it felt good. She then walked out without looking back.

Shizuru kept staring at what she did not know. Both her hands wrapped around herself, she tilted her head and soothed her left cheek with the soft fabric of Natsuki's jacket. It felt reassuring. She kept repeating the action, and with every stroke her heart shrunk a bit remembering the younger girl's words. Without notice, tears had started falling freely.

Natsuki's driver was directed by her father to drop her back home, but she asked, aptly stated threatened, him to drive her to her desired destination and then head home. Throughout the journey back to Fuuka, Natsuki kept looking outside at the world passing by. Either her mind was so full that she could not keep track or her mind had been as blank as dead!

Shizuru was now seated at the backseat of her BMW. After few minutes she remembered that she had left her overcoat in cloakroom itself. She did not have the courage to go back to that place. She silently vowed to herself never in her whole life to come back here.

Fate had played a horrible joke on her today, and she wanted to leave every reminder of it back where it happened. She was very much aware of how shallow her existence was, and she did not prefer the presence of a person who could make her realize about it every second.

Be it devastation or preservation, the divine forces never intervene just once. If so, it wouldn't be called as 'inevitable fate' now, would it?

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

After knowing that none of the girls had shown up, Aiko Fujino and Shoji Kuga had talked about only business. While Shizuru busied herself with office her father was solely taking care of the Fujino-Kuga merger. Shizuru was not even present at the official announcement of the merger and neither was Natsuki. The desire of becoming more than just business partners had taken a far back-seat for both families.

Natsuki had been accepted in the Fuuka Universtiy for Masters in Business Administration. In less than a week the college had started. To her parents' disappointment, Natsuki had chosen to live at the dormitories instead of driving daily from the comfort of her home. Mai continued pursuing the advanced culinary courses from the same university. Chie and Aoi, both too had chosen to go for further studies though in different streams. Chie was in the same class with Natsuki and Nao where as Aoi had chosen for Masters in English literature.

Shizuru dug deep in the heavy amount of paper works. She had been the only handler of Fujino Corps as her father had completely associated and devoted himself in the foundation of the merger project. During these times, Shizuru had a few times met the Kuga duo. At first there was some extent of awkwardness for Shizuru, after all she thought she did not show up for the date, but the Kuga pair knew better. With every meeting the air around them had loosened up.

Time had gone by quite peacefully, may be too peaceful. But neither had paid any heed to the regularities until one day something happened which seemed very normal and regular but would change their lives forever. And this chance meeting was sure to develop and last longer than the last time. For a very long period of time…indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again!**

**Well, after two long weeks i am finally updating but the chapter is a quite short. I hope readers will understand why i have left this the way i have... Please do not compare the length of the first an second chapter... Could lead to disappointment! **

**Thanks for the people who have read it and many thanks who took out the time to review it. **

**But frankly guys, i need more inspiration... creativity comes to a zilch if not feeded with a few inspiring reviews... please read and review. **

**Hope i did well! (Fingers Crossed)**

**Disclaimer: I very much own the story but the characters...eh...doubt it! **

**Oh, and i guess i don't need to specify that italics are thoughts, right?**

**CHAPTER 2: New Day, New Beginning.  
><strong>

The first semester of college had gone by fairly quickly. For the lecturers and professors, the events had taken an unreal turn much to their displeasure. The events namely being that Natsuki was in fact one of the top scorers and to beautify the grating sensation was another fact; cutting out more than half of the classes, there was no single absentee marked on her records. This however was beyond Natsuki herself to understand but she was not that foolish to question it. Everybody was pleased apart from Nao. Her score was a few points less than estimated, which according to her would not have happened if a certain raven-haired girl had allowed just one, a single damn peek at her answer during the exam.

Nao was not the one to let something like that go, not without some consequences! After a delay of two weeks the time finally came when she could get her sweet and cold- revenge. The Monday, the day when the second semester of first year was to begin had arrived. Nao had promised herself to make it as miserable as possible for Natsuki. Nao's plans were only playful but the revelation the mighty time had preserved for Natsuki this in near future was in no way playful or subdued.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

"Hmmmm… smooth", purred Natsuki drowning her onerous hung-up head further into her pillow when she felt a few fingers run down her bare back. The fingers kept delineating her length and the smile on her face became bigger with every touch. In her own mind, she thought she was in a dreamland. After a few harmless traces, the fingers started moving way south towards her lower back. _"Fucking wet dreams"_, she thought and shifted again thinking that the sensation will stop. But, her new position had caused the hands to slip further, much further down and trace the beginning of the swell of her bottoms.

Her eyes bulged open. It was then she realized that she was not dreaming, oh no she wasn't! In a single motion she propped up on her knees making the sheet and the hand drop down from their previous positions. Not in a state to think too much about the hang-over she jerked her head to her left and saw a girl she did not recognize.

Avidly, she concentrated on that girl and finally noticed that she was naked. "Holy mother of…Whah…huh", and all her five senses had died. Few seconds had passed away when the other girl's gaze shifted somewhere down Natsuki's body. That moment caught her eyes and she absentmindedly followed the gaze. There was no sign of any sort of garment on her upper body.

In the room adjacent to Natsuki's, there stood a red head holding her door-knob ready for the drama that was going to unfold in this particular dorm room. Her nerves getting impatient by every second and the smugness elating, she finally heard the sweet resultant she had so greedily waited for.

The ear deafening shout from that room had caused a lot of people to come knocking at the door asking what was wrong. The loud thuds were getting irritating and Nao, who was out of her room opened the door brightly. The people were ready to barge in, but, "Guys…guys. Nothing is wrong, it's just a spider", she assured everybody and sent them back. _"Of course, a spider it is. How about that mutt"_. The familiar faces being Mai, Chie, and Aoi had entered the room and ran for Natsuki's door.

The sight greeting them was not really pleasant. Natsuki stood at the side of bed clad only in black lace panty hung half over her ass and her right hand fore-finger pointing accusingly towards another naked girl on her bed who by the way was surprisingly nonchalant and shamelessly shameless towards the panic currently unfolding in front of her and also regarding her 'non-clothed condition', respectively. Mai was fast enough to pace in and cover the shocked dark haired girl with the sheets.

Meanwhile, Chie had a drooling look on her face which did not go unnoticed by Aoi. Receiving a deadly stare from the brown haired girl, the naked girl had walked past them to the adjacent room. "Natsuki", Mai whispered. On not receiving any response she shook her violently. It was then that she had come out of the haze and depressingly flopped down on her bed.

"This is bad…really really bad…like really really really really….

Natsuki had pretty much sounded like a record stuck at the word. At that Chie got her opportunity and started, "of course, it's bad! Now I have naked pictures of you and that other girl stuck in my mind". Natsuki was embarrassed but more raged by this sentence, which Chie did not seem to notice. She continued, "do you even know how hard it is to delete something like that from this hard drive", while insinuating at her head as the hard drive. To every body's surprise, that was not a tease but a rather stupid and genuine concern.

Aoi had heard more than enough already. She stomped inside and seizing the back of Chie's top and dragged her out of there mercilessly. Looking over her shoulder at others she said, "Excuse us", as politely as she could before getting back to her previous work.

The previously naked girl, now dressed in a casual short and loose broad-neck top stood beside Nao with a smile on her face. Mai was still trying to calm down the girl whose day had been ruthlessly destroyed by her roommate. The giggling and cooing sounds made her come back to her full sense. Looking in the direction of the voices, she saw Nao standing behind the unfamiliar girl from before. They looked pretty cozy with each other. Nao, now confirming the attention of Natsuki, flashed a grin and dipped her head licking the left ear-lobe of the girl in her arms.

Natsuki had by now realized the director of this whole drama. Shaking with anger she eyed the red head. "You…you are so so…

"Dead…heh. I know, get a new script writer mutt. Later Mai", Nao cut in the threat and walked with the girl to her own room leaving a speechless Natsuki and overly befuddled Mai.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Shizuru had just gotten out of the shower wearing a lavender colored bath-robe. Unlike everyday she had decided to take a cold shower to ease up her nerves and anxiety. It was her first ever opportunity to break free from the allegiance to her father and for once venture into the world of her much desired aspirations. After un-wrapping her hair from the towel, she fixed herself the second cup of tea since morning. Her slightly wet chestnut locks rested calmly on her back while she stood by the hedges of her veranda, sipping her tea while a real and sincere smile graced her lips.

She had indeed missed the feeling of being truthfully happy. It felt novel. Years had passed since something had made her heart this jubilant. Embracing the emerging first bright rays of sunlight, she closed her eyes tilting her head to face the clear sky. That moment the thought of one person in particular crossed her mind. _"I wish you were still with me"_. She felt a little foolish about her wish for she evidently knew that those departed never could come back! After a moment of sadness and regret, she braced herself not wanting to ruin the day with such ominous thoughts. She then went inside to get ready for her first day of work; work that she had willingly wanted to do. She made a mental note to herself to thank her friends, Haruka and Yukino. If it were not for them to convince Shizuru's father that they could handle the work without her for few months, she would never be here in the first place. This was so different from being the CEO of her father's company_. "Ara…I wonder when will I be able to call it 'our company'"! _

And with that she had gone to begin her new morning, but better put as new beginning! She had to be with the director in an hour, which was at sharp 9 this morning. Exactly one hour before the students started getting in.

It seemed that this anxiety had decided not to leave her side all day. She stood facing the door to director's office with her right hand in mid-air, ready to knock. No sound made out after good thirty seconds. It was not the first time Shizuru had felt nervous about something, but considering her own interest and willingness for this job she could not fathom why this feeling kept defeating her per se concrete confidence. This not-knowing was making her act even more fretful than she essentially was. After a few long calming breaths she finally knocked and waited for the response.

"Come in", came out a grave response from the other side the door.

Shizuru masked away her fears and pushed the door bracing the ever-effective bright smile. "Ara, good morning Miss Graceburt. Pardon my intrusion", she managed to say holding her composure.

"Ah…Miss Fujino! A very good morning to you too. Please take a seat", Miss Graceburt offered the chair opposite to her. When Shizuru was seated comfortably, the older woman took off her reading glasses and checked the wall clock hanging on the bright white wall on her left side. Her thin lips formed a small smile and looked back at the younger woman. "I see you are quite punctual".

Shizuru could not make out if it was a compliment or a taunt directed at her concerning what happened when they had first met. As much as she wanted to voice her thoughts, she knew she could not. She was not the boss anymore and something about this older woman told her that she should not be on the bad side of her; not today and not ever. "Ah, well, I have always been advised that time is a valuable entity one should respect. I only try my best to follow", firmly she stated.

"Hmmm…very well", Miss Graceburt nodded and bent down on her chair slightly to reach over the second bottom drawer at her right. She took out a bunch of registers, papers, and some printed material. Keeping it in front of her, she put back her glasses and started going through them one by one when she spoke, "These here are your syllabus for first and second year, attendance registers, the student list, and as an added bonus the map to the campus in case you wish to explore", she instructed and kept pushing said things towards Shizuru one by one.

Shizuru only mentioned a low thank you and took a few minutes to set them orderly. She did not want to spend any more time here getting instructed; first she did not have the experience of getting such talks from anyone and second her pride felt a bit injured at that moment. "Will that be all"? She questioned getting ready to leave.

"Yes, that will be all", Miss Graceburt was now reading something intently. Shizuru was just about to reach for the door when an important thought made her suddenly call out, "Oh yes, well, Miss Fujino there is actually something else that you should know about", not sure if the other woman had caught the tone she continued a little calmly, "It is only fair that I should tell you this. There are a few students in the first year class-B that you should be prepared for".

Shizuru did not understand the purpose of the warning. She knew she will have to come across all types of students while her six months stay here. _"Ara, I wonder if every lecturer here is warned like this on the first day. Or perhaps she is being thoughtful as I don't have prior teaching experience"_. Feeling a little offended by getting doubted over her capabilities she parted her lips to say something but stopped as she saw the other woman was also going to speak.

"Don't get worried, you know how students are these days", Miss Graceburt wanted to sound assuring but she herself doubted if she was convincing enough. "It's just that, they are quite upbeat and full of energy during classes. Otherwise they are really good students coming from reputable families. Just don't let them get to you". She finished and went back to the paper kept at the table in front of her.

Shizuru stood there for a few seconds but seeing it as an unimportant thing to think about she got out of the office and headed towards the assigned hall for her first lecture. The small hands of her watch showed that she still had twenty minutes left. Luckily for her it was 'Hall 2-C' on the first floor. After setting everything on the shiny table, she looked up front. The structure of numerous semi-circular benches appeared more beautiful than she could have ever imagined during her own college life. She picked up the list of first year students and lazily started going through it. On the second page a particular word caught her eyes. The bold black letters read; **Kuga, Natsuki**. She double checked it and the only coherent thought she could process was _"CRAP"_ before a few students started entering the hall.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

**A/N: Well, i know... a few things i would like to clear here. **

**First, this is not a teacher-student romance story, not at all. This teacher-student thing is just a temporary setting and the clarifications will come in the future chapters. **

**Second, this could just be considered as a pre-stage settings for further developments. **

**Thirdly, if there are questions and i am not clear here in anything reviews, criticisms, and PMs are most welcome. **

**Fourth, I apologize if i have disappointed the readers but i could not come up with a more appropriated setting for their long second-chance meeting. **

**Fifth, ideas and suggestions most welcome. Just keep reading... oh and also could anyone please tell me how do i do this "Beta" thing and if i wish a particular author to be my "beta" can i request him/her? Kindly answer! **

**Will update soon. And have cleared a few mistakes in the previous chapter. So, here i think i should also apologize for any mistakes or matters that seem uncomfortable for anyone. **

**Will try to be back with a long and amazing chapter! **

**Till then, Peace out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So,,, Even though my wrist is aching badly by writing endless shit in the exams(still left), i am posting this new chapter. **

**Thanks for every body who has reveiwed, added this on alert, and even have just read it...But guys as much as i like my story being read, i also need to know how am i doing or what am i doing wrong or right! I have not received a single criticism and all are positive reviews... well, trust me i am beyond happy but will be good to know about my writing in some detail or being pointed out to my weak/strong points. So please be kind... Thanks again. **

**Notes:In the flashbacks, thoughts are in bold! The process of how private institutes work is not adapted from real life. Just went with what came to mind. And Shizuru's subject is also my creation, if it wears any resemblance to real subjects in management then well...SUE ME! The hell i care...**

**Also, flashbacks are tricky to write, so i beforehand apologize for any mistake that you might encounter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I claim to falsely claim that i own Mai-HiME/Mai Otome/ or anything related to it! Am already getting sued, so does not matter... **

**Without further ado, go ahead...**

**CHAPTER 3: Revelations In Time**

_**A month ago, sometime during the afternoon…**_

_Her last meeting had run an hour longer than expected. Five minutes of peace and it was all too good to be true. _

_Shizuru let out a lengthy exasperated sigh before answering , "Yes Miya". She was drained but had to wait for another few hours before she could allow herself to be enveloped by the warmth of her 'home sweet home' and be swathed by the shiny, creamy-white, and lovely bath tub of her! _

"_Miss Fujino, you appointment for three thirty has been waiting for the past hour", said the secretary. _

"_Ara…yes, yes kindly send them in", She alerted herself._

_In the next two minutes she had a woman of probably mid or late forties standing at her door asking for permission to get in. Shizuru only gestured her right hand permitting the woman to enter but did not take the trouble to lift her head up from the file she was currently double checking. Picking up a pen she signed the said document on her table and kept it aside. _

"_A very good afternoon", greeted the lady who was still standing across Shizuru's table. _

"_Oh… please do sit down…_

_The previous sentence was left hanging and the older woman took the hint that it was her time to introduce herself, the older lady brought her right hand forward as she sat, " Maria Graceburt, Director of Fuuka University"._

"_Ah…Fuuka University", Shizuru repeated with a slight interest while she shook the offered hand. _**_"Huh…this should be interesting"_**_. "Miss Graceburt, I apologize for you had to wait for so long", she gave a blank apology. _

"_There is no need", Miss Graceburt brushed off the apology and continued, "I can only hope that by the end of our talk, my time would be worth it". _

"_Ara…I sure will try my best", Shizuru replied in an assuming tone as mostly the private educational institutes only came to companies for funding purposes. "Forgive me for my rudeness but I do not interpret how I can be of any help to you"? Meanwhile Shizuru had asked her secretary for two cups of tea._

_Maria Graceburt had taken this moment to study the polite ways of the impressive executive in question. She started listing all the qualities her persona presented. By this time she was easily convinced that "Shizuru Fujino" was in fact the perfect combination she required. Seeing that her guest had not said a good word in last few minutes she came to a conclusion and suggested, "Miss Graceburt, if you are here for funding purposes then I am afraid I am not the right person to be approached". _

_Maria Graceburt never liked when people jumped to conclusion before talking. But, here she could not afford to lose her cool as she and more importantly her institute needed the presence of someone like Shizuru Fujino. Steeling her voice of any emotions she finally started, "Miss Fujino, I recently attended a conference in Garderobe where you were one of the CEOs talking about the future of business management", she waited for a reply and continued after receiving a nod, "I am completely in awe of the passion you show for your work. I also agree with some of the observations you made about today's business scenario". Shizuru did not speak a word, merely furrowed her eyebrows a little and tilted her head slightly. _

_Miss Graceburt noticed the expecting look on Shizuru's face and got directly to the purpose of her visit, "Miss Fujino, I would like you to be a guest lecturer in my institution for this coming semester", the delay in getting any instant reaction only made her fret and she blurted out, "and if you like it there then may be as long as you wish". _

"_Ara...Miss Graceburt, I am very honored but surely I am not quite eligible as I do not have any prior experience in teaching", she managed a disbelieving reply. _

"_Well, thank you Miss Fujino, I appreciate your concern. And I am very much aware of the fact that you have no prior experience in teaching. And believe me after watching you speak at that conference, I pay no heed to such trivial requirements", Miss Graceburt hurriedly replied._

"_Miss Graceburt, if you do not mind may I have some time to make my decision", Shizuru asked hesitantly. _

"_Of course, Miss Fujino you may", Maria Graceburt left the chair reaching out in her bag she took out her card. Placing it on the table she said, "The new semester will be beginning next month, so if you feel comfortable kindly contact me within a week or two as I will have to get the permission of the whole board if you riposte affirmatively which I encourage you to do". _

"_Sure…I will contact you soon". _

_With that Miss Graceburt was out of there leaving Shizuru to weigh her options. _

**"**_**Ara, ara… that certainly was interesting"**.__ She had gotten back to work forcing herself not to think too much about it. Now while relaxing in her comforting bath-tub her mind seemed occupied with all kinds of potential scenarios and possibilities. Being a Fujino, she definitely knew she never had the scarcity of opportunities for anything in life, but this was not the opportunity that her family name had thrown in her lap. Rather it was something she had always wanted to pursue but could not because she was demanded to be a responsible Fujino and take over her father. _

_She was soon going to be twenty five. She never was the one to look back in the past and question her decisions. But, when a few months ago she felt the fear of getting married off into a loveless marriage and her incapability to stand up to her father, she had been suspecting every single decision and action in her past. She required a few answers and some soul searching, if possible. She was definitely more lost than she would have liked to admit! The raw feeling of helplessness was the only reason she wanted to jump on this opportunity of having a change in pace of life. A year had gone by since she had been the CEO of Fujino Corps and during that she had gained quite the public recognition. At a conference subjected for future of business management, she had expressed the desire to share her ideologies with current management students. And as a respond to her desire, here she was facing the big issue whether to take it or leave it. After a painful week of pestering herself with doubts and uncertainties, the only resort as she could make out was talking to her friends._

_**Three weeks ago, during dinner at Haruka Suzushiro's mansion…**_

"_What is the surpass of having this discussion when in the end you will do as your father says", Haruka inquired not exactly trying to keep the slight anger off the tone. She had known Shizuru long enough to realize that she would never disregard her father. Not even if it meant silently suffering her whole life while dedicating every ounce of her strength to his company! Which, as a matter of fact, she had been doing since last year. _

"_Purpose, Haruka", Yukino pitched in with correction, "What is the purpose, not surpass". _

"_This is not the time, Yukino", Haruka warned softly not wanting to sound rude. She turned her attention to the silent and lost looking Shizuru, "damn it Fujino, say something"! The raise in Haruka's tone shook Shizuru out of her thoughts. Feeling tired and unable to form any words, she excused herself for some fresh air. _

"_And I can't believe I smother about her well being", Haruka leaned in her chair with a dejected sigh. _

"_Bother, Haruka", Yukino again corrected but did not push it. Haruka did not seem to notice it, though. "Haruka", she called out in a low voice. When she received a low hum she continued, "Can we really not do anything"?_

_Haruka's rage was elevating by every second. She was now pacing around the room in no particular direction. "The real question is why can't she"? She whispered to no one in particular, but Yukino knew what that meant. Haruka came to a halt, "you and me, we both are important members of the board", she did not turn to look at Yukino to confirm if she was listening. "I guess we could talk to Mister Fujino. If he is convinced that we can handle it without Shizuru for few months, then there should be no projections from him I hope", she finished unsurely. _

_Yukino stood up and came to stand behind Haruka. She wrapped both her hands on Haruka's waist and gave her sometime to relax into the embrace. "Objections, not projections", she whispered into the relaxing girl's ears and placed a kiss on her temple. _

_After sharing the togetherness of few moments in each other's arms, they had rested themselves on the couch. "Shizuru is still living under the shadow of her mother. I sometimes wonder if she will share the same fate", Haruka's pitch had a tinge of sad amusement to it. To Yukino's surprise, she did not have to correct the sentence this time. The phenomenon was rare, but occurred from time to time. She got up and held out her hand for Haruka to take it, "you are a good friend, you know that"? Yukino praised her comrade making her cheeks slightly red which in turn forced a scowl out of the stubborn one. "Come on now", she pulled up an unwilling Haruka and proceeded towards the veranda to get Shizuru. _

_**The next Sunday, a little late in the afternoon…**_

_Shizuru's luggage was placed carefully in the trunk. She was so over the cloud nine! At first, when her father had allowed her to leave, she could not believe her luck. She was not jumping and dancing like a little girl, but she so wanted to let loose herself just this once. The only thing stopping her from behaving like a maniac was that she was out on the streets, ready to leave to Fuuka for whole six months! Bidding a hurried good bye to her two most trusted family friends/colleagues; she hopped in her BMW and sped into her new found freedom. She knew this decision would change her life forever, and on some level she was right. This was going to be a life changing decision, but may be a little differently than what she would have pictured._

_ ( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )_

Monday, today, at approximately five past ten in the morning, she stood in the lecture hall, stunned! Could fate be any crueler? Here she stood, bright and ready to welcome the new day, staring back at a name that was not permitted anywhere near the confines of her new beginning! _"Ara…after almost driving myself crazy, making my friends vouch for my selfishness, running away from my responsibilities, and trying to discover myself, this is what I get… huh"?_ Shizuru folded back the list of students and kept it with the pile she had carried with herself. She took out a non-dusting chalk and wrote on the black board her name and the subject. She saw the hall was almost full, and those who had not come by now were most probably bunking it out. _"So much for a new beginning"_, she mused before she greeted the class in a soft yet authoritative voice, "A very good morning class. I am Shizuru Fujino and I am your temporary lecturer for 'Modern Business Management & Strategies' i.e. 'MBMS'". The lecture had begun!

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

After having such an awful start of the day, Natsuki had decided to stay back in the dorms while her friends had gladly gone to start their new semester. She never understood the excitement people had for these so called 'new beginnings'! _"What's new with another six months of god awful lots of student drama"?_ After freshening up and having a high-caloried breakfast, she had gone back to sleep. This amazingly was not much different from what she would have been doing during some boring lecture at that time! Natsuki's day had almost gone by in a peaceful unproductive slumber.

Shizuru was today spared from lecturing class-B consisting the students Miss Graceburt had warned her against. Also, the same class ironically had a particular student whom she wanted to avoid at any cost. Running away and quitting job was a spur of the moment decision but once she had relaxed she reasoned with herself that giving up her freedom was definitely not worth it. So, like a normal lecturer, she would bravely face Natsuki Kuga tomorrow without any preconceptions. This being the most mature and grown up solution, she stuck to it.

Back in the dorms, Natsuki was flipping through some magazines when Nao had entered the apartment. After half an hour, she heard Nao rustling through the kitchen for some eatables. She only had to wait five more minutes before the read head came into her room and sat herself down on the study table, without saying a word.

"You done sulking", and there was no reply. "Oh come on", this time the pitch rose. Nao knew it was no use. Besides she had what she wanted. She stood up and walked to the door. Before going out she turned and said, "I will be late, don't wait up". She had only taken half a step when Natsuki called out her name. Not saying a word, she only stood facing her back to the other girl.

"Leave the keys, Nao".

"What keys", Nao bemused but knew her cover was blown.

"You are not taking my bike. Give me the keys now", Natsuki warned.

"Fine whatever", she shrugged and threw the keys over her head for Natsuki to catch. _"Damn it! I was so clean in picking those this time…shit, now I am gonna have to look for another ride"_, she left the room smashing the door behind her.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

It was Tuesday morning. A certain group of girls were sitting on a bench beneath a big shady tree. It was time for their second lecture of the day. After chatting idly about almost nothing important, the clock struck at noon. Natsuki, Nao, and Chie got up as it was their cue to get to class. Mai and Aoi also left for their respective buildings. Chie took out her mobile and after watching something on it, she smiled to herself.

"What? Watching your last night session with Aoi"? Nao mocked. Natsuki laughed at it and they both high-fived. Chie was not looking at her mobile anymore but the smile was not wearing off. Seeing that the tease did not have any effect, Nao knew it had nothing to do with Aoi. Genuinely getting curious she asked, "What is it"?

"Do you know what lecture are we going for right now"?

"Mmhmm…MBMS", Natsuki was surprised that she knew her schedule.

"And who is the lecturer"? Chie was now excited about something but did not want to give away.

"Yeah", Nao said while trying to remember something from the previous day. " I heard some new chick is hired for this sem". _"A new addition…this should be fun"!_ Nao had a reputation of giving a very hard time to the lecturers. She had a witty remark for every single question in every subject!

"Who is she", Natsuki asked with no particular interest while putting a gum in her mouth.

"Dunno! But class-A people were saying she is good", Nao casually replied and kept adding as the pieces of information from the previous day kept coming to her mind, " and hot", again, "and sexy", then again, "also…

"Okay fine. Stop", Natsuki cupped Nao's mouth and scolded her playfully, "She is going to be your teacher, Nao. At least leave her out of your twisted fantasies". Though she knew it was no use.

"I think…it was…ah…wait…something Fu…ummmm…something Fujino", Chie said while still trying to remember the full name.

Natsuki froze as she was. Nao finally struggled free from her hold, "what the hell, idiot", screaming she turned to look at Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes were wide open and she was not blinking. After a moment her system realized she had stopped breathing. When she attempted to inhale, the chewing gum somehow got down the wrong direction and prevented her from breathing. She was turning paler. Nao who saw every second of transformation in her features, kept asking what was wrong. Not being able to keep up, she started coughing violently as she held on Nao's hand for supporting herself up. "Che…che….gu..uhhh", she managed to get a few strangled words out. Trying to make her friends understand better she kept pointing her right fore-finger to her mouth. Another fit of violent coughing proceeded.

Chie only watched from a distance. She could not sense how suddenly the situation had changed from discussing their new lecturer to a chocking Natsuki. _"Chocking…huh…Fuck"_, she realized something and ran towards Natsuki chanting, "oh my god…oh my god…no…nonono…..god no".

"What no", shouted Nao worriedly. Chie pushed Nao aside and wrapped both her arms around Natsuki, a little above the waist. Tightening her hold, she counted, "one, two, three, and go", with that she pushed Natsuki's body into herself a lot more and as a result strangled her diaphragm in order to get the gum out. After repeating twice, a slimy ball of white chewing gum came flying out of Natsuki's mouth. Tired, they both fell on their knees.

"Oh…..chewing gum", Nao stretched it out. When she saw Natsuki glaring at her she gestured her hands in a mock surrender, "Oops….sorry".

Chie stood up and hurried towards the class. She instructed Natsuki to rest for a bit and told Nao to get a bottle of water from the cafeteria. When Chie and Nao were gone and she herself was out of the shock, her mind started working once fresh oxygen reached the brains. Chie's words "something Fujino" rang in her ears.

"_Is she the same Fuino? What is she doing here"?_ Her mind went to the events that had taken place a few month ago, pertaining to this very dangerous name. _"First time this name almost made me lose my mind, second time it almost killed me! This frigging Fujino name is definitely my ticket to hell"_, frustrated she started pulling her long locks in two fistfuls.

After waiting half an hour for Nao to get back, Natsuki had gone back to her dorm room. Again she had missed out her classes. She could not afford to think about some petty stuff as there were more important grave matters keeping her mind busy and running vigorously. A restless hour later, she changed into a pair of denim shorts, a tank-top with unbuttoned checkered shirt over it, and her comfortable dark blue converse. After getting ready she picked up a satchel kept by her study table. Putting it across her shoulder diagonally, she picked up the keys to her ducati and left.

It was such over thinking situations that made Natsuki feel like trapped and claustrophobic. The power of being able to cut through the expansive air by riding her bike was the only cure she knew and liked. The adrenaline rush, complete sense of control, and no care for the world…if only she could spend her whole life like this!

Back at the university, the classes had finished. The four girls were sitting together but not engaged in a common talk. Nao was on her mobile fishing for her tonight's ride, Chie was getting shouted on by Aoi for praising a certain new lecturer a bit more than necessary. Mai had some personal things to think about. These last few weeks could not really be called as cheerful for her. She opened up her mobile to go through a particular message she had in her inbox.

"_Mai, you bitch! I won't allow you to do this…I will be there on Friday and then we will talk. You can't get rid of me that easily…baby… I have done too much for you and now I am gonna have everything back….with interest. See you love". _

Every single time she read that message, she lost a piece of her heart and hope. _"Should I talk to someone"?_ The college counselor came to her mind but then the issue will be bloated out of proportion un-necessarily. _"May be Chie and Aoi will understand"?_ But they never seem to keep anything from Natsuki. _"No…Bad thought"!_ Natsuki did not think of the consequences whenever she was angry and that made her the last person on earth she would want to involve in this thing. May be she will have to wait it out till Friday and see what happens. _"God please don't let Takumi suffer because of my stupid choices"_. She silently pleaded and walked with her friends back to the dorm. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen but as earnest as she was to help her friends in their time of need; when it was her in trouble she avoided getting their help.

When Natsuki opened the door to her apartment, Nao was about ready to go out.

"Glad to catch you before I leave", Nao revealed while putting on her boots by the door. "Chie said she will be here to check on you". She checked her wallet if she needed some extra cash but it was sufficient. "Oh yeah….hey Nats", she called out from the door itself. Natsuki would have normally avoided it but when it was her name she called and not some insulting adjective, it had to be something decent. Natsuki stepped out of her room and looked in Nao's direction, "Ummm…Mai seemed a little out of it today, you should go probably talk to her", with everything said she turned to leave and shouted, "Later", over her shoulder and disappeared.

Nao always came off as an inconsiderate and non-caring person, but everyone knew it was just not in her nature to accept that she cared. On many occasions she had hinted Natsuki about their friends' problems. Natsuki was a lot oblivious when it came to observing people where as Nao, though appearing to be too involved in herself, she never missed a single beat. Also, she knew Natsuki had a special soft spot for Mai in her heart so she did her part as a 'trusted informant' and left the 'brave knight' part for her dark-haired friend.

Natsuki caught up on her two days of missed out notes while Chie could not shut up about the new MBMS lecturer 'Shizuru Fujino'. The other girl not wanting to pressure her mind further with this stupid mess of a situation, she put in the earplugs and switched to heavy metal music. Not having to do anything while Natsuki was studying, Chie felt mischievous and went snooping through Nao's room.

Shizuru's resolve of facing Natsuki as nothing else but her lecturer was not put in use today. The setback in the day of their 'face-off' was successfully tempting her to ditch the maturity and just leave everything in a whim. She only hoped on Thursday this 'Natsuki Kuga' shows up in class or she was damn sure she would run out of resilience. Despite of this particular glitch in her escape, she felt strangely satisfied with the job. She knew not every student will be inspired by her but even if a few of them are, then her life, her passion, and her belief in knowledge would be worth it. Just knowing that she was capable of making a positive difference in someone's life, was enough rush and stimulation for her.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

As if yesterday was not enough, Chie was still blabbering about her new favorite teacher of century! The girls surrounding her occasionally 'oohed' and 'aahed'. She had already put people on work for surveying the extent of 'Fujino Effect' in the entire campus, not only the management building. "_If only she could put this much effort into studies"_, a girl among the crowd thought. The results were shocking though!

"_And it's only eleven in the morning",_ Natsuki who was surrounded by the same group of starry-eyed girls, thanks to Chie, felt sorry for herself. She placed her forehead on the desk and groaned loudly stopping Chie for a moment, "Chie, say one more word about that Fujino princess, and meet your bloody-gory end".

"Hey…I have waited six fucking months for a subject so grand", Chie backfired, "And when finally the 'Goddess of Gossip' has answered my prayers, you have the nerve to say something like that"! She kept her dramatic tone intact. "This council will not be adjourned until I say so".

She knew it would be foolish to waste anymore energy on arguing. She silently stood up, jumped over the desk and went out of the class. Her cell phone buzzed the moment she reached the hallway. It was a text from Chie. _"Sorry Nats! You are already popular, and I couldn't let this chance slip away…besides gossip is fun.. :)"_. Natsuki could only shake her head in disbelief. She remembered how her father had once praised Chie for her ability to form an informative mesh of networks. He had also added that it might be useful for her in future, though she still did not understand how!

After she was done pondering about Chie, her mind went back to thoughts related to 'Fujino Princess'! Same questions as previous day dug her mind. Just then an obvious thought made its way through all the questions, _"Doesn't she know I am in her class"?_ That was clearly not possible! _"Does she even know I am the person she was set up with"?_ Then she remembered that she had bolted out and had ended up in some store room with that beautiful red –clad figure. A small smile flashed across her face when the events of that evening replayed in her mind. Shaking herself out of the flashback, she came to her present thoughts. _"Wait…what am I saying? I don't even know if she is the same Fujino"._ She continued her walk, _"Fucking shit…my mind is gonna blow up"! _

After five minutes, she found herself standing in front of a small office with a black name plate nailed to the door. A familiar name, in golden stylish curves, ran through it. First sixty seconds she debated with herself if she should enter. In the end, curiosity got the best of her and she pushed the door open.

The first thing she noted was the brightness! Walls were painted in pure white, making the sunlight two times brighter than suited for normal eyes. _"Is she blind or what"?_ She walked to the window and pulled down the blinds to reduce the brightness for now. Satisfied with the intensity of light, she began going through the stuffs kept at the table. Considering it had only been two days since she had started, the room was organized. Too organized for Natsuki's liking. "Neat Freak", she muttered. The next thing she noticed there were no family photos of any kind. Shrugging the thought, she again stood by the table. There were minimum of three books laid across with different pages opened up and a notepad with some rough notes written on it. _"Who writes so fashionably for rough work",_ she started reading the notes and it was most probably the notes for next lecture. There was a printed page visible beneath the notepad. As she picked it up, the listing in bold black letters made it clear that it was the students' list.

"My name", she flipped it to the second page and saw her name. But there was something she did not expect. Her name was encircled multiple times, those circles were then bordered by multiple rectangles, and inside that there were some vines or leaves and even flowers of some kind. It was evident that someone has spent hours decorating her name like that. Also, the doodling was a proof that this Shizuru Fujino was indeed the same person she was supposed to 'date'. _"Arrghh…this is pure hell",_ she sighed dejectedly. This was enough information for now, the face-off could wait a little longer. Natsuki turned on her heels to leave, when she heard a voice from a distance. Afraid that she had been busted she did a 360 and checked every corner of the office for another person. At the extreme left of the room, there was a thin door leading to a cramped up storage area. She took a deep breath bracing herself for consequences and slowly proceeded towards the door. Before opening it she cleared her throat and questioned she didn't know who, "is anybody there"? She waited few seconds but no reply. Finally she opened the door and saw someone sprawled on the ground beside a slightly declining steel ladder. The scene registered and she knew whoever this woman was, must be hurt badly!

"_Talk about bad timing",_ she cursed her bad luck. When she neared the unconscious body a sense of familiarity enveloped her. The body lay on its right side; Natsuki knelt beside it and gently turned the woman on her back. Her breath hitched when her eyes fell on the familiar face. "Fuuuccckkkkk ….no", the previous calmness was instantly replaced with fear. She cupped the woman's face and shook firmly, "Hey…..hey". No response. The fear was now dangerously on edge. She did not realize she was on the verge of crying, her eyes floating. Subconsciously, she did question it but now was not the time for pointless 'whys'.

Just sitting there and feeling awful was not a solution. She jerked her arms and body, getting ready for what she intended on doing next. She bent down a little more and stopped when she was leveled with Shizuru's face. Her eyes were fixed on Shizuru's face while she put her left hand around her neck and reached around her shoulder to right side. For trial purpose she pulled Shizuru even closer to herself without wavering her eyes that were still fixed on the face. When she was confident that grip was firm, she put her left hand below Shizuru's knees. Inhaling deeply once, swiftly she pulled herself from the floor. Not so surprisingly, lifting her was not too hard as she was quite light. _"Hurry, you idiot"!_

The student crowd, and some teachers, kept staring as Natsuki paced towards the infirmary with passed out Shizuru in her arms. Also, it did not help that this particular style was normally called as 'bridal style'! The thought made her cheeks a little pink. As much as she would have wanted to shrug the blush off, in mere moments it only spread and deepened; courtesy to the soft breaths tickling her neck. _"Man…finally",_ she growled when the infirmary came in sight. Pushing the double door by her back she entered.

Her emerald eyes darted around the room to search for a certain woman. "Hey doc", she shouted and walked to one of the beds to place Shizuru down. Dr. Youko Sagisawa, was an assistant professor and also the college nurse. She recognized the voice of the call. It was not new for Natsuki to visit by, sometimes for herself or sometimes for some punk she'd spotted misbehaving. Youko came out expecting either of the case but surprise was not the word to describe what she saw!

Natsuki slowly bent down and let Shizuru's lower body loose. Youko's eyes widened when she saw the new lecturer being carefully laid down on the bed by the 'bad girl' of university. _"What the hell did she do this time"?_ This certainly was something new. Her now free left hand went behind Shizuru's head keeping it in place. While lowering Shizuru's upper body, her own body lowered with it. Their faces were at the same level, mere inches far.

The world around her was a blur. She could only see the calm face of Shizuru, not caring about the nearness. Her right hand traced Shizuru's hairline and the left lightly brushing her left cheek. Natsuki's heart was sore with confusing emotions she could not understand. Anger, depression, guilt, sadness, protectiveness, and god only knew what else. That moment she felt damn tired. She rested her forehead against Shizuru's and smiled when their noses touched. She flashed back to seven months ago, when she had the desire to reach out and touch this beautiful woman. _"But not like this",_ the thought aggravated the sadness and guilt deep within her.

Youko still stood there watching everything unfold. Her attention shifted to the unconscious body Natsuki seemed so taken with. She walked towards the bed and when the dark haired girl did not acknowledge her presence she cleared her throat, "mmhh…mhhmmmm"!

Natsuki jumped up to her feet. And oh god was she blushing! The sight again was unexpected for Youko. Beet-red cheeks, sharp frown, and struggling to speak, "ah…ummm….I….I uh…fff….found", could not say her and only pointed to Shizuru.

"_Is this really Natsuki Kuga",_ Youko eyed Natsuki for a second and only nodded in response. Then she tended to taking care of Shizuru. Natsuki stood there watching while Youko did her thing. Nobody uttered a word for good twenty minutes. The crack on Shizuru's forehead had required two small stitches. When she came out after cleaning her hands, she saw Natsuki staring at, now sleeping, Shizuru. Her gaze was too soft for a person whose 'death glare' was known too well around campus.

"You can go now. She is okay just needs rest. She will be out for hours".

Natsuki did not move her eyes. Her mind was again filled with questions that were previously only subconscious. _"Who the hell is she? And what in hell is she doing in my college and what the fuck was she doing in Fujino's office"? _

Not sure if Natsuki had heard her previously, Youko repeated herself, "she won't wake up for few hours". This time she had Natsuki's interest. "I will send for you once she is up, okay", she further added thinking she must be worried. _"Who knew she could be this cute",_ she sniggered inwardly at the urge to 'aawwww' that moment.

Natsuki's mind did not relax at the knowledge of Shizuru's well being. Instead, she was still swirling in the whirlpool of uneasy questions. _"I freaking need some sleep", _she told herself and moved from her previous spot of half hour. _"But I also need answers",_ whining she stopped. She gave up thinking and turned to face Youko, "who is she"? Finally, she felt relieved. Her shoulders slumped as if a weight had been just lifted off of them.

"Huh…you don't know", youko was confused! _"What kind of a person displays such affection for a stranger"?_ Now she knew why this girl was an enigma! "Oh, well", she returned to filling the daily log, "she is your new lecturer, Shizuru Fujino". Hearing this was enough to suck out the remaining energy from her currently lifeless body. A couple of stifled sarcastic laughs came rolling out from her throat before her legs gave up and her body fell on the ground.

Youko heard the thud but thought that it must be the door. Today had definitely been not boring and she was itching to tell Midori about all this. She checked her watch and it was nearing lunch time. She went back inside the office and got out of the doctor's coat. She rarely had something interesting to share and today what she had was not only interesting but extremely fascinating and definitely H-O-T! She excitedly walked out of the office with a grin on her face but it seemed like gods were against her walking out of the infirmary today. _"Great",_ she watched Natsuki who had earlier passed out, thanks to a name!

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Destiny sure is a cruel thing. How else can one explain this? Who knew, two people who first met as strangers and stirred up something unknown in each other. Now, both on their escape routes collided at this university. Natsuki, who wanted to make up her mind and needed time to figure herself out before joining her father in business came here to be free. Shizuru, who wanted to escape the melancholy and sham of a life she had been leading, needed a break. Life presented her with an opportunity and guided her here. This second, they both were in deep slumber blissfully unaware of future. Someone has wisely stated, ignorance certainly is bliss; but then again, maybe not always.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Sometime around five in the evening, Natsuki was walking back to her dorms. She didn't know why but for some odd reason students had been staring at her all the way. _"Get something else to do idiots"!_ Her head was still throbbing and earlier she had felt a bump rising at the back, gratitude to the 'Fujino Induced Pass-out'. _"In two days, this freaking name has twice, almost killed me"._ Almost being the key word here! She pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. As she stepped in the dorm building, girls had started giggling, whispering, and laughing. _"What is with everybody today"?_ And then at the stairs, she heard someone say, "Isn't she the one who carried Miss Fujino to the infirmary", just as she finished other one giggled and spoke, "Yeah…see, I have got the whole video".

Now Natsuki knew why everyone was staring at her. But a video didn't make sense and seriously who would do that? Well, apparently someone had and now the video was certainly circulating throughout the campus like a wildfire. That meant her friends might have already seen it which in turn meant she was going to have a hard time trying to shut them up. _"Nao and Chie are never going to let me forget this"_. As she neared her room she could hear subdued laughter coming from inside. The sounds had died down when everyone inside heard the click of the doorknob being twisted. They all knew who it was, so they tried to appear horribly serious with their own stuffs. Natsuki entered and locked the door behind her. She knew what she was going to face and she sure did not have the heart or energy to play along. For a second she rested against the locked door and took in a few lung filling breaths. Nao, Chie, and Aoi were sitting on the sofa pretending to read something. Natsuki stood there to tackle whatever her friends were intending to throw at her. A minute later she went to her room to change in more comfortable clothes. She could here muffled laughs coming out of the hall. She came out and without looking in her friends' direction walked to the kitchen. She was not exactly feeling hungry but she needed something to get over this tiring feeling. Without thinking much she took two bottles of beer and started walking back to her room.

Nao's insides were burning to say something but she also knew that pushing too hard right now would definitely land her in trouble. Besides, she already had another plan to enjoy this whole thing and that would be delightful to watch. _"Oh so delightful", _she smirked. Clearing her throat she attempted, "Hey mutt, you know what everyone is talking about"?

Natsuki stood in front of Nao, glaring her down. Chie and Aoi had already slipped out when had seen Natsuki approaching them. They now stood a few feet away from the couch. "NOT A SINGLE WORD, NAO", she warned. And the tone was really dangerous which Nao did not miss. So instead of wording something out she only lifted her right hand in air, flashing the middle finger rotated her wrist in clock-wise motion three times signaling something. Natsuki creased her brows in confusion. She heard some rustling from Chie's direction. She lifted her head to see what the disturbance was. Chie was now carrying Aoi bridal style. For a second she really thought if Aoi was not well but when Chie tried her hard to imitate Natsuki's particular scowl and slightly puffed cheeks, the light-bulb in her mind went out! Chie started taking long steps, like Natsuki, and walked ahead trying to keep her composure. Four long steps later she had started laughing, still with Aoi in her arms. Natsuki was red out of embarrassment or anger, she herself did not know. Feeling rather week and defeated she only adorned her scowl and stomped into her room, smashing her door severely. Mostly in these types of situation, Mai would be there to calm her down but she was not in her room today. _"Now that I think about it, I have not seen her all day", _then she remembered Nao telling her something the previous day. She made a note to talk to her friend the first thing in the morning tomorrow.

The three did not stop with their jokes even after she had been out of there for ten minutes now. Natsuki knew it was not going to end soon. She put in her earphones and tuned in some heavy metal music on highest volume. She opened the first bottle of beer while fishing out her PSP at her study table. She was not a great multi-tasker but right now she could divide her attention between music and game. Mostly she would only relax either by listening music and sipping beer or by playing and sipping beer, but today she wanted, no needed, to create a wedge between her mind and its ability to form thoughts. Any thoughts, that is. She absoluterly needed the rest if she valued her sanity! An hour of gaming and two beers later she had let sleep take over her.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

On the other hand Shizuru was having another restless night. First, with every movement it seemed as if her head would split open. Second, the knowledge that after her little accident she had been carried bridal style all the way through the hallways that too by a student. Third, the revelation of the student's identity was a major shock to her system. She remembered she had fainted twice when Youko was updating her of the little fiasco caused by this teacher-student stunt.

_The material beneath her body was hard, too hard for her comfort. She stirred and tried making herself cozy but her head was a hundred pound heavier. She grunted and lifted her right hand to her head. Still sleepy she slightly pressed her forehead over the bridge of the nose and traced the path to her right temple. In between she stopped when she felt something sticking at the top right-side of her forehead. She ran her fingers over it a few times and after not realizing what it was, she pressed onto it. "Aaahhhh…..um..ouch", she mumbled. Her throat was sand dry and itchy. She let her eyes flutter open. She blinked almost fifty times to make her vision normal but still everything was a little blurry. When she tried pushing herself up, a strong yet gentle hand nudged her shoulders back. _

"_Rest, you need it", she heard someone. The effort to form a reply died down when the dryness of her throat made it too hard for her to speak. She tilted her head to right and saw a woman in her late twenties with a white knee-length doctor's coat. It took her five long minutes to come back to complete sense. Now she knew she was in the college infirmary and that was the reason the bed felt so uncomfortable. _**_"But how did I get here"?_**_ Before she could ponder ahead she heard the other person speak again, "Here, drink this", she handed a small bottle of water to Shizuru, "and then you will be able speak". With some help she was able to sit up. Water had never tasted so good to her! Fifteen minutes had gone by in silence and she was feeling much better now. She had moved around a bit although it heightened her headache. She was sitting with her legs hanging from the bed and her face in both the palms, "how are you feeling now", asked Youko when she entered and saw Shizuru sitting up. She lifted her head up a bit forcefully which she regretted a second later but she only smiled and replied, "Ara…I am feeling fine thank you". Youko was now checking her pupil responses when she felt an intense jab of headache. "Are you sure you can't do anything about this headache", she only could hope a positive reply. _

"_Sorry", Youko replied. "Well, if I go by your facial expressions it does not seem so bad"! Another smile plastered Shizuru's face. Youko realized that the sudden appearance of smile meant her last comment did not go too well with Shizuru. She thought may be a little introduction would ease up the air. She held out her right hand, "Youko Sagisawa, Asst. Professor. I teach Human Resources plus I am the college nurse too". _

_Shizuru shook the hand, "Shizuru Fujino". She waited Youko to sit down on her chair before continuing, "I have just joined this Monday as a temporary lecturer for MBMS"._

"_I know", Youko said with a knowing smile. She was not surprised why this lecturer had gained a reputation with gossip-mongers in only three days. And after what happened today, it will be hard for them to keep her out of news. _

"_Ah…Miss Sagisawa…_

"_Youko is fine. No need to get so formal"._

"_Ara…thank you", she had expected some level formality but then she was not in a position to complain. "How…how did I get here", hesitatingly she asked. _

_Youko only burst out into laughter and took out her mobile phone. She did something on it and came to sit beside Shizuru. "You yourself have a look", and she played the video. In the starting there was a lot of disturbance and shaking, only a moving pair of legs was visible. In the next frame it showed Shizuru in the arms of someone she knew. Her eyes widened when she remembered, _**_"Aa..ara ara…Th..that person…that girl! What is she doing here"?_**_ As per her knowledge she was the second person, beside Natsuki Kuga, she had intended on avoiding all her life. Her vision appeared dark when this girl's exact words from their last meeting swirled in her mind. And next instant her body fell on the bed. _

"_Eh", Youko looked in Shizuru's direction and sighed. She straightened her body and waited it out. She was checking her pulse for the third time when Shizuru came out of her shock. Her mind had started working in a flash. _**_"What is she doing here? How did she find me and more importantly was she who found me in my office"?_**_ It was exhausting to work her brain that much but she could not afford to face two biggest threats to her freedom at the same place. _

_She cursed herself for sticking to her mature decision of staying here and instead thought may be running away and leaving all this 'freedom crap' behind would have been a safe bet! Five minutes later she was standing up by Youko's side smoothing down her trouser. She ran her fingers a few times through her hair though it looked like freshly combed. She had requested Youko to change the big white colored bandage with a small skin colored one. Now she did not have to worry about leaving a few strands loose at her forehead also she was now satisfied with the almost non-visible proof of trauma she had suffered. _

_Youko sensed that Shizuru was deep in thought about something and she knew what. She place a reassuring hand on Shizuru's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "hey, no need to get embarrassed! These things happen, okay". They both knew it was not true but what's the harm in saying it to comfort someone. _**_"A student rescuing her teacher, possible but carrying one of your teacher in your arms all the way through college corridors to the infirmary…no way these kind of things happen",_**_ Youko's smile was threatening to turn into a full grown smirk. She controlled as she did not want to ruin the moment. _

"_Ara…thank you", She knew whatever the other woman had said was not true but only said to make her feel better. Though she appreciated the effort and for once it felt nice to be comforted by lies and not by being forced to face the unkind, ruthless truth of veracity. She let the comfort engulf her and unintentionally voiced her thoughts, "who is she"?_

_Youko did not understand who she was referring to but then obvious events only could suspect only one person she could be asking about. "Oh her…she is from first year, class-B. Natsuki Kuga", her hands on Shizuru's shoulder tightened as she saw her getting paler. _

**"_Ssshhhh….she..she is…",_**_ the thought could not see its end. The anger she had felt on destiny for the cruelty it had showered on her was now boiling inside her. _**_"I hate being helpless",_**_ and the anger took a turn to sarcasm. _**_"She is Natsuki Kuga, of course she is. When has fate ever been kind to me"._**_ Her hands were now struggling to hold onto Youko's white coat. _

_The heat produced by the sudden explosion of wrath inside her had melted down every bone in her body and destroyed any leftover strength. Her eyes began shutting down and body slumped, swaying forward she fell over Youko. _**_"Today has to be record for number of pass-outs",_**_ she sighed as she tried to move Shizuru back on the bed. _

Sleep was not going to accompany her tonight. She kept turning every five minutes. "Aarrrggghhhhh", she groaned. She was stunned, she never groaned! It was so out of character for her. _"I never groan…but then I did get some sleep before, so I guess it evens out"_, she chuckled at her ridiculous and senseless thought. She shook her head and wondered if those medicines had affected her mental acuity. _"What if I take those orange pills tomorrow before class",_ she gave out a hearty laugh. She knew something was wrong but this lightness felt good and she was enjoying it. Everything in her room was doubled or tripled by now and she was seeing colors in darkness. _"Fucking shit…I need more of those pills", _while again laughing out loud, alone in her room, like a maniac she soared with pride that she swore! And how good that had felt, my god! Her eyes had started feeling heavy. She closed her eyes and her mind chanted a single name, _**"Na-tsu-ki Kuga"**_, but now she also had a face and a personality to pair it up with. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated to further analyze the combination. And yes, it suited! The name and personality complemented each other beautifully. Her cheeks became a little pink when she pictured how amazing Natsuki had looked in the moonlight and how shamelessly she had wished to see more of this beauty. She dug her face further into the soft pillow and purred, _"mmmmm…beautiful Na-tsu-ki_". Contrary to her thoughts sleep had showered its graces on her, and she had slept peacefully with a blush and smile on her face.

**A/N: We meet again! Hope you enjoyed this chappie... it is a little rushed! Have not proof-read it! Be lenient guys, i am struggling to acquire at least 60% in my exams and it requires efforts, sadly! Anyhoo, i might not be back for sometime. Meanwhile, dear readers, please market/spread the word about my story. I want my reviews/critics to rocket up when i come back, help me with it? Please... **

**Also, i deeply am sorry for my reviewers as i not personally acknowledging you guys here... i swear will PM you guys once am done with studies! But don't stop reviewing...**

**Ciao**

**C ya'll...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ummm...Hi! Guys i know you might be disappointed but just listen to me first...please!**

**First of all, a collective thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or put this story on alert. I hope you all didn't abandon me while I was MIA! Well, I had my last year graduation exams guys. Please cut me some slack, okay? **

**People might find this a little dragging or slow, as someone, pointed out in a review but the thing is I didn't want to make the characters act and react as per my own convenience. So, yeah, I took the first week of the beginning and divided it into four chapters. With that I think,and hope, I have laid down a satisfactory 'character drafts' for everyone to understand the flow. This chappie took more work than the previous ones, dunno if I have delivered the quality the way I wanted to but…well read and find out.**

****DISCLAIMER: I claim to falsely claim that i own Mai-HiME/Mai Otome/ or anything related to it! Sunrise does not seem to mind my 'claims'..so i am gonna go with this till the day some lawyer show up at my door! ****

**Also, I devoted a lot of hours for the description in first two or three paragraphs. So, I kinda wish my readers to tell me if it was worth it or not. You might know this by now but I am gonna repeat it anyway; reviews do inspire me to work harder and faster. Kindly don't forget to do that…Without further ado, go ahead.**

**Mystical Bliss  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: C to C-Chaos and Confrontations**

Natsuki had never been a cheerful morning person. And today was no different, yet it felt awfully distinct. She did not think much last night and had a nice sleep, though a little alcohol encouraged. Alcohol, music, and non-disturbed sleep usually would have done the trick for her but today since seven in the morning she had found herself staring at the ceiling of her room, meaninglessly. The thoughts, dreams, nightmares, and imaginations struggled hard against the gravity of her conscience to keep their own independence but only falling short to nothingness. Her brain had been like vacuum from the past hour and the blankness of her sight did not ameliorate the dreadful vacuity; the vacuity which was waiting cleverly and patiently for an opportunity to further percolate her whole body. Her eyelids, needing rest, draped over her eyes causing the accumulated fluid to fall freely without any barriers. Denying her vision broke the deception and brought her back to existence. Her breaths were irregular and the obscurity of her previous state only advanced the abnormality that soon threw her in panic.

She was now sitting up pushing her lungs to grasp a much needed desperate full breath. Her claustrophobia acquired strength with every failed attempt of breathing. Standing up she again stressed herself to keep trying. She jerked her head every way possible and opened her mouth further; only to get distressed by the addition of dryness in her throat. She literally felt she was half-dead. Not seeing any other choice she ran out of her room to the kitchen. While rummaging through the cupboards and after dropping sufficient items noisily she finally grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down in one go. Then another, and then another, and then she filled another glass but not to drink. She poured it over her head without knowing the significant reason behind her action. Something came to her mind that instant and she carelessly threw the glass in the sink. Taking small tired steps she walked to the washroom and maneuvered herself to lie down, with her head on the rim, in the decent sized tub turning the faucet on. In seconds she was taken by the surrounding water and her trembling had stopped plus her breathing had gradually returned to normal. Since the beginning of this morning, that minute she acquired the certainty of her being alive and her still beating heart was the evidence.

Natsuki's situation was not hidden away from her friends. Everybody knew about her mild and non-dangerous panic attacks, which sometimes even made her the butt of a few jokes doing rounds in her group. But every two or three years or sometimes out of the blue, her attacks would turn into something so powerful that it seemed to suck the life out of her. She had been successfully keeping it from her parents not wanting to have them more worried about her than they already tended to. Only one person knew the severity of her attacks and that too because she had to live with her and she had no choice.

( ( ( ( ( _) ) ) ) )

Nao had woken up by the disturbances coming from the kitchen. Having gone to sleep late last night she was not in the mood to wake up, but avoiding the sounds seemed impossible when it refused to cease. Irritated, she walked out of room intending to shout at Natsuki and even beat her up if needed! On coming out she only could watch silently what was going on. She watched Natsuki chug down a few glasses of water hurriedly. She could evidently see the girl shaking from where she stood. After making the final noise by throwing the glass in the sink the dark haired girl had begun walking to the washroom. Nao still calmly stood, supporting herself on the door frame, watching the other girl. She moved only when she heard the sound of water running.

Nao was in Natsuki's room going through a small cabinet in the closet. She took out two tablets from a cylindrical plastic medicine bottle and went to the kitchen. She filled out a glass of water and then proceeded to the washroom. She knew the door would not be locked and as suspected it was not. She propped her lower back by the washbasin and stood facing Natsuki, with a glass of water in one hand and two tablets in other.

"How long since the last time", Nao asked in an understanding tone, it was not the first time she had seen Natsuki like this. Her voice was still hoarse from sleep. For good two minutes Natsuki did not stir. And when she did, the red head only raised her eyebrows expecting the answer.

"Don't know", Natsuki whispered. "May be a year or so", she added unsurely.

"Here", Nao sat down on the side-rim of the tub and extended her left hand to give the tablets to Natsuki. Natsuki only smiled innocently and shrugged her tilted shoulders pointing out that both her hands were in the front pocket of her shorts, still! Nao gave out a defeated sigh, lifted her hand in front of Natsuki's mouth and slipped the tablets in. She also held the glass while the other girl took two sips from it. They stayed in silence for more five minutes before Nao put her legs in the tub and started pushing Natsuki. "Scoot over", she ordered and got in. They both settled themselves. "Stop wiggling", Nao softly scolded when Natsuki kept trying to get comfortable between her legs.

"Awww….is Nao getting u-n-c-o-m-f-o-r-t-a-b-l-e", Natsuki deliberately spelled out the last word while she placed her head on Nao's right shoulder and closed her eyes. There were not many people who had witnessed her in the state of vulnerability but Nao was a different story. The red head had been with her since the starting of times when the harsh truth of life dawned on her that nobody is invincible. A fond smile played across her lips when she remembered that it had been more than ten years and now they both were inseparable and critically familiar with each other that sometimes turned out to be hazardous. Except herself and her parents, no single soul, knew the truth about how Nao had gotten involved in Natsuki's life. In school and college she was admitted as a distant relative of Kuga family. Even today the students and faculty members of Fuuka University acknowledged Nao Yuuki as an influential member of Kuga family, thus getting the special treatment and not-so-strict routines for her mischievous behavior. Not even their friends knew, and Natsuki doubted that she would ever want the real story to come out.

Nao welcomed the other body's warmth and wrapped her hands around it protectively. Then she placed a soft kiss on the slightly wet hairs around Natsuki's left temple, "this hardly makes me uncomfortable", she replied with a rare sincerity. Natsuki knew Nao was somewhat worried right now about her. As a gesture of reassurance she nuzzled closer to the redhead. "Although I can't say the same about what I saw earlier", Nao tightened her hold and attempted to eliminate any space left between their bodies. In turn, Natsuki squeezed their entangled hands firmly.

Nao, from her early childhood days, had always hated having to care for someone else except herself. Before that childhood trait could turn into a full-blown adult characteristic, Natsuki entered her life. Suddenly thinking only for herself started becoming as difficult as trying to live without having to breathe. With time she had developed the mechanism of hiding her soft caring side by being mean and insulting, more so if the person was someone she felt close to. Natsuki and her family had accepted her like one of their own, without hesitation and more importantly without any expectations in return. Happily reveling in silence her memory took a short trip back in time. The memories while traveling reached the present and she felt the need to voice her worries despite knowing that the outcome will not be positive. She started, "Natsuki…."

"Don't", she was cut off by the girl who was still relaxing in her arms. "But…..", again Natsuki shook her head sideways saying not to say what she wished to. She loosened the embrace and sadly stated, "This is not fair".

With the help of her hands, Natsuki sat up a little straight and craned her neck so she could look at Nao. To her dismay Nao's eyes betrayed immeasurable sadness along with something she did not understand. "Hey", she began softly and waited for Nao to look directly at her, "nothing is ever fair". She tried to offer a smile filled with hope and comfort wishing it would console her friend. "You know I can't. It will do more bad than good".

"You don't understand", Nao breathed out. She had blinked away the emerging tears. "It's like a burden, Natsuki. I shouldn't be the only one to know and moreover they are your parents, they have the right to know if", her voice shook and she had to gulp forcefully before continuing, "if their daughter is sick and every time is almost half-dead before coming out of these so-called attacks".

Natsuki could not agree more but she did not want her parents to suffer because of her, not when they had already undergone their fair share long before! "The fear of losing me is the worst nightmare for them. Once they have already suffered", Natsuki said with a tone of guilt but she did not stop there, "I will not let them go through it again", she continued trying to seem determined. Some seconds of afterthought later she added in low voice, "not if I can help it".

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something ever goes wrong", Nao sounded terrified. Before she could start shattering she again collected Natsuki in her hold and rested her forehead on the left juncture of Natsuki's neck and shoulder. "I can't afford to lose you, Nats".

"You will never lose me, not even if you wanted to", Natsuki retorted and shook her shoulder where Nao rested making her to look up. She smirked and tried to look cute until the redhead smiled back. The smile wavered a few seconds later. But they kept looking each other in the eyes; Natsuki's features got a little disturbed when she saw Nao tilting her head down. Not sure what was going on, her body unconsciously reacted by closing her eyes. Then she felt Nao kissing her affectionately on the forehead. "Please try not to scare me like that again", Nao spoke against Natsuki's forehead. She only got a very cute and childish apologetic smile accompanied with a shoulder-shrug. The urge to utter what she felt that moment increased at such display, but she didn't. She couldn't!

"I will try not to but don't you think this moment is being stretched out a little…"

Nao took the hint and untangled herself, unwillingly. She got out of the tub all drenched up. A thought made her smirk and she spoke, "And….I can't believe people say I ruin the moments".

Natsuki could not just let this tease slide away. Unlike most of the times, right now she had a target to shoot and she did, "Yeah..well I didn't want to", her grin widened, "but seeing you all emotional and caring for long, might drop me into psycho-therapy", she pretended to be serious and also pursed her lips, bobbed her head a few times for more effect.

This did make Nao a little irritated and she grunted. "Yeeaahh…whatevs. Just shower up and get ready. Gotta leave soon", she opened the door to leave.

"Huh…my Nao is back", Natsuki put on a happy five-year-old-girl face and clapped her hands. As much as Nao wanted to turn around and retort, she could not. She knew her pink cheeks would completely betray her tone.

"Shut up mutt", Nao said coming out of the washroom. Outside she took a shaky breath and stood by the door. She heard the low laughs coming out of the washroom. The pride she felt for being the reason of that laugh made her heart weirdly warm and fuzzy_. "What I wouldn't give to hear you laugh like that, Nats"._ Natsuki's last sentence and expression replayed in her mind and the blush got a few shades dark. _"Gah….I am such an idiot"._ Pitifully she ran her hands through her wet hair and walked to her room. There was no time to indulge in self-criticism, they had to soon leave for class. Also, she needed some lone time to revert back to the mean-bitchy Nao everyone was used to seeing.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Chie and Aoi had met up after the first lecture, in the cafeteria. They had tried calling their friends but no answer. "Why do I feel like this is going to be very boring day", Chie wondered out loud after another failed attempt of reaching Nao. Her more mischievous side sparkled up at that thought and she turned to Aoi, "Hey…you and I…common room…a long make out session….huh, what do you say"? Just as Aoi opened her mouth to answer, the cafeteria crowd became energetic. They both turned to look and of course, the two most sexy bad-ass girls of Fuuka were entering. They both were a little disappointed as their make out session was obviously rescheduled. When those two were in earshot Chie sneered, "Oh…look, the VVIPs finally decided to show up".

"Don't be jealous Chie", Nao was back to being mean and bitchy. She had an idea that Chie was trying her hand at gaining more popularity by indulging in this 'Fujino Effect' thing going around the campus, may be a little more than necessary. The thought of Fujino brought Nao's mind back to yesterday and it was time to put her plan in action. She just hoped Natsuki would not take it at heart. She turned to Natsuki and inquired, "that reminds me, what in hell happened with you and Fujino yesterday"?

Natsuki was about to unwrap a chewing gum when suddenly this question dawned on her the last time she had choked on a gum. Not wanting her friends to notice her fear, she stealthily put it back in her jeans pocket. _"Glad it was not in my mouth today"._ Pretending to find something in her bag she stated nonchalantly, "nothing happened". The tone did not even convince herself and for miniscule of a second she forgot she was talking to Nao here!

"Great and I truly believe you", Nao's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm. Not bothering much to deal with this 'dimwit' of a person she turned to Chie, "I feel like watching that video again, do you have it"? The short-haired girl only snickered but started doing something on her cell.

"No need", she forwarded her phone to Nao, "it's already on youtube". Nao took the phone and disbelief was pouring out from her eyes. "Freaking fifteen thousand hits in a day"!

"Nice job, airhead", Nao mockingly patted Natsuki's back in praise. "You are famous all over Fuuka now"! The bell for next lecture went off. After saying their goodbyes to Aoi they walked to the management building. The welcome was not that different from every day except many of students eyeing Natsuki with admiration and jealousy. As if it was not uneasy enough already, it turned another level of edgy when Chie and Nao continuously went through every single comment on that video and made her hear them while they were sitting together for the class to begin. The agony had gone long. Natsuki picked up her bag and eluded to go sit at the last unoccupied bench. Suddenly a pin drop silence engulfed the room. When everybody had settled down these three were the only ones standing in the whole classroom. Their minds running at the speed of light with not so different thought which was, _"Holy fucking cow"._ The MBMS lecture was pushed up two slots because who knows why! Nao and Chie had a devilish smile on their faces. They looked at each other and turned to Natsuki with the same look. Natsuki hung her head backwards and prayed, _"please kill me now"!_ And it was the most sincere thing she had ever prayed for, ironically!

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Two hours early than normal days, Shizuru had woken up with a hammering head that morning. The physical pain got a hundred times aggravated by the confusion and inconsistency of her last night's thoughts. As the minutes ticked by, she kept getting more and more lost in her mind's maze. She had turned off the shower knob half hour ago but had not stepped out yet. Standing there, still and lifeless, her mind was running wild with inexplicable rage towards something. The water beads on her body had already evaporated and transformed into a fresh glorious layer of sweat. Finally when her legs were on the verge of giving out, she turned on the shower again and after five minutes of effortless washing, she got out. Shizuru took extra time in finishing her house chores that day. After getting dressed up rather casually in a pair of simple charcoal trousers and a white buttoned up blouse with light charcoal-shaded vest she left for her office. Her appearance albeit remaining the same for others, who knew nothing better! She was fighting the urge to pop in another one of those pain killers…not for the purpose of avoiding the ache but to dodge her sane thoughts. Physical pain she could bear but the rush of unleashing her inner thoughts, like last night, she wanted to feel it again. She wanted to feel the light headedness, the easiness, and the irresponsibility that came with free flow of thoughts without having to care about right or wrong. But well, as tempting as the craving was, she knew her reasoning was at fault. _"I can't believe I am behaving like an addict just after one dose"_. She even sympathized with people addicted to these kinds of meds. In an effort to delimit her intellect she gripped the cold metal of her apartment's main door's knob, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A familiar figure flashed in front of her. The woman had an unlikely vibrant smile sparkling on her beautiful face. Still holding her breath she turned the knob and remembered a few words she had only heard during childhood but understood only when time wanted her to. _"You are my only escape Shizuru, always remember that"_. Before the fear of sharing the same destiny as her mother could cuff her insides, she coerced herself to think about today's lecture and left her place.

Upon reaching her office she was notified that, in an effort to give her some time to rest, her lectures had been pushed up the schedule. _"This day is just getting better and better"_. For an hour before she had her first lecture, the first year class-B, she reviewed her notes and prepared herself. Some other day she would have thanked the director for her thoughtfulness, not today. She was anything but thankful!

Shizuru pushed the double doors of the lecture hall open causing the disturbances to alter into dreadful silence. She kept her gaze at the table kept at the center of the dais and dragged herself towards it. Placing her books and notes on the table she turned to take a look at the class, which surprisingly was populated, and saw three figures that were still standing. Out of them, two were smiling at her, that again was something new, and the one she knew stood with her head hung back. "Good morning class…

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

…so basically in the last lecture we learned the transformation that had taken place in the business world. As a result, we call it the Modern Business. So who will point out the differences in the ways of business before the word 'modern' was assigned to it", thirty minutes into the lecture she directed her first question to the students. As the class was doubtfully occupied she hoped someone with brains could answer her. "No one", she turned to the board and started writing something and continued, "I remember a few faces from my last class", she took a cautionary pause, "don't make me choose", her tone this time conveyed the warning and authority she held upon the students. Finishing with her scribbling on the board she faced the class again.

While Shizuru was listening to voluntary participants, Nao and Chie were having their own conversation through chits.

N: _She looks messy…but hot! Not a bad lecturer too…;)_

C: _Damn right she is hot! _

N: _I will show this to Aoi…you are dead meat four-eyes…:p! Wanna torture Nats?_

C: _Please don't do that… ! How do you plan on doing it? Lecture is already half done…_

N: _Just one single text and she is half gone…after that you handle Fujino?_

C: _Done! _

Nao took out her cell phone and placed it back within two minutes. There, on the last bench, Natsuki's power nap was disturbed by the vibration in her pocket. She took out her hand set and checked the text from Nao. _"Nats…you might wanna be awake for this. Chie has a few questions for Miss Shizuru Fujino"._

Gruffly lifting her head she glared in her friends' direction. They both were looking back at her. Flashing their flawless sets of teeth, they both showed Natsuki the 'thumbs-up' and focused back on front of the lecture hall. _"This can't be happening",_ Natsuki tossed her forehead on her desk noisily. Noticing the disruption, Shizuru stopped for a second. Before she could speak Chie's right hand was up in the air, palm waving in a mock-gesture of a greeting wave.

Noticing the desire for attention, Shizuru's eyes darted in between Natsuki's dropped head and Chie's waving hand a couple of times. Deciding it was time to pick up the lecture, "Yes", she called out for Chie to ask away.

Chie's grin got wider as she pretended to adjust her glasses on her nose. Shifting slightly in her seat she spoke, "I kind of had a question for you Miss Fujino".

"Uh..yes", came a tentative reply.

"I was just wondering…you know", Chie shifted in her seat again tilting a bit sideways, "how exactly did you hurt yourself"?

A few snorts, giggles, and gasps escaped from the students as they waited for their lecturer's proper response. For few good seconds when Shizuru did not utter a word, the commotion started to take root. Students were now openly accessing their mobiles and whispering.

Amidst all that someone spoke again, "you see some of your students care", this time it was Nao, "too much.." She emphasized the word 'care'.

Shizuru was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Her eye lids refused to bat and her voice, it seemed, was taking the much needed rest after lecturing for last forty five minutes.

Another understatement would be the description of Natsuki's irritation over her friends' immaturity at that moment. She knew they would do something stupid but being this straightforward was…she couldn't say not expected! She groaned and finally straightened up. Looking at Shizuru's staggering demeanor, she almost felt sorry for her but more so for herself. Seeing that the lecturer was not doing anything to stop the stupidity, she roughly stood herself up slapping her palms painfully on the flat hard wood desks. The voices stopped immediately and Shizuru too achieved the functionality of her eye lids back. Natsuki picked up her stuff, jumped over the desk not in a very friendly or respecting manner. Putting all her efforts in appearing more enraged than she was, she made her way to the front keeping her eyes locked with scared looking crimson ones. Without a word, she exited.

"Huh…that was sad", Nao said audibly enough for everyone to hear it.

Shizuru coughed lightly to maintain her decorum and decided to play along as the lecture was almost finished by now. She rested herself coolly on the edge of her table, crossed her legs at ankles, and supported herself a little by placing her palm heels on both her sides. She focused back on the two students who started all this, "well, my dear student, thank you very much for caring. I just had an unfortunate incident the other day". She smiled, a little evilly at them and went on, "as eventful as this lecture was, I will not be repeating any of my today's topics in the next class". Not getting the desired reaction, she did the only thing she had to. "From the next lecture, I will not be marking the attendance of students who cannot answer my question", and the bell rang. Lecture over. For a class that was so lively just the other moment, this surprise most definitely was the mood-murderer! With long faces and grudging groans they made their way out.

The roller-coaster beginning of the day turned into a normal one after that particular lecture was over, for both of them. Natsuki had been wandering around the campus aimlessly and Shizuru was just done with her day as lunch time approached. Not trusting her senses enough, she did not go back to her apartment. Submerging herself in studying the recent business developments across the globe, she struggled to tackle her headache. Natsuki walked around the back of the management building to look for her friends at their regular hang out bench. As suspected, Nao and Chie were goofing around with something on their phones and Aoi, while resting her head in Chie's lap, was deep into some book or novel. There was no need of acknowledgement as Natsuki joined them.

She took out the burger she had gotten for herself from the college cafeteria. As she munched on it, her thoughts deviated to the delicious lunches Mai usually brought for her. It felt like she had missed out on Mai's lunches for months now. Wondering, on and off, about her whereabouts from last two days had definitely not been productive. This morning she intended to go look for her in the culinary department but her own stability was in question then! Mai had not even called or left a voicemail for her. She took her cell phone out and checked it thoroughly for texts or voicemails but zilch. After trying Mai's number a few times continuously she gave up.

Not liking the growing amount of fear inside she voiced her worries, "any of you heard from Mai yet"?

Aoi lifted herself up from Chie's lap and placed the book she was reading beside her. Nao and Chie faced Natsuki and shook their heads sideways in sync. "Why has not she called yet", Natsuki asked no one in particular but did not miss Aoi's grunt and slight head shake that seemed disapproving of something.

Nao and Chie had put away their toys for now. It seemed like everyone sitting there had the same person on their mind. "I have hardly seen her this week", Natsuki mused remembering the last day she had seen or spoken to her now apparently missing friend. This time Aoi pushed off the bench and sniffed, "wow", under her breath. Natsuki narrowed her eyes and stood up facing Aoi. Gritting her teeth and deepening her scowl she forced out, "What"?

"I didn't say anything", Aoi said clearly irritated with something.

"Oh come on…I know you okay! Just come out and say what you have in mind".

"Nothing! I am just surprised that you actually noticed Mai's absence", Aoi commented staring back at Natsuki.

"What's that supposed to mean", Natsuki had the knowledge of Aoi's painfully sarcastic side but why would she say something like that. _"Of course I would notice Mai's absence. She is my friend"._

Nao was back to her phone only to pretend she didn't care and was not listening, above all wasn't worried! Chie was standing, ready to jump in, in case this took an ugly turn which she feared it was going to. Natsuki potentially could qualify as a walking dynamite ready to explode when lighted anytime anywhere. With Aoi, it was rare occurrence but when it happened-the results were always drastic, life threatening even. Who to know better than Chie?

"Oh I will tell you what's that supposed to mean", the fury inside her was increasing with every word, "it means that it actually took you days to notice someone's absence and that someone, dare I mention, you call your friend. It means that for once you are not so self absorbed that you noticed Mai has not been with us since last three days", she seethed breathlessly as she kept taking steps ahead but only stopped when she felt Chie's grip on her right forearm. She shifted her gaze momentarily on the fingers restricting her and widened her eyes at Chie to leave the hold. Chie didn't. She jerked her hands off and again glared at Natsuki, "it also means that all of this makes you nothing but a lousy, selfish, idiot of a friend that Mai definitely doesn't deserve", She attempted to take another step forward but was physically stopped because Chie was standing in front of her holding her arms firmly.

Natsuki didn't know how to react. At one hand she really wanted to shut Aoi up but the more aware part of her started wondering if those hurtful words were true. Blinking a few times she became aware of Aoi's glare directed at her, pointing at her being guilty of selfishness, not being a good friend to Mai. "Chie…make your girlfriend shut up or I will do it for her", she finally said through clenched jaw and turned herself sideways to avoid the blaming eyes.

"Don't you dare speak to her like she is one of your minions", Aoi growled as she tried to reach out for Natsuki. Chie was not the one to give up. She knew the drama had unfolded way out of proportion and she really needed to do the damage control right now. She pushed Aoi a little off so that she could look directly at her. "Aoi, you can't talk to her like that", she calmly said to her much angry girlfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you", Aoi spat looking at Chie with hurt nestled in her eyes. "How can you say that to me"? She tried to free herself from the tight grip that was not wound around her waist. "Chie…leave me right now", she commanded as the tears in her eyes had started paving its path down her cheeks.

Chie loosened her grasp and hugged her girlfriend tightly for few seconds. When Aoi stopped struggling she looked at her with pleading eyes, tangled their fingers together and walked away in the direction of the dorms. While on the stairs Aoi had left Chie's hands and rushed ahead. When Chie entered her room her girlfriend was sprawled across on her bed, burying her head under the pillow, sobbing.

When Aoi's body stopped shaking, Chie went to sit beside her but her presence was not greeted. She lay herself beside Aoi, trying to get her on her back and look at her. "Aoi…sweetie please talk to me", Chie's voice was mere whisper. She fastened her right hand around Aoi's waist and buried her face in between her shoulder blades and kept appealing in murmurs. Five minutes later Aoi brushed her hands on the ones tied around her waist indicating to loosen it and turned to lie on her back, looking at ceiling.

"I did something bad, didn't I", Aoi questioned while still staring at the slightly irregular patterns of whitewash on the ceiling. Her left hand playing with Chie's right hand fingers, which now were on her stomach moving in sync with her every breath. Chie only slightly hummed in response not wanting to anger her again in case she elaborated what had happened in the last hour. "Mai is in trouble because of me, Chie", she inhaled shakily and her resolve was about to burst out again, "I am not a good friend", and she again started sobbing. Chie enveloped her in slightly uncomfortable hug and cooed and sushed saying 'its all gonna be okay' when her mind was running wild imagining all kinds of scenarios about the troubles Mai could be in. She wanted to know what this whole matter was about but right now she could not afford to lose patience. She also cursed herself for not having paid attention to her girlfriend this whole week. Her constant dwelling in the 'Fujino matter' was pretty much distracting in itself and also the incident with Natsuki did not help at all. _"Damn it Chie…you need to be a better girlfriend". _

In the next hour Aoi told Chie about receiving Mai's call yesterday. Mai had gone to Tokyo for a day to check upon her brother's treatment developments. Also she had informed Aoi about how Tate, her not-so-likeable boyfriend, had been threatening her for wanting to end the relationship. On coming back to Fuuka she wanted to deal with this boyfriend crap once and for all but without the help of anyone. She also knew what Tate was capable of and she did fear for her safety but that was not enough for her to risk her friends' safety too. So she had called up Aoi, the most sensible of them all, explained her everything and also had instructed her not to mention this to anyone, including Chie. What worried Aoi the most was that Mai should have been back by now but her phone was unreachable and there was no other way of contacting her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier…Aoi", Chie hissed while continuously trying to reach Mai's number.

"Because she told me not to", Aoi almost shouted. It was wrong though but she would have seemed like the bad guy no matter what. Chie could not keep a secret from Natsuki and Mai had specifically instructed not to get her involved in this. "Its not like you can keep something from Nats".

"Aoi, we just talked and please not 'Natsuki this, Natsuki that' again…not now please".

That was true, they just had talked about this! Aoi was not a bad person and neither was she someone who hated or disrespected Natsuki. Sometimes she felt like the drama of Natsuki's life eclipsed everybody else's life giving it the impression of something unimportant. She opened her mouth to speak something but the loud ringtone of her phone from her backpack interrupted her. The number calling her was not from her contacts. Chie came and stood beside her hoping it was something pertaining to the matter at hands but she also scowled at the unidentified number. They looked at each other once hopefully and Aoi pressed the green button.

"Aoi"?

The voice on the other end was Mai but it did not seem like her usual happy cheerful tone. There were also sounds of some disturbance in the background and other few voices too. Getting genuinely worried she shouted back with concern, "Mai…where the hell have you been"?

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Shizuru's unadventurous diving into the research was not going too well. Her head was still trapped in the mess of the outer pain and inner tragedy. Sometime in evening, around 6, she gave up and went straight away to the only person she could get a fix for her problem from.

"Ah…Shizuru", Youko beamed when she saw the lecturer enter the infirmary. "Come on in. I was just about to make some tea", Shizuru only smiled and nodded in response. "You will have some right"?

"Ara, thank you. If you are using painkillers instead of tea leaves, then I most certainly won't hesitate", Shizuru sat down on a chair opposite to Youko's table and pressed both her temples with her palm heels.

"Didn't you take your pills this morning", Youko asked while smiling sadly, and also a little apologetically, towards Shizuru.

"No", Shizuru did not bother to elaborate the reason behind her hesitation in taking her meds. She wanted to talk to someone. Not necessarily about her crap day but just something. She felt disappointed in herself. This need of wanting someone's presence beside her made her weak, and she always thought she was stronger than the normal people who frequently needed to tell each other about their problems and share their vulnerability. She wasn't like that, she had never been like that. Back home Yukino's perceptiveness solved the problem of her being insecure for feeling vulnerable and Haruka's constant inconsiderate bullying, which she accepted because it was always for her own good, never put her in a place of wanting to do something but not being able to. Like now, in less than a week she was feeling broken from inside. Her resolve of changing her fate, having a chance at normalcy for six months was proving to be harder than she had anticipated. Who knew being normal was this much work and it was terrifying for her.

Youko and Shizuru had been chatting away about the class-B students, who made her day merrier, while sipping tea. Youko on getting the description of the girls was not one bit surprised. She had known Natsuki and her friends since the start of their college year on a more personal level than other students. Midori, her good friend and colleague, had a personal liking for this group which resulted in making the infirmary as their favorite hangout place quite often. Shizuru was enjoying herself, surprisingly, hearing about many menaces these girls had caused around campus. "Just wait till Midori gets back, you will see the real havoc they cause together", Youko said in between laughs, while reminiscing some past memory. Someone forced the door of the infirmary close making a loud bang in the process. Youko at once rushed out of the office to see who was making sounds at this late hour. A girl was supporting herself on the closed door, trying to stand still. Her appearance was disheveled to say the least. Her orangey-red hair was messed, clothes dirty, her right jeans' leg was torn and knee scraped. Not hearing anything from Youko, Shizuru also came out of the office. Her eyes went wide on seeing the scene playing there. Youko was trying to carry a girl to one of the bed; the girl looked like she was badly injured. The left corner of her lips was cut and bleeding, which she assumed was a result of some heavy blow to the face. After helping her settle down on one of the beds, Youko asked her to hold the girl a little as she needed to check her whole body for bruises. Youko's fears were confirmed once she saw the bruising patterns on the girl's abdomen. Instead of drilling the girl for answers, she preferred attending to the injuries first then questions later. For an hour she washed the girl's body with warm water while Shizuru offered to hold the girl's hand. After administering the necessary pain killers and other drugs she waited for the girl to relax a little.

"Mai, call your friends", Youko instructed while handing over her own phone. Mai dialed the only number she had memorized in case of emergencies. After a few rings when the call was connected she had to gather all her strength to speak, "Aoi"? Having an expected response she only muttered, "in the infirmary", before the line went dead. Mai and Youko shared a significant look while Shizuru, dead silent, remained seated beside Mai with her hand still in the girls grasp. Mai noticed that she was still holding on to Shizuru's hand rather firmly but did not let go. She wanted to force her body to stop from shaking and for that she needed something strong to hold and this hand was enough for now.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

As estimated, in five minutes the door again banged open and shut with four people storming in. All of them froze in the middle of their sprint risking them to stumble into each other. Maintaining their balance they saw Mai trying to sit up a little with the help of Shizuru. First ten seconds they shared the same expression but it changed accordingly in the next ten seconds.

Aoi felt the guilt and panic inside her from before, now unchained. The fear of consequences and anger came later. Chie's mind was working two ways. One she felt sad for Mai and obvious rage towards that bastard Tate, two a part of her mind was alarmed as she waited for Aoi's reaction. The other left two didn't require and explanation as to who was responsible for this. Nao, as usual, complicated case. She wanted to rush out, grab that son of a bitch, cut his balls off and shove it down his throat but masking her twisted punishment aspiration was what she was currently working on. Natsuki as simply stated was much too hurt to think about Tate and his doom right now. Her orbs were floating and hands strained into painful fists. Shizuru, Mai, and Youko only watched the flicker of expressions dash through their features.

Mai broke the silence, "are you guys going to stand there the whole time"?

The first to react was Aoi. She took a few hesitant steps towards the bed and spoke in low voice, "you should have let me tell them Mai".

A flash of understanding passed across Mai's dull lilac orbs. "That's okay. I am fine, see", Mai attempted to ease her friend's guilt. She looked over Aoi to Natsuki who seemed to be registering the proceedings.

"You knew about all this", Natsuki's emotionless tone was laced with realization. "And you didn't tell me", now it became a dangerous undertone. She was talking to no one in particular, only sampling the pieces together. "So you lecture me on being a lousy friend and you let Mai get beaten up by that fucker", she growled uncaring of the two teachers present in the room. Her breathing became harsh and fast, chest moving gravely. The edges of her jawbones swelled as she clenched it together sternly.

Shizuru waited for another string of words to come out of Natsuki's mouth. Her skin crawled when she saw the murderous rage in those dilated dark emeralds. It was new for her to see such rage in someone who looked so innocent, calm, and beautiful at first sight. Like her, everybody in the room awaited the next move.

"You…bitch", Natsuki heavily howled and jumped forward to grab Aoi's collar but was physically restrained by Nao. Chie made a quick way towards her girlfriend for support. Youko was pinching the bridge of her nose predicting the coming headache. Shizuru, agonizingly feeling out of the loop, only stared at the view unfolding then. Nao and Natsuki stumbled along to the other corner of the room. Somehow Nao had ended up holding the infuriated girl from behind, restricting both her hands with her torso. When she was out of hearing range, with all her sincerity she begged, "Nats please just breathe and calm down. I can't have you panicking twice in one day". Natsuki's head hung low upon hearing Nao's words. She took a few long breaths to calm herself down. "We will deal with that prick, don't worry", Nao assured responding to Natsuki's tacit worries. Taking a few minutes to compose herself, she nodded twice in agreement and relaxed. "I am gonna go now", she sighed. Nao took a step back freeing her and soon Natsuki raced out the infirmary. "Now where were we", she turned to look at the spectators and made her way towards them while running both her palms together as if excited about something.

"Will you please go after her", Mai croaked out fearing that the dark haired impulsive idiot might just go looking for trouble, namely Tate.

"Oh don't worry", she waved her right hand clumsily, "I told her we will cut Tate's balls off together". Every single pair of eyes was now on her as if she had said something unbelievable. "What"?

"Just keep an eye on her, will you", Mai wanted to request but it came out more like an order.

"Really now", Nao mused at the other red-head's command. "You wanna order me around lying on a freaking hospital bed", Mai's eyes were now pleading. "Fine", she huffed. "You have all weekend to get back to your old attractive self and if on Monday you hover near me like this, I will deny I know you, get it"? She waited for Mai to nod and made her way to the door, "Hey doc, keep the windows unlocked tonight okay", with that she was out of the room leaving three knowledgeable students and two highly confused teachers. Chie, who was hugging Aoi, saw the jumble on their faces and clarified, "so that Natsuki could climb in".

Updates were exchanged amongst the three. Mai explained all about her 'confrontation' with her, now ex-boyfriend. Aoi, who had two major issues to feel guilty about, only kept apologizing at regular intervals in between the conversation. Chie, easily getting distracted, filled Mai up with recent rumor mills and also shared a few laughs over a particular video. They had to keep their voice low as Shizuru was sitting in the office waiting to lock-up the infirmary after they would be gone. Shizuru had volunteered to stay behind up until the time the visitors wished to stay. She deemed the interactions interesting enough to disregard her still heavy head. Also, it was better to be accompanied, though from a distance, with some liveliness than being alone and let herself get invaded by insecure, unhealthy fear of vulnerability.

Around ten at night, Aoi and Chie, bid their good nights to the remaining occupants of the room. "You have interesting friends", Shizuru confessed feeling a little silly over her thought. _"Ara…has my life really come to this? I am feeling jealous of a helpless battered up girl… what a motivating development"!_

"Would it be completely ridiculous to say that I feel like the luckiest person in the whole wide world right now", Mai pondered audibly gaining an appreciative smile from Shizuru. "You can leave now. Natsuki is going to leap in anytime", Mai suggested noticing the time.

"I hope you get well soon", Shizuru earnestly wished before exiting and locking up the infirmary behind her. Regardless of feeling tired, she did not go to her apartment but to her office. Being on the same floor as the infirmary, she could easily check up on Mai whenever she wanted to. Also, sleep would not be so gracious to her tonight so why desire and get disappointed later.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

Natsuki had spent last few hours riding her bike aimlessly around the city. Question after question kept prodding her mind. Aoi's accusations had hurt her more than she wanted to believe. Mai had always been the kind of person to carry her fierce individuality with herself. Sure, she needed her friends from time to time but she always had her own timing. Insisting on having helped when not appreciated, or not wanted, would have been futile. And Natsuki had an experience before coming around to what her friend wished. Also, she had never been too perceptive and comprehending about people's behavior. Was trusting Mai's intellect being selfish or was it just her way of letting herself off the hook? To her disbelief, she conceded that she had only been thinking about Shizuru these days. _"But why"?_ Never before had someone's existence influenced her so intensely and so precisely.

Another body beside her blocked her stretching hand and she smiled. "You are late", Mai said in a low voice. "Oh..and what was the supposed time for this appointment miss", came a witty reply. Mai tilted her neck a little to the right and opened her eyes. To her extreme elation, they were met with leaking emerald pools. This girl, this angry, rough, uncaring person, was the practical reference to common comparison between humans and coconuts. Extremely hard exterior that protected her fragile, pure, and sensitive heart. They had been the best of friends for almost eight years, and Natsuki still was an enigma to her. "Hey", Mai greeted softly while trying to reach out and caress Natsuki's cheeks.

"Hey you back", Natsuki responded even softly and allowed Mai to swipe clean her silent tears. "How are you", she inquired.

"Raw and sore", she didn't know why they were whispering but she kept the tempo. Feeling Natsuki scoot even closer she held up the duvet and instructed, "get in". Without hesitation Natsuki did so but instantly turned stiff as a log. "Oops", Mai mischievously smiled when she realized she was naked and pressing into her friend. "Good thing you are fully clothed".

Natsuki gulped and offered an awkward smile taking her hands out of the duvet trying not to accidentally brush anywhere inappropriate. _"I should have turned the lights on"_. She was pretty sure by now that Mai was slightly hazed due to the drugs. But she wasn't drugged and keeping a straight mind when Mai's large and shapely breasts were pressed against her side was not an easy task. Thankfully Mai was feeling talkative. But to her disappointment, the first thing she wanted to know about was her recent debacle that soared high in the campus these days. Next twenty minutes she narrated her side of the story as to how she had stumbled upon an unconscious Shizuru, but of course leaving out the best part; the most important part that had compelled her to walk into Shizuru's office without thinking twice.

"She can't be that bad", Mai didn't miss the dislike lurking from Natsuki's speech for this lecturer. "I mean no one who helps a stranger can be that bad right"? Natsuki didn't make any sound. She reviewed back to the moment she and other three had barged into the infirmary. Indeed, Shizuru had been sitting beside Mai holding her hand, carefully helping her sit up. "I didn't even thank her properly", Mai's disappointment cut her thoughts midway. Peace prevailed for next few moments before Natsuki mumbled, "I am sorry", into the stillness of the night. The emotional warmth spiraled Mai's mind to something she had wished too many times, but alas it has always been inevitable.

"You know if I were into girls, we would probably be married by now", Mai expressed all of sudden. "And all my problems would just 'pooff' disappear", she continued not noticing the slight discomfort of the other girl. "I never told you this but during high school I really did try to feel the same for you", her low voice heavily laced with regret. "No matter what, I just couldn't do it".

Natsuki was suddenly thrown back to the time during their high school. Mai was the first person she had fallen for. She had wanted her to be the 'one and only', but well, not everything goes as planned. That was when she understood why people said it was quite unnecessary to harbor any kind of grudges against anyone who could not love you back. And above all, Mai's presence in her life even as a friend was more important to her than her feelings being requited. They both were at loss's end. Mai, whatever the natural cause, lost a chance of being loved by someone so precious and Natsuki lost the opportunity to overwhelm and cherish someone with all her love and might. It took time but the heartbreak was eventually repaired. Mai's confession was honest and, to her dismay, for the first time she felt the hurt her friend must have endured over not being able to love her back. "I can still help you with your problems and you don't even have to marry me. Say the word and my dad can take care of Takumi's treatment. At least some of his money will be put to selfless use", she commented cheekily knowing well enough that nothing has changed to make this independent girl waver from her previous decision of taking care of her responsibilities on her own, without any outside source. Mai mumbled her refusal and waited for Natsuki to speak again. "You don't have to feel guilty for being straight. Biology does that to people", she laughed gently on her witticism. Mai joined in too. "I spent a year of my high school getting over you so please don't go ahead and plant another seed of hope now, okay"? The hiatus in their conversation dawned on her the fact that Mai was naked underneath the sheet.

"What are you thinking about", Mai asked attempting to fight off the greed to let fatigue take over her and collapse.

"Mai, your magnificent boob is squished into me! What do you think I am thinking about", Natsuki answered to herself when the stillness from the other body confirmed that Mai had passed out. Incessant failure of attempting to take a nap was making her a bit frustrated. A major reason, her libido was torturously unleashing itself from its binds. Shifting on the next bed turned out to be a bad idea too. She had a habit of sleeping on soft and spongy bed and lying on these beds would mean slow, painful torment to her back. Eventually she settled on Youko's chair and picked up the nearest business magazine kept on the table. Soon enough boredom had lovingly driven her into slumber.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

At three in the morning, Shizuru had completed her lecture notes for the whole month. A few more sleepless nights, and she would be ready with the lecture plan of whole semester. Her headache had subsided a little, but just a little. Assuming that Natsuki would be gone by now, she made her way to the infirmary. Mainly to check up on Mai but also the ulterior motive was a warm, soothing cup of tea. Nothing was out of place, Mai was blissfully resting and she did not sense anybody else's presence, until she stepped into the office. An instant of scare later, she watched Natsuki slumped into the chair. Despite the uncomfortable body posture, she seemed placid. The windows were open and cool night air regularly breezed into the room. She picked up the magazine resting at Natsuki's badly inclined torso, placed both her hanging hands in front and draped her vest around her. _"Something is better than nothing",_ she remembered the saying and smiled fondly at the lack of a perfect jacket to perfect this situation. She prepared the tea without disturbances and stood by the open window, letting her thoughts spill random. Since childhood she had always wondered why night was associated with demonic and ungodly creatures. Why not the day? Technically, according to her, twelve at night will always be the beginning of a new day. To her, the night was always serene because it brought along the pristine foundation of something new and original in its own sense. Her tea was finished before her thoughts could. Not wanting to leave, she placed the cup on the slightly broad windowpane and propped her left side by the window. Crossing her arms at front she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She offered herself to be consumed by the vastness and darkness of this miraculous night.

A sweet scent accompanied her breaths and Natsuki stirred a little. In an effort to drape the soft material all over her she struggled with the vest but it would finish before it could even start. Half-asleep now, she felt her neck ache. Annoyed, she opened her eyes fully and adjusted to the surroundings. While absentmindedly holding the vest in her hand she sat up straight and corrected her posture on the chair. She filled her lungs with air and again her senses caught the sweet scent. Sniffing a few times she brought up the vaguely familiar looking vest to her nose and this time the scent invaded her sensory memory. _"Shizuru",_ she deduced but why and how could she do that was her next approach until her peripheral vision caught a figure looming at the window. It was a déjà vu, a pleasant nostalgia. It was all too familiar. Shizuru standing by the window, magnificent night being the involuntary background, the feeble yet radiant moonlight surrounding her in a goodness of halo, it was inexplicably the most stunning view she had ever laid her eyes on. She, like the first time, panicked. But there was a big difference. The first night she panicked because her desires didn't make any sense to her and tonight she panicked because her bizarre thoughts didn't make her panic! _"Nonsense…think something productive dimwit",_ she thought of walking out stealthily but she couldn't take the vest with her. She had left her jacket with Shizuru…so would it really matter? _"She kept my jacket so I am gonna steal her vest? That's absurd and I am not a thief"_. Mai's words replayed in her mind and she wanted to thank Shizuru properly, of course on behalf of her friend! _"Okay…grow a pair and do this for Mai",_ she felt a bit uneasy on her self-motivating words. Keeping the hold of the vest, she went to the window and mirrored Shizuru's stance and stood by the opposite side. Her movements didn't bring Shizuru out of her trance so she, much like her companion, started appreciating the night, reveling in the sheer marvel, which was, tonight.

Shizuru opened her eyes with a content sigh and a smile. A smile that faded the moment she saw Natsuki standing by the opposite side mirroring her. A sudden force of déjà vu gushed into her soul but with it came the greater fear. The frightening feeling of their first meeting repetition and, if so, it would be one of many sick jokes her destiny recently had been playing on her. She got pulled out from the puddle of her growing fears when she heard something but could not comprehend. "Ara", she only managed to spell out, very surprised.

Natsuki's lips twitched to form a smile upon hearing the 'Ara' but instead she scowled deep and turned to face Shizuru. "I said thanks", facing back outside she concluded, "on behalf of Mai".

"_Now that was highly unexpected"._ A small smile formed on her face when she realized that this could be the first time they would have a normal conversation. But the thank you wasn't honestly needed. She would have done the same for anyone. "That's completely unnecessary. I would have done the same even if it was you". Her speech again was working faster than her mind, as it happened the first time. _"Why did I just say that"?_ For the purpose of clarifying she spluttered, "not that I wanted you to be…in her place! Sorry".

So, she wasn't the only one feeling a little flustered. Not wanting to embarrass her further, Natsuki said the first thing that came to her mind, "Mai wanted to invite you for dinner sometime next week, so that she could express her gratitude properly". Why did she just do that was not the important issue here. The real issue was that words were already spoken and it couldn't be taken back. Mai had invited some random people for dinner or lunches, so she shouldn't actually mind. _"Eh…she might even be happy that for once I was being socially adequate",_ she shrugged off her worries.

Shizuru's genuine surprise prevented her from forming a coherent reply. She only could nod in agreement. She wondered if it was so easy to strike up a conversation with Natsuki why didn't she try it in their first meeting. But what good would it do to think about it now? It was unusually easy and comfortable companionship. Up till the morning she was pretty sure this girl hated her with all her guts, but what suddenly changed? Was her slight help with Mai's situation the reason for this? _"But I only happened to be here at that time. It couldn't be, could it"?_

Natsuki too was feeling oddly at ease with Shizuru. May be she did commit a mistake by judging a book by its cover…may be! She felt a sharp twinge of guilt when she remembered how rude she had behaved during their first meeting. But this person standing here and the person that night felt different, albeit appearing the same physically. Something had changed, for good. Flexing her fingers she felt the soft vest in her hand. "Your vest", she ignored Shizuru's hand that reached out to take it and stepped forward. Not caring of invading personal space, she gently draped it around Shizuru, much like the first time, but tonight those crimson pair seemed warm and inviting. Staring into those pairs she unconsciously let her hands slide slowly down Shizuru's arms as she spoke softly, "you almost seem like a human being with emotions. What happened to you"? Natsuki smiled smugly at her question as she stepped back.

Shizuru's mind had never been this haphazard ever before. While her eyes were transfixed by the intense emerald ones, she quickly went through every moment with this dark haired girl trying to understand her actions. Not being able to understand Natsuki made her feelings go haywire, a whirlpool of confusion erupted inside her when she felt the light sliding of Natsuki's hands on her arms. And what was this inquiry really about? How was she supposed to answer to that? She parted her dry lips slowly and ran her tongue over the lower one, wetting it sufficiently. She also didn't miss Natsuki's gaze shift from her eyes to her now wet and glossy lips. Purposely delaying her answer, she first put her vest on properly then washed and replaced the cup to its rightful place. Walking by Natsuki, she waited to catch the gaze. Smirking she replied, "Fuuka happened". Natsuki blinked rapidly and raised her brows expecting further explanation but it never came. By now, the first few rays of morning had illuminated the dark sky. She smiled wide and greeted before turning to leave, "Good morning, Natsuki". It felt like a burden from her chest had just been lifted when she said the girl's name, also another miracle, her headache had absolutely disappeared.

"_She said my name"._ Those words were dancing and singing inside her ears. _"Huh…never knew my name was so musical",_ she goofily smiled to herself and saw Shizuru's back becoming distant with every second. "Good morning to you too", she greeted back but she didn't stop. When Shizuru was at the door she dared, "Oh and Shizuru", she praised herself when Shizuru abruptly stopped, "welcome to Fuuka", with that Shizuru had left, for now.

( ( ( ( (_) ) ) ) )

**Okay I dunno what all you will be thinking after this but please don't hate Aoi for that and I think I have explained the individual dynamics of everyone in the group. Haven't I? Timeline in a story is something that, if not followed, can ruin it utterly. The explanations, glimpses from the past, and admission of few new characters will come with time…And now when Shizuru and Natsuki have finally had a conversation, I can make them communicate more…what do you think? **

** Did you enjoy the chapter? Oh and also, my curiosity kinda needs feeding so can you guys, you know, like say what you want to happen in this story later…will be fun for me! Suggestions and different POVs never hurt right? **

**You readers might find this interesting too...a new idea has popped up in my head and i have already made the rough draft. Will try to start it ASAP. Hope you will stick with me for that story too. I am soooooo so excited...  
><strong>

**Until later…Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I know most of the readers must be furious but most of you will also agree that life generally comes in the way of these things...so have been busy and i most certainly do not want to bore you with my stupid schedule. But i will add here that i finally have some time on my hand and i look forward to posting a few chapter while i have it. This one quite short but i needed something to jumpstart so i decided to go with a short one... hope you all like it! It's not much actually, but ShizNat shippers will like the very teeny tiny development here... i think! **

**So go ahead... and enjoy! hopefully and if you do like it, review please! I am gonna need all the inspiration i can gather to get back to this story with full force. Also, if my style and story catches your attention...check out "Isn't It Incidentally Incestuous"? which is my second ShizNat fic! Thank you lovelies! **

****DISCLAIMER: I claim to falsely claim that i own Mai-HiME/Mai Otome/ or anything related to it! Sunrise does not seem to mind my 'claims'..so i am gonna go with this till the day some lawyer show up at my door!****

**Mystical Bliss**

**Chapter 5: An Arbitrary Mind And A Scared Heart**

Half an hour and still Natsuki stood by the window thinking about her earlier conversation with Shizuru. _Shizuru!_ The name was cemented to her thoughts. The jubilant smile she had embellished while talking to Shizuru got even wider and she sighed rather heavily. She realized how zany it was for her to feel so uncharacteristically happy so early in the morning. _Hmmm….happy….and gay!_ She chuckled to herself at the irony of her thought. A low groan broke her reverie. Her morose temper creeped up instantly once she became conscious of where she was standing and why! Another groan. Leaving the window open she made her way back to Mai. Mai was trying to settle on her back when Natsuki reached for her aid. She picked up the extra pillow from the side by bed and placed it behind Mai so that she could keep her upper body inclined and pain-free.

"Thanks", Mai mumbled. She tried clearing her throat but the dryness was too much. Every inch of her body was sore, even breathing hurt. Natsuki pushed a glass of water in front of her and held it while she gulped it down within seconds.

"How are you feeling", Natsuki enquired while combing her left hair fingers through Mai's unruly auburn hair.

Mai gave her an exasperated look and she mouthed a silent 'sorry' for her obviously stupid question. Mai's duvet had slipped a little too low for Natsuki's comfort. "Ummm…Mai, your..uh..duvet", she stammered and hesitantly pointed to Mai's breasts.

Confused, Mai looked down at herself and first time since waking up noticed that she was bare beneath the duvet. "I am naked", she dazedly stated. She tilted her head and looked at Natsuki, "where are my clothes"?

"I…uh..ummm, Youko must have kept it somewhere", she felt highly uncomfortable under Mai's gaze. Taking a few steps back she squeaked out, "at least I hope so", and made her way back to the office. After rummaging through a few drawers she found them. Neatly folded. She kept them by Mai's side and backed away again, "I will go look for Youko".

"Where do you think you are going"?

"Umm..to get Youko", she repeated properly and a little more audibly.

"I heard you the first time. Tate's beating didn't make me deaf, you know".

Natsuki's jaw clenched and look hardened on Tate's mention. Mai noticed .

"I…uh…sorry. I just…how am I supposed dress myself when I can't even breathe without hurting? A little help…please", Mai pleaded.

* * *

><p>After leaving the infirmary Shizuru had gone back to her office but to her extreme annoyance she just couldn't concentrate on anything at all. She had tried to take a short office nap, tried going back to make lecture notes, tried reading but nothing seemed to work. <em>Nothing!<em> For the last fifteen minutes, what felt like years for her, she had been wildly walking around the room. Restlessness had always been her faithful companion but these days it seemed to be untamed and possess its own might, not suppressed and invisible like before. She was used to being docile, calm, and cultivated no matter what but a week away from home and her emotions had gone absolutely feral on her. No matter how hard her efforts were, the magma just would not rest at the base of the volcano. It made her feel weak and that was an utter insult to her existence. _Get a grip Shizuru!_ She chastised herself for allowing the little things get to her so easily._ But are they really just little things?_ All this thinking and processing was too much, for now. She craved another cup of her favorite tea. _After that may be some sound sleep will help me relax._ She did not even give it a second thought even though she was probably risking running into the very person whose existence was the very reason for her falling short to her own life practices. She locked the door to her office and left.

* * *

><p>Mai quite carelessly and shamelessly started to bring her duvet further down so she could get her bra and T-shirt on.<p>

"Noo…no", Natsuki caught it in time, "I am dressing you and I will do it my way. So just lay back and relax", she kind of ordered and got up on the bed and straddled Mai, in a way, careful not to hurt her further. She put both the straps of her bra into both her hands, one at a time, settling it perfectly as much as possible over the duvet, against her breasts she reached back and clipped it. Pushing herself back, she picked up the T-shirt and carefully slipped it over her head and guided her hands through. Then and only then, she allowed Mai to pull the duvet down from underneath her T-shirt and bra. She sighed in relieve but her eyes bulged out of the sockets when Mai sort of whispered, "panties".

"Noooo…I am so not doing that for you".

"Oh..come on", Mai whined, "I can't reach down…

"Maiii…no, please", Natsuki pleaded in small voice.

"You don't have to do anything! See, just hook them to my ankles and pull it up keeping the duvet on top…you happy, me happy, and nobody gets hurt".

Natsuki huffed in irritation and did just as directed. They both agreed not try too hard on the jeans as it was really tight for Mai's comfort. "You just love torturing me, don't you"?

"What are you talking about? I love you…loads. Truck loads, in fact", Mai tried to put her friend at ease with light joking.

Natsuki was still straddling Mai. The joke did not relax her but instead made her aware of the other girl's helplessness at this moment. Her eyes softened but she couldn't curb the anger within. She was furious at Mai for not letting her help but could not do anything about it. Mai sensed the changed demeanor. "Hey", she called softly to gain Natsuki's attention.

"I hate you Mai. I just hate you so much", Natsuki said in murmurs. Leaning a bit forward she brushed her cheek that was still a little swollen and red, "Why couldn't you just come to me? You know I would have done anything and everything for you". She supported herself on her right hand beside Mai's slightly inclined left shoulder and leaned further forward. "I hate you. I hate this…I hate looking at you like this", she kept whispering and placed an affectionate kiss on Mai's forehead. Mai was overwhelmed with guilt and close to release a sob. They both were so lost in their little moment that they did not hear the infirmary door getting opened.

Upon entering, everyone, namely Nao, Chie, Aoi, and Youko were too shocked to react at what they were watching. It almost seemed like two lovers in a very compromising position. Youko, first slightly coughed but no difference though it broke the trio's stupor. Nao was the first to react, rather shout out loud, "Holy fucking cow"!

Natsuki was startled by the shout and lost her balance. Her right hand, the supporting one, slipped but before her whole body could fell upon Mai's hurt one she caught herself on the elbows and yet the sudden movement caused Mai to react reflexively and she ended up getting hurt anyhow. The sudden increase of pain throughout her body made her yelp and the previous unreleased sob turned into a full blown cry. "Shit..shit..shit! Fuck", Natsuki panicked and jumped off the bed. "I am so sorry…..i am sorry", she kept apologizing profusely. She looked at Youko for help.

"Its nothing. She just moved suddenly and stressed her injuries a little. I actually did come up here to give her the next dose of painkillers", Youko said with her trademark smile and proceeded to her office.

"I am fine, okay", Mai tried consoling Natsuki though in a strained voice.

Natsuki replayed the last few moments and remembered that it was Nao's shouting that caused this whole thing. "What the fuck Nao! Do I really have to tell you that its not okay to creep out of nowhere and shout out like that! You could have really hurt her", Natsuki hissed.

"Me? What the hell", Nao retorted a little loudly, "if you don't remember you were the one on top of her okay? And that reminds me, what the fuck were you two planning to do anyway"?

"Hey", Youko came out of her office with a syringe and a few tablets, "no cursing in front of the teacher"! She went to Mai to redress her wounds and administer the proper medications.

Natsuki went to the trio that was still standing by the door and whispered harshly to Nao, "we were not planning to do anything".

"It did not look like that", Chie side-mouthed. Natsuki jerked her head in her direction but instead her eyes fell on Aoi. Yesterday's drama and accusations were still afresh in her mind. Chie and Nao both saw the heating glares they both were giving each other. Chie took Aoi by hand and sat on the bed adjacent to Mai's. Nao too meekly stepped aside and went behind them.

"How did you dress yourself", Youko asked Mai.

"Well, Natsuki helped".

_"Wow! Now that's true friendship",_ Youko thought to herself.

"You hear that Nao", Chie commented.

"I hear ya…the message is loud and clear", Nao responded.

"Aaannddd….she is even wearing her panties", Chie continued.

"Oohhhkay now…that is suspicious", Nao bemused.

Aoi didn't feel like it was right for her to laugh at this situation although imagining the scene threatened her resolve. Natsuki on the other hand was infuriated, irritated, and embarrassed.

"Fuck you guys", she growled and swiveled to face the door and stormed out at dangerous speed still cursing under her breath. There was no stopping her but she did when something…or someone ran into her just outside the door. Technically, she ran into this someone. "What the hell! Watch where you…. She saw those emeralds the second time that morning. The force that she was walking with should have knocked them both down but she noticed Shizuru's hands where holding her's at the elbows. Her footing was still misplaced which was probably the reason why she too was holding Shizuru's hands exactly the same way.

They were too close. Natsuki could see the shock on Shizuru's features. She also watched them getting a little relaxed after few long seconds. She felt like a subject under vigorous observation. Shizuru had not blinked once, not once! She blinked furiously and scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "umm…Shizuru"?

Shizuru blinked, finally! She watched plenty of sentiments float through Natsuki's eyes in the few seconds they had stayed balanced off each other. And it was an enigma! Anger, irritation, realization, confusion, and also something that made those emeralds inviting. She wondered if her eyes betrayed her confusion right now! Without processing she questioned, "how do you do that", in such low and soft voice that was almost inaudible.

Natsuki at first was confused but the question threw her off. She could make out a glimpse of fear and vulnerability in Shizuru's eyes. Those were so different from the one's she had witnessed a few months back in that dingy hotel store room. She smiled and whispered back, "do what"?

"That", Shizuru replied still keeping her tone the same as earlier, "being so comfortable with what you feel! How can you be so expressive and yet so strong Natsuki"?

Natsuki was baffled with the amount of defenselessness and weakness Shizuru was displaying. She was rattled to the least. As every second passed she became more and more scared of Shizuru's expecting gaze, it was like she wanted someone to help her through something that she herself wasn't sure of! Natsuki closed her eyes, "Shizuru", she sighed and pleaded at the same time.

"Natsuki please…. I just", Shizuru was not sure why she had started this conversation but now it was beyond her control. She wanted to know and she wanted to know now. "I need to know", she affirmed herself and slightly tightened her hold on Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki felt the grip tighten. She was getting engulfed into a mystery that was Shizuru and the intensity, the vigor, was more than enough for her to break down. She loosened her hold, "I can't", she almost silently bowed out and took slow steps backwards keeping Shizuru's gaze. Finally taking a long and heavy breath she quickened her pace and pivoted, facing her back to Shizuru. Her right palm still sliding out of Shizuru's left hand. For a second there she had a fierce urge to grab hold of it and never let go but she couldn't, why she didn't know! Finally when all of her fingers were free she heard her name in a heartbroken faint whisper. She didn't waste anymore time and sprinted ahead, anywhere but here! She needed to breathe, and that too fast!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know...to short but i am gonna update frequently for a few days now...so bear with me please! <strong>

**Not proofread at all, wrote it and posted it here. So, all the mistakes are mine and only mine. Review please...**

**Love it or hate it? I HAVE TO KNOW... **

**See y'all lovelies soon... real soon! **

**Ciao...until next chappie! But you...review! **


	6. First step - Acceptance

**As promised, here it is! I worked on it as fast as possible. This chapter, to an extent, delves into Shizuru's psyche. I hope you all will like it and most of all I am waiting to hear if I have done justice to my readers or not!**

**Also, I know I haven't yet replied to any of the reviews personally but that does not mean I don't care! I care a lot and to a limit, my readers liking or disliking will always be the reason I thrive for. So, this week I'm gonna take some time out and reply personally, may be PM, so do keep checking. And, guests who leave a review please leave a contact trail, preferably email, should I wish to get back or express my thanks! This should be enough kiss-ass for one day? Kidding…..**

**Go ahead lovelies….have your way! Oh..almost forgot, mistakes are all mine! Haven't proof read it and got no beta! Phewww…so freaking hard!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MaiHime/MaiOtome/Sunrise, then…well clearly Mai would have been the sidekick, not the main character! So, no I don't own it. Ridiculous to state the obvious every time though!**

**Note: Thoughts in italics. Flashbacks in Italics and thoughts in flashback segments in bold italics! The subject and the book names are imaginary, it bears no resemblance to anything out in the real world. If it does, then i had no previous knowledge of it so i am not liable for copyright infringement or any other sorta shit!  
><strong>

**Mystical Bliss**

**Chapter 6: First Step - Acceptance!**

It wasn't a weekday but the liveliness around the college campus wasn't that of a usual Saturday. Normally, on a weekend, students were confined to their dorms. Not allowed to access the library, the playground, the game room, in short not to be seen near any academic building. According to the much feared director, Miss Maria Graceburt, weekends were for staying in and grasping all that the students had learned in the past week. But this was hardly a usual Saturday. Miss Graceburt had been off the campus since Friday evening and the news floating around was that she would not be back till Monday evening. As a result most of the faculties were gone; treating themselves with a much deserved relaxing weekend. Students who wanted to go for an impromptu family visit had already gone too. That left a fistful of souls wandering around the graveyard version of this campus. This obviously included Mai and her friends. Originally, this particular group would have been the first to raise hell in the director's absence but this was just not the time for them!

Mai was ordered to rest in the infirmary for the weekend and this time Youko did not even had the protocols to worry about. So, she let her friends stay, goof around, or camp-out there itself if it meant she could get Mai to take ample rest under her watchful eyes. One of her recent and decent companion Shizuru too had gone to Garderobe for this weekend. A sudden knock on the door broke her concentration.

Chie peeked in but did not say anything. She waited good two seconds before she tiredly enquired, "yes"?

"Mai's is sleeping right now. So, we will come by later in the evening", she informed and bid a good day.

Youko got back to her research paper. She hoped she could get a few time consuming parts of her paper within these two days as the chances of her being busy around the clock were pretty much zero.

Sunday late evening Mai was waiting for her friends to show up. She had heard to Youko's 'full bed rest' speech almost twenty times now. While she appreciated the concern her teacher displayed towards her, she could only think about going back to her bed and get a full good night sleep - not induced by a heavy dosage of pain killers. During the small talks Mai had extended the dinner invitation to Youko too, which of course wasn't random, although this time she might actually show up as there would be another faculty member to accompany her, Shizuru!

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru watched Natsuki disappear, fast!<em>_** Why couldn't I just keep it in? What is it about you Natsuki?**__ All these questions were worthless and meaningless when not asked to the right person. She didn't like control slipping so easily out of her hold. After a minute of composing herself she decided the best way to get some of the normalcy back was to reacquaint with something from her life back in Garderobe. She decided to pay her friends , Yukino and Haruka, a visit! She was not ready, or better put currently strong enough, to face her father so soon. Satisfied with her plan she forced a small smile and entered the infirmary. _

"_Oh no, no", came an authoritative command from the infirmary's back office, "you are not leaving here till Sunday. You need the rest". The college professor and doctor came in sauntering. "Also, I know these hooligans will not let you rest properly. The director is off campus this weekend so I can let your friends camp out here if it means I get to see you rest properly under my watch". _

"_But it's a free-pass weekend", Mai mumbled weakly to herself. _

"_Well, I already had plans and I don't need any of these guys", Nao smugly added. _

_Youko turned to leave when she saw Shizuru. "Hey". _

"_Hello", Shizuru greeted back. All the girls turned to face her too. Everybody in the room looked at everybody with some weird uncertainty for five long seconds. Not sure how to act she tentatively raised her arm and waved a little, "hello girls". _

"_Hey", the girls responded in chorus. _

_Shizuru noticed Mai looking at her with a smile. She walked up to her bed and sat by her side. "Hello Mai. I hope you remember me". She knew how hazy the pain pills could make someone so why take risk. _

"_Hey Miss Fujino"._

"_Shizuru should be just fine", she requested while examining her face, "I don't teach you now, do I"? _

"_Thanks a lot for being with me through everything…even though you didn't have to"._

"_You are not trying to get out of the dinner, are you", Shizuru teased but the confusion etched upon everyone described something else entirely. _

"_What dinner", all the four girls asked, again at the same time. _

"_Your friend Natsuki said you invited me for dinner sometime soon as a way of expressing gratitude", she carefully replied. _

"_She did that", this time it was only Aoi expressing her surprise. Chie and Nao were in mild shock._

"_Not an issue! I will try to heal as early as possible", Mai chirped happily. "She knew I would do the same", she added with a fond smile. _

"_I must say she knows you very well", Shizuru concluded and got up to join Youko who had by now prepared the tea she knew Shizruru had come to infirmary for. _

_Chie and Nao looked at each other, "we have a question". _

"_For me", Shizuru stopped at the foot of Mai's bed. _

"_Can we", Chie moved her right hand thumb in between her and Nao, "call you Shizuru"?_

"_Only if you are okay with me checking your term end papers with a blind-fold on", Shizuru played along, "anyway, be well prepared for my classes. You two just became my favorites and I pay special attention on my favorite students". _

_Half hour of chit-chat later Shizuru stood up to leave but stopped."I am going to visit my friends in Garderobe this weekend"._

_Youko smiled at Shizuru's civil nature. She knew they were not acquainted well enough to go into questioning their weekend activities, though it was sweet of her new friend to inform her before-hand. "Feeling homesick already"? _

_Shizuru only could offer a tight smile. __**Sick- definitely yes, homesick- definitely not! **_

"_Enjoy and say hi to your friends for me", Youko offered and went about her business._

* * *

><p>On Monday Mai acknowledged the fact that medical science these days was really advanced. Researchers over a few generations might have observed how deceiving humans are as patients. So instead of instructing to rest they came up with a solution of adding a little sedative in every freaking medicine on Earth, leaving the poor patient with no other choice but to pass out soon after ingesting those magic pills. And that's what she kept doing all day. Eat, drink, have meds, pass out! Eat, drink, have meds, pass out! Again eat, drink, have meds, and finally pass out for the whole night! Moving around was never a problem because she never failed to find Natsuki by her side, eager to provide much needed assistance.<p>

Natsuki went to her classes on Mai's insistence the next day. But she did not attend Shizuru's lecture. Her absence did not go unnoticed. She got a little distracted a few times, but nothing she could not handle. When students started dispersing for their next class, she gestured towards Chie to come forward.

Chie adjusted her glasses and tried to smile awkwardly. _Is this about Saturday?_ She started preparing herself for some sort of punishment or rebuke!

"Is Miss Kuga staying with Mai today", Shizuru knew she was most likely providing the girl with a valid excuse herself but she did not want to come out as demanding and over-bearing- a teacher who reacts silly on missing one lecture!

Chie stood there staring, open-mouthed!

Shizuru was finished gathering her stuff and when she looked up she noticed the odd expression on the bespectacled girl, "Chie"?

"Uhhh…she came but maybe she went back! I am sorry Miss Fujino, I don't know", Chie answered.

"Thank you. Go on", Shizuru dismissed her with a smile and proceeded to her office. During lunch hour, she stayed in and pondered about something valuable she had learned the previous weekend – taking her first step towards acceptance!

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru had been sitting in her car outside Haruka's mansion for the last hour. It was her who wanted to come back home hoping for a little bit of normalcy or best said – to have the predictability that surrounded her before going to Fuuka. The first meeting with Natsuki made her feel inadequate as a human being but with her golden power of ignorance she did not let it grow on her, then. But within last two weeks the dexterity and the authority she had over her mind and her soul kept diminishing remarkably fast. So fast that she had momentarily disintegrated and let her vulnerability surface. The cell phone kept on the dash board vibrated heavily. Still a little dazed she answered it without looking for the caller. <em>

"_How long should I wait before bragging your ass up here myself", Haruka hollered through the other side of the phone. _

_The loudness brought her back. Out of mere habit she responded, "I am sorry, what"?_

"_She means drag", Yukino took the phone from Haruka and went by the first floor gallery. "If I can help it Mr. Fujino will never know about your visit", she knew that her boss was the probable cause for Shizuru's apprehensive bearing. _

_Shizuru did not need any further encouragement. She had really missed the atypical pair. Her ride was soon in gear and moving ahead. _

_Yukino greeted her with a friendly hug on the front door and let her in. "I am pretty surmised you came in", Haruka nonchalantly stated and kept flipping through news channels. _

_She felt a bizarre sense of comfort at that comment. She took the single-seater on Haruka's left and Yukino situated herself beside her better half who did not waste any time in leaning into her. Yukino shifted a little uncomfortably and gave an awkward blushing smile in Shizuru's direction. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get over her shyness of affection display. Shizuru knew of it and thought of taking advantage. She remained silent knowing that Haruka will turn to her, eventually. And she did. "And I am pretty surprised that you are not at a romantic dinner with your lady", she teased and elongated 'surprised' to clue the frowning woman of her previous mistake. _

_Haruka's ever present scowl deepened. "Baka"! She straightened herself and willed strongly from turning pink-cheeks. "Don't forget you are only a guest. I can throw you out whenever I want", and she stomped out to her working area. _

"_She never makes a mistake when angry", Shzuru deduced from the countless times she had made her rant. _

_Yukino laughed lightly, "Hmmm…most of the time, yes". For the next minute nobody spoke. "You should get some rest while you can. Somehow I feel we have a long talk ahead of ourselves tonight", she got up, placed a reassuring hand on shizuru's right shoulder, which slumped in submission. _

_Shizuru was too damn drained to deny herself any help she could get. "Also Haruka will get even more angry if I don't go right away", Yukino added shyly. _

"_Ara, we wouldn't want that now would we", Shizuru jested. "Thank you", She too added when Yukino was half way across the room. _

_It was definitely not the first time the Fujino heir had thanked her but this time it was feeble, not filled with confidence and gratitude as she was accustomed to. She stopped but didn't turn around, this wasn't a proper time to get into details. "I will see you later for tea, Shizuru", with that she was out of the hall. _

_Shizuru didn't immediately leave for the guest room. After some time of television surfing her thoughts were dangerously inclining towards an uninviting arena. She reasoned if she wanted to function right for the rest of the time, she better catch up on that lack of sleep and soon!_

_Five hours of ceaseless sleep, thirty minutes of tranquil bath later she made way to the hall. For a second she thought she had arrived earlier than her hostesses. A muffled giggle coming from the gallery perked up her ears. Without making any sound she followed the almost mute voices. _

_The sight she faced with was pretty and beautiful or for a lack of a better word- picturesque! Haruka's mid-section embrace supported most of Yukino's weight while hushing, what seemed like something funny, into her ear. It was downright confounding, the influence these two had on each other. Haruka laughed, joked, and smiled more often and Yukino's timidity shifted to credence. Unlike every time she had witnessed their togetherness, today bliss and delight chaperoned a few other not-so-good feelings in her. Top of the list being jealousy. She lightly shuddered when the same desperation, the same need she felt with Natsuki the last time started slithering her insides. _

_Her agony got interrupted when she heard Haruka's name being droned out, more like a moan. __**Of course!**__ Haruka's left hand was dangerously gripping Yukino's waist while she nipped on Yukino's ear. Shizuru knew it was time to play safe before embarrassing everybody present there. She struggled to form a lucid sentence and not get flustered further. "Ara ara…and here I thought Haruka didn't know how to treat her lady love", as always she recoursed to teasing. Haruka grumbled loudly and ran her hand at Yukino's stiff back to calm her. When Yukino was relaxed enough she turned and proceeded to the bar. She needed alcohol to contain her desires for just few more hours. "Another tease and I will kick your ass out Fujino". _

"_Ah…another right sentence", Shizuru took another chance. _

"_Do not tempt me", Haruka dared and handed her one of the wine glasses she had. With two glasses in both her hands she approached Yukino. "So how is studying going", she started out a conversation that hopefully wouldn't give Shizuru a chance to tease. Nobody corrected her! Dinner and drinks continued and the three mostly talked about office progress, new projects, careful to avoid mentioning Shizuru's father._

_Thanks to her previous blasé nap, Shizuru couldn't get a wink of sleep at night. Wanting to keep her mind occupied she picked out a book she had issued from the college library the previous week. "Business Ethics: Importance and Impact". Upon reading a good portion of it, she was in awe of the fast paced development going around the world. Not only the business world, but throughout every field! The business beliefs she had read during her graduation were now considered outdated practices. Late night, according to her, in the uncannily gorgeous hours of morning around three she craved some white wine. _

_She was only half way through her current page when Yukino entered and sat down in the opposite single-seater couch with a cup of tea. _

"_No tea", she expressed her surprise when she saw her friend sitting there with a glass of chardonnay. _

"_Hmm", Shizuru smiled without taking her eyes off the book. After finishing her first glass, she poured the second one. She wouldn't have but under Yukino's implied surveillance she had to. _

"_Shizuru"._

_**Here comes!**__ Shizuru sighed, bookmarked at the left-off page and set it on the coffee table. Yukino gave her fifteen minutes to come forward and start talking herself. "You know your pride is not going to be of much help here". _

"_I don't…", she got a little offended but knew it was true. She kept fiddling with her specs in her hands. "I am not adept enough to confer normal human emotions, am I"? _

_When the initial shock of such a juvenile and unseemly question coming from Shizuru wore off, she laughed lightly and shook her head at the complex simplicity of it all! "Why do you ask"?_

_Shizuru sure got a little miffed at her friend's initial response but she needed the talk. "I have no idea", she softly conceded. _

"_Do you want to be capable enough to express, or confer as you say, those normal day-to-day human emotions"?_

_Shizuru contemplated for a few minutes, "but wouldn't that make me weak"?_

_Yukino was definitely not surprised this time. Shizuru's unfeigned curiosity was to be expected actually. The burden of her family name, an all time present guardian shaping her up according to his ideologies, and no one to harbor her innocence and naivety- all these things had made Shizuru a little emotionally challenged but hardly incapable. Yukino was not going to so easily provide the answer to her. She opted to make Shizuru work her own way out . "And you think, right now in this moment, being incapable of abiding by the most basic human nature does not make you weak", Yukino countered with the obvious. _

_The question sent Shizuru stumbling back to all the memories when she could have explored a little more happiness, a little more love, a little more hurt, and little more pain, and maybe a lot more of herself! All those untreated sentiments were currently piercing through the rigid walls enfolding her heart; she felt her chest getting heavier every passing second. She had warped through every single moment of her life in the last short trice. Early childhood with her mother and her gradual disappearance from the frame of her life, all those years she had spent doing exactly as told by her father, the exuberant ray of hope Natsuki had gifted her! Her journey finished when a fusion of suppressed sarcastic laugh and a dry sob departed her arid lips. Her vision was blurry and flowing but she embellished a satisfied smile. Her eyelids released the gush when they draped the crimsons for a fraction of second. _

_A gentle hand rested itself on her right forearm, "acceptance is the first step, start from there", with that sound opinion Yukino was gone. _

"_Acceptance indeed", Shizuru whimpered and slumped into that small space letting the silent sobs take over! The aggravation of feeling all her losses at once devoured her leftover strength within minutes. Haruka had to shift her limp and contorted body to the guest bedroom in the morning._

* * *

><p>"This is so not fair", Chie lightly banged her head on the floor. Her and Nao were lying down on the floor with their legs elevated on the couch separated by the coffee table. All around there were papers scattered and a few books open too. Apparently, they were preparing for tomorrows MBMS lecture, where Miss Shizuru Fujino could ask any question to anybody! Scary as hell.<p>

"Who the fuck cares if I wanna sell Cadbury to the cannibalistic tribes of Ethiopia", Nao applied her twisted logics. "Who the hell needs 'Target Marketing'? There is nothing I can't sell"!

"Well, good luck trying to convince them that Cadbury is actually tastier than your flesh", Natsuki marched in and went straight away to grab a beer. The other two girls extended their right hands in air indicating to have a beer!

"What? Shizuru's got you studying 'target marketing' now", Natsuki settled on the couch and splayed her legs on the coffee table.

Chie raised her head and rested herself on her elbows, "hey, you can't call her Shizuru! Only Mai has that privilege, its Miss Fujino for us".

"And like a stupid, you thought she will let you call her by her first name if you ask for permission", Nao intervened, "way smart idea to get attention four-eyes", and blamed.

Natsuki almost spluttered the gulp she took and choked. She tried not to laugh while coughing violently. "Wow! You actually asked for her permission", she hoarsed out and smoothed her throat with another sip of beer. "There is a limit to be corny Chie".

Except for a few snicker nobody said anything. Natsuki got up to get another and remembered she was in fact looking for these two. She took her previous position, "Guys", she began in a serious tone and waited till both the other girls were looking at her, "what are we doing about Tate"?

Chie was sitting up now, supporting her back with the couch and laid her head back on it. Nao did not move an inch. "Mai said to leave it alone so that's what we all should do", she was calm but Natsuki knew she was pointedly looking at her while saying it.

"What good can you do anyway", Nao butted in, "Mai was warned, din't listen, got beat up, came to her senses, end of story. Can't we just leave it at that"?

"Okay! Fine! I will not do anything reckless provided you guys convince her to file for an assault report", Natsuki challenged.

"Are you out of fucking mind", Chie winced as she suddenly jerked her head to her right.

"Did something just eat off your pea-sized brain mutt", Nao was surprisingly calm for the discussion in pursuit. "You are trying to make a mountain out of a mole hill Nats and I am warning you - stop right now or it won't end well", she was done for now.

"What? Why", Natsuki asks incredulously, "he is just a small time thug".

"Was", Chie shouted, "was a small time thug! Do you even know what yakuza gang he is associating with these days", she hissed as if it was too dangerous to be said out loud.

"So you do know about his current location", Natsuki grinned.

"Did you not just hear me mention yakuza gang"?

"So? We are going to let him get away with everything? These kind of perps don't just disappear, you know".

"Leave it alone Nats", Chie did not want to talk any further, "Mai knows him and if she says he won't bother her anymore then the least you can do is try to trust her wisdom".

Natsuki was about to retaliate but stopped when Aoi barged in looking for Chie.

"God Chie", Aoi whined and sat down beside her girlfriend, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day", she hugged her close from side and nuzzled into her neck, "we have only kissed once today", she complained.

Chie who was smiling broadly gazed at her girlfriend lovingly and kissed her soundly on the lips, uncaring of her friends. "Mmmhh…sweetie please come to bed", Aoi seductively purred against her lover's lips. There was no chance in hell Chie would ever refuse an offer like that. She got up with Aoi in tow. One last time she looked at Natsuki, "For everybody's sake Nats, just leave it alone", she suggested calmly.

Natsuki took her time and stood up. "I am not saying a word in front of her", she accusingly looked at Aoi and looked back at Chie, "and neither will you".

Aoi and Natsuki were already pissed at each other about Mai's incident and this was just another opportunity for them to vent out. Natsuki's tone was too commanding for a friend and Aoi most definitely wasn't going to just stand back and listen to someone order around her girlfriend.

"Seriously", Aoi hissed unbelievingly, "don't you ever fucking learn", she starting advancing, "I told you not to talk to her like that! She is your freaking friend so stop behaving like you pay her to do everything", she tried to go further but Chie was holding her hand and pulling her back.

"Well, okay! She is but you are not right? So here I am ordering you to get the fuck out of my room", Natsuki bellowed.

Chie again had to drag her girlfriend out before it was too late.

Natsuki retreated back to the fridge and snatched out the third beer. In an effort to cool herself she guzzled the chilled liquid just in one go, took out another and walked back to her room. She stopped at the door, "I don't give a fuck what you all think! If Mai can't let the law take care of it, then I will – with or without any help", she calmly stated to Nao, who, surprisingly or not so surprisingly, had not moved an inch during all the drama!

The next day, when Shizuru entered the class she only searched for one familiar face but she could not find it. She started the class with her usual pop quiz and kept it going peacefully, and yet somehow a rage kept building inside her. Being ignored wasn't something she dealt with properly. She dismissed the class five minutes early and called forward Nao.

Nao casually opened her mouth to say something but Shizuru was in no mood to play 'U chat, I chat' and she unconsciously lifted her hand, palm facing outward, to stop the red head from saying anything at all.

"I want Miss Kuga in my office", her crimsons were a few shades darker from anger, "today, before five", she went to the doors leaving a stunned and a little – actually a lot – scared Nao behind. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. When she reached the dorm the first thing on her mind was… _I gotta warn Natsuki of her impending doom at the hands of one named- Shizuru Fujino! Ugh… wayyy too dramatic aannddd stolen!_

"Ah! There you are", she found Natsuki slumped over her study table, probably asleep, over some open books with headphones sill on! She jerked the headphones away with a purpose of waking her up! Natsuki groaned with irritation and looked around hazily.

"Awww…I am so sorry! Did I wake you", Nao mocked and smacked the back of her head, "wake up idiot! A fiery dragon named Fujino is very eager to see you in her office", she checks her watch, "aaand you have exactly thirty minutes to save your delicious ass".

Natsuki squints at her with confusion which later, when she comprehends Nao's warning, turns to irritation and anger. She ignores it! Walks up to her bed and covers all of her under the comforter.

The next day, Friday, Chie and Nao were just exiting the cafeteria when they literally stand face to face with Shizuru. She had no intention of bringing up Natsuki again with these two but evidently they were too scared to think anything else.

"It's not our fault. We told her", they said, together!

For a moment Shizuru was lost but regained her rage when she realized who exactly was 'her'. She stood there with the confirmation that she was, in fact, being ignored and simultaneously being disrespected as a teacher. Her rage multiplied a ten times and the effects were quite visible to the two students when they saw the sudden, almost abnormal, darkening of her red fiery orbs.

"I will not have any of my student disrespect me to this extent, do you understand", they both just nodded dumbly, wide-eyed, "today, before five she gets the last opportunity to redeem herself or she gets to face some severe consequences for such unacceptable conduct", Shizuru resumed her brisk walk to her office and on her way wondered about the real reason for her anger.

"What the fuck did she do anyway", Nao asked to no one specific.

Chie smiled on a thought, "may be called her by her first name".

They both look at each other with goofy smiles. Nao shakes her head appreciatively, "nice", they high-five and make way to the dorms, a little evilly excited about giving Natsuki the bad news.

Finally after an agonizing wait of five whole days Mai was able to cook a decent ramen dish with as little effort as possible. As a celebration the group was enjoying themselves at Mai's room. Due to Aoi's presence, Natsuki only stopped by to keep her friend's wish.

"You really need to sort it out with her before the end of next week or I am never making you dinner, ever again", Mai, who stood supporting herself on the door panel, warned!

"Hah! Are you threatening me", Natsuki tried to do the typical over-dramatic angry expression but midway itself Mai started snickering. They both laughed causing the other girl's abdomen to clench. Mai placed her right hand on her stomach to relax it and brought down her laughter. Even though her face was grimaced, Natsuki felt overjoyed after listening to her friend's full laughter after so long. She slightly bent forward and kissed Mai on forehead. "You still have a lot of recovery left, so don't stay up late and don't forget to take your meds exactly half…"

…half hour after dinner, I know", Mai completed the sentence she had been listening to since a week now. "Good night".

"Good night", Natsuki turned and left for her own room. She wanted to indulge herself in beer, again, tonight but she knew in the last week she had consumed almost ten times the amount she normally did, so she stopped. Got changed and went to bed. It didn't take her thoughts long to get stuck upon what Nao had said about Shizuru being furious and something about consequences. Sleep overcame her and the last thought in her mind was – a bunch of unreliable and uneasy reasons that caused her to hightail from Shizuru the last time!

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good or bad? Review please…<strong>

**Okay so here are some things that I wanna say at the end of this chappie.**

**First, flashbacks are good! (For me- takes a lot of work, so I get a fair share of practice). Shizuru's scene- I tried my best but any scope of improvement is most welcome.**

**Second, yes I have made Yukino a wise (which she was in the series) and a little less timid. Can't help….someone had to talk sense into our lovely Shizuru. Haruka does care but she is not the emo-fancy talker- more like issues that require aggressiveness.**

**I know everyone is eager on some plenty ShizNat time, even I am dying to write it, its not far now! Just another chapter and after that BAM surprise surprise! Here is something for my loyal readers- a few sneak peeks from the next chapter or are they?**

**Uh oh, Nats is in trouble! But what kind? Big or eehhh….**

**A sub-sub-plot that entails Chie and Aoi storyline- don't judge it before reading!**

**Finally, they go for payback…but how does Shizuru fit in to all this?**

**Like it…Oh, you just wait for it!**

**Oh…oh and I almost forgot, I might need some help soon (or maybe not so soon-depends on my studies schedule) in some Kyoto dialect and sentences. Not for this, for the other one. So, anyone up for it, PM me! I ll be highly grateful.**

**Ciao…. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmmm…another chapter here! For the last six hours i have been continuously working on this chapter, because someone i know msgd me today... she had this day free. So, i hope my update is on time. You know who you are...will wait for your review! **

**Thoughts in italics and it bears no resemblance to any living soul. If it does then…. Screw it!**

**Disclaimer: This is where I insult my efforts and appreciation for ShizNat by declaring that I still, I mean cummon STILL, do not own Mai Hime or anything related to it.**

**No Beta-reader, mistakes are mine! Apologies...  
><strong>

**Mystical Bliss**

**Chapter 7: Behind Closed Doors! **

* * *

><p>A sudden punch to the abdomen caused her to choke on her own breath. She grunted and buried her face further down in the pillow.<p>

"Good, you are finally up", Nao said and pulled away the pillow from under Natsuki.

"Nao", Natsuki wanted to growl but it came out more like a purr. Obviously the red head didn't miss it and only to further rile up the sleepyhead she cooed, "ooohhh Natsuki"!

Fortunately, or very unfortunately for her, these kind of wake up calls were not unusual. She pushed herself up and ran her hands through the unruly cobalt locks while clearing her throat. "There are other methods of waking someone up..spidey"!

"Why Nats", Nao mocked a gasp, "It is too early to be so bitter dear", she enacted some sophisticated British lady including the accent. When she knew there would be no reaction, she got up, "you have fifteen minutes. Freshen up fast and come out".

Natsuki did not want to prolong the torture so she got up and entered the washroom. Twenty minutes had passed by when she came to the hall, where a nice and warm cup of coffee was waiting on the kitchen island. She situated at the couch and turned up the television for some morning music!

Nao came in sauntering and pulled the plug out of the socket!

"Nao that's enough", she got warned.

"You have been summoned to the witch's chamber in five minutes", Nao informed.

Natsuki's anger instantly dissipated on hearing that. Her visits to the headmistress's cabin were not new but never before she had been called on the weekend. She looked at the wall clock, which was exactly five minutes away from striking ten. She didn't give it further thought. As it was a weekend, she knew that Graceburt will not question her choice of clothes. She got dressed in a pair of comfortable denim blue shorts, metallic grey tank, over it she slipped a ruffled cotton checkered shirt that she liked to keep unbuttoned and flowing. She finished tying off her favorite high-top sneakers and got up to rush out the front door. Nao saw the rushing girl checking her right back pocket for mobile which got thrown at her when she turned to get it back, "I don't want any special visit from your parents, so try not to piss off the witch", Nao suggested.

With Mai's matter still hot and Shizuru's presence at the campus, Natsuki too wanted to keep her mom and dad as far from the campus as possible. She did not pay any heed to the fact that her pace should probably be a little faster if she didn't want a lecture on punctuality from Miss Maria. "Well good luck to me", she wished herself and knocked at the door for permission.

"Come in".

Natsuki had no idea what this was all about but it didn't faze her confidence when she entered the much dreaded cabin, "Morning", she kept her tone steady and confident yet not disrespectful.

Miss Maria Graceburt only nodded her head in acknowledgement without looking up from her current paper work. The setting was familiar enough, for her too. And with the tone of that greeting she knew that Natsuki was not really worried about the matter at hand here. It seemed pretty simple from outside but the director was at an impasse.

It was pretty late last evening when Shizuru Fujino had asked to discuss something about a particular student. She would have postponed it to the coming Monday but the lecturer's body language betrayed grave fury. So, she listened to all of it, patiently. She also assured her that there will be consequences and that the act of such indiscipline couldn't possibly be overlooked. As a result, stood Natsuki Kuga, in her cabin right now.

How strange are the settlements people sometime encounter! Such was this particular case. As the director of Fuuka University she had to go to extreme lengths, quite often. One such length was to be able to get 'The Shizuru Fujino' come and work for her. To keep the arrangement viable and risk-free she had to take some action against Natsuki. On the other hand, punishing a student who belonged to one of the most influential families of Fuuka was to upset the precious lot of riches for no reason at all. She obviously did not want the funds flowing in to stop because of something this petty. So, she chose to resolve this matter attentively and carefully to keep both the sides satisfied.

"You are late Miss Kuga", Miss Maria finally put her work aside and looked at the student in front of her. _Ever the confident one, Natsuki! _She waited for an apology but it never came.

The young Kuga knew the importance of her family name in these sort of situations. She had encountered the director enough times to know the seriousness of a matter. Today, she was one hundred percent sure it was just out of formality. She waited for the older woman to continue and get done with it.

Miss Maria shared the same thought. "I know it's the weekend but there are a few things I wanted to discuss with you. Have a seat", she gestured the girl to take a seat where ever she saw fit.

"No thanks. I am fine", Natsuki declined unfazed by the intimidating gaze directed at her.

"An unfortunate incident regarding your friend was brought to my attention. My deepest concern goes out to her but I also need a confirmation that her issues with the austere people outside will not be carried on inside the university campus", she stopped.

The reputation of this little university was the only thing of importance for Graceburt. She wanted to feel angry but it was of no use. "No it will not. I assure you of that".

"It's in her best interest and I appreciate it. Now, there have been complaints about your in-disciplinary actions. Miss Fujino has personally asked me to involve your parents into this. This time I have managed to convince her not to go to such extremes in turn of guarantying that your actions will not go unpunished. I might not be able to stop your parents' involvement the next time Miss Kuga. Keep it in mind if you swear by disobeying your teachers in future. I have no say in this anymore; it is up to Miss Fujino to decide the course of your punishment. She should be in her office. That is all. You can leave now", Miss Maria ordered and went back to the work kept at her table.

Natsuki left without saying another word. She was grateful, in a sense, that Mai's well known association with her had been the only reason for no trouble from the benchwarmers of the university. But she also couldn't understand how a bunch of people could give the reputation of the institution much more importance than protection of one of its students! Maria's behavior was nothing new for the girl. But, right now the person occupying her mind was not so easy to read. She had had past good, bad, and bizarre interactions with this new lecturer but nothing to make any assumption on how this interaction was going to go!

Missing out on a few lectures was not a big deal but being penalized for something so trivial was. She thought Shizuru must be amongst those who couldn't tolerate anything less than perfection in everything. _Well, it sure is visible from her personality_…..she deduced not so kindly! She had all week been confused about how to react towards this oh-so-perfect person and currently this inability to understand herself only flared her irritation. At times she seemed nice and safe enough to put everything behind and start afresh as a student and a teacher. But at the very same time it felt like, by allowing Shizuru into her life in anyway, she would be signing the contract for own misfortune! Few more steps and she barged into Shizuru's office without knocking, looking pretty pissed off. Which she was – at herself and at the person in front of her – for no valid justifiable reason!

* * *

><p>Shizuru had a fitful night. Often times she wondered if she had let her anger go overboard! <em>Of course I have!<em> She only wanted an opportunity to apologize to the younger girl, which surely could have gone simply if this particular student of her's would be a little less stubborn, for once! Though in reality, she did feel disrespected as a person and as a teacher too. Also there was this slight possibility that it had been aggravated by the dislike and disbelief of being so blatantly ignored. But, it was all done now! She hoped for some normalcy this time and finally apologize for her abrupt behavior last time. Now that she had talked to Yukino, she didn't feel so humiliated at expressing her vulnerability but she thought it was a little insensitive of her to put Natsuki in such a position when she already had too much to deal with in her own personal life. At this minute she could only hope!

The director had hinted to have her presence on the campus on Saturday, thus she was. As it was technically her day off, she went with a russet shaded comfortable pants and a perfectly snuggled white V-neck sweater. She had her hair made into a messy bun, with a few stray locks hanging graciously loose all over. With nothing to do, she continued reading the book she had on business ethics. Not two minutes later the noisy opening of her door startled her. She jerked her head upward only to see another raw display of emotion. There stood Natsuki – fists tightly clutched at sides, jaws and temples flexing, staring heatedly at her, but this time her posture, unbelievably enough, exuded certain control too!

For first few seconds Shizuru did not register what was going on! After a while she took in the younger girl's state. She knew she was being challenged to say something, do something, but she did not or rather could not! That mesmerizing dark jaded gaze faltered eventually and Natsuki moved forward. Shizuru's hold on the book tightened reflexively.

"The director told me to come see you regarding my punishment", she gruffly made her point and waited for the other woman to react.

"Oh", Shizuru uttered. The purpose for her presence today, as hinted by the director, dawned on her. She thought maybe it was for the better. She could just talk to Natsuki and resolve the matter before it got out of hand. She ever so slowly stood up and came to stand by her table. She took her own sweet time and leaned at the table, crossed her ankles, and supported her weight on both the palm heels at sides. She took a long calming breath, not that she needed it, but just to prepare herself for the unexpected reactions of her student. "You haven't attended any of my classes in the last month. Why is that", she inquired in a neutral tone.

In general sense, Natsuki was not a patient person, and right now seeing Shizuru react so slackly was getting on her nerves. Her expression changed to a boring one when she heard the question. She wasn't there to be showered with all those stupid unreasonable questions; she was there to end whatever this thing was. "Look, just tell me what I gotta do to get this over with", she shoved her hands in the front pockets and turned a little left breaking any sort of eye contact possible.

Shizuru nodded her head knowingly. She left her position and took a few steps forward. She knew getting angry was not an option here. She had to forget about her being a teacher and the girl in front of her being the student; she needed to only be a person. "Can you at least look at me when you talk", she requested, carefully taking another step forward.

Natsuki could see movement in her peripheral vision but she didn't move. Her breath hitched and her eyelids calmingly draped over her eyes when she heard that tentative voice, asking her to do the only thing scarier than Shizuru's growing proximity. She wished everything involving this certain woman was not so uncanny. She remembered the glimpse of intense uncertainty the last time she had glanced in those dangerous scarlet pools of unkempt emotions. That scene successfully brought her irritation and anger back. Before Shizuru could touch her forearm, she dashed towards the windows and stood there with her back to everything in the room. "Sh…", she stopped herself from saying her name, "just tell me why am I here".

In all honesty, it was not about disrespect or ignorance for Shizuru. It was the anxiousness of not getting the proper opportunity to talk, to explain herself, that made her act shoddily. If Natsuki was so keen on finishing this, then she would respect her wishes. So, instead of wasting time with useless efforts of reprimanding the angry young girl's behavior, she resolutely jumped to the main act. "Natsuki, I wan…", her voice faded. On hearing her name, Natsuki tilted her head and looked over her shoulder. Before she could wonder about the reason for Shizuru's nervousness, the woman cleared her throat and began, again, "I only wanted to apologize for last time…..for putting you…

Natsuki's emeralds amplified in understanding and she roughly swiveled around interrupting the hesitant woman, "No…absolutely not", she declared. Forgetting about her resolution of not making eye contact, she paced and kept her eyes in level with the crimsons. "We are not doing this", she commanded and waited for a sign of consent from Shizuru.

The shock of being commanded wore off soon but she couldn't shake off the anxiety that lingered inside her. "But I need to apo….", again she was stopped.

"I said no", Natsuki raised her voice and walked to get out of the room. In three swift long steps Shizuru was ahead of her, blocking her way. "Shizuru", she silently asked to let go off her arm.

"Natsuki", she searched those greens for some tolerance, "let me please explain".

"Let go", she warned gently. Shizuru, on the contrary, firmed her hold. Natsuki painfully clenched her jaw and huffed before jerking her hand away from the unexpectedly tight grip. The only reason for her ferocity was not being able to know why exactly she was that furious, again! She had to do something physical before she hurt herself or worse Shizuru. For now she settled with pacing.

Shizuru watched the younger girl's effort to contain herself, "Natsuki, please just…", she was interrupted, the third time.

"I said no", Natsuki didn't stop pacing, "you don't get to do everything you want okay", and she halted to look at Shizuru. "I dunno why you took this fucking job but it's not my business. Everything that happened after that, now that somehow became my business", she took a second to breathe. "I found you passed out in that freaking store room, I took you to the infirmary! I didn't freaking know that you", she with both hands was pointing at the elusive looking woman, "that you were Shizuru fucking Fujino"!

Shizuru winced at all the cursing but held back. She had been attentively listening to the outburst. She opened her mouth to cut it short but it seemed like Natsuki was determined to continue.

"Imagine the shocking surprise the moment I discovered that my new lecturer is none other than the woman I was supposed to date", she laughed sarcastically at the joke and kept her pace, "it's not a very good feeling, let me tell you". She took two long fast strides and stopped again. "And then for the first time we talked, normally, but no…. you didn't want that right? Instead you just had to go ahead and blurt out some emotional crap that you are somehow beginning to realize", last sentence came out in a very unconfident tone. Her shoulders sagged and she cursed herself for spewing the entire useless outburst just a second ago! _So, finally I have lost my fucking mind!_ Natsuki still kept pacing and cursing herself for this moment, this day, this month and what not!

Shizuru had listened to everything but couldn't place the meaning of it all. What was Natsuki actually complaining about? Was it disapproval for taking this job? _That would be understandable._ Was it the displeasure of not knowing her before all this? Or was it anger over being asked some, 'emotional crap', as elegantly put by her? But even so, why would anyone be this out of control over any of it or maybe she should be asking herself if it was possible? Evidently it was, she had just watched the explosion herself, not mere ten seconds ago! Much like Natsuki, her thoughts and sentiments were haywire. _Why is it always the same with you Natsuki?_ She had learned not to fight with herself too much, so without contemplating on it further she asked, "what are you even trying to say Natsuki"?

The person of interest slowed and stood at a spot for few seconds. She turned to look at Shizuru and felt sorry for both of them at that moment. She recognized that guise, it was the same she had. They both were tired, they had given up, expecting for some miracle that could finally contain and swallow this constant explosion that had been going on ever since the beginning. "What I am trying to say is that you shouldn't have come here", Natsuki put herself at ease. "You never should have come here", she noticed the insignificant shift of features on the person standing opposite her. She broke the exchange and searched some place where she could crawl and scream at the top of her lungs. Her eyes focused on the deformed door of the store room she had found Shizuru in, passed out and hurt, "you shouldn't have", she whispered, went to that room and closed the door behind her.

The instant Natsuki was out of her sight, Shizuru held on to the nearest object for support. After five short breaths she could grasp a full one. Those last words still echoed in her mind! _So, Natsuki didn't want her here. Shouldn't be a surprise!_ If anything, her behavior made perfect sense now. What didn't make sense though was the rapidly overshadowing heaviness in her chest. Her right hand instinctively went to the upper left side of her chest in hopes to soothe the burning, as she would have done for some superficial wound. She went to her chair, undid her hair-bun and slumped, closed her eyes while trying to wrap her head around how differently this confrontation was supposed to go, in her opinion.

Natsuki had no intention of going out and repeating the previous events nor did she want to stay with the haunting thoughts. Without purpose she checked all her pockets and luckily found her hands-free in one of them. She pushed the buds in her ears and blasted the songs on her phone at full volume. Shizuru, on the other hand, suddenly out of exhaustion vanished into an involuntary nap at her chair itself. For an hour both of them resided peacefully in their own worlds. To preserve the basic purpose of her ears, she took out the buds and kept them and the phone in her pockets safely. She approached the door and stood by to pick up some movement from outside, but could not. She assumed that may be Shizuru was not in the office. She tried to twist the knob lightly, as to not make any sound, at first but it didn't open. She kept trying but it was stuck. _Fucking perfect! Just perfect._ Out of irritation, she kicked it and cursed a little loudly, "damn it". The abrupt ruckus and a familiar cursing jolted Shizuru out of her nap. It didn't take her much longer to make out what had happened. She left her seat and approached the stuck door. She knocked lightly to let the person inside know of her presence.

"It's stuck", Natsuki replied dejectedly to the light knocks. She slid down the door and sat by supporting her left side with it and kept staring, as if trying to see what was going on with Shizuru behind the closed door. "I will try again in some time".

Shizuru picked up the spent tone. "That's fine", she expected to provide some companionship there and placed herself by the door. Unknown to her, she was mirroring Natsuki! Her gaze too kept hard, at the same level that of the other girl locked in the store room. "It's okay", she repeated and they just stayed like that; unaware of the possible intimacy they could have shared at that moment, if it was not for the barricade in the middle.

"Shizuru", Natsuki uttered expectantly to see if the other woman was still there.

"Hmmmm", Shizuru hummed in response.

"Why did you take this job", she didn't know what gave her the courage to ask this but believed it was the barrier that separated her from Shizuru. She could never have asked her this if it was another in-person confrontation.

Before Shizuru could answer, a short amused laughter escaped her. "I wish I could tell you that", the truthfulness of her own statement stunned her but she continued, "but I can't". Thirty second of afterthought later she added, "at least not right now. Not with the way things are".

"Okay", Natsuki didn't object at the refusal.

"Natsuki"?

"Yeah", came a stretched response.

Five minutes of silence later it was Shizuru's audacity that had taken over her conscience, "what did you mean earlier", she asked before the innumerable neurons in her brain could stop her.

This time it was Natsuki's turn to get amused. "You weren't supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near me, much less - out of the blue - become my lecturer, and most of all you are so not supposed to be the only person I can think about", this time she laughed at the absurdity of it all, "you were just supposed to be an inexplicably beautiful and unfathomably outlandish person that I encountered by chance", she heard a slight humming from the person at the other side, "nothing more, nothing less".

The memory of their first meeting prompted Shizuru to react with a tease but she buried the temptation. She chose not to say anything. Natsuki didn't wait for any response and got up to try to open the door again, but to her delight this time it opened the first time without any effort. Shizuru was deep in her mind when unexpectedly her support disappeared hastily, making her fall on her back with full force.

"Whoa…hey", Natsuki had just pulled the door open when something, or rather someone, came falling at her feet. She mechanically took two steps back. When the movement stopped, there Shizuru lay on her back dumbfounded staring at her. They blinked in sync. The corners of Natsuki's lips had already started broadening, "you okay", and she enquired while controlling her full blown oncoming burst of laughter.

The voice broke Shizuru's stupor and she winced with the after effects of her fall. "Umm…ouch! A little warning would be appreciated the next time", she lifted her right hand and slightly caressed the right side of her head – which was more affected due to her sitting position!

Natsuki just burst out laughing! Shizuru was taken aback with the mere force the younger girl's body was shaking! Of course the situation was funny, she was smiling too. She didn't make any effort to get up; instead she kept watching the bent over girl laughing without control. That sweet sound was the best composition she had ever heard, that sight was nothing like anything she had witnessed before. The beauty was so astonishing that she lay there continued watching and waited till the girl started coming down of her high. Natsuki was holding her stomach and dropped down on her knees facing Shizuru, "I..uh", she tried to breath, "I am so sorry"! She wiped her eyes out and still the remnants of laugh kept escaping her. _Fuck…I haven't laughed like this since forever now!_ Her slightly glassy gaze casually ran over the figure lying beside her. She took her time to notice the chestnut hair brilliantly spread out like a bright halo, the stunning spark in those addicting cherry orbs, the slight shrunken smile of those tempting pink pair of lips, and the radiance her flawless skin emitted. It was all oddly comforting and dangerously inviting. She noticed the fading mark at the right corner of Shizuru's forehead. Her left hand without permission lifted itself and placed it on Shizuru's head. Her thumb traced the mark over and over. Shizuru was confused but the feeling of being looked at with such care was too good to pass away. She closed her eyes for a second to savor it all. She found a pair of brilliant emeralds searching for her when she opened them. "I am sorry for yelling at you earlier", Natsuki said and broke away the contact but kept her hands at the same position.

"I am sorry too", Shizuru responded, "for everything".

Natsuki's motions became a little brave. She lovingly removed every stray hair from Shizuru's forehead and kept her palm half on the hair and half on the forehead. Her thumb was now caressing the space between those perfect eyebrows. Her eyes were blankly focusing on her hand's movements, "why are the things the way they are", she whispered.

Shizuru didn't know how to answer to something that she too had no idea about. She had a sad smile and helplessness frankly poured out of her – at one time too proud and hard – crimsons. She brought her left hand on top of Natsuki's to bring her back from wherever she was in her mind. Their fingers lightly intertwined and Natsuki stopped her motions. She too smiled sadly at Shizuru and started pulling her hand free. Without another word she slowly stood up walked out of the office. If there was any chance of forgetting the last two hours that had taken place with Shizuru, she needed to be too tired to function. With that thought in the mind, she sprinted to the open field and started out on first of many coming laps.

Shizuru stayed lying on the floor and kept thinking about the eccentricity she shared with Natsuki every single time. There was a scary comfort level that ignited the conscious, ever-doubting scruples resulting in the hot and cold reactions from both of them. No wonder trying to talk normally was an extremely exhausting investment and a risky one at that!

* * *

><p>Ten relentless laps later, a sweat drenched Natsuki made her way to Mai's dorm room. On the sound of her front door being opened, Mai came to the hall. She wanted to ask what the reason for this girl's current state was but right now she had planned for a more important matter. She approached the tired girl, helped her get in the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of water with her. She placed it on the bedside table and bent over the resting girl, "sort out your differences or no dinner tonight", she instructed. On her way out she carefully closed - the upper, the main, and the bottom – all the latches from outside. Natsuki didn't comprehend at first. She heard movement from the washroom, indicating somebody else's presence. Mai's sentence replayed in her mind and she understood the logic, "Noooo I am too tired for this Mai", she wailed and put all her left over energy in hollering the auburn haired girl's name in the end.<p>

"Can you for once speak normally", came out Aoi from the washroom looking irritated. She tried pulling the door twice but it didn't open up. She furrowed her brows and pulled again, harder. "What the heck", she hissed, "Mai", she called out while pounding the door heavily.

"Start talking you two or I will keep you both in there as long as I have to", Mai shouted back from the kitchen.

"Damn it", Aoi cussed and pounded the door the last time before sliding against it. She had no intention of staying locked in with Natsuki nor was she ready to apologize. So, silence was the wise choice for both of them. Forty five minutes passed like that and she was feeling thirsty. Natsuki had a half filled bottle she was playing catch-catch with. Unwillingly enough she had to ask for it, "can you pass me that"? Natsuki didn't acknowledge it and continued her little game. "I am thirsty", Aoi stated passively.

Natsuki sat up and held up the bottle in her right hand. With a raised eyebrow and a slight tilt of head she confirmed if Aoi was asking for the bottle and got an eager positive nod in turn. "First say you are sorry", she put forward her condition.

"What for"?

"For what you did of course"!

"I didn't do anything wrong", Aoi defended, "and I will have you know it was all Mai's wish! I shouldn't have to be sorry for keeping a promise I made to my friend", she reasoned.

"How can you fucking say that", Natsuki was standing now hovering over Aoi, "you did see what happened to her because of your bullshit promise"!

"I didn't want that", Aoi said meekly. It was a two way road back then. If she had told her friends then Mai would have a hard time trusting her in future and when she did keep her promise, the consequences were worse than she had feared for. It didn't matter if Natsuki blamed her or not, hell she solely blamed herself for everything! She got up and without another word threw herself on the bed. Natsuki kept watching - puzzled! She finally blinked when she heard hushed sobs and saw the other girl's body quietly shaking, "I really didn't want her to get hurt", Aoi muffled out into the pillow, her voice crushed with guilt.

Natsuki had no idea how to comfort Aoi. She never meant for her to feel so badly. Of course, it was a bad call on her part but her intentions were never to make her friends suffer. This kind of stuff is never under anybody's control. She didn't say anything and took the space beside Aoi. She let the sad girl vent out some of her guilt. Few minutes later when the sobs dried down, a rather stupid and childish thought popped in her head. She couldn't help but voice it, "do you think grown-ups are capable of making those snot-bubbles that babies make when they cry", Natsuki's genuine curiosity was dubious enough to make Aoi stare at her incredulously. Feeling the gaze she turned to her left and raised her eyebrows in question. She didn't speak anything but soon she could see Aoi's lips twitch. They both knew they were imagining the same thing…..some adult crying with snot-bubbles popping out of the nostrils, it didn't take another second for them to make an 'ewwwww' face and crack out laughing. It went on for next twenty minutes – they would stop, turn to each other, and crackle again and again! They caught up on the previous weeks' stuff, discussed the coming weekend or special plans before falling into a comfortable silence.

"You think it's a good idea", Natsuki expressed her concern over Aoi's surprise gift for her girlfriend on her soon approaching birthday.

"You don't", Aoi blankly deduced. She didn't think it was that big of an issue. Granted, the gift was a little pricy but what was the concern? They had been together for more than three years now, surely she could serenade her lover with a shiny and expensive four wheeler that she had always seen Chie drooling over!

Natsuki didn't say anything. Moments later, with a clear thread of thoughts, she began carefully, "money is a bitch. Be sensible about how much you want your relationship to revolve around it", knowing she was treading dangerous territory.

"Wow", Aoi snickered thinking it was joke. On no further voice of opinion from the cobalt haired girl she let her mind run a mile a minute. At some level she conceded that Natsuki knew Chie better, still! She kept prodding her brain for some recent arguments between them regarding money matters but there was none. Actually, they had never really talked much about this particular topic. In fact, now that she was thinking hard, she realized Chie always either dodged or changed the topics pertaining to money! "Huh", she mumbled knowingly. _But why?_ "She say something to you"?

Natsuki shook her head sideways to indicate 'no'. "You know when two people are too much in love, they sometimes stop noticing the small-small things about each other", she struggled to make her point without offending the slightly worried girl, "with me she doesn't have to say anything, I just know. But, with you, she will definitely feel too apprehensive to bring up something like this. Also, it doesn't help that you are literally lost in her most of the time", she overstressed the last part with a slight hint of tease. "She is too proud to even acknowledge her insecurities regarding you and this relationship". She herself came from family money, she fully understood the repercussions. She had experienced it first hand! Also, it didn't make matters easy that the sick society had always been too adamant on differentiating or classifying people based on their lavish living and middle-class living. This practice, though old-school, still held its evil roots deep within too many people.

Aoi, much like herself had an incessant amount of money attached to her name, being the only daughter of a rich, world-renowned, and multiple award winning novelist - Anya Senoh! Chie on the other hand had to grow up watching her single mother work hard, day and night, to raise her and her two younger brothers. The only reason she had gone to college, rejecting the job offer as a temporary photographer in local magazine, was because she had scored a full scholarship on tuition fees. On her girlfriend's insistence she had agreed to apply for Masters with her friends. With much reluctance she had also agreed to let Aoi's mother take care of her study and living expenses during these two years. It had been going on pretty smoothly, if she had to say so herself, but right now on Natsuki's insinuation she felt that may be she really hadn't paid much attention on how Chie might have been feeling about this arrangement. She would absolutely hate herself if she, in anyway, had been a reason behind hurting her sweet lover's pride and dignity!

"Don't strain your little brain too much", Natsuki elbowed Aoi when she saw her thinking hard. "The only thing you can do is let her know that you are there whenever she wants to talk", she assured. The other girl only hummed in agreement; nevertheless, in no way it was so easy to rid your mind of dreadful thoughts after tackling such a big revelation!

By now they had forgotten that they were locked inside the room for a purpose. Neither got up or hollered Mai to open the door from outside. Aoi was busy thinking back to anything at all that she might have accidentally done to aggravate Chie's insecurities.

* * *

><p>It was close to six in the evening when Nao, for the first time that day, decided to show her face to her friends. Natsuki had not come back yet. She wanted the details of her friends encounter with the witch. Instead of being restless and antsy, she tried her luck by going to Mai's room. It was dead silent. She went in to further examine the occupant's presence when she saw Mai happily preparing something in the kitchen while humming to herself some romantic sap song. Making an irritated face at the choice of the song she went in, "is Nats back yet".<p>

Mai got a little startled but thankfully didn't drop the bowl! "I locked her in with Aoi", she simply said and went back to her work. Nao knew of Mai's strange routine to let people communicate and sort out their shit, she herself had been the victim most of the time! She hummed and was going to go back to her own room when she heard a loud laughter coming from the locked room. She excitedly became the audience of something she knew would come in handy later on for entertainment purposes. She moved when it quieted down, with a potential plot for a drama she hopped to Chie's room. She opened the door to the couple's apartment and called out, "yo four-eyes"!

"In here", Chie replied back from the balcony where she was comfortably sitting on the floor. The parts and equipments of both her cameras – her most precious material possessions – were laid out. She was giving them the weekly care they deserved. "What's up", she acknowledged Nao while she fixed back the Nikon F-3 with blinding ease without looking! It was an antique in true sense - the best there could ever be from the 80's. She then lifted the new looking Nikon D600 – Natsuki's gift from last birthday - and set this back. She still was arranging money to buy a few amazing lenses for this camera. She lovingly packed them both in their respective bags and put it aside. She turned to look at the red head while stretching her legs and situating herself by the railing.

Nao, for her plan to succeed, needed Chie's full focus. So she waited for her to be done. "I have a question for you".

"Shoot".

"What do you think could happen when two girls are behind a closed door for hours", Nao smirked noticing the other girls expression.

She kept smiling for a few seconds and thought of playing along. "are they hot", she asked one of many coming questions.

It was exactly how the red head predicted. Some other time she would have let this extend but right now she needed to reel everything in and just skip to the end. "they are hot, sexy, gorgeous…they are everything that you can think of", Chie's features became more dreamy, "they are into women, they are even on the same bed and…"

The other short haired girl blinked at the sudden end of information, "and"?

"And they are both filthy fucking rich", red head vixen gave the final blow!

Chie's wonderland shattered as soon as she heard it. She creased her brows in confusion. She caught Nao's gaze, her face a little serious now, "what does that have to do with anything"?

_Gotcha!_ Nao mentally patted herself on the back. "Well lets see", she started counting her fingers with what she said, "rich, spoiled, sexy, gay or bi, one bed", she feigned innocence, "I just think that shit happens fast when there are more things in common. Don't you"?

Chie by now had gotten the drift that this was so not random. And Nao rarely did random – there had to be a pretty fucking twisted reason behind everything this red headed bitch did or said! She got up on her feet and narrowed her eyes, "what is this about"?

"Nothing, am just saying", Nao tried to divert, purposely. Chie didn't say another word and kept staring at her. "Okay! Aoi and Nats have been behind closed door for way too long", Chie's eyes broadened at the undertone and she was just about to take the first step to get to Mai's where she had left Aoi, "and I may have heard them bonding over money matters", she stressed the last two words and finished. Mere two seconds later Chie stormed into Mai's place. Her stance faltered with every step she took towards the bolted door. She dreaded something she knew was not ever possible. _But why?_ She inhaled deeply and parted the door slightly. Aoi was lying on her back with a thoughtful look on her face and Natsuki was peeping through the bottle at the ceiling. She exhaled noisily alerting the others of her presence. "Hey", she greeted weakly and cursed her mind that went too far.

Before Aoi could jump into her girlfriend's embrace, Nao came rushing in, "aaawwww man, you both are still clothed", she expressed her disappointment. Chie's jaw tightened but she didn't say anything. Natsuki only huffed and nudged Aoi with shoulder to get out of the bed. "Well then it's safe to say that Aoi's mom will be definitely disappointed! Her daughter couldn't even score a Kuga.."

She hadn't even finished the sentence properly when a hard punch slammed across her face. She straightened herself, not too surprised. She wiped the blood from her torn lips, "damn it! Weren't you supposed to hit Natsuki", she indicted Chie who seemed unbelievably calm for someone so angry.

Chie brushed her shaking hands through her hair a few times. "I am sorry", she said to no one in particular, "I need some air. I will see you guys at dinner", she backed away without wasting another second.

Aoi disgustingly shook her head at Nao. She knew what Chie's last sentence meant. "If I see her smoking again I swear I will kill her myself", she was about to follow but the tight hold on her wrist didn't let her go. She looked at the owner of those hands questioningly and only received a low 'don't' from her. She understood and nodded. Her wrist was free now. She turned and hugged Natsuki warmly, an embrace that was returned earnestly. Aoi whispered a 'thanks' and something else in her ear and went to the kitchen to help Mai with anything.

When Aoi was out of earshot, Natsuki dismissively glared at Nao, "you know there are other ways of showing your concern over something", she knew why Nao had done all that.

Nao sneered, "yeah well, I don't do emo talks".

"Where are…", Natsuki got cut off when Nao threw the answer to the predictable question over her shoulder, "don't worry I will be back before dinner starts"! _Honestly, the drama never fucking ends!_ There was another thing that she had to take care of tonight itself after dinner. She only wished that would not bring out extra amount of drama and sap in her life!

* * *

><p>Shizuru knew she would never have gotten up from that floor if it wasn't for Youko's reminder call about the dinner at Mai's place. She showered and dressed in her impressive casuals for this dinner. It was the first informal gathering of her teaching tenure and she didn't want to go empty handed. Thanks to her colleague's call, she had had the time to prepare enough 'Green Tea Ice Cream'! A knock on her door indicated that Youko had arrived. She opened the door but before greeting she compared their attire to confirm if her choice of clothing was appropriate enough. "Hello, I will just be a minute", she said and went to get the ice cream out of the freezer. The distance to the dorm was hardly a minute. Youko looked at what Shizuru was holding, "you made that", she asked with disbelief. Shizuru only nodded. "Wow, keep it up and you will have your weekend dinners with that delinquent lot", the nurse jested. When they reached Mai's door, Shizuru noticed that the other woman was not empty handed. She had a bottle of chardonnay in her right hand. Even though most of the masters' course students were above the mandatory age for alcohol consumption, it was strange for her to see a teacher bring wine to a student's get together dinner!<p>

"Hey", Mai greeted Youko as always, "umm hello Miss Fujino", she hesitantly smiled at Shizuru.

"Shizuru", she reminded the girl and smiled back while giving her the ice cream to be kept in the freezer. She noticed that Chie and Natsuki were not yet there. They all had gathered around on the living room couch and during the half an hour of undisturbed chit-chat, Shizuru, surprisingly never felt left out. She also noticed that Youko had become more relaxed with them after two glasses of wine.

Aoi had gone back to her room to take out a bottle of red wine from her expensive stash. Her mom always insisted on keeping some good beverage with her. She also often said that liquid courage, when needed, helped writers be a lot more candid and uninhibited. As she entered, she saw Chie standing in the balcony, looking over the campus uninterestedly! She neared, her suspicions became true. She could see two cigarette butts on the floor. It wasn't the right time though. She hugged Chie from back and pressed herself impossibly closer into her. She nuzzled her nose in her neck and breathed deeply. The scent was enough to make her hazy. Her soft charcoal hair brushed along Aoi's forehead. She wanted to do something to bring her back. She nibbled on Chie's left earlobe and pulled. She felt her girlfriend's hand on her hips trying to pull her in, as if wanting to meld them in one. "I love you", she hushed into her heated ear. Chie turned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that", Aoi repeated. A few light pecks later, they picked up two bottle of Pinot Noir from her stash and walked to Mai's room, hand in hand! Natsuki too came rushing behind them. She avoided any contact with Shizuru, not willingly though, and the involvement of other people in the room made it pretty easy. Shizuru too had picked up on her behavior and decided it was fair not to let their dynamic relationship ruin this dinner for everybody else.

After eating, they were all 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the new end of fall collection over the television displayed in some fashion week. Natsuki pulled Nao aside by the kitchen, "We are leaving. Parking lot, fifteen minutes! I know where that bastard Tate is".

"Oookaayy but who told you"?

"Aoi", Natsuki smiled. That time with 'thanks' she had told her the place where he was getting together with some punks for a poker game. She didn't want to wait another hour or day to get to him. She was sane enough not to challenge him, though she wanted to once warn him off personally. And that's what she intended to do today. Nao motioned between them and put two fingers out with a questioning brow raised. "I only want to talk to him…if he doesn't back off then I will get the help from anywhere I can".

"Hey", Nao bunched Natsuki's t-shirt to prevent her from leaving, "I am taking my Audi", she informed made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Shizuru had gone to get herself her third glass of wine that night. She was immensely enjoying herself, though she wasn't personally taking part in most of the activities and games. She was putting the cork back when she heard a very familiar hushed voice coming from nearby. She was about to move forward when she heard the name she had learnt from Youko in the past days. The name of the person responsible for Mai's unfortunate incident. She knew it was no less than eavesdropping but she couldn't have made her company known. After coming out of there, she kept an eye on Natsuki's movements. The other girl, Nao, was already out of sight and nobody seemed aware of it. Natsuki had started fidgeting and looking for possible escape, she noted. She excused herself again and went back to the kitchen to look for an opportunity to talk to this restless person. She paced a few times, thinking on how to approach this subject with Natsuki. She peeked through the kitchen once and the person in question was stealthily slipping from the front door. She looked around herself hurriedly to see something of use. There on the fridge she saw a tiny notepad kept with a pen tucked into it. An idea crossed her mind and she scribbled something down in it and tore out the page. Without acknowledging anyone else, she too stepped out and went downstairs to the parking lot. She didn't know what or which vehicle belonged to Natsuki, so she stood by the far end of it and waited. Two minutes and the younger girl came in view, approaching her Ducati. Shizuru attempted to not make any sound while approaching the girl. Natsuki took out the helmet and was about to put it on when she heard a cautious voice utter her name. She turned around and smiled, "how is your head"?<p>

Shizuru could have smiled back genuinely if the situation was different. "I remember who I am. So, I don't think I sustained any major injuries", she tried to make a joke while taking a few more steps to decrease the distance between them.

Natsuki knew her mind was somewhere else. She stood still when Shizuru came mere inches away from her. "Natsuki, I can't answer your question yet. All I know is that for some unknown reason I care deeply", she kept looking in those intimidating greens with conviction, "I care about you, a lot".

Natsuki felt something being thrusted into her jacket's front pocket. She brought her hand to take it but was stopped by Shizuru's hand. She saw something familiar to fear in those crimsons before it shut down. She felt the presence nearing more and then next minute a warm voice washed over her left ear, "please don't use it". The warmth backed up and the hand over her's squeezed once before letting go. "Be safe", Shizuru appealed before turning and leaving the happily confused girl behind. Her hand was still mid-way to her pocket. She pulled out the piece of paper. Unfolded it. _" My number - 824 759 6352 Shizuru Fujino"._ She understood the 'Be Safe' and 'Please don't use it' part! She didn't give 'why' and 'how' much thought. She felt happy, simply happy. She shoved the paper carefully in her front right jeans pocket and put her helmet on. The distinctive horn of Nao's car made her scowl. She started her bike, closed her eyes and visualized Shizuru standing by the open window in the infirmary two weeks ago. She smiled slightly. _I will try my best._ She made a silent promise and roared through the parking lot. She leveled Nao at record speed. She wanted to end this all as fast as possible and come back to the campus, come back to her friends, come back to …._Shizuru?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it or hate it?<strong>

**Hey, did anyone get why i titled this chapter -"Behind Closed Doors"?  
><strong>

**A clarification here- I think people were expecting some big scene from that dinner I mentioned in the last two chapters. But I am truly sorry, it was mere reminder for myself. It was only supposed to be a logical explanation for Shizuru's involvement in Natsuki's actions. That is all!**

**How was the ShizNat scene? Did i do justice or not?  
><strong>

**I have hidden a slight, minute hint about the reason behind Natsuki's past in this chapter, I will dedicate the next chappie to those who can catch it! Try…. And have fun!**

**How was the Chie and Aoi' plot? Do comment of that. I would have posted this chappie earlier but I was kinda stuck with this part….so a few words of encouragement…..do I get?**

**Oh and do you hate Nao or just can't help loving her?  
><strong>

**Lastly some acknowledgements to my readers:**

**_Hey xHungryMindx_:- Glad you think so! Hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thank You.**

**_WonderfulNight_:-You gave one of the most amazing reviews I got for my story, so thanks a ton. I believe the reviews and attention will pick up if people think of this as time-worthy, till then I am happy with what I have got.  
><strong>

**_Platina GF_:-Hey thanks for reviewing my stories. My second ShizNat fic will have to wait for now, so you will have to make do with this serious one. Glad to know you enjoy and hope you keep enjoying it. Thanks.**

**LazyToLogIn:-Thank you but this time –if internet is not a bitch- I look forward to a longer review from you. Okay? Thanks.**

**Also, guests who are reviewing, following, or favorite-ing(not a word i know, but you get my point) my fic… thank you for your time. I would love to personally but apparently you guys don't wanna give me a proper chance to thank you all. PMs and suggestions are most welcome.**

**Thank You Again!**

**Anamika. K**

**Ciao... Until later!  
><strong>

**Note:- I realize this is late but i had to add this after getting a review that figuratively blew my mind! Everyone who is confused or not happy about the ShizNat behavior please read PostoronnimV's review on this chapter...(surprisingly and gladly for me) she understands this story exactly the way i want my readers to. So, please don't mind me reverting you to this amazing review!  
><strong>

**A special thanks to PostoronnimV for the encouraging words. It really meant the world to me...And i am so dedicating my next chappie to you - even though you couldn't find that clue about Natsuki's past!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This one goes out to you my dearest Veronica! Hope you enjoy...**

**Thoughts are in italics. The story or chapter does not bear resemblance to any living or fictitious being...if so then they stole my stuff! **

**Disclaimer: Huh! What? I don't understand! Elaborate please... okay, i will wait!**

**Haven't got a beta, mistakes are solely mine... apologies before-hand!**

**Also, this is a rushed work, so please don't be too harsh! Pretty please?**

**Mystical Bliss**

**Chapter 8: Night Falls For The Awaiting Dawn-I**

* * *

><p>Nao was fairly certain that this time she had definitely left Natsuki behind. With an intention of resting her beloved car she let the speed come down a little while she relaxed. A loud, continuous honk and a flash of black and blue passed by her right at lightning speed. <em>Damn it!<em> She cursed and picked up her previous speed but it was unfortunately too late. The bike screeched and skidded across dangerously. Natsuki expertly pulled the brake and brought her left feet down firmly, when the bike halted, to the keep the balance. The friction against her boot broadened her smile. Another louder screech followed and Nao's huge black Audi came in view. They stood side by side facing opposite directions. For the last hour or so they had been racing each other on and off, waiting for it to get a little darker. Natsuki pulled off the helmet and shook her head to mild down the helmet-hair. "I beat you", she peeped to her left where Nao sat in her car, pissed off, "again", she teasingly wiggled her brows when Nao glared at her.

The red head huffed, "yeah well, I let you win", offering a tight smile she mimicked, "again"!

"Keep dreaming spidey", she heeled the side-stand. With a thunk sound it was in position. She dismounted the bike. She waited for Nao to come out of her car but she didn't. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What"?

"You are coming with me. So, park where ever you want"!

"Fine", she put her Audi in ignition, "you are buying me the new one if it's stolen", and she stated and drove ahead. They were behind what seemed like an abandoned construction site. To say that the area was not safe would be a huge understatement. And on top of that to put a shiny black Audi in an area full of thugs and thieves was practically a scream for attention!

"It's not going anywhere".

"Whatever", Nao shrugged, "let's just get this over with".

* * *

><p>Across the street was predominantly the shadiest part of Fuuka. Plethora of clubs, bars, strip joints, and a few brothels arose – tall and proud! The law hadn't yet got the sniff of these activities, it seemed. They crossed the street and entered the second alley to their right. Indolent masses of muscle men, etched with intimidating tattoos all over their biceps and chest, were stationed at what looked like their designated life-long spot – sadly! Natsuki felt disgusted and puke-y by how she and Nao were being studied. She willed herself not to dig any deeper in to this particular thought and went ahead. Aoi had only told her that it was some poker game but she didn't know the exact club Tate was to play at.<p>

An endless stroll in this area was so out of option, leaving them with the only option of asking someone for information. It wasn't like there were no girls or women around, not at all. There were, some of them reasonably classy looking for this area, but they all were so scarcely dressed and quite frankly drowned in make-up and cheap accessories. With all due respect to the ladies, these two were in no mood for the available company. Coming to a mutual understanding, they peered at each other knowingly. Three turns of 'rock, paper, scissors' later Natsuki begrudgingly moved towards one such 'bulky-tattoo-shop-on-feet'.

As if body art was not the attention enough, he had an 'attempting-to-look-younger' arm candy by his right side. As she neared them she heard the woman 'meeooww' and the guy 'rroooaaarrr' in response! She cringed at the pathetic display of affection in front of her. _And this is supposed to be sexy? No wonder there really are asexual people amongst us!_ She shook her head and composed her expressions when she stopped in front of them. She knew these idlers were always ready for trouble. So she carefully kept her gaze firm but low, as to not present herself as a challenge or a threat. They didn't seem surprised to see two sophisticated girls looking for Tate. She was directed to three clubs ahead. And they went back to their 'meeooww-ing' and 'rroooaaarrr-ing'! _God help them!_

* * *

><p>In primary school, Natsuki had learned that 'air is everywhere'! But when she entered this <em><strong>'Pochen'<strong>_ club there was no sign of air, at all! Not fresh at least. Every neutron, proton, electron, or whatever the hell oxygen in air had – was taken hostage by cigar smoke and alcoholic pungency! Most of the tables were already busy and occupied. The one kept in center of the room was being prepared. A leather briefcase – presumable money bag – was placed exactly in front of a chair, card deck kept by its side, ashtray, coasters, and everything else was set. All the while Natsuki was surveying the place, sifting the crowd for Tate, Nao had gone to the bar for drink and some easy money she could effortlessly make thanks to these – all muscle, no brain – types!

"I wondered when you would show up", someone behind her mused.

Her body went unnecessarily tense on recognizing that smooth and dangerously normal tone. She slowly took two steps forward and turned to face the man she had been searching for. Indeed, he had changed incredibly. _Nah…matured for sure, yup! _

Back then, though he was decent looking, he had no sense on how to carry himself. And now, astoundingly enough, there stood a well dressed, mature, and a handsome man. He was wearing a perfectly crisp white shirt – sleeves rolled twice just short off the elbows, seamlessly ironed trousers that matched with the shiny vest. Her gaze dropped further low to the expensive or maybe even hand stitched pure leather shoes. _Did he change so much because of Mai?_

"How do I look", Tate who amusedly let Natsuki scrutinize him, asked. He also did a 360 for more effect, "it's all thanks to her", and he referred to Mai.

Natsuki took another two seconds to see the things that adorned his bad boy image. His sick sneer, those god-awful side burns, also she noticed he constantly kept chewing something. The irritating and unstopping movement of his stubble and all the above were sufficient to classify him as a bad boy!

"Well, that's good! Then you must also know the purpose of my showing up", Natsuki answered in respect to his first sentence.

He sighed a little dramatically and took one step towards the girl in an attempt to appear menacing. When it didn't heed the desired result, he hid his displeasure expertly. "I am assuming that you want me to leave her alone", he continued only after receiving a curt nod from the frowning beauty, "and I should just do this because her dyke friend told me to"?

Natsuki clenched her jaw, narrowed her eyes further, "yes", it came out a little strained. Not because of fear but from the absolute energy it was taking for her to fight the urge to snap his neck off right that moment!

"Ah", he was so enjoying this little face off, "do you know, I can actually decide if you get to walk out of here alive or not", he tried threatening although he himself knew it was not the alternative here.

Natsuki knew of these kinds of bluffs, she herself was pretty good at them. She shot off ahead and eliminated the distance between them. The few paid side-kicks of Tate left their place to grab the girl threatening their boss but he snapped his fingers and gestured for them to stay put.

"Listen you low life, you have no fucking idea who you are dealing with! Research carefully about my name once before you dare to even think of touching me", She hissed through gritted teeth and kept her glare pierced into those opposite to her until he blinked and stepped aside to make way for her. She expected him to say something, anything, but he didn't. She relaxed meagerly and stomped noisily towards the bar counter. She forcefully grabbed Nao's left hand and jerked her off the stool.

Nao while being ripped away from the bar, downed the remaining of her beer, "great game dude", she shouted to the man –she had managed to trick out a few thousand bucks from- and gave a thumbs up. "I can walk now", she tugged her hand away, "thank you"!

Tate fixed his eyes on his watch for exactly three minutes. "Follow them", he instructed his men. He went to the back exit of the club. Unlocking his car, he threw the cash he had brought with him in the back and also his vest. He went back to the front where a SUV was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they crossed the main street, "run, run", Natsuki told the lazy red head and started sprinting. It only took them two minutes to reach the abandoned site behind which they had parked their respective vehicles.<p>

"Where the fuck is the fire mutt", Nao spat out, severely irritated by being yanked out of the blue for the third time that night. Natsuki didn't answer her, instead only pushed her back flush against a wall. She held her pointer finger on her lips to stop Nao from spewing further nonsense. Tilting a little by the end of the wall she peeked out and, as expected, wasn't disappointed. Five or six familiar looking men back from the club stopped by Nao's car and started surfing the surrounding. _That fucking bastard. I knew it!_ She saw Tate order and sign something to his minions. She slipped behind the wall careful not to make any sound. She tried to think and come up with something to get out of this situation unharmed. She turned to Nao, "keys", and placed her hand forward with palm facing up. Nao raised her brows in obvious question. "You car keys idiot", Natsuki cleared.

"For what"?

"You stay here", Natsuki elaborated, "I will go out, bait them, lose the trail, and then you can leave with my bike".

Understanding took a few seconds to reach her eyes, "No freaking way", Nao flatly refused.

"Why"?

"There is no fucking way I am letting you bait yourself", she avoided the glare. Saeko would unquestionably torture the life out of her in case something was to go wrong. She herself was more than unwilling to let Natsuki do anything remotely dangerous on her watch.

"We don't have time for this", Natsuki huffed angrily, "I have never gotten a ticket for god's sake! You know I can lose the trail easily", she emphasized on her driving skill and the ability to handle speed.

"No", final time, "let's just wait it out! They are bound to leave at some point"! And they went mute. Nao didn't like the restiveness that was trying to tip-toe her mind by each passing minute. _This should have been so fucking simple! Come, warn that perp, and go home! _But it so wasn't! Else right now she would be grinding into gorgeous girls at some pub, happily buzzed with plenty of drinks. Imagining that possible scene made her groan in disappointment. She glanced at Natsuki by her side, who was deep in her mind somewhere. She knew that stupid girl too well to see and know what exactly she was thinking so hard about. Instead of regretting her impulsiveness and trying to think about ways of getting out of here, she knew Natsuki must be playing the worst outcomes in her mind right then. The different emotions fleeting across the worried emeralds badgered the unsettling feeling in her further more. She checked the time. It had hardly been two minutes but it felt too long with this gripping silence. She had had enough of it!

"You know if I die today, I am gonna haunt you all your life".

"Oh", Natsuki muttered absentmindedly.

"Yup! I am far too young and beautiful to die", read head replied. Seeing it had not caught the girl's attention she added with a knowing smirk, "and besides my hymen isn't broken yet"!

"Hmmm", again she muttered. Once the words register she jerked to her right so hard that she lost her balance for a minute there. "Are you outta you fuffin mmnnn".

Nao had clamped her mouth shut mid-sentence before she could shout out and give away their hideout. She 'sshhed'. "Alright"?

Natsuki nodded frantically and inhaled heavily through her mouth once freed. "Your what", and this time she kept her tone hushed.

"Hymen", Nao confirmed with an irking nonchalance, "you know the membrane that breaks when a girl loses her cherry".

"Hymen? Cherry? God seriously! There is an okay sounding word for that. Ever heard of 'virgin'"?

"Eh…it's too used and clichéd"!

Natsuki tossed a disbelieving look and shook her head hopelessly, "fuck you"!

"Oh you want to"?

Natsuki ground her teeth and contorted her face, vexed to her limit!

"As we are both dying anyway", Nao continued oblivious, "it would be better to die after a quickie right"?

"Shut up", Natsuki snapped, "I will see if they are gone". She is tugged back by the lapels of her jacket mid-step. Nao's face had turned serious all of a sudden.

"You", she jabbed at Natsuki's sternum, "stay here. I will go".

Annoyance evaporated to care and warmth once she saw the red head's face. She pulled her friend closer to offer some reassurance, "nothing's gonna happen", she pleaded, "let me go".

Nao petulantly shook her head, "nope". She slumped forward and rested her forehead against Natsuki's shoulder. "You and I both know I have spent good ten years of my life in streets not far from here", she tilted her head to see those pained orbs boring into her. "I still remember every single alley by heart. I can easily lose them. You just meet me at the University red light", she didn't know if it was meant to be a request or a command.

Natsuki knew it was no use arguing further. She placed a loving kiss against Nao's temple and ran a soothing hand through those silky red locks. "I will", she tried to say it with conviction.

"You have to", this time Nao commanded firmly. And she turned to lure those idiots out of there. Natsuki was about to slip into another mind tour of her thoughts when her concentration got breached by the loud whistle she instantly recognized. Nao was gesturing wildly, making her presence amplified beneath the street light, "come get me you morons". She waited fashionably against the hood of her car, appearing bored and examined her nails. "Come on you dogs, I don't have all fucking night". And they did come howling and shouting like wolfs chasing a sheep. _Oh shit!_ She jumped in and started her car right. As she swerved out she poked her right hand out of the window, middle finger visibly raised, "see you", she called out before disappearing completely in the dark.

Natsuki who had watched the whole scene laughed and shook her head fondly. These were the kind of circumstances when she felt, both, incredibly lucky and extremely unlucky, to have Nao in her life. Lucky because she knew whatever the matter it was never going to be her alone. Nao had a fierce, bordering destructive, loyalty streak. She was the type of friend who would be ready to take care of a freaking dead body for her, without questions asked! Also, equally unlucky because their fates were so cruelly intertwined with each other that it never would affect only one of them, if anything ever went wrong! Natsuki reached her bike after a few minutes. There had been a minute when she was prepared to face the worst outcomes and had felt defeated. But right now she had a skip in her steps out of absolute relief. Her hand had barely touched her pocket for the keys when something constricted both her hands at her back. She had no time to recover from the shock when another hand had her neck tied in and impermeable grasp. She tried wiggling but to no avail. The hand that restricted both of her's tightened coursing a shot of pain in both her shoulders. "Tate", she hissed out and felt her throat being crushed soon after.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had heard that 'see you' it clicked. He let his mindless lot do the meaningless chase and told them that he would be going back to the club. But of course he stayed back for another reason. He loitered around the building, searching for something eagerly. He sneered typically on finding it and waited patiently, very patiently, crouched in the dark for the right moment. A moment that neared with every clear footstep coming in his direction. Soon the figure approached and he moved!<p>

"Ah yes", Tate scoffed in Natsuki's ear, "and like a lover she knows my touch. Don't you dear"?

"Fffucckkk off", she spat and continued struggling.

"Keep struggling and I will yank it out of the socket", he threatened with a painful pull of his hold on both her hands.

She grunted and decided it was probably wise to try again a little later. "That's like a good girl", he purred in her hair and she felt sick to her stomach. "Now about researching your name, I have done it. Thoroughly…nobody forgets a case like that Natsuki Kuga! Six months you were in the air, like you never ever existed! How was it", he asked.

Natsuki knit her brows in confusion. She had to believe it was not what she was thinking. _Could it be though?_ "What the fuck are you going on about"?

"Ignorance is not going to help you here Nats", he cooed, "I am surprised your friends don't know anything about this", he stopped. "Have to say, your parents are quite effective in erasing records. How about now? Still don't know what I am talking about"?

Not a single speck of air remained in her lungs on hearing about something that had everybody around her have nightmares for years. For her, it still was her own living hell! Her lids draped automatically and she went years back. That horrifying obscurity which led to the anguish she had lived through, and was still living through it in some ways. _The alcohol, cigarette, and urine stench blended together infecting the air around her. She would lay there – for days, weeks, months - on the wet, cold, stinky floor, helpless and too weak to move a finger. Dying with hunger but food or water wasn't what she craved._ Her sensory memory had started reeling and she was getting weak. She shivered visibly and hated herself for letting it still get to her. She wanted to struggle but she then remembered looking at the image of her frail body – malnutritioned, pale yellow, bone-y, and hideously decorated with blue-black-red bashes all over! The failed and given up faces of her parents nudged her back to reality. Tate was still speaking and she only caught on the last part, "man you rich people have twisted families".

"That's none of yours business", Natsuki angrily spat with a renewed urge to get out of his grasp. _Think. Think. Think you idiot. _

"And to think that bitch Mai left me for someone like you", he seemed like he was finally running out of patience and things to talk about.

Natsuki blinked confusingly on his logic but smirked in her mind when an idea struck her. _Ah…A man with a bruised ego can never be wise!_ _Here I go!_ "May be you just couldn't satisfy her", she routed to hurt his ego and probably take advantage of his divided attention.

"Shut up you bitch", he shook her violently and stretched both her hands back enough to arch her.

She puffed and tried to gulp sufficient air which was becoming difficult with his pressure increasing on his throat. Her shoulders were aching badly now. She clenched her eyes shut and struggled again. Something brushed at her fingers. Her eyes shot open, wide on realization…_this bastard is hard!_ And she grinned. Never before in her life had she been so grateful for mens' biological appendage! She braced herself for the pain to come and arched her back more to reach a little low, reaching around; she felt what she was looking for. Once in position, she shrieked in pain and clutched at his balls dangerously that made him shout 'bitch' and loosen the hold at her throat. Once it was loose enough for her to move her neck, she threw her head back forcefully, hitting him square in the nose. There was a breaking sound that satisfied her greatly in spite of the pain coursing through. He hadn't completely left her hands, so she vigorously jerked them away that caused her left shoulder to be pulled at an awkward angle and she tiredly staggered away from the reach of Tate. He was on his knees holding his groin with one hand and his nose with another. His crisp white shirt was rapidly turning blood red in front. She smiled at the scenery but winced when she tried moving her left hand. Her vision turned hazy and dark for a second. She shook it off and took a few steps forward.

"Next time", she spoke hoarsely, "do not sneak up on me", she warned and kneed him in the jaw with all the force she could muster without falling flat on her back. The ugly clutter of teeth clashing against each other made her cringe. _Ouch!_ And he was on his back crying with immense amount of sting in various parts of his body. She breathed noisily and went back to the bike. She put the helmet on and mounted it. Her left shoulder when ever disturbed throbbed but she had to use it if she wanted to get out of this hell hole! She started the bike and somehow used the clutch properly. Once she was on the road she remembered where she had to go. _Man…Nao should have been here!_ She so wanted this epic moment to be caught on camera or something. She knew it seemed like a sadist serial killer but she wanted to live it again and again! With her chest puffed with pride she made her way to the university red light to meet Nao!

* * *

><p>Nao was getting bored with the less than thrilling chase and decided to put an end to it! She entered an alley without any street light in it. Every little detail about this dark path was still, even after ten long years, ingrained in her brain. She turned off the headlight of her car but didn't slow down. Tate's men were stupid enough to imitate her and sped up though they kept the headlights on! Nao expertly kept blocking the view for the following SUV while she tightened her hands on the steering. <em>Here goes nothing<em>. All of a sudden she swerved her car to the side and burned a dark black circle on the graveled path while the car's speed came down. The driver of SUV however got distracted by the sudden change in the momentum and didn't notice the dead end he was proceeding towards. A fellow passenger shouted 'watch out' that made him jerk and stupidly pull on the brake without trying to bring down the speed. As suspected, he lost the control and the SUV rolled three times while being dragged along the road and finally it hit the dead end wall!

Nao who was merely enjoying the show sitting in her car hissed and winced at the display in front of her. For her satisfaction, she got out of her car and walked to the wrecked upside-down vehicle. She bent down and saw that everybody was a little cramped up inside and also a lot disoriented. She scowled as she couldn't find the boss man in the heap of hurt and unsettled group. She blinked furiously and checked twice. _Damn it!_ She kneeled on the ground beside the front passenger side seat, "hey", she held the collar of the guy and shook him violently. He mumbled something and kept squinting at Nao. She huffed angrily and without regard to him being a human who could feel pain, she pulled him out violently by his neck. When he was almost out she asked him again, "hey you, where is Tate"? He didn't answer. "Damn it, answer me you moron"! All kind of worst case scenarios ran through her mind. She clenched her jaw and rammed her right foot forcefully into this guy's abdomen. The man only coughed and rolled onto his right side muffling his cries.

She went back to her car, opened her trunk to get something out and when she came back to the SUV she had a long torn out piece of cloth in her right hand. She tore a few more pieces out of it and knotted them together to make approximately 20 feet long rope like thing. She then went to the other side of the SUV and fumbled to take out the keys from ignition. Once successful, she opened the gas-tank lid and pushed one end of the cloth-rope in it. With the other end in her left hand she went back to the lifeless guy still grunting in pain. "Last time, where the hell is your boss"? He breathed a light 'bitch'. Nao's anger by now knew no bound. She bent down and fingered his jeans' pockets for a cell phone. In his left front she found it and took it out. She dialed 119 and placed the phone in front of the suffering guy. She then started back to her car and heard him cry for help in the phone. She stood beside her car and took out a lighter from her back pocket. She lit the other end of the cloth-rope and let it fall on the ground. She started her car and drove by the man who was still explaining something on the phone. She lowered her window, "just pray that your boss hasn't laid a hand on my friend or else help me god I won't regret killing every single one of you", and she was out of there in a flash.

She reached the Uni red light within three minutes but Natsuki was not there yet. Without wasting another second she tracked her way back to the abandoned building where all this had started in hopes of running into the biker midway! _Please be okay Natsuki…just please be okay!_

* * *

><p>She clenched her eyes tightly and when she opened it her vision was black for more than ten seconds. She shook her head again; possibly for the fifth time since driving to the designated place to meet Nao. She was elated with her accomplishment but she also knew her head was throbbing and her breathing was erratic. She tried taking long relaxed breaths but her lungs just seemed to function on their own. Frustratingly she jerked her upper body which made her cry out in pain as a strong sting travelled all the way from her left shoulder to her palm. <em>Just few more minutes please! <em>Her eyelids dropped close without her realizing it. It was eerily familiar for her. The darkness – _she was back in the corner of that small reeking room._ Every last bit of remaining strength left her body when she gave into the fear of a suffering she had once endured. Her body stopped functioning and she had already stopped operating the bike. The bike along with her swayed a little; she fell limp on the road and rolled around like a lifeless body before coming to a stop. The bike though towed itself to a significant distance ahead of her.

Her mind was highly unsettled as she lay still on her stomach at the hard surface of the road. It felt as if her blood had frozen up instantly, preventing her from moving, breathing, blinking, or feeling! Her eyes were wide and kept staring at the blankness of her helmet visor. Her incomplete, hot breaths formed a layer of perspiration on the visor which enhanced her claustrophobia. She wanted to move and free her head of this heavy restrain but despite willing hard, her hands just didn't move. She had started heaving, heavily by now. Hot liquid continuously streamed out of her strained and tired eyes. She wanted to fight everything off but at the same time it was so hard that she wanted to give up too! Her eyelids drooped and the last thought before she lost herself into her own subconscious was ,_"it hurts"_, which was very familiar considering the circumstances!

* * *

><p>Nao was driving carefully slowly. She kept herself on high alert and didn't miss a single spot of every road she took. Ten minutes of drive later she grew impatient and started honking her particular horn in hopes to get Natsuki out of hiding. <em>Come on…show yourself you mutt!<em> At her left she saw black and blue debris of something that seemed like a bike. She sped up and took a U-turn. It didn't take her long to determine that it in fact was Natsuki's Ducati. She rushed out of the car and ran to the bike. But there was no one near it! _What the hell?_ She eyed the trail that bike left in the process of its own dragging and followed it. Finally, there was Natsuki lying at the side of the road! She noted that she still had the helmet on. She sighed in relief as she could at least resign any possibility of head injury. She rushed to her side and turned her on her back. She struggled with the buckle but soon she threw the helmet away. She carefully placed her head on her lap. Her fears got magnified ten times when she saw how shallow her breathing was. "Hey", she softly spoke while tapping Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki", this time she held her chin in between her thumb and fingers and jerked her head a few times. "Come on Nats! Open your eyes", she pleaded. The night's events had already tired her out and her patience was running thin. Her anger flared once again and she held Natsuki's shoulders, "fucking open your eyes Nats", while she shook her hard. Natsuki released a gust of hot air but didn't open her eyes. Nao was taken aback when she saw the pained look on Natsuki's face. She instantly knew this wasn't like her regular panic attacks. "I am so sorry Nats! I knew I shouldn't have left you. I knew I should have been there for you", she couldn't stop a few strong choking sobs. She bent down and placed her forehead on Natsuki's, "Nats, please open your eyes. Please just once, look at me". She stayed like that for few seconds. While she was reprimanding herself, Natsuki's right hand moved. She felt some movement and sat up straight. Her eyes were fixated on the sudden intensifying paleness on Natsuki's face. A weak hand grabbed a fistful of her top near her stomach. She placed her own shaking hand over it, "Natsuki, wake up", she whispered. Natsuki's only response was to turn to her right and bury herself into Nao's warmth. Nao opened her mouth to repeat her earlier words but she heard some muttering. She could only comprehend it after focusing hard for a second. Natsuki was shaking and she kept mumbling, "it hurt. It still hurts", over and over again. Her heart, on watching her friend's state, broke into million pieces. She felt disgusted with herself and her state of helplessness.

"I am so sorry but I have to do this", she said to the whimpering Natsuki. She took out her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed a familiar number. _Come on….pick up! Please pick up….._ She tried again but nobody answered. She tried another number and waited. She frowned when this call too went unanswered. She couldn't give up so easily. She called again and waited. _Damn it Saeko pick up!_ She kept the routine and called the same numbers for at least ten more times before giving up. Natsuki was still in the same state. She had no idea what to do. None of the friends knew the level of seriousness of Natsuki's panic attacks. Her parents were not answering. She had even tried the landline in Kuga mansion, but that too had gone unanswered. She could not just show up there with Natsuki only to discover that the Kuga mansion was in fact locked. Also, she couldn't go back to the dorm. She wasn't ready to be bombarded with those thousands of questions that she knew she will have to tackle once their friends know. Also she wasn't sure how Natsuki would react after coming out of it and realizing that her secret wasn't a secret anymore. _God damn it!_ "Natsuki please wake up", she tried once again. "I need you to tell me what to do! Help me help you", she whispered and hugged her friend tightly who had gone too cold by now. _Her phone!_ _May be Saeko will pick up if it's Natsuki's number!_ It wasn't like Saeko to avoid Nao's call but this was worth a try too. She frantically searched Natsuki's jacket pocket for her cell phone. No luck. She started with the jeans pockets. Nothing in the left front one. A piece of paper in the right front one. In the right back pocket she finally placed the phone but it was damaged by the impact of her fall, presumably! She cursed and threw the useless piece of machinery far away. Her attention diverted back to the small paper in her left fist. She unwrapped it and couldn't believe what she saw. "_My number 824 759 6352 Shizuru Fujino". What the fuck? Why would she have Fujino's number on her? What the hell does this mean?_ Every single incident regarding Natsuki and Shizuru from the last month flashed in front of her. There definitely was something strange going on between these two but what? She felt another surge of jealousy induced anger seep in. Anger at Natsuki for keeping something from her. Anger at herself for not figuring it out sooner. But right now wasn't the time for these questions. She pushed aside the bitterness and formed a plan to get the much needed help for her and Natsuki at this moment. She carefully entered the digits in her phone and waited for a response.

* * *

><p>Shizuru had had three cups of tea in last four hours. After handing over her number to Natsuki, she had not gone back to Mai's place. She had messaged Youko that she wasn't feeling well so she had to take an abrupt leave. But even in the confinement of her quarter she couldn't shrug off the restlessness. Hence the consecutive consumption of tea! She had tried sleeping but to no avail. It seemed that all her attention on her mobile phone, not for it to ring. Though it didn't stop her from checking it frequently to see if it was set on the highest ringing tone. It was bizarre! At one hand she didn't want to hear from Natsuki but still she wanted to hear from her? It was utterly confusing. She had even tried to distract herself with movies but more than the television her eyes kept fixated on her mobile kept on the table in front of her. At last she had given up on trying to distract herself.<p>

She groaned in pain when she tried to shift. "Uff", she tried to turn on her back and her neck felt too stiff to move. She breathed out and blinked sleepily. A distant noise fell on her ears. She frowned and squinted to see the time. It couldn't be her alarm going off at 2:23 in the morning. Her eyes widened in realization when she heard the ring again. In an effort to answer the call, she lurched on the coffee table. It was an unknown number! She held her breath, "Hello", she answered tentatively.

"Look, I don't know why the fuck was you number on her but I need help", someone spouted off angrily from the other side.

Shizuru knit her eyebrows in confusion and released the held breath. She eyed her cell phone for a second and placed it back on her ear, "who is this? And what are you talking about"?

"Damn it Fujino! This is Nao Yuuki and I need your help".

Shizuru couldn't form an instant reply. "Wha..", she kept fumbling. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, "what happened? Is Natsuki alright? Where are you? Tell me what do you need? Are you both okay"?

It was Nao's turn to eye her phone! She convinced herself that there would be plenty of time to get the answers but not now, "we can't go back to the dorms and Natsuki's parents aren't home. If you can help with some place for tonight it wil…".

"Sure I can do that", Shizuru didn't wait for Nao to finish the sentence. She was already running around her place taking out some clothes to change into. "Where are you"?

"Ummm… I think it's the 33rd street", Nao muttered not confident of the area.

"Okay", Shizuru had put her mobile on speaker as she changed. "There is a hotel of Kanzaki Group around the corner of the 35th street. You reach there with Natsuki and I will be there in five", she sputtered hurriedly and hung up, not giving Nao any opportunity to object.

She tied her hair in a loose bun and rushed out of the apartment. Once she was out of the University gate, she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello stranger", a smooth male voice boomed inside her car.

"Hello Reito", she replied, "I am sorry to call you this late but it's an emergency".

"Is everything okay? You seem flustered Shizuru", came the caring reply.

"Reito, this really isn't a right time to chat. I just need the penthouse suite of your hotel on 35th street in Fuuka. Can you arrange that please", she requested and hoped that Reito would not pry further.

"Well, I don't like the sound of that but I also trust you won't get into any trouble. Consider it done", he calmly assured.

"Thank you a lot Reito. And I will talk to you in detail once I get this taken care of. Thank you again", she didn't wait for his goodbye and sped up. Less than four minutes and she was on the reception desk of the hotel asking for the key card. Once she got that she impatiently paced in the lobby for Nao to arrive. Three rounds later she saw a black Audi approach the hotel entrance. She sprinted towards it. Nao practically jumped out of her driver's seat, "get that door", she shouted to Shizuru pointing to the passenger side. Shizuru opened it ready to help Natsuki but what she saw was beyond her. There sat, slumped, the fierce and strong emerald eyed beauty looking pale and weak. She was being held straight by the seat belt. Nao instructed the valet not to park her car as she will be back in a few minutes. "Don't just stand there. Help me", the red head hissed when Shizuru didn't move.

"Yeah sure", Shizuru mumbled absently and went to hold up the left side of Natsuki while Nao supported the right side. Few of the hotel staff gave them strange and suspicious looks when they made their way to the elevator. Nao tightened her jaw. Already angry at everything she went off, "what? Doesn't any of your friend pass out after drinking", she shouted at them. "Fucking morons", she muttered as the elevator door shut closed. Inside the elevator no body acknowledged each other. Nao had a few things she needed to take care of for Natsuki's sake soon and Shizuru was just in state of shock, unable to respond or think clearly! The elevator dinged and they reached the top most floor.

* * *

><p>"Go to the bathroom and start the water", Nao instructed Shizuru as soon as they entered the room.<p>

Shizuru didn't move for a second. Nao narrowed her eyes at her, "damn it Fujino! Could you be anymore slower? I know what I am doing. Just start the water. Cold", she repeated.

Shizuru went to the bathroom and started the water. Nao was meanwhile busy tugging Natsuki's clothes off of her leaving her in only underwear. She then awkwardly carried her to the bathroom. "Move", she again instructed Shizuru, which she did without questioning. Once ready, Nao took a long calming breath and lay Natsuki in the cold water in the tub. She pulled the long sleeves of her top till the elbows and prepared herself for something. Shizuru looked at her, puzzled. Nao kept her right hand on top of Natsuki's head and kept her eyes on her watch. All of a sudden, she pushed Natsuki under the water and kept her there.

"What do you think you are doing", Shizuru's flared and menacingly took two steps forward to stop Nao's stupidity.

Nao dodged her and pulled out Natsuki. Momentarily leaving the passed out girl she swiveled to face the intruding person. They both were fuming, but Nao more, "just back off! You are not the person who has seen her go through with this plenty of times. You are not the person who lives with her and knows everything about her. And you are definitely not the person who gets to decide what's best way to bring her back from it", for a second the jealousy got the best of her. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose and continued a little calmingly, "I know what I am doing okay? So please just let me help her".

Shizuru was thrown deeper into the indefinite abyss of thoughts from the outburst. Not the gesture but the fact that this has happened to Natsuki before. And that too, according of Nao, plenty of times. _Yet she appeared so strong and fierce, how? Was it all just an act, like her?_ Different questions contemplated her conscious as she fixed her vision on the peculiar happening in front of her.

Nao had gone back to tending Natsuki. She pushed her under the second time and held her for a little longer than the first time. "Come on you mutt, feel the cold", she muttered as she carefully kept her eyes on the moving hands of her watch. She pulled her out again, "third time's the charm", she mumbled and pushed her in. Two seconds in and finally Natsuki started flailing her limbs in order to surface out of the water. Nao pulled her out but did not completely take her out of the tub. She knew water always helped Natsuki calm down. So once she was sure that Natsuki was breathing normal she let her rest in it. Natsuki wasn't totally out of it but she was conscious enough to keep breathing. "Fuck", Nao sighed and ran her wet hands through her hair. She stretched a little in hopes to relieve the tiring kinks of her body to some extent.

* * *

><p>Nao and Shizuru remained silent. Both watched the rhythmic moving of Natsuki's chest carefully. Nao threw a casual look over her shoulder and was immensely surprised at the way Shizuru's eyes were hooked on Natsuki. She decided she was too tired to get angry, yet again. She moved and got out of the bathroom. Shizuru noticed and followed her, "where are you going"?<p>

"Back to the dorms", Nao replied softly without turning to look at Shizuru, "she needs her meds".

"But…", Shizuru wanted to ask something but couldn't form any sentence.

"Water calms her down, don't worry", Nao offered, "I will be back in 20". She opened the door but stopped. "Hey Shizuru".

Shizuru turned to look at Nao, "hmm"?

"You could get in there with her and let her know she is not all alone in this", Nao wasn't sure why she suggested that, "its good to have someone with us in hard times, right"? She gave a dishonest tight smile and left the room. She released a shaky breath once she realized what she had just done. Just like that she had offered her place to someone else. A person who, most probably, had become an important part of Natsuki's life, without her knowledge. She banged the back of her head on the elevator wall. And soon she was crying silently. She slid down the smooth metallic wall and bargained herself a few moments to feel weak, a few moments to feel the gradual loss of someone she cared so deeply for, a few moments to release the pain and anger she had felt in the last five hours. And most importantly she spared herself a minute to feel lonely and in need of someone who would stay by her like she always would…for Natsuki. The elevator dinged on reaching the lobby. She composed herself and walked out of there. She drove and prepared herself for the yet left long hours of tonight. Another challenging thing was yet to be taken care of.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat at the toilet seat and kept staring at the almost lifeless appearing Natsuki. This was yet another strange encounter. She didn't know what to think! Or whatever notions she might come up with would not necessarily be true! The only sound in there was of Natsuki's almost regular breathing. Nao's suggestion replayed in her mind. She obviously knew it was nice not being all alone in difficult times. She couldn't even imagine what must be going through Natsuki's mind but she knew for sure that fear had to be one of those things. She got up and kneeled beside the tub. She stroked a few stray hairs away from her forehead; much like Natsuki had done earlier today in her office. Her skin was ice-cold but she wasn't as pale as before. When she stepped in the tub, the water had become a little warm. As if Natsuki had absorbed the coldness completely. She carefully tilted Natsuki a little forward and sat behind her. When done she lovingly placed the back of Natsuki's head on her right shoulder. She held both of Natsuki's palms in her's and crossed them in front. The other girl's scantily dressed state did not seem to register in Shizuru's mind. Once satisfied with everything, she caressed Natsuki's right cheek with the back of her right hand, "I am here. Everything is going to be okay Natsuki. I am right here", and she kept whispering, hoping she was conscious enough for her words to get through to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be Cont. In "Night Falls For The Awaiting Dawn-II"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I realize a few things in this chapter could be offending or impractical but please just go with it and remind yourself that you are reading a fiction - stressing on FICTION - and stop comparing everything to reality... for my sanity's sake!<em><br>_**

**Not everything can be kept so in order... but criticism, questions, and PMs are very welcome. **

**Next Chapter: Natsuki and Shizuru spend some time alone and finally get to know a few things about each other! **

**Also, will come an interesting twist regarding Nat and Nao but somehow Shizuru too is involved in it! **

**Can't just trump fate now, can you?**

**Oh and here i have tried to show a completely different part of Nao. How was it? **

**I will try not to make my next chapter another rushed work! Most probably...it will be but can't say.**

**Thank you for reviews, favorites, and following this story! It keeps me encouraged. **

**Ciao...Until Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmmmm...finally done with part-2! **

**My mind has been preoccupied with other things while writing this chapter,so I apologize in advance if this comes out as a disappointing chappie.**

**Okay, this chapter is a little angsty, dark, and sad in the beginning. **

**Its my first time writing such stuff so do point me to my mistakes, areas that need improvement, grammar, clarity, or anything at all. Please...**

**Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics. In flashbacks, thoughts are bold! **

**This chapter is supposed to lift up all the confusion regarding Natsuki and Shizuru's behavior that any of you may have. **

**Thank you for your help Veronica, I am gonna be needing it in future too!**

**Haven't got a beta, mistakes are solely mine... apologies before-hand! Got any volunteers though?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yet again...I don't care! **

* * *

><p><strong>Mystical Bliss<strong>

**Chapter 9: Night Falls For The Awaiting Dawn-II**

* * *

><p>Years ago, Natsuki had made a vow to herself! She could never – would never – again fight for her life the way she had to. As a result, right that moment, lying there in the middle of the street she really didn't care if she would live or die. The agony and torture she had survived was enough for a lifetime and the only option she wanted right then was to give in to it. She knew it was selfish, evilly selfish, but not even the thought of all her friends and family was enough to overcome the fright of facing anything similar to those four months in hell all over again! So, yes, she was ready to let go. She admitted herself to an infinite obscurity of the darkness surrounding her, she felt it reaching for her and she didn't feel anything after that…<p>

…suddenly there was this immense heaviness pulling or maybe pushing her. She didn't struggle at first. She thought maybe it was all a part of the procedure and surrendered without resistance. Second time, the pressure came with determined force and kept pushing her into something for far too long. This time she faced the actual fear of death! Third time, when she wasn't set free after a significant while, she fought against it. She kept striving and when the weight above her was lifted she knew she was breathing and thankfully still alive. She concentrated on her breathing patterns. One by one, her senses came to life too except she couldn't see yet. Below the neck, water had her engulfed. She could sense other presence besides her own and other disturbances in the environs. There was something very bizarre about it though. It appeared to her that there were two dimensions to the outside world and she was the blind-folded audience set at the juncture of both the worlds. Perceiving it, feeling it, hating it, and to some extent reliving it. At that point she didn't know if it was a figment of her imagination but something, maybe someone, situated behind her, holding onto her. Perhaps an apparition, but she instantly accepted the aura – which was pensively familiar. It was then she construed, this was the world she was supposed to exist in, this was the world she was supposed to go back to but then why was she being pulled away to the world she had already endured and outlived? She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she could so feel the feeble emeralds of a frail eleven year old girl blaming her for the anguish and torment. As if asking – or accusing – why hadn't she just given up?

How was this duality of her existence possible? Was she stuck somewhere or had the time stopped? Her eyes fluttered open, very slowly. At first nothing was clearly visible. A little moment later, she found herself in a very dreadful and reluctantly memorable setting. She blinked furiously hoping for it all to disappear and that's when she realized, her vision in reality, was still dark. The backdrop felt more and more real with each passing minute. And then, she could at last see plainly. She could see a smaller version of herself lying on the floor. The disgusting floor that was wet from continuous water leakage, slight hint of alcohol, far greater trace of her own urine and vomit, mixed with a little amount of blood she would cough out from time to time. She couldn't look away or move. With her eyes wide in horror she watched her smaller self come out of it. And then she didn't need to watch anymore. Her soul already, without a second's delay, had finished the time jump making her experience it second by second…before she transpired herself completely she felt that somebody held her tightly across the abdomen and whispered a few soft reassuring words to her. She doubted it was all so easily going to be okay but she also hoped and expected that these arms and this voice had enough strength to hold her, to bring her back when she wouldn't be able to!

* * *

><p><em>Coming to her conscious, for the hundredth time, she wished it all just to be a nightmare. And like at home, her mother would be right beside her, fastening her tightly and stroking her hair saying that 'everything is going to be okay, sweetheart'. And for the hundredth time, the wish - just like that – was smashed to smithereens when the same darkness came into her view. Feeling of the wet and sticky floor, the dizzying stench coming off of it, and a faint shade of light concealed with incomprehensible amount of gloom - it was all just the same. She had lost the count of days, hours, or possibly minutes since all of it started. But she was sure; it had been long – too long for her to hold on to her nerves anymore. As usual, the culprit was nowhere in sight. She thought may be this time she could muster enough strength and escape. She tried moving her legs but it only twitched causing her to inhale sharply as the realization of her swollen and inflamed feet hit her hard. Her chapped lips involuntarily parted to release a cry but the dryness of her insides could only liberate a pained puff of hot air. Even smacking her tongue a few times didn't do any good. Without moving a muscle, she lay there on her stomach, dead tired, hungry, thirsty, and completely drained waiting for the full force of pain to overcome her. Her eyes after a few minutes got fixated on the shiny texture of the wooden floor sticking to her left cheek. She parted her mouth a little more and poked out her tongue to lap up the much needed moisture. She repeated the action a few times and to her slightest relief, swallowing didn't hurt as much as the first time. After a few more licks when her taste buds started functioning, she could feel the staleness of the liquid she had consumed. To keep the retained moisture intact and not hurl out the remaining strength out of disgust, she decided not to repeat it. She brought her right hand in front of her eyes and carefully tried to form a fist, release it and then form it again. She repeated till it stopped hurting. <em>

_After gathering much courage, she forcefully planted her right palm exactly beside her shoulder. It was not a wise decision but she had to see if she could do this. Determined, she tried to push her body up with it. As soon as the support beneath her ribs disappeared she couldn't continue and dropped back down. She didn't realize that she had started crying. Her blurry vision didn't let her see that her captor had returned and was watching her actions with interest. Unsuspectingly she tried again. _

"_Let me help you dear", she heard someone from distance. But soon enough there was a looming shadow on her and the next moment she felt something hard and solid connect with her open and vulnerable abdomen. She dropped down on her left side and her hands reflexively went to clutch at her front. This time her throat wasn't too dry for a wail. She cried out with anger and pain and curled herself like a fetus. _

_The 24x7 state of helplessness and unbearable pain ghosted her horrible and cursed existence. With every blow she wanted to keep on crying but couldn't, she wanted to keep on fighting back but couldn't, she wanted to forget but couldn't; more than anything she wanted to just disappear but she wouldn't give up, couldn't give up – not yet! _

_That heavy, tired, and unstable foot connected her with additional force. The damp floor made it easy for her to slip all the way and her back collided with the wall at the opposite end of the room. This time her hoarse, dry cry was accompanied with something thick. Something hot and burning that tussled its way through her abrasive throat. A few efforts of unfruitful, tiring gags later a filthy mixture of blood and a little amount of stomach contents came out of her mouth. She frowned lightly, not knowing what the other thing mixed with blood could be. When was the last time had she eaten anything? _

* * *

><p>Lying there wet and cold, Shizuru was finally a little put together to think about the events of the previous day. The strange office talk she had had with Natsuki, the dinner at Mai's place, the parking lot bit; it all replayed in her mind. But most of all one peculiar memory nagged at her incessantly. Guilt gradually pushed through her already crowded conscious when her thoughts got fixated on the day when she had inadvertently and quite stupidly confronted Natsuki.<p>

_Shizuru blinked, finally! She watched plenty of sentiments float through Natsuki's eyes in the few seconds they had stayed balanced off each other. And it was an enigma! Anger, irritation, realization, confusion, and also something that made those emeralds inviting. She wondered if her eyes betrayed her confusion right now! Without processing she questioned, "how do you do that", in such low and soft voice that was almost inaudible. _

_Natsuki at first was confused but the question threw her off. She could make out a glimpse of fear and vulnerability in Shizuru's eyes. Those were so different from the one's she had witnessed a few months back in that dingy hotel store room. She smiled and whispered back, "do what"?_

"_That", Shizuru replied still keeping her tone the same as earlier, "being so comfortable with what you feel! How can you be so expressive and yet so strong Natsuki"?_

The unstopping loop of this memory made it even more unbelievable that the person she had once considered so compelling was now lying in her arms looking pale and lifeless. She wasn't naïve enough to think that she could contemplate a possible past but one thing she was indisputably certain about was that – a good and a large part of Natsuki's present was still eclipsed by it. She threw another look at Natsuki's form and shuddered. Not quite sure if it was because her thoughts were turning scary or because the water had gone quite cold. She safely went with the second option and decided it was time for both of them to get out of the tub.

Once she was out of the tub and kneeling beside it, she put her right hand under Natsuki's shoulder and wriggled her left hand under the legs. For trial basis, she tried pulling her out a little bit. A sad sigh escaped her when the surprising lightness of the emerged body matched its lifeless condition. It didn't take much effort for her to reach the bed and lay the unconscious girl on the left side of the bed. This time when she looked at her completely out of water, the lack of clothes registered her mind. For a second her thoughts became clouded but soon it dawned on her that they didn't have any change of clothes here. _And would it even be appropriate for me to remove Natsuki's remaining clothes?_ Pushing that thought back for the moment she went to look for a towel or something in the bathroom closet. Luckily the closet was stuffed. She got one fluffy towel and used it to dry Natsuki as much as she could. Again, she was debating the inappropriateness of it all when coincidentally there was an urgent knock on the door.

She hurried ahead and yanked it open with an unneeded rush startling Nao who stood at the other side of the door. The red head annoyingly glanced at Shizuru's wet state and came in. She had a small duffle in her right hand which she set on the coffee table temporarily. She took out a few things from it and threw it over to Shizuru, "I have got some change of clothes for you here".

Shizuru frowned at unwarned gesture, "Thank you". Her body was by that time shaking with cold and covered with goose bumps! She made her way to the bathroom to change. On examining the items in the bag she found two tank tops, two t-shirts, two loose but warm lowers, a loose cotton shirt, and one brand new still packed pair of boxers! _Huh…!_ She blushed a little at the thought of herself in boxers. Shaking her head of off the unnecessary thoughts she changed out of her wet ones. She went with the shirt as it was loose and comfortable compared to the very form flattering t-shirts. By the time she came out, Nao had changed Natsuki's clothing. She was also now lying on the right side of the bed which thankfully remained dry.

"Don't just stand there", Nao's irritated tone broke her gaze, "I am gonna need a little help here".

* * *

><p><em>Her unnecessary and knowingly distracting concentration broke when she felt two large, rough, calloused, and shaky hands hold out her left one. She felt her upper arm – just a little above the elbow – being tied up with something similar to elastic. She knew what was coming. To protest she whimpered weakly and attempted backing away further into the wall. <em>

* * *

><p>Nao was focused on drawing the light yellow liquid into the syringe. Once drawn, she pushed the piston a bit further to release the unwanted air and a little of the medicine out. After making a clean shot of the unwanted bottle into the trash, she breathed deeply to calm herself down. After all, this was only the second time Natsuki's situation had come this far. She placed the plastic cap back on the needle and kept the filled up syringe on the bedside table. She reached her belt and started loosening it.<p>

Shizuru awkwardly cleared her throat on such an out-of-context action.

Nao, as always, exasperatingly looked at her with a raised, challenging brow. Once the belt was out, she went to position Natsuki's both legs tightly together. She wound the leather accessory around the ankles twice and when the grip was reasonable she buckled it back. Then she again glanced in Shizuru's direction with a tight, self-explanatory smirk.

Shizuru, whose lips were a perfect 'O' of realization caught that smirk and smiled apologetically but still a little taken aback and uncomfortable with all of it. Especially because of the red head! Nao's presence somehow made her's look unimportant and unwanted which made her uneasiness rile up occasionally.

As instructed, Shizuru was now sitting beside Natsuki's upper body and Nao herself was straddling the unconscious girl's thighs.

"As soon as she feels the tip of this needle prick her, she will start thrashing about", Nao warned. "It's not a pretty sight and it can be violent. So, please hold her down and keep her as stable as possible".

Shizuru took a deep breath already scared to see another painful display of Natsuki's past demons. Since the beginning of it all, she had been feeling like violating on someone's privacy but she couldn't just let it be. Not when she was approached for help. She nodded reassuringly for Nao and for herself. She took hold of Natsuki's right wrist lightly and brought her right hand to place it on the lying girl's left shoulder. She kept her gaze at Natsuki's face that seemed eerily calm. She feared if it was the calmness before the storm. Nao, unknown to her, was watching her carefully. Instantly her jaw tensed as the sense of loss and possessiveness slightly tinged her heart. She couldn't risk getting distracted right now. So she assured herself that at least there was someone beside Natsuki, if not her. A little shakily she asked, "ready"? Without turning back Shizuru only hummed and shook her head once. With a final breath she bent over and took the syringe in her right hand. Careful to be steady, she advanced to the hollow of Natsuki's left hand elbow. _Help me God!_ She prayed before the needle came in contact with Natsuki's skin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on little one, I promise it will help with the pain", a gruff voice fell on her ears. To some extent she was relieved to hear it as it was the only truth she had heard from him since the first day of her personal hell had started. <em>

_A part of her knew she probably should try and stop it, that it was wrong and unethical. But another part of her, the dominant one, almost relaxed. It knew that after this, at least for a short period of time, the pain would literally just disappear and so would her conscious. She loathed herself for being so weak and fragile. She was somehow convinced that by doing this she was letting her mother down, that she was disappointing her father's faith in her strength. But what else was she supposed to do? For further survival, she wanted – no – needed the pain to go away, to vanish, whatever be the way! She felt the smooth, cold, and sharp prick of the needle at her skin. No pain came her way when it violated and tore her nerve. She then waited for the after-effects. _

* * *

><p>Natsuki's body violently arched off the bed and she let out a strangled angry growl. She attempted thrashing her legs but those being successfully straddled and tied didn't give her that much satisfaction. Her face contorted further and her upper body arched off sharply again when Nao pushed the needle in. Shizuru's hand that was on her left shoulder slipped off and Nao struggled to release the medicine inside her without any other mishaps. "For God's sake woman, I told you to hold her down", she hissed out when she saw that Shizuru wasn't reacting. Shizuru wasn't sure if it Nao's voice that prompted her but she place her right hand on Natsuki's left cheek, clasped their free hands and brought it over her heart and leaned over. She placed her forehead on Natsuki's tensed one and started stroking her cheek smoothly with the back of her fingers. "Natsuki, it's okay. I am right here", she whispered and kept repeating. Nao noticed that the girl who was ready to throw her off a moment ago was suddenly tranquil as river water. <em>And it was all because of Shizuru?<em> She pushed the piston further up and finally the medicine was inside Natsuki. She got off the bed, trashed the syringe, took the belt off of Natsuki's legs but instead of moving away, she kept watching the two people in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki imagined, perhaps at some level felt, the heavenly liquid blending with her blood stream and rushing to reach every cell, every nerve ending in her body. Lightheadedness came first, followed by floating in mid-air, later came the happiness, and then lastly took-over the pride of triumph! <em>

_The darkness of the room did not bother her anymore, the stench of the floor did not reach her nostrils, the pain started to subside a little by little , and at last a small conquering smile played at her lips when she felt the muffled arrhythmic beating of her tiny, tired, and torn-up heart. _

* * *

><p>She watched Natsuki seeking Shizuru's warmth and curl into her. Shizuru was now lying completely beside her, comfortingly running a soothing hand on her back. She saw the tiniest hint of a satisfied smile at Natsuki's face when she nuzzled further into Shizuru's neck. At that moment she lost it. The anger, jealousy, hurt, betrayal, and the extreme sense of loss darkened her features and soon she was seething. Unable to take it anymore, she excused herself and stomped to the other bedroom of the suite and slammed the door shut, careful to lock it from inside. She cursed herself for ever calling Shizuru for help. May be she could have taken care of it all alone like all those years ago. But even back then she wasn't able to help Natsuki completely, at least not on her own. May be, just maybe, it was all for the better. She silently sat down on the bed, cradled her head in her palms and sobbed for Natsuki but mainly for herself. It had been more than ten years but still the vividness of their meeting stayed so fresh in her mind…<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was an early, fair Friday evening and summer heat had slowly started to dwindle in last few days. The 9-to-5 crowd of Fuuka kept multiplying on the vibrant streets. Among that crowd there was an almost eleven year old, keenly observing a few remarkable individuals. Five minutes into the survey and she had her target. A few meters away from her, stood a refined young man happily talking on his phone while holding his suit jacket on his right arm. The girl grinned mischievously to herself and set her skate board on the ground. Keeping her eyes forward, she avoided unnecessary bumping expertly as she made her way to the target. Once near enough she swerved to the left and increased her speed with a final push. <em>

"_Hey", the young man looked irritated at being bumped into with so much force. _

"_Pardon me sir, I wasn't paying enough attention", the girl politely bowed her head and waited for the man to reply. _

_The man let go a surprised 'Oh' and smiled at the gracious mannerism of the little girl. "That's okay kid but watch out yeah"?_

"_I will sir. Thank you", the little girl bowed once again and got back on her skate board zooming through the mass. A minute later she stopped at the end of an alley to examine her catch. __**Let's see what I have here.**__ She took out the leather wallet from inside her shirt excitedly but to her extreme disappointment there were no enough bills to get her through the coming weekend. __**Damn it. And to think I became a good little girl for that cheap moron. **__She cursed the young man with all the spite she could gather. She took out the bills, kept them safely in the pocket she had herself sown inside her shirt, placed the wallet in a used up brown paper bag and put it discreetly behind the dumpster – it's original place! _

_She roamed around the city aimlessly with a constant cloud of disappointment hanging over her head. "Hey Nao", the loud bellowing of her name threw off her balance but she managed not to fall on her ass. She turned around and saw a few neighboring homeless kids waving at her to join them. She didn't see any harm in playing for a little while and went. After an hour of goofing around on the skates, her cloud of disappointment swelled when during the trial of a stupid stunt – her worn out skateboard gave up and smashed into three ugly pieces. Later on she took the bus but didn't have a fixed destination. She jerked a little when the bus didn't slow down at a stopper. The passenger in her front seat caught her attention. This bearded guy was so deep in sleep that the disturbance didn't ever bother him. For five minutes she observed him and stood up from her seat. It was time to put the plan in action. She stealthily, without gaining too much attention from fellow passengers, took the seat beside the passed out gentleman. She waited another five minutes to scrutinize her battle area. With an evil smirk she reached out, took the man's left arm and evenly positioned his palm on her right thigh. Her denim short made the situation even more plausible. She cringed at the feeling of some man's rough hand on her bare skin but this was the sacrifice she had to make for the desired result. Two minutes later, she started sniffling to herself. It was time to make people aware. It was too easy to get herself to cry silently. Not a minute passed by when the lady sitting two seats behind her noticed. _

"_Sweetie are you okay? Are you lost", the lady cooed in a sweet voice. _

_Nao turned a little to look at her and instantly exaggerated her expressions. She pointed at the man beside her and started shaking her shoulders a little more. The lady frowned and got up from her seat to come at Nao's side. "What"? She silently looked down at her lap making sure that the lady's gaze followed her too. She jumped happily inside when she heard a surprised gasp, "poor child", the lady had exclaimed loudly. Fellow passengers were there in a second. Soon enough the bus had stopped and the unfortunate clueless bastard was being trounced by everybody for molesting a little girl. Her presence wasn't missed amongst the chaos, so she picked as many pockets with much ease and jumped out of the bus. __**Now I am ready to celebrate the weekend. **_

_She was barely five when she had run away from the orphanage for the first time. Being there she could have handled but being sent away to a foster home – that never went well with her. She didn't know why, how, where, or when she came into this world and unlike for others these were unimportant things that never bothered her. The only thing that mattered for her was her own well-being, her happiness, her wishes, her demands, and most of all her independence. Being a foster kid would have destroyed it. So, she made a clean cut and ran away. Gradually she taught herself how to survive on the streets. In the beginning, she would often get caught and sent back to some orphanage but by the end of the first year she had mastered the act of being in the air. Being on the streets had forced her to grow up a lot sooner than a normal kid would wish to. Her constant battles with the outer world had made her cunning, mature, wiser for her year, and stronger beyond belief but it had also made her selfish, extremely so. She was never with the other groups. She favored absolute solitude and hence left with nothing but her own personal responsibilities. It was easier to exist that way. _

_After treating herself with a more than satisfactory dinner, she proceeded to search for a safe place for night-cap. Walking along she came to a place that was demurely located at the outskirts of Fuuka. The few houses looked like abandoned and unused for years. That was the first time she had come across this part of city. She chose a tiny house that seemed okay from outside and was not so bad from the inside either. She noticed a few other things too but a long yawn stopped her from contemplating any further. She went to a room where there was a rug on the floor. __**Good enough for the night.**__ She pulled the bed-sheet off the bed, replaced the rug under the bed and lay down on it. Satisfied with the temporary setting, she lay down, closed her eyes, pulled the bed-sheet over herself and went to sleep. _

"_Nngghh", she groaned and turned to her left. The distant booming sound became a lot loud this way. She tried her right side but still no success. Irritated at disturbance, she opened her eyes to see if it was already morning. __**Nope still dark.**__ Again something like a shriek or a shout came from somewhere near. __**Damn it all to hell!**__ She was just about willing herself back to sleep when she heard a muffled, but loud enough, screaming. That continued. Her ears stood up when she realized it was coming from underneath her. __**The basement huh!**__ It appeared like someone was way too mad at this awful hour. Her head jerked up when thunderous glass shattering followed by a piercing shrill of … __**a girl?**__ She pushed herself up and thud…__**ouch!**__ She had forgotten she was sleeping under the bed. She rolled out from under it and made her way out of the door. To her surprise there were a few addicts, ranging from teenage to middle-age, crowding the place. They were all passed out on the floor and she remembered she had seen some evidence of it last night too. She wandered the house looking for a room that led to the basement. No result. She got out of the house and thought that maybe she had just dreamed all that. But that screaming, she heard it again. A garage type structure adjacent to the house caught her eye and she proceeded towards it. There in fact was a small door carved out on the wooden floor. She pulled it open and started climbing down the ladder. __**They are probably a bunch of drug-buffs creating ruckus down here. And they didn't let me sleep!**__ With angry twitching eyes and determined steps she moved ahead. It was a thin dark passage that led to a small room at the end. She saw that the door was separated, not closed. She tip-toed and plastered herself to an adjacent wall so she could peep inside the room without making her presence known. She saw a tall, swaying man bend down and pick up a dingy, creaking wooden chair and slam it on the floor. Picking up a plank, he lifted it in the air and the next moment she heard the same shrilling cry she had listened to earlier. Her mind told her that may be this wasn't just a usual ruckus! She took a deep calming breath, readying herself to confront whoever was responsible for waking her up. Frowning she came out of hiding and stood right in the middle of the door, all prepared to bring the man down, but what she saw jolted her insides. Her legs gave up. She dropped down on her knees with her gaze - heatedly fixated - facing ahead. _

_There she saw a girl, probably her age, lying on her back. The man was literally crushing her. His right foot was on the girl's left palm which was placed over tiny shards of broken glasses, his left foot was pressing into her slim neck, and he was balancing himself off with the plank that was piercing the girl's abdomen dangerously. _

"_Don't worry, I won't kill you that easily", the man guffawed and freed the girl. _

_The girl's strained attempt to take a long breath reached Nao's ears. She frowned in confusion when the man kneeled in front of the girl, took her right hand and injected her with…__**oh my god.**__ Realization made her eyes go wider. She skimmed over the terrifying scene and gasped when unknowingly she clashed with those two expectant and defeated emeralds. The girl kept looking at her without blinking. Nao didn't know if it was all real but she could swear she felt her plead 'help me'. Unable to take it any longer she started crawling back on all fours. The expecting and hopeful look in those scared emeralds was too much for her to comprehend. Willing herself to break the spell of those eager orbs, she scurried off the ground and ran out from there. Once she was out in the open, she bent down with her hands on knees. Not a moment later the – delicious turned disgusting – half-digested dinner came gushing out of her mouth. She gasped at air to breathe normally and when she finally could, she took off from there without looking back. She ran and ran like her life depended on it. That incident was Nao Yuuki's first introduction to 'nightmares'. _

* * *

><p>She saw her pained face in the cracked reflection. Those memories just refused to leave her. She remembered how after that for a whole freaking week those eyes, those scenes, and the look on Natsuki's battered face had haunted her constantly. She had tried explaining the situation to the local cops but they had blatantly rebuffed a eleven year old pick-pocketer's theory! After that she couldn't ignore it even if she tried to. As she watched the red liquid spill out of her right hand, she recalled the first time she had dared to visit Natsuki.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She checked and re-checked the bag of items she had brought with - a bottle of water, a carton of juice, a cup of pudding, and a pack of wafers. She didn't know if it was a good idea to come here in the middle of the night unannounced. <em>_**Hell I don't even know if the girl is still here.**__ The door was closed and bolted from outside. Disappointed she turned to leave; maybe that man had taken her someplace else. __**But wouldn't it be better to confirm it myself? **__She turned back to face the door but something stopped her. Again she wanted to bolt out of there but couldn't. __**Arrghhh…fuck it.**__ She cursed and wished that she was right. She reflexively pinched her nose to avoid the revolting smell as soon as she opened the door. __**How in hell did I miss such a big detail back then?**__ On her toes, she took three steps inside and looked for the girl. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for the girl, she was still there. Almost in the same position Nao had seen her the last time. She placed the extra items by the door and made her way towards the girl with the bottle of water. __**Is she dead already?**__ She opened the water, scooped some and sprinkled it over the unconscious girl's face. Three times she had to repeat it before those captivating emeralds shot open. Nao was ready to cup her mouth incase she screamed. Her relief was soon overwhelmed with a great amount of guilt. Why hadn't she come earlier? Why and how could she have left this girl here all alone for the past week? She noticed there were streaks of tears coming down the girl's eyes. No sound, no movement, just the silent tears. _

_Nao panicked and started pacing all over the room. "Look I am sorry okay", she apologized, "I know I shouldn't have just left you here like that and I really am so sorry", she stood near the girl's feet but still not looking at her, "but I tried. I swear I tried to get those stupid cops to believe me but they just don't. They are so convinced that I am making it all up but I will keep trying okay? Believe me I will", she finished and glanced at the girl. Surprisingly she wasn't paying much attention to her blabbering. Instead she was eyeing the bottle of water kept at her right. Nao furrowed her brows, "oh". She went the girl's right side and pointed to the bottle, "you want this"? The girl only parted her lips in reply. She placed the opening above the dry lips and started pouring. __**But why wasn't the girl swallowing it?**__ She stopped and noticed how the girl had to make such effort to gulp even a little amount of water. Scoop after scoop she helped the girl drink sufficient water. It took a few long minutes to quench the girl's thirst like that. Once done, she left her side and observed the state of the room. Bottles of alcohol smashed all over, cigarette butts and a lots of syringes thrown around, almost every side of the room infested algae and mould on the wood. She made her way to the kept items and picked up the carton of juice. Pudding and chips were a big no-no in this state of health. She poked the straw into the carton and placed beside the girl's head encouraging her to go ahead and drink. Slowly, little by little, she finished the juice too. __**That should do some good to her right?**__ As she bent down to pick up the emptied carton she heard disturbances from above the basement. She couldn't risk the sick man seeing her here. She crushed the carton, shoved it in the front pocket of her denim short and picked up the water bottle. As she was about to take a step away she felt a restrain. Glancing down she saw that the girl had tugged her left forefinger inside her sneakers in an effort to stop her from leaving. It pained her heart to see the fear gradually returning into those striking green eyes. She kneeled down, pulled the finger out and laced them with her own. "Hey, don't worry. I can't help you by staying here. You have to let me go", the girl only whimpered in protest, "please you gonna have to let me help you. I promise I will be back", for a minute she couldn't believe the honesty in her sentence. The girl nodded and whispered a faint 'kay'. Nao smiled and suddenly a thought struck her, "oh and by the way I am Nao". She loosened their intertwined fingers and stood up to leave. She gathered all the proof of her presence there, turned around once, waved to the girl, and left for the night. _

* * *

><p>She smashed the mirror again with her injured fist. Why was it so difficult for Natsuki to understand that it wasn't just her who suffered the consequences of past? Granted her agony was nowhere near the other girl's but did that justify her being burdened with all of this? How was it fair to her for being the only person who knew and who had been seeing the whole, complete truth since the beginning? Her jaws scrunched painfully. She picked up the stool kept in front of the dressing table and threw it on the mirror – on her broken reflection – in hopes to stop these questions and doubts from infiltrating her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next morning she again tried her best to convince someone, anyone in the police station of her story but to no avail. At night she made her way to see the girl as promised. She had gotten a bigger bottle of water and two cartons of juice that night. Most of it went on the same as previous except for the girl trying to stop her from leaving. Like the previous morning she went to the police station but was denied entry. When she tried other ways to get in, one of the senior officers cuffed her to the bench and left her there for the day. In the evening when she was released she went on her way to collect a little cash. The third night when she came by to see the girl, her condition seemed a speck better. That night she could finally utter her name, "Natsuki". Fourth night Nao was excited to see her. She had gotten solid food and hoped that they both could have dinner together. But when she reached she saw that Natsuki was a lot worse than last night. Meaning, that bastard had hit her again. That unusual night for the first time in her life, she had cried for someone else. <em>

* * *

><p>And that had not stopped, not yet at least. She hated herself for even thinking so but at that moment she felt like cursing the night she had met Natsuki. Before that her life had been perfect. Just perfect, only her and nobody else to bother her flawless little world. But no, suddenly she had to have a fit of selflessness and jump to save a soul in trouble. She was convinced that being alone and selfish was absolutely the easier way to survive. <em>Or were they just my childish notions?<em>

Two nights later, at last came the day when that chapter closed and a new one began.

* * *

><p><em>She was determined that this would be her last visit here. She made her way to the steps of the station and shockingly enough nobody stopped her. When she went in she noticed the reason. The officer who had handcuffed her the last time was being questioned by his senior officer who coincidentally was a woman. Nao decided to try her luck. <em>

"_Hey", she addressed the assistant commissioner, the woman and waited for her to notice her. _

"_Me", Kanade Yamamoto pointed at her and inquired the young girl._

"_Yeah you", Nao confirmed and took a few steps ahead, "you his senior right"?_

_Kanade didn't know what it was all about but the confidence of this girl was amusing. So she went along, "Yes I am. I am the assistant commissioner of police here. Why"?_

"_You should fire his damned ass right now", Nao quipped, "he is clearly unsuitable for any kind of public service"._

_Kanade had to hold in a chuckle at that comment. She simply asked, "and why so"?_

"_Because for the last two weeks I have been trying to tell them about a kidnapped girl and they don't believe me", Nao shouted with frustration. _

_The ACP blinked at the sudden change of tone. She knew there were kids that made up stories and disturbed the force but they would never be so unrelenting. She turned to the officer on her right, "is that correct"?_

_The officer fumbled a bit, "yes…ye…yes ma'am but she is…ummm…she is just a thief"._

"_Shut your fucking mouth dick", Nao replied angrily at being called a thief. _

"_Hey, no cursing young woman", Kanade chided. _

"_But he called me a thief", Nao complained. She only got a challenging raised eyebrow in reply. She huffed, "Okay fine! I am almost twelve, I pick pockets for a living but I ain't no scriptwriter to make all this up. So before you arrest me just come with me please", her concerned tone made it all believable. "I have promised her I will help her… please"._

"_Okay", the ACP agreed, "but I am only giving you half an hour of my time and if I find out you are lying or tricking me, I will myself escort you to a correction facility young lady. You understand"?_

_Nao meekly nodded, a little scared of the authoritative figure standing in front of her. Both of them climbed the front SUV and all the others followed. Fifteen minutes later they had reached the destination. They followed Nao to the basement and found not only the girl but a man lying there on the floor with left upper arm tied with elastic and froth coming out of his mouth. He was declared dead, drug overdose. Nao was kneeling beside the unconscious Natsuki waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The jerk of a police officer was taking her picture to run it through the 'Missing Persons Database' when Kanade stopped him. _

"_There is no need", she sadly stated, "I know who she is. I will inform the family personally". It was the top priority kidnapping case of Fuuka at that time. The police and the CSI team were busy collecting samples while the hospital people had taken Natsuki in one of the ambulances. Nao felt someone nudge her shoulder, "don't you want to go with her"? She looked up at Kanade and tentatively questioned, "I can"? _

* * *

><p>After that what followed were two excruciating months of uncertainty for Natsuki. During that time she had become a permanent part of the Kuga family. After learning about her help, Saeko had immediately taken her under her wing – happily claiming Nao to be her second daughter. Saeko and she never once left the hospital in those two months. Shoji had been too busy dealing with the legal and documenting part of it all. But at the end of the day, all three of them would sit in the waiting room hoping for some good news to come their way. For Natsuki and her parents, the sentence in hell was much longer. Four months of disappearance plus those two – six months, 183 days, 4392 hours, 263520 minutes, and 15811200 seconds of torture. Remembering those times at the hospital with Saeko, Nao almost became gratified by Natsuki's decision of keeping her parents in dark. Almost! Maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was? Or maybe she still was as selfish as she was back then?<p>

"Nao", Shizuru's voice from outside the door broke her gloomy reverie. She blinked and groaned at the condition of the room. It was a mess. She went into the attached bathroom to wash her face. "Fuck", she hissed when unwittingly she let the force of running water on her badly injured hand. She replaced it with her left and clumsily cleaned herself. She ran her wet fingers through her hair a few times. Satisfied with her look she went back into the room. Before leaving the washroom she ordered for room service. Thankfully Shizuru wasn't standing at the door when she came out. She saw that she had been in the room longer than she imagined. The sun was beautiful, it was so positioned that without the knowledge of direction one wouldn't be able to tell if it was rising or setting.

"Room service", a knock on the main door brought her back from appreciating the nature's beauty. Pleasingly she sighed and made her way to the door. "Thank you, I will take it from here", she said to the young guy and pulled the trolley inside. One by one she placed the items on the coffee table and slouched down on the couch. With a little difficulty she was able to break open the sealed bottle. Over three cubes of ice, she poured the golden liquid in the glass till it was half full. Just looking at it made her nerves settle a little bit. She took the first large sip and closed her eyes to feel the sweet sensation of burn in her throat as the scotch made its way down. _Aaahhh…that's the stuff!_ Three large gulps and the glass was empty. "I so needed that", she muttered happily to herself.

"You do realize that you raised this suite's tariff by fifty times", Shizuru stated while examining the mess of a room Nao had made. She had gone to the washroom to look for a first aid kit as she had a little inkling that she would need it. She wasn't surprised to see Nao with a glass of scotch on her lap. "Isn't it too early for this", she simply questioned, as she sat down beside her, careful not to offend or over-step in any way.

"It helps with the pain", Nao uncharacteristically snickered – amused with her own words. "Sorry about the mess. I will write you a check".

"Give me your hand", Shizuru politely asked.

"It's nothing a little icing can't cure"!

"You may ice it as much as you want but first let me just clean the wound and bandage it properly", Shizuru rationalized. Nao didn't make any movement and kept sipping her drink. "Please be reasonable Nao".

Reluctantly the red head put forward her right hand. Her head was laid back and she was holding the glass with her left in her lap. She turned to look at Shizuru who was concentrated on fixing her hand. Her efforts of not voicing her thoughts failed her, "how do you know her Shizuru"?

After all that chaos had ended, she had been dreading that exact question. She sensed the desperate tone. She was a lot surprised when earlier Nao's confusion made it clear that Natsuki had not told anyone about their peculiar encounter in the past. She didn't have the right to disclose it to her friend, "I am really sorry but it's not my story to tell. You will have to ask Natsuki".

Nao almost snarled at the stupidity of the answer. She turned her head in the opposite direction. Shizuru knew she had worsened Nao's mood but it was the right thing to do. But it didn't stop her from doing what she did next, "I assume I won't get any answer if I ask for the reason behind Natsuki's condition"?

Nao unexpectedly laughed out with mirth, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me". She took her sweet time to turn back. She smirked, gazed into those stone cold crimsons and repeated in mock regret without blinking, "I am really sorry but it's not my story to tell. You will have to ask Natsuki".

Shizuru accepted that retort silently. She was finished with bandaging the other girl's hand. As she came out of the washroom after cleaning, "you must be tired. Get some sleep. I will leave the key card here on table and don't worry about paying anything…", she got interrupted by what sounded like a command , "Oh you don't get to go anywhere". Her mouth dropped open on that offending tone. "Excuse me", now she was getting irked by Nao's indignant behavior.

"I said…

"Holy yaaaoooozzaa mother fucker my arm"!

They both instantly pivoted to the direction this loud expression came from. There she was, Natsuki, sitting upright on the bed holding her left upper arm tightly against her body with a pained look on her face. Nobody moved for a while. Natsuki jerked her head to the left bedside table. Tilting a little she cautiously picked up the water pitcher and knocked back all of it in under a minute. Again her right hand went to hold her left. Casually she turned to her right, "hey guys", and nodded at them.

Shizuru noticed there was something off about it all. Though Natsuki was staring at her pretty pensively, her eyes were still glazed and seemed drowsy like she was still_…asleep?_ She blinked when she saw another look on that face. It was quite comical in fact, if it wasn't for the strenuous activities a few hours back.

"Wow…just wow! That red gown is so out…from now on I am gonna be dreaming about you in my clothes" Natsuki slurred sleepily and lay back on her right side still staring at Shizuru. "You look amazing by the way", she uttered softly, loud enough for everyone close to hear it, before she shut her eyes and went back to the wonderland of her dreams.

Shizuru couldn't believe the words she had just heard. _Dreaming about me? _It didn't make any sense to her but the fact that it made her all happy and giddy inside seemed more nonsensical. _Is Natsuki fantasizing about killing me off or something? _She shook her head off that uncanny thought. Her mind needed rest, a long undisturbed, soothing rest.

Nao was tired that everything about Natsuki and Shizuru got to her in the worst ways possible. She huffed angrily, "I am leaving. I and my friends will be out of the dorms till Monday morning. You both can leave for the university as you see fit. When she wakes up tell her that I will be at the mansion with the group", she explained and hurried out of that suffocating environment.

Shizuru stood at her spot and nodded absently to everything she heard. Her lips curled up as she watched Natsuki sleep soundly. She went to the side the girl was lying, picked up an extra pillow and placed it behind her at the left side so that her arm wouldn't hurt even if she turns on her back. It was all so strange. Just a few hours back the girl was almost lifeless, how easily she had shifted back to this happy, satisfied childlike state. Shizuru hovered over her for minutes tracing those delicate silhouettes of Natsuki's gorgeous features. "You are one strange woman, Natsuki Kuga, but I like it. More than I should", she confessed to the sleeping beauty. Brushing off a few cobalt locks from her temple, she kissed her there. Smiling and relaxed at last, she went to the couch. Picking up a glass, she poured the scotch half full gulping it in one go. She laid back; the couch was quite comfortable and she was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>About a two hour drive later at around nine in the morning Nao drove into the Kuga mansion driveway. The large wooden door opened before she could knock.<p>

"Good morning Miss Yuuki", the head maid greeted her with a wide smile at the entrance.

"Good morning to you too Tanaka obasan", Nao greeted the aged woman and gave her a light hug. "Are they both in"?

"They got in too late last night; must be still asleep I suppose", the maid replied. "Why don't you get comfortable and I will get to prepare some breakfast for you"?

"Yeah you do that. I will go wake them up", Nao smirked mischievously and made her way upstairs to the master bedroom.

She knocked at the door, "wake up Saeko. You have a guest to entertain", and hollered that was sure to jolt the whole city out of sleep. She then went to her occasional bedroom at the very east of the mansion. She knew that quiet surrounding in that large room would make her mind restless with unnecessary thoughts so she pumped up her stereo at high volume and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later after turning the music off, she walked to the hall with the first aid kit in her left hand. She was fussing over getting the bandage right when Saeko trotted down sleepily direct to the kitchen for her much needed dose of caffeine.

Nao clumsily wrapped the gauze around her palm and held it with her thumb. She stood up and approached the dining area. She peeked a look of Saeko in her clinging night gown, "God woman, wear some proper clothes", she teased.

Saeko took a large sip of the coffee and sighed contently. She grinned at the red head and put her cup down on the dining table. "This is my house. I will roam around naked if I want to", with that sentence she collected Nao in a loving warm hug. "I missed you".

"Me too", Nao mumbled into the older woman's neck. She badly needed that warmth. She didn't let go the comfort for a whole minute. She absolutely adored how Saeko had patiently and very cleverly wriggled her way into her heart as someone who she had come to love, respect, and look up to. She let go, "where were you last night? I called you like twenty times".

"Ugh…don't ask! Business I tell you", she sat one of the chairs, "sometimes drains the life out of me". She sipped her coffee and blinked when Nao's last sentence registered her conscious. "Why did you call me? Everything's okay right? Natsuki is fine"?

"Yeah yeah, it's always about her isn't it? I am after all just a guest here", she played it cool to distract Saeko's attention away from Natsuki and pouted childishly.

"Nobody thinks of you as a guest but you", Shoji Kuga spoke from behind Nao.

She turned to receive another hug. Once free, "Hey Mr. Kuga, good morning".

Shoji shook her head disappointedly, "are you ever going to stop calling me that"?

"Nope never"!

"Why"?

"Because you Mr. Kuga, actually behave like a grown up sophisticated man unlike this immature old hag here", she tilted her head to her right towards Saeko. Shoji chuckled and high-fived Nao.

"Hey I take offense to that", Saeko looked at both of them pointedly.

"Relax sweetheart, she is just messing with you", Shoji bent down and pecked her wife's lips.

"I know", she muttered and pecked him again.

"Anyway", Nao sat down beside Saeko, "I kinda am in trouble with Nats and I need your help".

"What did you do", it was Shoji who asked.

She waved her right hand, clumsily wrapped, for both of them to see. "God what happened"?

"Relax its nothing big", Nao began, "I sorta borrowed Natsuki's bike and… uh…", she fumbled with her lie, "it didn't go well as you can see".

"You got into an accident and you didn't call us", Saeko was getting angry.

"Hey I did call you", Nao defended, "like twenty times".

"We are sorry we weren't able to answer your calls but what happened? Are you sure that is the only injury you sustained", Shoji calmly inquired, "we can go to a hospital for a physical"!

"No that's not necessary", Nao deflected, "it was just some brawl outside the pub over a stupid matter", she lied again. "Can you get her bike to the workshop? I don't want her to see it".

"Of course", Shoji agreed, "but are you sure you are okay"?

"Yeah I am definite. Thank you", Nao replied and turned to Saeko who was unusually silent and serious, "say something", she pleaded.

Saeko looked at her sharply and huffed. "Give me that", she asked for her right hand and busied herself with setting the bandage properly, "kids these days! You know I am all for being free and spirited but I do not", she looked up and stared hard directly into Nao's guilty eyes, "and I mean absolutely do not condone this behavior", taking a long calm breath, "what if something had happened", she finished sadly.

Nao understood Saeko's point of view. It wasn't just Natsuki's welfare that troubled the sad looking woman in front of her. It was her's too. She diverted her gaze at her wrapped up hand when the gesture threatened to explode the guilt she had infested in her heart for years now. "I am sorry. It won't happen again", she said as she stood up, "thank you", she kissed the top of Saeko's head and left to keep that first aid kit at its rightful place.

For an hour after that they all made small talk over at breakfast.

"Where is Natsuki anyway", Saeko asked.

"On her retreat", Nao casually answered, "probably at the beach house". _Another lie…how much longer do you want me to keep deceiving them Natsuki?_

"I swear her retreats make me worry sometimes", Saeko huffed angrily. They all had now accepted the fact that Natsuki sometimes needed alone time, every now and then. In the beginning she and her husband, both, were skeptical but with time they had to let it sink and be okay with it.

Nao watched the thoughtful face of both the parents and spoke up, "you guys have any plans for the weekend"?

"No", Shoji smiled, "what do you have in mind"?

"The weather looks nice outside", Nao threw a look out the large windows, "I was thinking pool party and barbecue? And I can invite the gang too if you are okay with it".

"Yes absolutely", Shoji beamed up, "what do you say Saeko"?

Saeko smirked and looked at her husband wickedly, "are you really that impatient to see me in a bathing suit", she then grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, "even after the hot steamy time I gave you last night", she rasped out hotly with her lips just inches away from Shoji's.

"God I love you woman", with that he closed the gap and kissed his wife with all his might.

Nao stared at the scene, "I am still here". She scrunched her nose and made her exit before it could turn from PG-13 to NC-17. "I will go make some calls". Back in her room, she freed her mobile from the charger and called Chie. Nobody answered. She tried again but nothing. She then called Mai and waited.

"Hello", Mai's cheerful tone cut the ring.

"Hey busty, good morning", Nao teased.

"Hmmpphh…good morning Nao", Mai replied coldly. "What can I do for you"?

"You guys wanna come to the mansion? Pool party, barbecue, chilling out and stuff".

"Yeah sure", Mai happily agreed, "Are you and Natsuki already there"?

"Nope! She is retreating at the beach house and I just reached two hours ago".

"Hmmm...okay. Anything else"?

"Yeah…Chie isn't picking up. Can you give her the phone for a minute", Nao asked and prayed that Chie wasn't still upset with her.

In the dorms, Mai walked to the door and knocked. Nobody answered so she checked the knob. It was unlocked, "hold on I just got in to the room", she said in to her phone and absently walked inside. "Hey…", she stopped and looked at the puzzling structure on the bed. She was in the middle of realization but before that Chie pulled up the comforter and peeked out with a slutty grin on her face. She was lying upside down with her head suspectedly close to Aoi's crotch. "Oh my god", Mai flushed red and blocked her view with her free palm. "Nao wants to talk to you", she threw the phone on the bed and rushed out without looking back.

"Why are people so uncomfortable with sex", Chie mused audibly while picking up the thrown piece of technology, "Hello"?

"Did you just scar Mai for life", Nao had heard the whole thing and she could imagine what was going on.

"Yeah well not my prob if she is so sheltered", Chie countered.

"What position"?

"One that involves both of us up-side down", Chie snickered at her own sentence which earned her a spank on her bare buttocks from Aoi inside the comforter. She squirmed above her and teased, "aawww… my baby wants to spank me"?

"69…nice", Nao chuckled at her friend's antics, "anywho after you are done, pack a bag and come here for the weekend".

"Okay…anything else"?

"Ummm…sorry about the stunt last time", Nao honestly apologized.

"Forgotten, just don't do it again".

"Can't promise that".

"As expected", Chie knew her friend better, "anything else"?

"Don't forget your swimming suit".

"Done! Won't forget. Anything else"?

"Why? In a hurry…", Nao asked teasingly prolonging the conversation.

"Duh", Chie replied with a frustrated sigh.

"yeah, actually…ummm…can you bring all your secret cigarette stash. I have a feeling I am gonna be smoking like a chimney tonight".

Chie caught the undertone and Nao wasn't fond of smoking, "is there something you wanna tell me"?

"Nope! Now you better get back to your luv-ah".

"See ya then".

"See ya", Nao ended the call and went on for the night's preparations.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting itself behind many tall sculptures of the city. Shizuru stood in the gallery watching it, with a cup of jasmine tea in her hand. She had woken up two hours ago. The first thing she did was get the other messed up room cleaned. She gave the previous day's clothes to the hotel laundry, instructing them to bring it back within the hour. After that she had taken a shower, changed back into her own clothes, and had a light evening brunch. Natsuki was still fast asleep. She had never seen anyone sleep for such long hours. It was unusual for her to even think of. Time to time she kept checking if Natsuki was indeed just sleeping or passed out or… <em>better not to finish that thought.<em> She checked her watch to see how long had it been since the last time she had done it. After finishing the tea she planned on checking up on Natsuki yet again.

As if on cue, Natsuki sat up straight yawning and wanting to stretch herself but the pain in her left shoulder stopped it, "ow…fucking Tate"!

Shizuru caught the curse and shook her head as she walked back inside the room. "You really have a colorful language, you know that"?

Natsuki broadened her eyes to take in her surroundings. It wasn't her room and the voice was most certainly not Nao's. She yawned again and saw Shizuru sitting herself at the other side of the bed facing her. She frowned and didn't say anything but when the figure didn't disappear she inarticulately conceded, "okay, what the fuck happened"?

Shizuru pursed her lips at yet another curse. "You tell me".

Natsuki's frown deepened as she tried to establish the timeline since she had left the dorms on Friday night to that moment. She remembered her fight with Tate which made her grin with pride. The she started out to meet Nao at the university red light. She recalled what Tate had found out about her past and also she knew for a fact that somewhere in the mid-way she had lost control of her bike. _So how come I am here? And what place is here anyway? _She concluded to ask the most obvious question, "where is Nao"?

Shizuru had been watching the different perturbations play with Natsuki's facial muscles. When she heard the question she understood the meaning of it. She had doubted that the other girl would honestly share every deductive event of that night with her. "She left and instructed me to tell you that she will be at the mansion with the group till Monday morning". Shizuru had been pretty sure that at that moment, she was busy disposing off the shock Natsuki's sleepy comment had put her into. It was simply amazing how clearly she remembered what Nao had said to her before going.

"Well, as you can see I am well and alive. Plus I do not need a baby sitter", Natsuki unwittingly let her left arm loose and put pressure on it to get up. "God, I keep forgetting about that"!

Shizuru without delay was at her side, "stay as you are", she put her hand on Natsuki's good shoulder and pushed her lightly down. "I will see if I can get something…"

"I told you I am fine and I don't…", Natsuki interrupted only be disrupted herself.

"Natsuki", Shizuru voiced the other girl's name in warning. "I suggest, for your own good, to keep your anger at bay from this moment on".

The mixed pitch of a warning and a command made Natsuki shiver. She tilted her head up to look at Shizuru. The honest depiction of animosity in those dark crimson eyes scared her beyond words. Like her anger, she too retreated away and sat herself silently on the bed, resting against the bed post. She then cordially gazed at Shizuru, waiting for the next set of dictation.

Shizuru was laughing inside. She had finally found a way to handle this 24x7 angry soul. "Good, now was that so hard"? She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing out loud when she saw Natsuki dip her down and shake her head side-ways like a good obedient child. "Stay put, I will see what I can do". Shizuru then with something in her mind made her way to the inside room.

Natsuki , still with her dipped head, watched Shizuru disappear. She then breathed a sigh of relief. It had been months since someone had talked to her like that. Saeko would from time to time but that's something mothers do so it didn't count. This was something new and completely unexpected. It felt nice though, for some comical and eccentric reason it felt nice. She smiled and applauded herself for another achievement. Now there were two things to celebrate. First, kicking Tate's ass. Second, for the tiny crack she had put in Shizuru's shell.

Shizuru came back with a few things in her hand. She sat in front of Natsuki, unaware of the smiling emeralds watching her in amusement. She took Natsuki's left hand, wrapped the folded towel around the forearm. Then she took out what seemed like a bathrobe-tie. She folded it twice and knotted the loose ends. When the loop was ready she placed one end under the wrapped up portion of Natsuki's arm and slung the other end around her neck. Thus, making a temporary sling for Natsuki's dislocated or sprained shoulder. "All done", Shizuru beamed happily and examined it. "Is this okay"?

Natsuki looked down and released the hold she had on her left arm. It was perfectly in place and no pain! "Wow…this is quite old-school if you ask me", she saw the offended look on Shizuru's face and grasped what it might have sounded like, "I mean yeah…it…it does the job. No pain…like nothing ever happened. So, thank you", she hurriedly auto-corrected with anything rubbish that came to her mind. She waited for Shizuru's features to relax before she asked, "now may I get up"?

"No", Shizuru denied. "You know, on Friday night when I came to the parking lot looking for you, I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid. But, I didn't. I don't know why but I didn't", she shook her head when she saw that Natsuki was about to interrupt, "I should have. And especially as someone who is supposed be a responsible figure on that campus, I should have stopped you. So, even if it's just to ease my own guilt I want to know what exactly happened"? Shizuru knew there was no way she was going to hear the whole truth but she had to listen to whatever Natsuki had to say.

Natsuki looked at the expectant pair of crimsons demanding answers from her. "Okay, I will answer that but first tell me how did we end up here"?

Shizuru wasn't forcing the truth out of her; she knew she had no right to do so. She got up briskly but stopped when her left hand was tugged lightly. She irately turned around but all the irritation and anger ebbed away when she came face to face with Natsuki. She had heedlessly crawled ahead to grab anything to stop Shizuru from leaving. She was kneeling at the spot Shizuru previously occupied. Both their gazes shifted to the joined hands. Natsuki took a deep breath and slipped her hand a little below Shizuru's wrist. Her long fingers draped Shizuru's sweat-damp palm and her thumb started stroking lightly over the knuckles. "Please", she pleaded for the answer but didn't take her eyes off their hands. Shizuru sighed and replied while intensely staring at the gentle thumb that traced her knuckles, "Nao called me after two that night. She said that you both couldn't come to the dorms and your parents weren't home, so she needed a place for refuge. I assured her and got us this suite". Natsuki's breath hitched on hearing this. It was confirmed that Shizuru already knew more than she was comfortable with. She stopped her motions which made Shizuru glance directly in front of her. Natsuki kept her head low and her eyes closed, not wanting to look at what response the other pair of eyes was describing. She very slowly set both their hands free and started to get off the bed avoiding Shizuru's gaze at any cost.

"I got in to fight with Tate and dislocated my shoulder. I remember I couldn't ride my bike properly and lost balance. After that I passed out and I think I may have had a nightmare during that", Natsuki answered Shizuru's earlier question.

"That's all", Shizuru skeptically asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, that is all".

"And you want me to believe me that"?

At this Natsuki turned to face Shizuru and kept her blank stare. "Yes I want you to believe that", she closed her eyes and breathed the last part, "for now".

Shizuru was more than satisfied with that last addition. She took two steps ahead and stood in front of the girl with closed eyes. She reached out and tamed a few stray locks from her forehead, neck, and pushed them behind her ears. "Okay, I will believe you", she smiled when Natsuki opened her eyes and very softly added, "for now".

Natsuki smiled wide in return, "thank you Shizuru".

The other woman's smile threatened to tear her lips when she heard her name so sweetly uttered in that husky whisper. "You are so very welcome Natsuki", she replied and bent forward to place a small kiss on the stunned girl's forehead. Just as her nose brushed over the hairline, Natsuki's stomach growled embarrassingly making her tomato red in an instant. Shizuru stood awkwardly bent for few minutes not able to determine what to do. She cleared her throat and backed away. She started chuckling when she saw the sweet red shade adorning the other girl's features. Natsuki's head lowered and her frown deepened. That made her actually laugh out loud.

"What", Natsuki shouted and stomped her right leg, "stop laughing at me"!

"I am sorry…I truly am", Shizuru got those words out with difficulty but was still laughing silently, amused by the younger girl's behavior.

"God", Natsuki groaned, "you can't blame me! I haven't eaten anything in 24 hours", she mumbled while turning to look away.

"Ara…who said I was blaming Natsuki", Shizuru stood there frozen. How easily and effortlessly that tone had slipped out of her. She cursed silently and was sure that she had somehow, with this meaningless tease, ruined the light mood. Natsuki was standing there in front of her with her good hand on her waist, an eyebrow raised, and a smug smile on her face. The flushed, red texture long gone. "I am really sorry; I didn't mean to say that".

"Oh no no…not an issue", Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly, "I know you didn't mean it. Old habits die hard huh"?

Shizuru sighed in relief, "I suppose".

"I have to admit though", Natsuki clarified further, "you really kept it under control all this time. By the way, what is that accent"?

"Oh…uh, it's been in my dialect since childhood. I was born in Kyoto and I have spent my early childhood years there", Shizuru explained. "You should freshen up. I will order for room service. What do you want for dinner", she expertly deviated the topic before the other girl could go into further details. "Should I run a bath for you"?

"No! That's not necessary", Natsuki wasn't in mood for any cleansing right now. She turned a little, sniffed at herself. It appeared pretty fresh for her. "I think just changing my clothes would suffice, if you don't mind"?

Shizuru was puzzled at that question. "I…uh…, well whatever you see fit", she replied unsure of an apt answer. "But you might need help with that".

Natsuki didn't understand at first. Then she saw that her left hand was indeed slinging uselessly. With wide horrified eyes she started backing away into the other room, "no…no, I …can manage", she squeaked out and ran inside the room only to come back out a second later. "Two cheeseburgers, a nice big bowl of ramen, with a side of green salad, and lots and lots of extra mayonnaise", she breathed, "that's what I want for dinner", and then she went back inside to change her clothes, all by herself!

"Hmmmm…that was very peculiar", Shizuru mumbled.

As apprehended, Natsuki really did have to struggle to change her clothes all by herself. Twenty minutes later she was putting her left arm in the temporary sling while making her way out. Their dinner arrived five minutes later. Shizuru couldn't trust her eyes! The way Natsuki was eating – she had literally dipped every piece of salad in mayonnaise, those two large cheeseburgers were finished in mere ten bites. To her relief, and she believed for Natsuki's too, she was eating the ramen like a normal person. Shizuru had only ordered curry-rice which she was consuming slowly and properly.

Natsuki for the first time since waking up actually noticed Shizuru's clothes. Why didn't it feel right? "Hey, were you always wearing this", she all of a sudden became curious.

Shizuru grinned when her mid-sleep talk came to her mind. "No. I was in fact the whole day today in your clothes".

"Huh"?

"You know, I really have to thank you for that".

"For what", Natsuki casually asked while slurping a long noodle.

"If it wasn't for you I would never have known".

"Known what"?

"That boxers are really quite comfortable, thank you", Shizuru admitted like it was just something two people would talk about in passing.

Natsuki snickered lightly, "oh yeah? But whose boxers did you wear"?

"I suppose they were yours"?

Natsuki chocked on the ramen broth and it all just went the wrong way. She coughed rigorously and took the offered glass of water. "You wore", her voice was rough. She tried clearing her throat, "you…uhmmmm…wore uh one of my boxers"?

"Ummm…yes", Shizuru answered tentatively, "is that a problem"?

Natsuki looked at her incredulously wondering how was this not even a bit strange for Shizuru? She gulped down another glass of water, "so you…wore a boxer that…I uh…I might ummm…have…worn at some point of time", she strained and rushed out the last part embarrassed beyond belief.

Shizuru turned to a stupefied statue for a long, long second. "What? No! Of course not", Shizuru literally screamed which was so unbelievably out of character for her and stood up glaring at Natsuki.

"Oh thank God! Thank God for that", Natsuki placed a heart on her heart to calm it and breathed a lung full of air.

"It was…Nao brought it. It was brand new and packed", Shizuru was still fuming and shouting.

"Okay…okay I get that", Natsuki tried to relax her, "forget I ever said anything. Alright? I really am sorry".

Shizuru replayed the conversation in her mind. It wasn't Natsuki's fault for reacting the way she reacted. It was most definitely her ambiguity while talking to Natsuki. Like always, she had inadequately blurted out something without thinking. Her pacing accelerated and so did her thoughts. By now, she had to know this particular glitch always happened when ever she was with Natsuki. Her exasperation escalated doubly when the person responsible held her elbow to stop her from pacing and automatically she misdirected all of it on the other girl and shrugged her arms off herself inconsiderably.

"Hey", Natsuki exclaimed offended at being brushed off like that, "chill out! It happens".

"No it doesn't", Shizuru stopped pacing and faced Natsuki, "not to me! Never! You…You do this".

Natsuki stared like Shizuru had grown two heads, "what the hell did I do"?

"Don't you get it", Shizuru marched ahead to stand closer to the person she was accusing, "I don't know why but my mind just doesn't seem to function when I am near you! I talk nonsense, think nonsense, and act nonsense whenever I am with you"! She ignored the wide-eyed dumbfounded expression of the other girl and continued. "Remember how conveniently you told me I should never have taken the job? Like I were one of your past ghosts who had come back to haunt you? You think when I was running from my life I wanted to see you", she painfully jabbed two of her right fingers just below Natsuki's sternum, "wanted someone like you...someone who is just so damn difficult, irritating, infuriating, and so… god so arrogant to be my… my student? I didn't! In case you don't know, after the first time I prayed that I would never in my life meet you, see you ever again! Why would I? Huh? Why would I willingly want to be around someone who makes me act like a fucking retard", she jabbed again with more force, "why in world would I ever want to be around you when your mere presence makes me question my own emotional stability? You make me…doubt myself…The Shizuru Fujino doubts herself just because of you Natsuki Kuga", she dropped her hands and looked defeated, exhausted. "I didn't ask for you to stumble into that store room the first time. And I sure as hell didn't ask for anything that has happened after that", she finished and slumped her shoulders in anticipation of Natsuki's reactions.

Natsuki had heard every single word of that angry rant attentively. It was mystifying that someone as poised, sophisticated, and as composed as her would vent out in such a fashion. Instead of being upset at being blamed for every stupid nonsense on earth, she was overjoyed at herself. Second time that evening Shizuru had exactly behaved as she had felt, it was another big crack in the shell and all because of her. She absolutely understood the need for Shizuru to break free. She returned to reality a second later and saw the petrified and panicky look on Shizuru's face. Slowly her lips started curling upward and as imagined it confused the daylights out of the other woman. "You should have just said so", she calmly suggested like nothing had affected her!

"What"?

"Yeah, you didn't have to yell and run like a headless chicken. You could have easily saved a great deal of energy if you had told me all those things normally", Natsuki said and caressed the bruised spot on her chest that was due to Shizuru's merciless jabbing, "this is really gonna hurt later"!

"Sorry I hurt you".

"Yelled too"!

Shizuru after a second later chortled at her stupidity, "I am sorry I yelled at you".

"Hmmm…and you cursed too"!

"Don't push your luck Natsuki", Shizuru retaliated like she wanted to. Since the time Natsuki had woken up she hadn't thought about how she should react, talk, behave, or reply. She remembered how Yukino had suggested her to accept the weaknesses, strength and clarity would come by itself. It was liberating and she wished she could always be like this. She guiltily put a small smile, "but yes, I am sorry I cursed too. I shouldn't have used that kind of language".

"Nah…that's okay", Natsuki smirked at a thought that came to her mind to further the other woman's embarrassment, "in fact I am really sorry! I should have waited for us to do this together. It would have been more fun"!

Shizuru narrowed her eyes and tried glaring at Natsuki but couldn't stop the light blush from reaching her cheeks. _It would have definitely more fun!_ "You are something else", she muttered and went back to the gallery to witness the falling night that consumed the whole world within itself.

Natsuki decided to get them both something to drink. Though she preferred coffee, she decided to make two cups of soothing light jasmine tea. Few minutes later in the gallery she handed one to Shizuru and stood with her back to the world. "So…I irritate you, infuriate you", she lifted her left hand pointer finger to stop the interruption coming her way, "I am difficult and…ummm yes, arrogant huh"?

"Thank you for the tea. It's really good", Shizuru somberly replied, "and you know I did not mean all of that",

"Oh I know you didn't mean that", Natsuki blew at her tea and sipped once, "but the truth is I am all of those things. And I can be at times worse too! So if in future a need arises for you to shout at me again, you should probably be ready with a lot worse adjectives okay"? Something Shizuru had mentioned in her speech that clicked her, "oh and the answer is yes"!

"What answer"?

"Yes, you are one of my past ghosts back to haunt me", looking over the city she elaborated, "you haven't left my mind since I have seen you for the first time in Cardair".

Shizuru nodded. So she wasn't the only one affected by their first meeting. She flashed back to that blind date and something that she had wanted to know since discovering who her date was supposed to be, perpetually prodded her mind. "Why were you in that store room Natsuki"?

Natsuki knew sooner or later this question would come. "You want my version or the true version"?

"I would love to hear your version but for my own sagacity I think the true version sounds good right now".

"Hmmm…fair enough", she swallowed and began, "my parents had never tried to control my life. Trust me, they had a lot of reasons to do so but they never did. That day," she received a nod of understanding the reference, "I planned to celebrate my graduation with friends. But mom and dad sort of pushed me to go on that date. It wouldn't have been a problem but when I saw the name under the reservation at the hotel, I freaked out! I couldn't think clearly and stupid fear restrained me from acting logically. I swear I tried my best but my imagination got the best of me. I got scared that both my parents had decided to marry me off to someone just for their business's sake. So, I did the only thing I could come up with, I ran"!

Silently pondering over the explanation, "so you hate me because you thought your parents were marrying you off against your wishes", Shizuru quizzed again not sure of how that clarification justified Natsuki's anger directed at her in the previous month.

"Correction – not just marrying me off. I suspected I would be married off to some stuck-up bitchy business woman who would help me build a new future for SNS Enterprises! Believe me it was nightmarish", Natsuki threw her arms at her side like this idea was something incomprehensible; "I would rather work my ass off in designing than managing the whole company". The first part of the question she hadn't answered, "Hate is a very cruel word and I don't hate you. I could never hate you", with a naked honesty that further baffled her already confused brain.

"I don't understand", Shizuru's main concern wasn't nursed yet, "then why get so angry at me for taking the job"?

Natsuki took her time. "You know, after I saw you in that red gown", she started making tight fists – releasing them – re-making them to fend off the nervousness, "I kept seeing red everywhere. Not just that, I couldn't forget your accented voice, your deceiving crimson eyes, your chestnut hair…anything and everything. They just never left me. But I thought hey, it will go with time. I am not gonna see that woman ever again right"? Natsuki shook her head, "wrong, so wrong! I saw you again, and again. But this time you weren't only the phantom of my thoughts, this time you were Shizuru Fujino! It was confusing the hell out of me", she laughed humorlessly, "it still does! Despite not wanting to think about you at all, my mind became habituated of imagining those 'what if' scenarios…man it made me crazy. After a while it stopped but your presence was like a constant taunt of what I could have had all to myself but would never ever be able to"!

Shizuru wasn't prepared for this level of honesty. The only seemingly nonsense yet too sensible conclusion of it all was that…_Natsuki had behaved the way she had because she couldn't have me?_ She had sufficient past experiences of being the object of somebody's desire, lust, want…but this wasn't anything that simple. It exceeded everything. She felt a light touch on her forearm. Natsuki was watching her expectantly, "huh"?

"I asked why were you there", Natsuki repeated, "in the store room", she glanced away, "avoiding me"?

"I wasn't avoiding you, per se".

"I know".

Ten minutes passed in silence and Shizuru couldn't make up her mind if she should or shouldn't be as honest as her comrade had been. She wasn't convinced if she could be that open, so emotionally bare. She saw Natsuki moving around collecting the empty cups ready to go inside, positive of not getting any reply. It relieved her that she wasn't absolutely expected to answer. It was left on her own choice. Natsuki looked at her one last time before taking one step towards the sliding door. She kept watching and willed herself to start speaking. A hand was just about to slide the door open when she exhaled and words started pouring out on their own. "I lost my mother when I was barely eight", she inhaled sharply in reprieve when Natsuki stopped at the spot, "my father never allowed me to look at her one last time. In the hospital, I waited for him to cry, to mourn his wife's – my mother's - loss but it didn't happen that day. I refused myself any comfort and kept waiting for him to break down, so that I could let myself feel the loss. He didn't, no once. After some time, I had gotten used to it. As I grew up, my father taught me to never let others know what I was feeling inside. It could become a weakness. And a Fujino is anything but weak", those word sounded so inaccurate coming from her, "I didn't believe him at first but in high school, when I became the head prefect I understood. I made peace with the fact that I would never be able to express myself truly in front of my peers who looked up to me, respected me, wanted to be like me or in front of the teachers that acknowledged me as the picture of perfection, incapable of errors. And the sick thing is I felt great about it before I fathomed something my mother would always say to me. But it was too late to go back, to retrace my steps, to retrieve that innocent state of mind I once had", she stopped and blinked.

Natsuki who was dumbfounded since the first sentence, stood watching her in awe. She wanted to say that she could understand, but it wouldn't be true. She was about to stop Shizuru from going on but it seemed she was determined.

"After I had lost my mother, Father had had a certain control over me. I don't think I have ever feared anything more than disappointing him. Well, that was the truth until the day or should I say evening I met you", she chanced a fleeting glance at Natsuki who frowned at her mention, "I would have easily submitted myself to a lifelong loveless marriage, if it was what my father wanted. But that day, more than his disappointment I feared myself - my spineless existence and my disability to do anything, a single thing for myself! Then there were you, someone who could break through my pretense within minutes of meeting me. Six months later an opportunity knocked at my door and I took it. Finally I had done something for myself. But, you were there too! Expressive, extremely so and yet exuding a blinding and efficacious aura. You made me feel utterly powerless and weak in my own eyes", she fully turned to face Natsuki, "you are not the only one who freaks out. I had to take my friend's advice to compose myself", she smiled, "after that I wanted to talk to you but you being you, never showed up in any of my class. Rest as they say is history". She had kept a few things to herself. Like how that evening aside from her own selfishness, it was her mother's voice that had stopped her. Like how she had broken down in years after Natsuki had left her in that dark room. _You are my only escape Shizuru, always remember that._ When had she forgotten?

For Natsuki, one big matter became clear with all these revelations. It was that they could have just talked and avoided all of this shouting, yelling, pain, and drama. _But would it be worth it then?_ Because standing there in the gallery, standing close to Shizuru, being able to actually see the truth in those eyes, she didn't want to change anything that had happened since the evening in Cardair. Without hesitance, she lifted her good arm; cupped Shizuru's face gently, and brushed her thumb to clear the tear streaks from her cheeks. "There, all good", her arm dropped by her side.

"Thank you", Shizuru smiled gratefully and they both went back to watching the innumerable tiny lights of the city that desperately tried to fight the vastness of dark but failed. They stood side by side, with hands on the railing.

Natsuki moved her right hand closer to Shizuru's left. She paused when they touched. "You wanna hear something funny"?

"Mmmhmmm".

"After leaving the Celest Hall", she tilted her head to look at Shizuru who caught her gaze and kept it, "all night long I kept thinking – God help the unlucky poor bastard you stood up". They both laughed at the same time. Though Natsuki more than Shizuru. "You cannot imagine what I felt the second I discovered that I was the unlucky poor bastard you had stood up", she chuckled again. "That I was the one who missed out", this part she whispered.

"Why do you think you are the only one who missed out", Shizuru countered in the same tone. Her heart was thundering, throat dry, and breaths short but she was smiling. And it was not a pretense, not an act, no; this was all real, very, very real.

Natsuki saw those pair of crimsons that had haunted her for months. They were as innocent and as pure as they could be. "I don't know if it's the right time to say this and you can say no…okay? Don't feel obligated to agree or say yes just for the sake of it. Not that I don't want you to say yes but…"

Shizuru placed her left palm over Natsuki's right hand and squeezed her fingers, "breathe".

Natsuki nodded and breathed twice, "I want the evening that was supposed to be mine", she exhaled, "that was supposed to be ours. But only if you want…and…and…it uh doesn't have to…ummmhhmmm…mean anything…just…"

"Yes, I want it too", Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's nervousness and blush, "to tell you to truth, I have imagined my fair share of 'what if' scenarios".

"Good…good, that's good".

They went silent again.

"Natsuki"?

"Hmmm"?

"How did you know", Shizuru asked yet another question, "that it was all just an act"?

Natsuki smirked and stared directly in those dangerous yet comforting red orbs. "Your eyes", she said softly, "they give you away too easily".

Shizuru took this opportunity to really study those beautiful emeralds. They always portrayed what she saw the girl feel. "Your eyes are gorgeous, too expressive and hypnotizing", she was inches away from Natsuki, "especially when you are angry! They turn dark green and those slightly enlarged black specks in the middle, make them more mesmerizing". She had been moving forward while speaking. She placed her right hand at Natsuki's waist and brushed a few locks off her face with her left hand. She cupped the right cheek in her left palm, stroked the smooth skin a few times with her thumb all the while staring in those gradually darkening green pools of intensity. She bent forward and kissed Natsuki on the forehead, exactly in between the brows, "thank you for everything".

Her legs felt like jelly when Shizuru let her go. She felt dizzy with happiness though she didn't faint or fall. She touched her forehead where Shizuru's lips had left their warmth. Blushing she turned a little sideways and mumbled smiling, "you are welcome and thanks to you too for everything".

* * *

><p><strong>So? Astounded? Happy? Only satisfied? Just okay? Disappointed? Please tell me through reviews or PMs! <strong>

**Do share your views about the aptness of the title of chapters 8 & 9! Would love to hear them...**

**Anything new y'all learned about our characters? **

**How was the setting in the past? Acceptable? Believable? Or total and utter crap?**

**Oh...this chappie was getting too long, so I postponed the twist I mentioned last time till the next chappie. **

**I already have a outline of the next chapter, but suggestions and advises are very welcome! **

**Keep reading, following, favoriting, and especially reviewing... gives me the courage to come back and work even harder!**

**Million thanks to y'all... even though it's late "A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY BODY OUT THERE READING THIS"!**

**Ciao...Until Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Too long, yeah? Anyway, here is the newest addition. **

**I suggest the readers to at least skim ****through the last chapter as to be in tune with the plot. **

**Sorry, guys but have to keep my studies and ****earning going on, so this kinda keeps getting postponed. **

**Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or other such things. ****Thoughts in flashbacks are in bold!**

**Disclaimer**:** I still don't own any of it except for the story.**

**Can't promise anything regarding the next update, so made this a long one. Not too long though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Betrayal she tamed, Love she blamed**

* * *

><p>At around midnight the Kuga mansion was once again engulfed with silence like the previous night. With every single bone spent, everybody had retired to their respective rooms. Mai had taken refuge on the lush couch in the living room downstairs. She did not by any chance want to risk sleeping in and missing out on the classes on Monday. Including the drive, they had to be up and ready at least three hours before the day could begin at the campus. That hardly gave them six hours to rest. Shoji and Saeko had already been defeated by the previous day's fatigue, departing to their privacy of a suite much before the girls. Chie and Aoi had taken the room beside Nao's bedroom. The hushed noises, moans, and laughter coming from their room weren't the only reason for the redhead's restless tossing and turning. Finally she gave up and picking up the smokes packet, she had earlier bummed from Chie, trudged back to the pool side. An hour of lounging out on the cool surface by the pool and four cigarettes later, a particular voice kept ricocheting the walls of her mind. In the evening Saeko had gone back inside to make a few official calls when Nao had stumbled upon the familiar – once intimate – voice coming from the home office. Unwillingly her body had stood motionless, listening to every single word of that message left on Saeko's answering machine.<p>

"_Hello aunt Saeko", it began laced with genuine happiness, "I know you hate it when I leave these messages but the time difference does make it difficult to get a hold of you", Nao shivered at the raspy little chuckle, "anyway, its confirmed. I will be there this coming Friday. I will mail you the flight details soon. See you and take care." _

Despite whatever Nao had convinced herself of, it seemed that the voice she was once accustomed to, still had its ugly clutches wrapped around her heart. _How long has it been? Just about four years now._ And she was coming back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards facing towards the clear dark sky. A very acquainted and endearing image flashed in her mind. She still remembered every minute speck and slant over that beautiful face. The flawless flow of her long golden hair, those big deceiving blue eyes, the very slight crook at the tip of her proud and pointed nose, the unique and childish way her slightly protruded bottom lip draped the upper one – which only made that amazing smile all the more irresistible and heart-breaking, she remembered everything. Before she could revel in the physique and drown herself deep into the dark ocean of emotions those touches had brought her – she opened her eyes and willed herself to focus on something else, anything else. The effort, though commendable, wasn't enough to overcome miserable failure. The dread of facing someone who still – even after all those years of no contact at all – exerted such intense weight on her, was becoming very obvious with every second. After the days she had endured this last week, rest and peace was all she wanted. Perhaps it was too much to wish for!

"You know Nao", she heard Chie from somewhere behind her, "those cancer sticks cost money. Stop fucking wasting them." Chie settled herself beside the silent and unresponsive redhead. From the phone call that morning she knew there was something bothering Nao but she also knew that since sometime around evening the awareness of that anxiety had increased tenfold. She wouldn't get anything out of this stubborn girl though. But, isn't that what friends do? Try to talk to someone who is clearly begging for abandonment. "You still don't know how to smoke, do you"?

"I know plenty", Nao grumbled not in the mood for playful back and forth.

"I am all ears if you want to talk".

A disinterested and weary chuckle escaped Nao's lips, "what even gave you that idea"?

_As expected!_ Chie decided to take another approach. "Natsuki might be only person to exist in your twisted little world but I do think of you as a friend", releasing a breath she toned the down the sternness, "as a result of which I notice things about you."

That statement brought Nao completely out of stupor. She blinked a few times and assented to her conscience, it was true to an extent. Of course, it was! She stubbed out the finished off cigarette and flicked it behind her. For someone who always thought of herself as extremely selfish, her life was sure an irony too confusing to understand. It was almost exactly like being blind. Just because you couldn't see others didn't necessarily mean others couldn't see you. But isn't everybody blind to everybody, except for selected a few that made their life matter? _Ugh…since when did I start entertaining philosophy… or is it psychology?_ Whatever the case, Chie's words felt more like an accusation rather a harmless observation. "I do consider you a friend, Chie", immediately she felt a dire need to defend herself. May be it was because of some misguided guilt or it might have been because of the vulnerability she felt that moment, who knew?

She turned to her right expecting a reply. She was briefly surprised at how and when exactly Chie had grabbed a cigarette. Watching Chie smoke was amusing and scary at the same time. She watched as the other girl attentively and very lovingly brought the stick to her lips. They closed firmly against it and she saw her shoulders rise as she started to inhale. Like an inanimate object being brought to life for the first time, the spark revelled and ignited furiously for good three seconds. Chie smiled looking at the somewhat dazed expression on the other girl. The next moment she felt Chie's left hand fingers threading in her hair firmly, pulling her close. Instinct told her to pull back but the incomprehensible hold of those dilated brown eyes didn't allow her to act on it. "Open your mouth", she felt Chie's warm breath across her lips. Keeping the eye contact she nervously licked her lips wet and parted them, "more", she opened them further apart. Chie's lips brushed with hers for a fraction of second before an immense rush of warmth coated her insides. This time she gave into her instincts and inhaled sharply only to start coughing violently the next instant. Chie had retreated back to her position laughing lightly. After the coughing fit stopped, her throat felt dry as a sand paper. She shot an irritated glare at Chie, who for some unknown reason was looking stupidly smug. "Now that's how you smoke sweetheart", Chie announced.

"Fuck you", Nao rasped and cleared her throat for the tenth time that minute.

Chie stood up and killed the butt under her right foot. "Try to get some rest, Nao", she went the way she had come from, "good night."

"Fucking bitch", Nao cursed. Too irritated to dwell on her thoughts and too terrified to light another stick, she resigned to the idea of at least trying to get some sleep from what was left of the fast approaching dawn.

* * *

><p>Nao sighed heavily with relief when she finally at around nine in the morning stepped into her shared dorm with Natsuki. If the happy whistling coming from the other room was any indicator, Natsuki seemed to be out of the funk of last few hellish days. The awareness that Shizuru was probably the reason for her friend's happiness only made her feel worse, she concluded. After a moment of thought, she corrected herself. No, in reality though, not knowing if her earlier assumption was correct or not made it much, much worse. Her irritation started bubbling up dangerously close to the surface. "Why the fuck should I care"? She groused and without making any sound entered her room locking the door behind her. She was not in the mood nor did she have the energy to face Natsuki. Her friend had a habit of not letting go, she knew a long talk, questions, argument, or most likely a lengthy discussion awaited her for when she would meet her. Tearing up half the page from one of the binders kept on her study table; she wrote a note and slipped it from underneath the closed door out in the living room area. Satisfied with her bailing out efforts, she grudgingly changed into her sleeping wear and got into bed, fully intent on getting the much needed luxury of sleep that had deprived her for almost three whole days now.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsuki all ready, shiny, and perky got out of the room to leave. Today, since the day of her admission, would mark the debut of her timely arrival for the first class. Not being a morning person at all, she either always missed it or got in late; though the inspiration for today's premature beginning was altogether very different and it sure wasn't the guilt over missing lectures. Her date with Shizuru last night had come to an abrupt end, thanks to that stupid and definitely weird phone call. It was a little disappointing when Shizuru had made a mad dash without providing any kind of explanation for her swift departure. Last night she had reasoned that she didn't know everything about the lecturer. It could have been a matter of grave importance. So, this morning, she didn't let it dampen her mood. Determined, she decided go see her and let her know that she wasn't upset or angry about any of it all. She could only hope that it wasn't the fake phone call people used to get out of the boring and unwilling dates. She shook her head dismissively on that last thought. After the revelations they both had endured with each other, somehow an excuse to get out of it all seemed way too petty for someone like Shizuru. <em>Hmmm…I could simply just ask her!<em> Surely she deserved some answer, she thought. Sweeping a casual look around the apartment she reached Nao's door when her eyes fell on the note. She picked it up. _"Need sleep! Will try to come by later for afternoon classes"_,she chuckled. Well, a night at the mansion with friends and her parents definitely resulted to over-exhaustion. She had had firsthand experience plenty of times. Deciding to give the redhead enough peace and quiet for the day, she made her way out as silently as she could.

The dorm hallways were bustling with energetic students stumbling, jogging, and laughing around as they made their way out to the college buildings. She nodded her greeting to anyone and everyone who acknowledged her as she blended with the crowd. When she was just steps away from reaching the common cafeteria, she checked her watch on her still slung-with-support left hand. She had a few minutes to spare before she had to meet the others and even if she missed them, she knew they wouldn't mind. As the ever present smile on her face - since that morning - grew wider, the butterflies in her stomach got bigger and that much wilder! She braced her light backpack on her right shoulder and jogged to the Business Studies wing careful not to get hit in the left injured arm. In record time which was merely two minutes she stood by the end of the corridor on the first floor and watched for anyone going in or out of the fourth door on the right.

Ten minutes into waiting and she had shifted her position beside the age-old unused water-cooler nearby, away from the direct sight of anyone who would come and go from the said office. Any hopes of attending her first lecture had sadly gone down the daily drain now. Next fifteen minutes she tried playing NFS on her mobile – every game she lost as her left hand was pretty much useless hanging from the sling. She had almost given up as she stood up from the spot she had squatted at when she heard that melodious soft laughter. Careful not to make herself visible, she peered at Shizuru and Youko walking pleasantly towards the former's office. She watched as the college nurse-cum-professor slung her left hand over Shizuru's shoulder and whispered something that made Shizuru laugh out loud while trying not to drop off the things she was carrying in her left hand. It didn't seem like anything was wrong. Shizuru seemed absolutely fine. This kind of behaviour was a regular thing for Youko but it looked like that Shizuru was overly indulging to be loud and boisterous. She thought as she kept watching her person of interest, how free from any bound, careless, and uncharacteristically untamed she appeared or tried to appear at least.

At one hand she was frowning at the over-friendliness the two women displayed whereas on the other hand she was smiling fondly at this particular woman's beauty that always did crazy things to her senses. All this craziness kept purchasing a little more at her each day, every day and surprisingly she didn't mind it at all. _God…this is so crazy but it all felt so, so good!_ She sighed and supported herself on the wall. She exhaled sharply and started hitting the back of her head lightly on the wall in an effort to contain the extreme giddiness she was feeling at that moment. The backpack slipped from her, now limp, right hand. Her eyelids curtained over slowly and she was back to Saturday late night – technically it was already Sunday - standing in the hotel suite's gallery trying to confine the same feelings she was experiencing just then.

* * *

><p><em>A haunting silence coated everything around them as they both stared across the city with million thoughts struggling and clawing for attention. They inhaled a long breath, unknowingly turned to each other in sync, and exactly at the same instant they both spoke up. <em>

"_So…_

"_So…_

_Nervous laughter escaped them. Natsuki brought her good right hand to scratch the back of her neck. She smiled tentatively and huffed, "okay, so yeah. This", she flicked her right wrist gesturing between themselves indicating to the awkwardness drowning them, "won't do." _

_Shizuru simply smirked and nodded in agreement, "agreed."_

_Another minute of silence later Natsuki voiced her thought without restraint. "So, if you don't mind can I plan tomorrow's evening"?_

_Shizuru attentively furrowed her brows, "you want to"?_

"_Of course", Natsuki replied like it was too obvious. When the confusion did not abandon Shizuru's features she took a step ahead, staring into those confident yet conflicting red pools with conviction. "This is not a formality for me Shizuru. I didn't just ask for an hour of nonsense chit-chat over some pricey tasteless dinner", she smiled when the other's lips curled a little. "I want time. We can start out early evening till the late in the night if possible", her right hand reached out to tame Shizuru's bangs away from the eyes. "I want to know you", her tone went soft, almost like an inaudible whisper, "I want to know about your likes and dislikes, what you eat or don't eat, if you like scotch or wine, whether you like an action flick or a chick flick, oh and I also want to know what your middle name is", a soft laugh broke out from those inviting pair of lips. Natsuki's gaze travelled lower. It was then she realized just how close she actually was when the wisps of hot air from that laugh brushed her burning skin. Just a little more and she could easily capture those heavenly lips with her own, oh how she wished. She dropped her hand and fisted it tightly to kill the urge to reach out for any part of the other woman available. She laughed anxiously and took two steps back still keeping the eye contact. "In short, I just want to know everything there is to know about you, Shizuru". Her eyes suddenly widened and senses kicked into panic when she realized she hadn't even bothered asking for Shizuru's permission. __**Fucking idiot!**__ "Please tell me you don't mind." _

_Shizuru was again amused at the frantic changes in the other girl's expressions. She playfully tapped Natsuki's nose tip, "no, I do not mind. In fact it will be interesting I suppose"?_

_An imaginary little Natsuki was squealing and doing a victory dance in her mind. She grinned, "Well, don't know about interesting, but it will definitely be a surprise." _

_Shizuru's own grin amplified at the opening and she took it without thinking of consequences. "Ara, I hope it's not a B&B. If so it will be very forward of Natsuki to think so, wouldn't it"?_

_Natsuki's face immediately turned tomato red at the insinuation. She opened her mouth several times but words failed her. "Arrgghhh…Shizuru", she opted for the only word or rather name her conscious mind could gather and whined. _

_Shizuru feigned an apologetic look, "sorry! I couldn't resist." _

_Natsuki tried to look angry with her narrowed eyes but she had willingly walked into that one. Something suddenly changed in the way Shizuru was looking at her and so automatically her expressions did too. There was admiration and pure want welling up in those, now darkened, scarlet orbs. Unknowingly she sunk her teeth painfully enough in the inner right corner of her bottom lip hoping that her eyes weren't betraying what she wished inside her heart – the immense need to possess Shizuru's every single breath till her satisfaction. She was startled out of her daze when Shizuru's thumb on her chin tried to pry her lip out of the death-grip in between her teeth. She relaxed and let it slip out. The thumb then reached out and began tracing the outline of her bottom lip. She breathlessly watched as Shizuru kept her gaze fixed on her own thumb that was moving torturously slow. Her eyes flicked to the dark greens and if she was surprised, she hid it well. The digit went absent the next second. _

"_Good night Natsuki", She cleared her throat as the burdening arousal and all that restraint had made her voice a little hoarse. "Rest well". With that she bolted out of there as fast as she could without daring to look back and lose all her resolve. _

_Natsuki still stood there, surprised but she could understand Shizuru's abrupt departure. "Definitely a good night, Shizuru", she whispered into the stillness of that eventful night. _

"_**I am so not the only one"**__, was her last and clear thought before she let sleep takeover her slightly tired body. _

* * *

><p>With yet another heavy sigh and a creepy, happy smile on her face she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to come out to present. The first thing she saw when her vision returned was Yuoko standing in front of her giving her a strange look. Her senses – like always since these last few days – kicked in a second too late. She involuntarily jerked back bumping into the wall behind. Thankfully she had some sense of reality and she clamped her month with her right hand to stop the shriek of surprise that was just about too eager to break free. Youko stepped forward to help her but she frantically shook her head side-to-side. With the forefinger pressed on her lips, she 'sshhhed' the woman from speaking anything. The nurse-cum-professor gave her an exaggerated incredulous look and casually checked the passageway to see if there was someone Natsuki could be hiding from. Narrowing her eyes, she opened her mouth again to speak. Natsuki 'ssshhhed' her pretty harshly. Seeing that it wasn't enough, she relaxed her body language and mouthed 'please' three times. With a shake of her head, Youko continued to the steps leading to the second floor muttering something about stupid younger generation.<p>

"Oh thank god", Natsuki said to herself when the sudden appearance of Youko did not spoil everything she had waited for since last half hour. Tilting she saw that the hallway was completely empty except for one lecturer trying to unlock her office while balancing the books or registers she had in her left hand. She grinned and tip-toed to the said lecturer. She kept hoping for Shizuru to notice her arrival but she seemed to be too engrossed wrestling with the lock.

"Come on you stupid lock", she heard Shizuru hiss out angrily and kick the door once for effect. Holding her breath she decreased the distance between them until a few inches remained.

"Won't open"?

Shizuru screeched and instantly swivelled around, threw everything she held up in the air and at the person who had startled her. Natsuki grimaced when those books came flying at her face and from above. She didn't side-step or tried to dodge them. As a result one or two of them hit her squarely in the face. Shizuru was too stunned to react. Still holding on to the door handle with her left hand to keep the balance and right hand at her heart, she merely gawked wide-eyed.

"Is that how you attack when surprised", Natsuki jested hoping Shizuru wouldn't get angry. To be honest, she didn't expect such an over-the-top reaction.

Shizuru after another minute of composing herself, without a word bent down to pick up the dropped items. Natsuki too started doing the same thing but anything she picked was snatched away from her soon after. Twice she let it happen. Third time she got her hand on a thin register lying by her leg. As with the previous two, Shizuru's hand came to seize it away. She tightened her grip and looked straight ahead. The lecturer's jaw clenched as she tried to pull it away but failed. Lifting her head, she saw Natsuki frowning, staring at her – challenging her. Unblinking she kept the stare for half a minute before huffing and standing up to open the door. _Please just open up!_ She forcibly twisted the already stuck key and magically it clicked. Without risking another second, she took long steps and dumped the items on her table. She turned to go back to fetch the remaining but Natsuki was already half way in her office with them.

"Next time", Shizuru spoke up with authority, "you ask for permission before entering my office". She took the things from her hand and looked directly in her eyes with a straight face, "understood"?

"Looks like the effect of that joke wore off, huh", Natsuki wryly replied. "Should I go get Youko back", she pointed her right thumb to the door that was slightly ajar.

Shizuru looked confused but then she remembered Youko's crazy drunken tale about the infamous Midori. She didn't ponder on the fact why or how Natsuki had watched her. Taking a long calming breath she verbalized the only thing that constantly stirred her soul in Natsuki's presence. "What do you want Natsuki", she asked softly.

Natsuki who kept staring at something behind Shizuru noted the change in the tone. Her scowl disappeared immediately and temper melted away at the vulnerability that question posed. "Nothing", she reverted back to look at Shizuru. "I just", she hesitated and faced away, "I only wanted to see you once before the lectures", fiddling with the strap of her sling she mumbled, "and maybe talk or just say good morning. You didn't give me a chance to say good bye last night."

Shizuru caught the phrase 'before the lectures'. And last night…she only wanted to keep her memory intact before that dreadful second she chose to answer the phone call and forget how awful it turned out to be after that! She had not slept at all because of it. The implications of a poorly discovered half-truth that had surfaced last night were too much to not think about it constantly. Even now Natsuki seemed like only a very life-like depiction of yet another recent complication of her life and it bordered on lunacy. This 'thing' with Natsuki was one of the matters grating at her wits to an extreme. The brandy spiked tea and Youko's company had helped her mood only a little. She fought to keep her agitation at bay. She took a deep breath and attempted to relax and not mention that the girl in front of her was missing out yet another lecture today. She successfully stopped herself from mentioning it seeing how the few minutes of their meeting just then had gone by. Being as it was a rare moment of indecision for her, she tried simple honesty and go with the flow as they say. So, honestly, she found the gesture quite adorable. She smiled and came to stand in front of the suddenly shy girl. The knuckles of two of her left fore-fingers stroked the girl's chin twice before forcing her gaze to lift up. "A very good morning, Natsuki", before the other girl could wish her in return she kept going, "I am sorry you had to miss the first lecture for me."

Natsuki grunted, she knew it was a tease. "Well good morning to you too but don't flatter yourself", she smirked, "I didn't miss it for you."

Shizuru teasingly pouted, "you didn't", she asked in a disappointed small voice. She removed her hand that had lingered for more than appropriate and moved about her table. "In any case, I really am sorry. I went to the library for today's paper and then Youko appeared. She kept telling me about…

"You don't have to explain", Natsuki interrupted. She fiddled with the books kept in the book case kept a few feet away from shizuru's table. "You two seemed pretty cosy with each other." A question, statement, observation, complaint; Natsuki herself didn't know what that sentence was.

Shizuru stopped whatever she was doing. If she didn't know any better, jealousy decorated every word, every letter of that sentence. Despite her state of mind, how could she ever miss out on such an opportunity? She decided to put on her own show. "Yes, we are", she replied overly enthused, "she has become a very good friend of mine", she fondly sighed, "surprisingly good for such short time."

"Mmmhhmm", Natsuki uninterestedly agreed. "I should leave", she hoisted her back pack tightly on her shoulder, "I will see you later."

"No you will not", Shizuru turned, "its Monday. I don't have any lecture for your class today."

"I know but still, I will see you", she stated confidently while carefully walking backwards to the door.

"Hmm", Shizuru smiled and started taking rhythmic steps forward never losing the gaze, "I doubt that."

"Well then don't."

"Oh? And why is that"?

"I have my ways", she bumped into the door. Side stepping she opened it all the while facing Shizuru. "I will see you."

"We will see about that", Shizuru was at the door now and Natsuki stood in the hallway.

Natsuki bit her bottom lip to stop the smile from reaching its limit, "nope, I will make you see."

Shizuru shook her head and laughed softly. "Have a good day, Miss Kuga."

"You too, Miss Fujino", Natsuki said and kept walking backward to the point where the office door became invisible. With extra jump and energy she skipped to her next class.

* * *

><p>Shizuru closed the office door with a foolish smile that disagreed to disappear. The tempest of her feelings for Natsuki was too unsettling for her to remain calm as usual. The little looks, a touch here and there, and some very delicate caressing wasn't enough anymore. She wanted, needed more. Much more than she thought was possible at this stage. Her scent, her proximity, her touch, lit every nerve ending in her on fire. The dynamic between them was so different from anything that she had ever experienced in life before. Hot and cold, to and fro, backwards one second and forward the next – not being able to take the plunge at once was frustrating the daylights out of her. And it had hardly been more than forty eight hours of roller-coaster ride that started Saturday morning. Her thirst to consume and be consumed in all that was Natsuki, was something she didn't know how to satiate. She lightly kept tapping her forehead on the back of the palm that was flat on the door. The timing, the circumstances, and her luck, went completely against everything she wanted with Natsuki. Since last night she had so badly wanted to go back to her old life. The life that had some predictability to it, a routine she was comfortable with. In comparison to being highly stressed and unhappy with the situation that she was in today, it seemed like a security blanket she never should have left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday morning arrived a lot earlier than usual or so Shizuru thought. She had woken up around after half-past ten and felt surprisingly well-rested for someone who was filled with anticipation. She got out of the shower and adorned her loose track pants and oversized t-shirt from Friday night, when all this chaos had only just begun. Her reflection in the mirror confirmed her rested - not exactly well rested but doable - state. She lightly finger-combed her hair and kept wondering how bizarre this whole situation had turned out to be. The date this evening was seven months long over-due but the settings surrounding it had completely altered. It wasn't orchestrated by two business associates and they both were no longer strangers anymore. Natsuki was anything but a stranger now plus she was Natsuki's teacher-for the time being at least. That thought brought out an amused smile…<em>_**student-teacher romance, how romantically trashy and clichéd it sounded!**__ Most importantly, the pull she had felt for Natsuki the first time had now transformed into a force field of unfathomable magnitude becoming harder and harder to resist. Restricting and restraining the attraction robbed her of every morsel of energy left in her soul. The intensity of everything she felt for the younger girl came to a close second to the deep-rooted, warped sense of love, regret, and sadness she harboured for her mother. It was all kinds of confusing. The few romantic liaisons she had had in the past were mostly physical. But that was also the era where she had convinced herself of being an emotionally crippled human being. Today she felt like she was in the middle of a tug war. A part of her wanted to crumple back to her past and relax back into her pretentious pathetic existence. Another part wanted to rush into the future, live through it all in matter of a few seconds and examine if at all it was worth the risk. Another part, the smallest and the most sensible part – her heart, told her to tread the days as they came and embrace the naivety of everything she felt. She slumped against the sink under the weight of such heavy thoughts running through her mind. She gave herself a shake and got out of the bathroom to get the much needed breakfast and of course the nourishing and relaxing first cup of tea. _

_Turned out she did not need to do anything. The aromatic scent of food lingered the living area in addition with a faint smell of tea. The suite was too quiet; she walked around but failed to see of Natsuki's presence. "Natsuki", she called out in the silent room. As expected, no reply. Perturbed she started towards the hallway when she noticed a pristine white envelope, with the hotel's insignia laid out on the tray beside the tea kettle. Changing direction she made her way to the couch, settled herself, and picked up the envelope. In a rough and overly slanting texture, her name was embroidered on it. The white sheet inside turned out to be a note by the same person she had been looking for. _

_**Dear Shizuru,**_

_**Allow me the opportunity for a proper courtship. Spending the whole day together didn't appeal to be a part of it, so kindly excuse my absence. **_

_**As I have earlier expressed, an expensive and extravagant venue is not important for a date. I have made arrangements for an early dinner at someplace beautiful, elegant, and comfortable. The only thing I ask of you is to considerately grant me your patience and trust. **_

_**Feel free to have a hearty brunch, as the destination requires a few hours' drive. I look forward to seeing you this evening, at sharp six. And please don't trouble yourself by questioning the staff, they have already been instructed not to speak anything other than the necessary greetings. **_

_**Everything else has been taken care of. Lastly, your chariot awaits Milady…**_

_**Natsuki**_

_Writing that note must have been some work, Shizuru mused with a pleasing smile. Leisurely, she enjoyed her brunch, watched some news on the television, and savoured two very relaxing cups of tea. At two in the afternoon, the hotel concierge was at her door to escort her to the aforementioned ride. Without inquiring, she was also informed that her car had been moved to the desired destination at the request of Miss. Kuga. Shizuru felt simply happy, in fact in all honesty she could say this was the most giddy she had felt in a long, long time. She didn't even pay any mind to the stares her shabby attire garnered as she strolled across the hotel lobby to the car. __**No…not a car but a limousine, how fancy!**__ Sure this wasn't the first time she would ride in such luxury but the pampering of all this set up was at the same time clichéd but impressive. The driver greeted her and opened the door for her to enter. At first she thought of trying to question the chauffer but with a shrug she decided to go along without any complaints. A delicious scent mingled with her breath as soon as she settled. She almost laughed out loud at the backdrop of this scene. Exclusive champagne, mouth-watering, juicy strawberries, and a flawless arrangement of rare wild orchids – both in white and pink. She did chuckle good-naturedly when her eyes caught another pristine white envelope. The note inside read :-_

_**Shizuru,**_

_**Hello again…**_

_**I hope everything is to your pleasing. The chauffer has been instructed to drive carefully slow and take the longer, much scenic route. It will roughly take three hours for you to reach. But I promise it's worth the wait. Sit back and relax the whole ride. **_

_**Oh…those orchids, they are not meant to be barely an elaborate gesture like everything else but more meaningful. They are quite rare and special and too hard to find in the vast wilderness, which I thought somewhat suited how I see you. **_

_**Just few hours more. **_

_**Natsuki**_

_She sighed heavily and slouched further into the seat. The anticipation was now sky high. She didn't think she could eat or drink anything with the way her stomach was fluttering. Bending forward she picked up the flower arrangement. She lightly hugged it and reclaimed her position. With the soft petals caressing her cheeks lovingly, she closed her eyes. Soon the smooth movement lulled her to sleep. _

_Five minutes remaining to six, she stood in front of the dressing table looking at her reflection dressed up in the beautiful gown picked out for her. She warily eyed the necklace laid out on the bed. It was hauntingly similar to the one she had worn to the first date. She put it on and took a deep breath. With only two minutes spare she descended the stairs carefully. With every step her nerves increased tenfold. Her hands began to tremble due to anxiety and moving her legs took too much effort. Everything suddenly started to turn vague and the walls started closing in on her. She stilled on the second last step and clutched the wooden railing with fear of something she didn't know. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on taking long breaths. After four such breaths she could only hope the panic would abandon her for good. As soon as she opened her eyes, the sudden flash of emeralds made her gasp and stumble back. _

_Natsuki reacted on instinct and her right hand instantly went around Shizuru's waist to steady her. As the shock of sudden movement wore off, the younger girl stepped back to save the stunned beauty from embarrassment. She took in the image of Shizuru in the dress, shoes, and the necklace she had picked out. The colours pale white and light red merged perfectly as it would on a freshly painted canvas. The merging got hard to distinguish with every inch the dress surged to the ground. The flowing of the fabric gave a picturesque image of Shizuru as an exquisite spirit materializing from fog over the red sea. She struggled not to compare the current vision and the figure from seven months ago. She cleared her throat, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." _

_Shizuru felt as if she was seeing Natsuki after ages of separation. The tongue tied state also could be attributed to how magnificent the younger girl was looking. The black boots, skin-tight black jeans, off-white glossy shirt, the signature vest with black velvet in the back and olive green in the front, and today she wasn't wearing her hair loose. It was tied tightly in a high ponytail giving her a much mature and an irresistible appeal – as if the waiting hadn't been torture enough. She also noticed that Natsuki's left hand was now supported with a proper light blue sling. "Finally", she softly exclaimed and offered her left hand to Natsuki. _

_Natsuki took the offered hand and chuckled affably, "Yes. Finally…I hope I haven't stretched out your patience to its limit." _

_Shizuru hooked her arms through Natsuki's as they turned towards what she predicted was the patio. "No, but one more note and I would have been enraged", she stated mocking aggression. _

_They walked silently out to the patio. It was decorated with two small chandeliers set at dim lights. A round table was ready with drinks accompanied by a lone candle flickering in relief thankful for the glass surrounding it. Perfection was the first word that struck her mind as she left Natsuki's side and went ahead to stand by the patio railing. The serenity of – near yet far enough - view of the sun positioned just above the water was overwhelming. "You were right", she turned, "this moment makes everything, even the long ride, worth it." Natsuki had just relaxed but the next question made her tense again. "Why so elaborate"?_

"_You didn't like it"?_

_The scared look on Natsuki's face made her regret asking the question. She shook her head sideways while walking towards the sad looking girl. "No, that's not it. I mean what woman doesn't want to be pampered", they both smiled at that. "May be except for the orchids, everything else easily fades into the background in comparison to your company."_

_Natsuki commended herself silently at the efforts. If just losing a few hours of Shizuru's company, would in turn gift her with the same light that intensified the crimson in those eyes as they took in the magnificent view earlier, she would gladly sacrifice it every single day. "I liked the orchids too", she diplomatically concurred and guided Shizuru to sit at one of the chairs. "White or red or you want something else to drink"?_

"_Red is fine with me"._

_Sitting down, facing the water and sun, they both kept silent for few minutes as they nursed their drinks. Gradually Natsuki told Shizuru about her visit to the hospital in the morning, the rude nurse who first examined her sprained shoulders and kept chastising her for not seeking medical help when it had happened. Shizuru inquired about her car and Natsuki told her she didn't want to give the lecturer a chance to take off in case she had changed her mind. The hour passed easily and they both relaxed further. Since the last twenty minutes they had been debating, albeit graciously, about different business management temperaments. _

"_Okay, fine", Natsuki huffed. "I think we should have dinner first and after that when we are totally re-energized, we will revisit this", she looked pleadingly at Shizuru who was a little too animated talking about one of her passions, "deal"?_

"_Hmmm…okay", Shizuru nodded realizing that she too hadn't had anything since the brunch. _

_Natsuki stood up and went inside. Two minutes later when she returned, the fifty-year-old lady who had earlier helped Shizuru with everything, came along with their dinner in tow. She wished them both a good night ahead and made her exit. _

"_Caretaker"?_

_Natsuki blinked in confusion and then answered, "Yes, in some way. She has been with us since before I was born. Except me and sometimes my friends, we hardly use this beach house. She lives here with her family."_

_Fish, shrimp, rice, curry, different types of veggies, along with other things dinner was again elaborate but too satisfying to deny. For dessert, they shared a piece of double layered chocolate fudge cake. After that much eating, sitting stationary felt too unpleasant. So, they took off their footwear and walked towards the pure grains of golden sand that kept beckoning them to bathe in the lazy glow of the moon. They walked by the beach, revisited the conversation from earlier, talked about the countries they had travelled to, dream holiday destinations, food habits and preferences, drinks, books, movies, animes…anything and everything. By some sort of mutual pact, they never broached the subject of family and friends, as if sensing that this was not the time to bring them into equation. When it became apparent that the weather was becoming a little too cold for Shizuru, they went inside. The patio was spotless and the unfinished bottle of wine was set on the table in the informal gathering area by the fireplace. The date was going on perfect in all sense. Only one thing remained…Natsuki gulped down the contents of her glass and went to fiddle with the cabinets at the far left of the room. Shizuru watched with interest. Seconds later a sensual instrumental melody drifted languidly in the room. Natsuki kept her gaze as she stood motionless. The wine glass was taken from her hand and safely kept on the table. The younger woman with her only useful right arm first took Shizuru's right hand and placed it at the centre of her chest so that she could keep it there with her slung hand. Once it was done, she boldly slid her fingers down from Shizuru's left upper arm to hold her fingers lightly. Satisfied with their respective positions, she asked, "dance with me"?_

_Shizuru only nodded and closed the distance between them. With her left arm now resting at the back of Natsuki's neck and Natsuki's right arm teasingly resting at her waist, they started swaying to the music. Minutes into it, and their cheeks rested against each other's. Their hot breaths becoming shorter and shorter in tandem. A distant ring first broke their concentration then ultimately their rhythm. They stopped and concentrated on the sound. It was the landline phone kept in the hallway further toward the front door. _

"_Must be my family or one of the friends", Natsuki shrugged it off. "Ignore it." _

_Shizuru nodded and moved away from the warmth of the other body. Her thoughts were too haywire to speak or react. She topped off her wine glass and started taking large gulps to stop her mind from going somewhere it should not. The ringing continued and they ignored it twice. Thrice now. _

"_God seriously", Natsuki growled and went to receive the call. _

"_Why do you keep calling when you fucking know I will be here", Natsuki hissed angrily thinking it was Nao checking up on her. Nobody replied. She frowned and looked at the receiver. She brought it to her ear to see if the call was disconnected. _

"_I need a word with Miss Fujino. Its urgent business", a gruff male voice replied. _

"_Huh"?_

"_The business is urgent, hand over the call to Miss Fujino", the other person commanded. _

"_So fucking rude", she whispered and went to get Shizuru. "Hey", she called from the hallway. "It's for you", she only got a look of confusion. "The call", she further added, "some rude guy wants a word with you."_

"_Me? I didn't tell anyone where I was", Shizuru mumbled and headed to answer the call. Her mind on hyper alert as to who knew about her presence here and what was so important that it couldn't have waited till tomorrow. A corner of her mind argued that it could not be her father. But then who? "Yes", she picked up the receiver, "Shizuru Fujino speaking."_

"_Its urgent business. Can't wait…get out of there. We will meet", the gruff voice instructed and disconnected. _

_Natsuki watched as Shizuru's face instantly became ashen, from confusion, to realization, and then to immense fear. "Hey", Natsuki took the receiver and set it down not bothering to check if the call was disconnected. "What is it", she turned Shizuru to look at her. _

_**Almost three months of no contact and suddenly urgent business? What could be so important that it could not wait?**__ She had to get out of here… she needed to get out and meet him as soon as possible. It surely couldn't be worse than what had already happened. Because wasn't the worst already a part of her past… that she continuously struggled to live with. She felt Natsuki trying to shake her out of whatever she was feeling. This wasn't anybody else's business. Her fear automatically morphed into anger, "I need to leave", she demanded coldly, but still ferociously calm. It didn't leave any room for discussion or 'do you want to talk about it' suggestion. She saw the disappointment in Natsuki's eyes. The Younger girl curtly nodded and took out the car keys from her jeans pocket. Something that Natsuki had said earlier hinted that she already was hoping for Shizuru to bail out. __**Why else keep the car keys handy? **__That flared the anger even more. She snatched the keys and without once looking back or so much as a goodbye, she left. _

* * *

><p>That afternoon just before lunch Natsuki had braved herself to face the director for a few minutes. It was not as unpleasant as she was hoping. Her request of attending MBMS lecture with the other section seemed quite genuine to Miss Maria. As she had no other class at that time, she was granted a permission slip for the same. Now sitting at lunch she was accompanied by chie, aoi, and mai who was just at the next table busy taking short notes for her missed out classes from last week. Natsuki had tried calling Nao a few times but none of the calls were answered and she had not called back yet. She idly played with her food in front of her when she saw Chie and Aoi quite seriously whispering to each other while readingwatching something on Chie's mobile. With nothing to do, she gave into the temptation of collecting some latest gossip from the pair.

"What are you two huddled up on?"

Chie and Aoi both jerked their head instantly towards Mai and gestured Natsuki with fingers at their lips to shut up. She scowled and just as she was about to round the table and see whatever it was that made them react that way, Chie passed her phone to the half-standing girl. "See for yourself."

She picked up the device and started at the news. Her scowl disappeared but overtook a distant look in her eyes. Her head swam and her heart felt heavy. Guilt and anger attacked her mercilessly as she continued to read the news article.

". . . surprisingly without going into much detailed investigation, the local police has already stated this as an unfortunate encounter between the two rival gangs. There were five members of the local gang, that is headed by Yuichi Tate, in this vehicle. It is quite simply fortunate that they are alive. Three of them, who are assumed to be sitting in the back of the vehicle, have endured second degree burns. While the other two had only suffered the impact of the accident before the vehicle caught fire. Apparently, the rival gang who attacked them had themselves called for emergency before fleeing the crime scene. Not far from this area. . ."

She scrolled the page up and saw the two side-by-side pictures of the burnt SUV. The caption had mentioned the make, model, and colour for the SUV. Her vision blurred. _Could Nao really have done that?_ Somehow she knew that was a wasted question. Nao almost had no limits to anything whenever it concerned Natsuki. But she most definitely could not forgive her for that. _For god's sake, second degree burns!_ Her stomach churned and the lunch she had just consumed, provoked its imprisonment inside her. She definitely needed to make Nao understand what was right and what was wrong. Whatever the case, the girl had no right – absolutely no right – to play God to someone else's life. _Whatever the case!_ With that determination, she pushed herself up and went to her next class. The news she had just read worked like a bucket of ice water for her excitement over seeing Shizuru again. But still she wanted to see the lecturer badly and of course there was her challenge from the morning she needed to conclude. She somberly opened the door to the lecture hall, and entered.

Shizuru turned from the board as the door opened. She was ready to tell the late-coming student to stay outside itself for the whole lecture. But the words lost their lifeline as soon as she saw who was standing there. She did not want to play a game of who won or who lost right now. She pinched her nose in between her eyes a little harshly before she made her way to Natsuki.

"Close the door behind you, Miss Kuga." She said and extended her left hand to take the piece of paper that Natsuki was holding out towards her. It was a note from the director allowing the student to attend this particular lecture. She kept it beneath the books at her table and gestured to the class. "Please take a seat anywhere you like."

Natsuki only nodded and smiled a small smile at Shizuru before making her way to the last bench and sitting there, alone with nobody at either of her sides. Shizuru noticed there was no bragging in Natsuki's demeanor. In fact, she could detect a little sadness and defeated look. She did not have time to ponder on it further and thus began the class. Natsuki in the entire class didn't pay much attention. She had in the last hour pretty much read every news article online about that accident/attack/clash of rival gangs on Saturday late night. Earlier she had intended on stealing a few moments with Shizuru at the end of the class but right now Shizuru was nowhere to be seen and some students were chatting and laughing around in their own world. She checked her watch and indeed 10 minutes had already passed since the end of lecture. She couldn't go on like this the whole day. She picked up her belongings as easily as she could with only one good hand and started toward the dorms. She had to talk to Nao and it just could not wait. She needed some perspective or some kind of explanation from her friend. Frankly her mind was spinning with the realisation that Nao – her sweet, loving, loyal, and often times grumpy friend – was capable of such action. Even when she tried to believe the scenario where this could really be a result of gang-clash, she could not. She knew it was far from the truth and that was scary as shit!

* * *

><p>That particular smell hit her as soon as she opened the door to her dorm. Her face scrunched in disgust upon carefully seeing the condition of the living area. Beer cans were littered here and there around the couch, random and waste papers were half-burnt all over. The coffee table was full of cigarette ash and mixed in with that was the leftover residue of weed joints. It smelt like a bunch of hippies had been partying and smoking in there for hours. Nao came out of her room stumbling, while wrestling with a tank top over her bra-clad torso. Natsuki watched with a frown as her friend got confused where to put the hands and where to fit her head. After multiple tries Nao pumped up both her fists in the air victoriously as she finally got the tank top in place. She swayed while making her way to the door. Her glazed eyes took in Natsuki standing there. She stood still suddenly with wide eyes, unmoving, a minute later when the scene belatedly registered her mind she foolishly chuckled and muttered, "oops!"<p>

"Where are you off to?" Natsuki asked with her scowl in place. Her jaws clenched and she controlled herself from yelling on her clearly inebriated friend. The drinking, smoking were not the factor flaring her anger further. It was the fact that Nao was most definitely not in a condition to talk sense and she will have to wait for God knows how long.

"Umm...I...uh dunno," Nao slurred and chuckled nonsensically again.

"You can't drive like that," Natsuki said, a little calmer.

Nao stayed silent and took in a long breath. She closed her eyes, seemingly concentrating hard on something serious, and when she opened them the haze, cloudiness almost abruptly disappeared. In place was something dark accompanied with rage? She grunted, "I don't have a death wish Natsuki." She managed without slurring. "Someone's picking me up." She was not in further mood of explanations of how, why, and where, so she just stormed out without a second's delay.

Natsuki grumbled a few profanities under her breath and stomped to her own room, which thankfully seemed clean but smelled like a freaking smoke joint. She opened all the windows of the dorm and changed her clothes. She started searching her study table for her bike keys but half-way through realized it was still under repair at the shop. She huffed and made way to Nao's room. Her room was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over her bed and floor. Some papers and old photos were disorderly thrown on the bed. For a second she thought of checking those out, may be they could give her an idea as to what Nao had been up to. But no, with the way the whole dorm was reeking, it would be hazardous to stay another minute. She checked the drawer at the study table and took out the keys to Nao's Audi and went out to clear her head. Hopefully, by the time she returns, the foul smell would be minimal.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and the class was just dispersing after the surprise test Shizuru had put up for them. Natsuki knew she had done badly on the test as she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. Shizuru was busy with arranging the test papers and talking with a group of students surrounding her. Deciding to forego any kind of interaction in such foul mood, Natsuki just made her way to the cafeteria where she hoped to catch up with Nao. And, thank god, her hope was granted. The last table at the left corner sat Nao with her back to the whole crowd messing with her phone. Natsuki without preamble came and sat down in front of her.<p>

Nao at once knew what her friend was up to. Two days of continuous badgering and she had had enough. She stood up so forcefully that her chair got knocked down. The whole cafeteria fell silent as every eye was on the huffing red head. Without a care she stormed out of there into the hallways towards the gym. Natsuki wasn't going to give up so easily. She too was hot on the trail behind her. Chie, Aoi, and Mai who were just outside in the hallways saw the whole scene play out.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever," Natsuki said as she hustled to keep up with Nao.

"Watch me," the red head growled under clenched teeth.

When Natsuki came within just a few paces behind the fleeing girl, she questioned again. "All I want to know if you are really did that! Intentionally putting other people's lives in danger"? Her tone turned believably disgusted with every word of the last sentence.

Nao abruptly stopped and turned causing Natsuki to almost lurch into her. She was evidently seething by then, her eyes fiery, unfocused, hot red, and angry at everything. At her childhood, at her past, at her friend, at being questioned about something that was so frivolous to her. She forcibly grabbed Natsuki by the collar of her shirt, shoved her into the nearest wall, and stopped just a breath away from her face.

"You want to know the truth," the puffs of hot air wafted Natsuki's stunned features with every said word. "Yes! I am very much capable of doing that! I intentionally set fire to the car with five fucking people in it – still breathing. The fact is, I am very much capable of wringing the life out of anyone," her hold on Natsuki's collar tightened perceptibly with this sentence as if demonstrating the seriousness of the same. "I will gladly destroy anyone and everyone who dares to take a step towards you with the intent of harming you! And yes I did say gladly – so if that makes me a fucking cold blooded arsonist then I must be one"! A dangerously low snarl tumbled out of her throat before she continued, "now get that through your thick head," she snatched the silent girl off the wall and held her at a little distance, "and stay the fuck away from me"! she yelled and pushed Natsuki roughly as she completely eased the grip on her. Natsuki hissed as her step faltered and her left shoulder collided with the wall behind her.

"Guess it's another one of dramas that only you two are privileged to"? Chie commented from behind her.

"Chie, not now," Mai admonished the bespectacled girl and went to straighten Natsuki. "You okay"? She asked and tried to adjust the sling that was hanging a little off.

"You know Aoi is damn right," Chie said with a disappointing tone. Aoi who stood still, shocked at watching the earlier scene between the two roommates, blinked at her name being mentioned. She frowned and concentrated on Chie. "You and Nao really need to get your heads out of each other's asses and realize that it's not just the two of you here! Granted you have some special fucking bond with her but sometimes it is really demeaning to the three of us who foolishly think of ourselves as your friends! I mean seriously," she was uncharacteristically angry and the nerves in her neck were extremely prominent, "how freaking hard is it for the two of you to talk to us! Do you realize that despite being with you since the eighth standard I still know next to fucking nothing about you or her"? She grumbled and took off her glasses with her free right hand. A few seconds of silence later she chortled ineptly. She knew her sudden outburst was supposed rubbish but someone really needed to give them a piece of mind. "Look, I know it is probably useless, but damn it Nats, if you really do consider us friends don't keep insulting it...because I don't know about these two but I take this friends business seriously and there is only so much insult I can take before I deem it completely unnecessary for me." She finished her rant on a sad but soft note. "Come on Aoi," she turned the opposite direction.

Aoi stayed at the spot, still like a statue. Two pairs of eyes were on her. She shifted from foot to foot and fidgeted with the straps of her backpack. "I...uh...ummm," she cleared her throat, "sorry! You know...she is just...ummm," again she cleared her throat, "don't know! Just...ummm...I am really sorry! I will talk to her...," she pivoted to take the same path as her girlfriend, "see you later." She squeaked over her shoulder. She cursed and shook her head at her stupidity and clumsiness of not being coherent enough to form a meaningful sentence. All she could think was goddamn it, angry Chie was so fucking hot! She tilted her head sideways to look at her girlfriend who was still a little miffed, and scowling. Redness slowly edged her features as she thought of all the ways she could help Chie pent out, once they were inside their dorm room. Granted, the situation didn't permit her lustful thoughts but hey, it wasn't her fault if her girlfriend was so freaking sexy! And, those two always dealt with their own shit, what was different this time, right? She reached out to hold Chie's left hand and matched each of her steps.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon found Shizuru in the infirmary with her father. That morning she had gotten a call from him saying he will be stopping by later that day to discuss some urgent matter. She had shown him her office, and introduced him to the director before deciding to have a cup of tea. Thus, she escorted him to Youko's office inside the infirmary.<p>

"Thank you," Aiko Fujino said as her daughter handed him the cup of green tea.

Shizuru only nodded in response and went back to make her own cup. An eerie uneasiness had enveloped her when she had greeted her father an hour ago. The discomfort only grew, despite trying to shake it off. Too many questions reverberated her conscience but she could not dare voice them. And it was quite certain if she was to ask all those questions, even beg his father to pull her out of this deep uncertainty, it wouldn't matter at all. Aiko would simply be authoritative and tell her not to pay attention to something that doesn't concern her. And like the ideal daughter she so reluctantly was, she would gladly let it go. But, this time it was not an option. This time she would not give her father a chance to just dismiss it. If it was time she required to gather enough courage for confrontation, then that is what she would do. She would do, gather intel, get enough proof, and finally corner her father into telling her the complete truth. It was strange actually that her only concern was to find out the truth...not in any second during those past restless days, she felt betrayed, or disappointed. It was as if, she somehow knew that this wasn't the only time Aiko Fujino had betrayed her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her father.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, father"?

Aiko answered only when he finished his tea. He gently set it on the table, stood up and took a few steps towards the window. With his back to his daughter he said, "This Tuesday I met with Mr. Marguerite at the club. His daughter was with him... very lively and enthusiastic personality, I must say."

Shizuru knew what turn this discussion was taking. She had been warned by Haruka that her father has been quite desperate and vocal in his search of a suitor for her. She inattentively only listened when he further continued about how it was time she get this rebellion attitude out of her system and work on the company that was rightfully her's. Also, traditionally it was the most preferential circumstances and age for her to establish her mark as the new and powerful business entity in the market, of course, by the means of ultimate personal collaboration possible between two empires – her marriage. She didn't respond at all. A few minutes went by in silence when he turned to look at her. "Mr. And Mrs. Kuga has invited me for dinner on Saturday night. They want me to meet their niece who will be looking over the merger from now on. I expect your presence there at any cost." Shizuru detected distaste in his father's tone. He kept looking at her expectantly until he received a nod.

"I will be there," she simply said.

He straightened his suit and started to exit the infirmary. Shizuru was still standing at the same spot, staring down at her half-empty cup of tea. "You seem rather out of it, Shizuru. Have another fresh cup of tea...I will see myself out," and with that he was gone. Shizuru slumped, placed both her palms on the counter, hung her head, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru's gown floated as she almost sprinted to her car. Lucky for her, it was parked just in front of the beach house, not all the way back in the garage. She got inside and brought it to life. A few minutes later when her anger subsided, she relaxed her foot on the accelerator. <em>_**Where was she to go anyway? He hadn't mentioned any meeting place...or maybe he had and she didn't bother listening.**__ She didn't have any proper contact details or a phone number for him. _

"_Take the highway...its faster," a voice from back of her car suggested._

_Shizuru got startled and her grip on the steering wheel slipped causing the car to swerve dangerously close to the edge of the road. Alarmed, she cursed and resettled the grip before the car could rashly slip off the road. "Why do you always do that"? She snapped keeping her eyes upfront. "How did you get inside the car? And most importantly how in the world did you know where I was"? She was subconsciously stalling the real purpose of the man's presence in her darkened car. As expected, there was no reply. She relaxed faintly and concentrated on driving for the meanwhile. _

"_It's an occupational hazard," the man calmly replied after a while. _

_An uncomfortable dread put Shizuru's reply to death. She knew she couldn't prolong the moment further. The highway was almost deserted at this point of night as she proceeded towards Fuuka. She was hopeful but at the same time she wanted to be prepared for the worst. Steeling herself for a few more moments, she eventually asked. "What did you find out"? _

_The man didn't answer her question immediately causing Shizuru to fidget with her fingers on the steering wheel. She risked turning fully back once, to see if the man had heard her question or not. That caused another menial swerve of the car. She angrily huffed and straightened herself, looking back at the road. "It's surprising how easily power sways with money," the man mused from his place. Shizuru frowned confusingly at that. "Well, not that surprising if you really think about it, especially when it defies the very existence of life and death." He stressed on the last word. _

"_What are you trying to say"?_

"_I am not trying to say anything. I am simply saying that the power that comes with money makes it too effortless to rise from the dead." It was all too cryptic for her to understand so she remained mute. He continued, "also its rather devious that a few pieces of paper proves you dead and alive at the same time." _

"_Can you just get to the point"?_

"_Okay," the man easily agreed, "the point is, your mother's death created too much news back then. And if carefully looked upon, it still is quite mysterious. Those signatures you found on the papers were original, not forged. I have only discovered a few documents that contradict each other and prove nothing. They merely arouse suspicion." He shifted on his seat, bent forward and placed a folder at the empty front seat beside her. "I will leave them with you. It's you who have to decide to probe further or settle with uncertainty." _

_Shizuru didn't respond. She just robotically kept driving with a blank mind. Halfway across the highway the man instructed her to pull over. _

"_You know where to find me. And if you don't want me or anyone else to do further investigation, I suggest you to follow the money. It will be the safest and the most resulting way to find out the truth." He said and helped himself out of Shizuru's car. She saw his shadow disappear in the rear-view mirror. Blinking rapidly she slanted on her seat and sighed heavily. All those months ago, when she had found a few glitches in the company's books, she had looked into it herself. She had discovered a few recently dated documents with her mother's signatures associated to her ownership in the company shares. _

_At that time she was livid that someone in her company would be using her dead mother's assets for their own monetary gain. As a result of which, she had approached a shady PI to discover who it was. But the suspicion he had just mentioned about, it had never crossed her mind. The obscure musings of life and death slowly started sinking in. Suddenly, as if jolted out of a nightmare, she sat upright. Her eyes were wide with realization, her grip on the steer too tense, back ramrod straight when the words just slipped out, __**"my mother could be alive?"**__ She gasped audibly and tried shaking herself out of the fantasy. It has to be a fantasy... her mother has been dead. For years she had lived with it and the concept was just straight out of neverland. __**Surely the PI had made a mistake...or the documents were definitely lying.**__ Both her elbows rested on the steering and all the fingers painfully tugged at her hair with frustration. Going back she comprehended that she had never really seen her mother's dead body. Her father had insisted on not allowing her anywhere near the hospital while all this was taking place. But the news and papers had talked about the dead body... and if at all this was possible, __**who the hell was cremated at her mother's funeral? And whose remains had she scattered in the Kamo river in Kyoto after her high school graduation?**__**No...definitely not possible.**__**It just couldn't be.**__**Her father would know about this no doubt...and if he did, was it possible that he would keep it from her? He absolutely wouldn't do this to her. He couldn't do this too her, could he? And above all, if her mother was alive and well somewhere, she would have contacted her only daughter for certain. Wouldn't she?**__ Unquestionably the private investigator had made a mistake...__**a blunder.**__ She relaxed and started the car. Her eyes caught the sight of the file sitting on the empty seat beside her. With a firm and final shake of her head, she vehemently denied it all and drove towards the university. _

* * *

><p>But right now, after days of pouring on to the contents of that ill-fated folder, she couldn't deny the doubt that had successfully slithered inside her mind; making her question everything in her past. But most of all it had made her question her father's integrity; granted he wasn't as honourable a businessman but was he just as detestable in familial sense too? She had merely worked as the CEO for one year before stumbling into this mess and that meant her father had, just had to know about everything. The possibility of him not knowing was a far-fetched lie woven along with years of duplicity and selfishness. In between all this chaos not once did she feel betrayed and deceived. She felt abandoned, discarded, and lied to by her mother...even without knowing the truth, yes. She felt insulted and taken advantage of as the innocent little girl who denied herself any grief at her mother's - allegedly fake - death just to be strong and support her father during his period of heartache. She pitied herself as the young girl, who had once thought she could repress her sadness and go on fulfilling her father's every wish and every other whim just to help him forget that he had lost his life partner, his better-half, his one true love. And now she probably understood why he hadn't shed a single tear back then. She was done feeling sorry for herself. Whatever it took she knew she would get her answers...at any cost. A lot of thinking was to be done and a final decision to be made. Her concentration broke when a few girls entered the infirmary chatting and laughing. She saw as the three girls supported a single girl who was limping noticeably and brought her to one of the beds to sit down. One of them came to the office.<p>

"Oh...I am sorry miss, I was looking for Miss Sagisawa," the girl was of course surprised by Shizuru's presence. The lecturer only smiled and dismissed her apology. She informed her that the nurse must be taking a class. The girl checked her watch and breathed a sigh of relief as it was almost time for the classes to end. Which meant her poor classmate wouldn't have to wait long. They both made way back to the main infirmary area. Shizuru politely greeted them all, asked how the other girl had sprained her ankle and also made some pointless small talk with them till the bell rang. She excused herself and went to her office to keep thinking in private.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago, Thursday, somewhere in London...<strong>

Satisfied with her efforts, she stood back and looked over the apartment once more for double checking. Her luggage, carry on, and...she frowned fleetingly but it disappeared as she remembered that she had safely stuffed her laptop bag in the luggage itself. She only needed to shower, get ready and she would be on the flight to Tokyo. Ever since she had decided on this trip, she was frazzled, nervous, and jumpy.

"All packed, I see." A voice, that happened to belong to the person giving her ride to the airport, commented from behind her.

"Hmmm," she breathed in deep and sighed out loud. "Well, around four years of minimal contact and almost no face time, I think this trip will do me some good." She finished hopefully. Her departure from Japan was well, for the lack of a better word, sudden. She had one day, without talking or discussing with anyone, decided to leave and had left. The day her second year college exams finished, she had disappeared.

The other person present in the room was now sitting on the bed. Trying to ease out the imaginary creases on the bed sheet she asked, "you ready to face her"?

"Kate," she breathed, "not now, please."

"I am not asking for myself," Kate defended, "I have seen how tense and abrupt you have been this past week. And I also know it is not because of your aunt and uncle or that cousin." She knew she was right in her assumption. "So, I ask again, are you sure you want to do this, Alyssa"?

Alyssa Searrs tried to glare at her friend cum business-partner but failed. Her left hand automatically lifted to play with the tear-drop sapphire locket that hung around her neck in a thin silver chain. "No," she exhaled heavily. "I don't think I ever will want to face her, at least not willingly. But there has to be a time when I got to stop running from it all and deal with the consequences. And I think I have reached a place in my life where I can stop being afraid of it all, you know"? She faced Kate fully who was sitting on the bed.

Kate offered a small encouraging smile and suggested, a little playfully, "I hope you have a thick skin because after what you did to her, repentance will not be an easy road trip."

"Was that supposed to sound encouraging or frightening, I am confused," Alyssa narrowed her bright blue eyes at her friend.

"Both."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Alyssa muttered. She looked at the time. "I better shower and get ready now."

"Can I ask you something though"? Kate hesitatingly stopped her friend's progress. "Please," she begged a little at receiving the irritated glare. At last Alyssa nodded her assent for her to go ahead. "Why didn't you just apologize back then? You know, shove it under the rug and live happily ever after kinds..." she trailed off.

Alyssa flopped down on the bed unceremoniously. "I couldn't," she simply stated. Again she started playing with the locket. "It is actually kind of stupid but truly, I did that for her." She carried on playing with it and was lost in thought. Minutes later she stood up and went to stare out the large window. She moved both her hands behind her neck and took out the chain. Very lovingly she placed the locket on her right hand palm and kept caressing it with her right thumb. "You know back then," she began with a heavy voice, "she terrified the shit out of me. The extent of her love, the intensity of her passion, and the magnitude of vulnerability she showed with me, almost everything about her scared me... but more than that it all overweighed me." She fisted the locket and held it close to her heart. "Suffocated me...and I just wanted to break free, and breathe." Another pause. "She hung onto my every word, my every action," she chuckled remembering something. "I knew she would forgive me and take me back with a snap but I didn't trust myself. It was only fair that I not ask her to put her unquestionable trust in me by being in a relationship with her. Also, I was pretty destructive back then. I knew if I went back in, then I would do the same thing to her once and again. Also, I knew that she would forgive me every single time," she said through painfully clenched jaw. She opened her fist and gazed at the sapphire tear-drop. This time her voice sounded small when she spoke, "I couldn't do that to her...I couldn't let her humiliate herself to that level of self-loathing. Disappearance seemed like the only solution. So I fled...without goodbyes, without apology, and without any kind of stupid and absurd explanations or excuses...I left." She didn't know when Kate had come to stand behind her but when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her she gratefully slumped for support.

"I am sorry," Kate whispered sadly, almost wishing she hadn't asked the question, almost.

"You know I never stopped loving her though. And now, I crave it...call it ironic or selfish, but sometimes I miss it so much. I miss her so much Kate." Alyssa couldn't stop the silent sob that so callously taunted her weakness and pathetic state. She turned and buried her face in Kate's neck as she kept weeping. She kept mumbling "I miss her", and "I want her back" as she went on sobbing. Long minutes went by when she finally stopped. "Is it stupid of me to hope for a fresh start"? She mumbled in Kate's neck.

"No sweetie, it's not," Kate didn't know what else to say.

"I want to get to know her," Alyssa lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Her eyes big and hopeful, "all over again...in a new light, minus all my insecurities though." She smiled sadly and her breath hitched again as she tried herself from crying. "I want a chance to fall in love with her... all over again."

Kate held her face gently in her hands and wiped it clean, at least attempted to. Then with a serious face she stared into Alyssa's eyes. "What you did was cowardly but you are not a bad person. Believe that and try to forgive yourself first, and maybe then, if you want it bad enough...it will happen for you. But you have to be strong, okay"?

Alyssa let a small hesitant smile grace her lips. She knew Kate was right. Being older, married, and a mother of two teenagers, made her much wiser. Also it had its perks when it came to life and its complications. "You are a good friend, Kate," she said and slowly her smile grew.

Kate beamed at the younger woman. "I know," she responded smartly. She bent down and pecked Alyssa's lips lightly. She tilted her head and saw the time. "How about you hurry up now and we won't have to break any traffic rules to get you to airport then, huh"?

Alyssa instantly pivoted, "holy fuck," she cursed. As she freed herself from Kate's hug she became aware of the chain and pendant she was fisting in her right hand. She handed it to Kate and turned her back. She lifted her heavy golden locks and waited to feel the cold silver against her skin once again.

"It's beautiful," Kate answered as she locked it behind Alyssa's neck.

"I know," Alyssa smiled and placed the tear-drop in the hollow of her throat. As she walked towards her shower, she felt strangely satisfied and weightless. Well, hope was all she had and she decided to put all her faith in it...for however long it took. She would not give up, never give up.

* * *

><p>Saturday early evening Mai barged into Natsuki's dorm, all dressed up. Chie and Aoi followed. Natsuki, who was lying down on the couch reading a manga with headphones stuffed in her ears, leisurely sat up. Mai gave her a nervous, tentative smile and gestured to herself. The other girl laughed softly, understanding exactly what Mai wanted. She placed the manga on the coffee table and put her earphones by her side as she stood up. Natsuki held both of Mai's hands – that were shaking and slightly clammy – and said, "you look beautiful."<p>

"Told you, you were worrying unnecessarily," Chie said from the door way.

Chie and Aoi had recently taken under the task of match-making for Mai. If there was anyone who deserved a gentleman's attention and to be pampered silly, it was Mai. As it was her first blind date, her nerves were quite unsettled. Chie and Aoi had promised to stick by her and her date's side all through the night but it did very little to curb the anxiety inside her.

"Wish me luck," Mai said to Natsuki.

"Well, with the way your cleavage is at display, I suspect it is your date who needs it more than you," Natsuki teased but relented at the playful glare she received. "Good luck. Enjoy and be careful, yeah"?

"Uh huh," Mai abstractedly muttered.

"Let's go now," Aoi huffed impatiently, "we are already fashionably late."

The three of them scurried out of there. Earlier that day, they had asked Natsuki to come with them too. But she was in no mood to be the fifth wheel among them. Also, she could not in good conscience, just go out and have fun when all that week she had not talked to Nao properly. She missed her...and tonight she was finally hoping to pull her friend out of whatever funk she was drowning in. Preferably without cussing, pushing, and getting angry. Natsuki roamed around aimlessly and tried rotating her shoulders, as a way of being accustomed to the slight amount of pain she still felt in her left arm. Mai hadn't noticed the loss of sling due to her nervousness or else she would have certainly eaten her ears off with another one of her patent lectures on carelessness. The pain was tolerable and the sling did nothing but constrict her movements which was pretty annoying.

A little while later, as she examined her roommate's messy room, she knew the redhead had not gone anywhere out as her phone was still there, her car keys were there, and the jackets that she liked to wear when going out, were all haphazardly thrown inside the closet and a few on the bed. In fact the only thing missing from her room were the comfortable pokemon flip-flops and the sweats she had been wearing since last two days now. She checked the time and went by the window to confirm whether it was dark outside. Once satisfied, she picked up a worn out hoodie from the mess and made her way to her own room. There in her own closet, she reached all the way back on the uppermost shelf. With a wicked smile, she gathered all the miniature 5cl/50ml bottles of Jameson on her bed. She whistled approvingly when she saw they were quite enough in number. She threw them in the hoodie, folded it carefully from every side making it into a quite impressive bundle she could easily carry and made her way out of the dorm. She knew of a few less visited, dusty, desolate corners of the campus where Nao sometimes liked to hide out.

The campus was pretty deserted being as it was Saturday. Like most of the students, some of the staffs too left the university campus during weekends. After checking the terrace of management building and the girl's common rooms of all the buildings she made her way to the common library on campus which students rather avoided, as it was nearby the director's office. Once she was in the desired corridor, she carefully checked if the director's office was dark or not. She then hurriedly tiptoed to the library. "Yes," she jumped up excitedly when the door knob turned without any effort. Carefully she jarred it open, squeezed herself inside and pushed the door back gently. The only sound that came momentarily afterwards was when she locked the door from inside. She kind of felt her friend's presence nearby. The right side of the room was the farthest from the door and it was also the darkest. She meticulously and slowly proceeded that way, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. There at the last shelf, Nao sat with her back against the wooden frame and legs spread out. Without a moment's hesitation she took hasty steps ahead and plopped down beside her with the booze-bundle by her left side and Nao on her right. The redhead merely grumbled to her sudden presence. The library and its solitary solace was her discovery that only Natsuki knew about. First month in the university and she had easily filched the keys from the janitor staff to make a copy of her own. There wasn't a room she couldn't access afterhours if she wished, with that bunch of keys. Last semester they both had spent a few nights drinking and goofing off in there. Smirking widely in herself, Natsuki took out two mini-Jameson bottles, unscrewed the cap and bumped her shoulder to Nao's.

"Here," she offered one to her friend. She could not see those bloodshot eyes but the stench that emanated, proved that the redhead must have downed a bottle of vodka already.

"I knew you had saved these baby bottles somewhere," the drunk girl slurred giddily and held her's in the air. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Natsuki repeated and took a small sip of the smooth golden liquid. Sip by sip they finished their respective bottles in silence. "What are you doing here"? She asked when the silence started stifling her.

"Thinking," Nao answered softly, "just thinking."

Natsuki waited a while hoping for an elaboration to follow but it didn't come. She caved but still managed to contain the impatience, "thinking about what"?

"You," even with the slur, Natsuki couldn't miss the gravity of those uttered words.

"What about me?"

Nao frowned for a moment and clumsily shifted herself to face the other girl entirely. Her lips curled in that particular gentle, loving smile which was only reserved for Natsuki. "Gee, don't look so scared Nats," she pinched the other girl's right cheek teasingly. "Not just about you... me, you, us...everything," her voice trailed off. As she sighed languidly and heavily she whispered, "and Alyssa."

Natsuki blinked a few times at that name and her lips involuntarily formed an inaudible 'O'. She remembered her mother mentioning about her cousin's visit or something. She hadn't paid much attention to it then, but how could she be so freaking stupid? Her unintentional ignorance was beside the point though. "Why didn't you say something?" She snapped a little harshly. "Sorry," she mumbled and laced her fingers with Nao's. "What I meant to say is, you know you could have talked to me. I am not that particularly close to her...," she finished foolishly not knowing how to continue and what to say next.

"Talking would do shit," Nao groaned and reached behind Natsuki to get another Jameson. "I will be out of this funk in a few days and that is so not the issue here," she said while unscrewing the cap. "Okay, yeah it is the only issue but let's just forget it...forget her," she took a large swallow and passed it to Natsuki. "Let's just get drunk right now. I am exhausted with all this thinking crap! It just doesn't stop," she growled.

"Okay! As you wish," Natsuki finished off the bottle in two gulps. She pushed Nao aside and rested her back on the flat wooden surface with ample amount of space between her spread legs. She patted that space and pulled her friend gently against her. Once they were both comfortable with the cuddling position, Natsuki started talking about Mai and the other two love birds in their circle. They talked about anything and everything for what felt like hours before being content in the quiet stillness of the dark night.

"I just wanted to scare those stupid thugs." Nao broke the peace. "Please...just listen," she pleaded in a small voice when Natsuki was about to say something. "Trust me, they had enough time to get out of that damn car...why they didn't or why they couldn't, it's not on me. And I refuse to take blame of it...also I meant what I said earlier. I would do it again if it keeps you safe. That is all what matters to me and everybody around you. So, there you have it. No bringing it up ever again...ever." She finished with finality and felt Natsuki whisper 'okay' and nod a few times above her. Another tiny bout of silence engulfed them. "Sometimes when it all becomes too difficult to deal with," Nao murmured against Natsuki's prominent pair of collar bones, "I try to imagine how my life would be if I hadn't met any of you...and every single time, I fail to come up with anything...it's all dark and lonely," she pushed her face further mumbling, "and so fucking scary." Her friend said nothing but tightened her hold a little. Yet again, no body spoke for minutes and yet again Nao's timid voice sliced through the calm, "sometimes I also wish I had loved you instead of her."

Natsuki felt those tears soak her skin but said nothing. Nothing she would say could reduce Nao's pain, so she let her sob freely and safely. She had to struggle to keep herself from letting go but her breaths became long and audible as she felt her heavy heart shatter with helplessness. Despite the efforts, a few tears did seep through the threshold. "Why would you wish that"? Her voice was coarse and scratchy.

Nao pushed herself away from her friend's comfort and looked at her with confusion. Upon realizing, she again smiled that secret smile. Then with utmost conviction and unflinching trust, she declared with pride, "because you would never break my heart."

"How do you know that," Natsuki asked with a little apprehension.

Nao wiped her face on her sleeves and chuckled, "I just do." She could see her friend's thoughtful frown. "You are the sweetest of souls I have ever met, Natsuki. And it's not just about me. You would, or rather, could never break anybody's heart." The redhead stayed silent for a moment contemplating her next words but decided to say it anyway, "but the question is, would you love me back"?

Natsuki easily felt the vulnerable insecurity in Nao's question. She stared in her eyes and without a moment's hesitation, answered with an honest smile, "I would do anything for you."

Nao narrowed her eyes at her, "even now"?

Natsuki's eyebrows instantly drew together in a scowl. Thinking nothing of it she again answered with renewed determination, "yes, of course"! A little offended she added, "Why? What is different now"?

The other girl sat a little straighter and schooled her features before saying just one word, "Shizuru."

Just that name hit her like a gust of chill, robbing her of her capability to breathe and stopping her heart temporarily. Those unblinking lids dropped on their own and her mind summoned the image of Shizuru on the stairs, at her beach house, magnificent and no less than any and every heavenly goddess up there. Her lips lifted minutely. Quite ironically, she could breathe and her heart beat a steady rhythm as she teased that name on her tongue, "Shizuru," barely audible. Nao watched with interest how just the name had affected the girl and she felt happy for her; though her irritation on being kept out of the loop was still lurking there. "It was seven months ago, when I first met her," Natsuki began recanting the story as she bent both her legs, folded her arms around them, and rested her chin on the knees. Her eyes had a glazed, far-away look all through the story. Her features weren't as peaceful when she spoke aloud that she hadn't paid any attention to the lecturer these last few days as she was concerned about Nao. "That's pretty much it," she said and kept pulling the imaginary lint on her sweatpants absentmindedly. "Have you ever had that dream where you just keep falling from a height"? She pondered audibly.

"Huh," the other girl voiced her confusion at sudden change of topic.

"Never"? Natsuki asked.

Nao didn't know where this was going but replied, "not that I remember. Why"?

"I remember waking up, scream caught in my throat, limbs flailing to catch on to something to stop the fall," she chortled, "and yet with time, I started enjoying that fall. I learned how to control the dream; letting myself sail through air as much as I wanted and landing softly on the ground when I wished." She shook her head a little, "what I mean to say is that, the fear I felt during that endless fall, it's somehow similar to what I feel with Shizuru. Falling freely into the unknown, without protection, without anything to hold onto, and without a speck of control," her chuckle this time was shaky like her short, rapid breaths, "terrified of hitting the ground and breaking into pieces. Ironically though, that stifling embrace of the unfamiliar abyss feels like the safest and the warmest place in the whole world." She almost gasped at her own words. Obviously she knew she felt something for the lecturer, but never before she had admitted it out loud; and definitely not in those profound words. "Wow," she sighed in respite, feeling strangely liberated and buoyant.

Nao wanted to laugh out loud as most of the words were a jumbled mess to her tired and passed out brain. But she also wanted to smack some sense into the stupid girl in front of her. She clearly missed seeing the lecturer and for some goddamn reason had decided to worry about someone who didn't even want her nearby till two hours ago. And she went with the latter, smacking the side of Natsuki's head all of a sudden.

"What the hell," Natsuki glared at the other girl. "What did you do that for"?

"Seriously," the short-haired girl grumbled. "Why are you still sitting here? Go...talk to her," she gestured her hands in a shooing motion.

"Talk to her"? Natsuki asked incredulously. "It's Saturday night...and for all I know, she could be out or already asleep."

"Well, then at least go check for yourself, you wimp."

"Yeah...sure, why not," Natsuki stood up huffing in annoyance, "after all I would only be breaking into one of the lecturer's places, in the middle of the nigh on a Saturday! Nope, not a big deal at all." She had started talking to herself in low tones mid-way through. Actually the idea was not the main reason of bother; it angered her that she really was thinking of doing it. At least, that way she could see Shizuru and if not beaten to pulp at breaking into the nice lecturer's home, maybe they could talk a little without interruptions.

"Don't over think it," Nao firmly placed both her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Trust me, it only makes matter worse. I have been doing it all this week. So, just go...leave, like right now."

Natsuki licked her dry lips and made up her mind. "But what about you"?

"Eh...I was hoping to get a piggy back ride from you, but maybe some other time," Nao snickered.

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed and lifted her left hand a little as to present herself unfit for that childish performance. "Come on, you are leaving with me. I will walk you to the dorms and after that...whatever," she blushed and bent down to collect all the things from the floor.

"Shiz and Nats, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nao sing-songed on the way out.

"Shut up," Natsuki hissed, a little embarrassed. "Uh-uh...do that again and I will never talk to you about Shizuru." Natsuki threatened as Nao was preparing to go at it again.

"Spoilsport," Nao complained under her breath and kept walking. Natsuki who was walking a step or two behind, allowed a tentative smile adorn her lips as she thought of the possibility of kissing Shizuru for the first time. _Well, if she ever got over the fact that I broke into her place, that is!_ She didn't know if it was brave or stupid but now she was absolutely going to do it. She had to, in any case, at least see her once. Just catch a glimpse...even.

* * *

><p>Shizuru graciously participated in the small talk taking place around her but in all honesty she would have preferred being left alone. Saeko and Shoji asked her about how the university was treating her, about the staff, the director. But never once they asked about Natsuki, strangely it both intrigued her and comforted her. In any case, she was thankful the Kugas were not treating this as a PTA meeting. It had only been half an hour since reaching the Kuga mansion and she already was feeling sick in the company of her father. She could clearly see the facade he had going on, the kind of person he was, he wasn't too pleased to know that the leash of this merger project was being handed to someone from the other family instead of his own daughter. Actually, that made her a bit nervous too. She had ultimately decided to go through all the finances of her father's business on her own and if at any point she needed to dig deep into this merger, would she be able to? The Kuga family had no part to play in her life's disaster. Saeko's audible sigh of relief interrupted her flow of thoughts.<p>

"There you are," Saeko stood up from her place and went to greet the person.

Shizuru's back was to the entrance and she didn't bother turning but stood up as it was proper etiquette. Her wine glass hung loosely from her right hand as she twisted a little towards the two people now approaching the sitting area. Her body though went rigid when she heard the familiar voice wafting through the room. She whirled on her feet and for a second there, she couldn't believe her eyes. The wine glass slipped from her limp grip and crashed on the glass surface of the coffee table. Every pair of eye flicked to the crime scene but Shizuru just stared ahead, unblinking. She saw the newest member of that night's special dinner, lean in and whisper something into Saeko's ear, to which the older woman only nodded and asked the other two gentlemen to join her in the study for further discussion before starting dinner. She saw the other figure approach her and stand in front of her. "Alyssa," the name came as a struggling gasp dying to be free.

"Surprise," Alyssa smiled a little and waited for the other woman to react.

"I...uh...Alyssa! It is you," Shizuru stated the obvious but soon frowned in confusion. Four years she hadn't seen or talked to her and suddenly she stood in front of her, alive and well! "What are you doing here"?

Alyssa hummed and thrust her right hand towards Shizuru, "Alyssa Searrs, the newly appointed MD of this merger and Shoji Kuga's niece."

Shizuru glanced to the outstretched hand in introduction and shook it firmly. She narrowed her eyes, "and why did I not know this"?

"Oh," Alyssa merely shrugged, "could be because my last name is mother's maiden name or maybe because a few days ago I didn't know I would be joining Shoji's newest business venture." Her eyes roamed all over the beauty standing in front of her. Even in relaxed formals, she looked amazing. "You look beautiful," she said softly.

"Thank you," Shizuru smiled genuinely. Alyssa had a look of maturity about her which wasn't there all those years ago. Her thick golden hair stayed loosely tied with a satin ribbon that threatened to fall at any moment. Dark colour suited her. Brown boots, skin-tight clingy dark blue jeans, form fitting plaid collared shirt, with a smart semi-formal jacket, "you look different...but good different."

Alyssa hummed happily and moved to pick up the wine bottle from nearby coffee table. Shizuru meanwhile observed everything the other girl did, those wheels in her mind churning incessantly. _Could it really be that easy? _She was just about to voice her thoughts when one of the house staff came to clean up the broken wine glass, courtesy to her. She grabbed Alyssa's hand and kept pulling her till she reached the front lawn of the house, outside of the mansion. "What?" Alyssa barked at her as she arranged her jacket sleeves. She huffed when the other girl just kept looking at her dangerously. Annoyed, she lifted the bottle to take a sip of the pricey and tasty wine.

"Marry me," Shizuru blurted.

Alyssa's body instantly lurched forward as she started coughing violently. She made a disgusting noise as the wine burned a path through her nose. She took the soft piece of handkerchief offered to her and exhaled thoroughly a few times. She then deliberately coughed some to clear any remains. "I am sorry. I thought I heard you asking...

"Yes, marry me," Shizuru repeated.

Alyssa couldn't understand how Shizuru didn't find anything wrong with those words. "Look, if this is the payback for that surprise thing back in there, then it's not funny."

"Do I look like I am making joke here," Shizuru growled.

_Well, not particularly._ "Listen, whatever we did back in college, it was just sex. All that D/S, tying up, accessories, or any other shit...was pretty damn satisfying at one point but I never was in love with you," Alyssa tried explaining in one breath, "I am not in love with you"!

"Neither am I," Shizuru hissed. "And do you really think I am that stupid"?

"Then what the fuck are you talking about"?

"I just want my father to back the fuck off," Shizuru said through clenched jaw. "At least this will shut him up for the time being. I just want it to be out there, official. It doesn't have to be a literal engagement for us, only pretend."

"But why"?

"Back then, in college, I was looking to escape from that grating sense of loss inside me. I don't know if it's stupid to say this, but it helped. In some ways, you helped me. And you have already seen me at my worst so now, when I learnt that I probably should not have felt that loss in the first place, you can only imagine how crazy it makes me. Also, I don't want to go back to being the good little girl who did everything her father told her to," Shizuru took a calming breath. "Please, do this for me, just this once."

Half of what Shizuru had said only confused Alyssa further. She never thought she would have the Fujino heiress begging for her help.

"Right now, I cannot answer any of your questions but please trust me. You will know when the time comes," Shizuru's right hand was on Alyssa's left upper arm. She was looking down at her, pleading her to understand.

Alyssa started nodding her head lightly as she said, "okay, fine. Whatever."

Shizuru sighed in relief and her limp body fell upon Alyssa's petite stature, making the shorter girl stagger a bit. "Thank you," Shizuru said into the other girl's shoulder where her head rested. They stayed like that for few minutes before Alyssa said, "wanna come back to my place and consummate this engagement"?

Shizuru knew it was a taunt and she couldn't stop herself from laughing out when she realized the bizarreness of this whole situation. They both shook from their respective laughter.

"You know that will never happen," Shizuru teased.

Alyssa shrugged it off. A thoughtful expression took over her face. "You know, I talked to Saeko yesterday about this merger and stuff." She chanced a look at the person opposite to her. "It doesn't seem like they trust your father as much as they should, especially considering he is the business partner here."

Shizuru scoffed sarcastically. "Well, then they are safe. I wouldn't trust him either and neither should you."

Alyssa knew it was something much graver than simple business differences, but she had to wait. Now that they were fake-engaged, what was the rush? "Look at that," Alyssa beamed mockingly, "when did you grow a backbone"?

Shizuru gave a wistful smile and said, "just recently."

Alyssa passed the wine bottle to her and watched her gulp down continuously till satisfaction. "You think...we should go inside and give them the news"?

"Hmmm," Shizuru did not have any energy left to face them and sit through the parade of questions. "Would you mind taking care of that"? She requested her fake-fiancée. "This week has drained the life out of me and I just want to rest."

Alyssa raised her left eyebrow in contemplation and nodded. "Okay! And anyway, with my dramatics, no one would question the story of two star-crossed, reunited, made-for-each other souls." She sighed over-dramatically.

Shizuru proceeded to her car, laughing, "just don't overdo it."

"Huh," Alyssa gasped loudly, "you insult me." She reached out and captured Shizuru's wrist, "look, jokes aside. If you ever want to talk, I am here," she offered. "It'd be nice to have you as a friend."

Shizuru bent down and properly hugged the slightly shorter woman. "It'd be nice to have you as a friend too." She freed herself and situated in the driver's side. Rolling down the window she said, "apologize to both of them, would you? It seems rather rude to leave like this."

"Oh they are cool, don't worry," Alyssa flicked her wrist. "Oh, and Shizuru, somewhere down the road I might need you to do something for me. Don't forget to return the favour when the time comes."

"I won't, I promise," Shizuru smiled and started her car. She never would have thought that the solution to her problem would so easily just appear in front of her; and that too someone from her own past? Well, it was only a cover to avoid her father's repeated intrusion. The reality of it all was yet to be discovered. But she couldn't deny the positivity and relief she felt at that moment. May be everything would be okay now.

* * *

><p>After tucking the redhead in bed, Natsuki had almost given up on the thought of breaking into Shizuru's place. But, damn her if she didn't do everything possible just to see her. As a result of which, at the moment, she was behind the bushes hiding from the guard who had started his hourly round around the campus. Keeping low, she started crawling to the back of the building. She pressed herself against the wall and breathed. Tilting her head back, she checked if any of the windows were open. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down with excitement when she saw a window that was slightly ajar and the curtain fluttered around it. She frowned and calculated what area of the house that would be. Moments later, she deduced it to be one of the two bedrooms and her courage mocked her. There was no choice but to risk it. She contemplated the plan and made her way towards the open window. It was not within her reach, so she latched onto the nearest thick concrete pipe and pulled herself up. Her face scrunched as the pressure burned her left shoulder. After four similar tries, she was exactly beside the concrete awning over the window. Carefully she first extended her left leg, then slowly pushed the left side of her body to stand on the awning. Once the weight was equally distributed, she freed her right leg too. Finally, she was only slightly supported by her right hand still on the pipe. Getting further back on the awning, she pushed herself back and immediately took two small steps back and forth to balance herself. "Wow," she couldn't believe she was standing over the open window of probably Shizuru's bedroom. If she was to do this, she would do it properly. She kneeled down, and quite methodically leaned forward to peek inside. She couldn't hear any sound or see any movement. "Wish me luck," she whispered to herself and stood up again. A few times, she rotated her left shoulder and massaged them roughly with the right hand fingers. Turning back, she crouched down and started lowering her leg one by one. Once done with that, she was hanging by the torso from the awning. Now for the last step, she checked her grip on the edges a few times before pushing her upper body lower and lower. She clenched her eyes tightly as her body at last hung by both hands, her left shoulder was paining more than she could tolerate for long. She puffed her cheeks and exhaled shakily, pushing herself a little forward she could reach the window that was open. Swinging forward, she caught her right leg in the window and brought it back with her, opening it wide. She swung lightly a few times, building up force. When her legs started reaching the curtains without any effort, she took the last forceful swing and let her hands go. Her eyes widened with fear but to her luck, she felt her legs touch the hard floor of the room. Of course, she wasn't a stunt professional, so instead on landing on her toes she landed on complete foot. Her calf and thigh muscles felt that jerk and she fell forward.<p>

"Oops," she had the sense to bring her hands to support herself before landing completely on the floor. Somewhere nearby she heard a muffled sound. She turned and her eyes caught the state of the room. What a coincidence. This was Shizuru's bedroom. The walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room was open and light peeked from it. She panicked and searched for some dark corner to hide but the footsteps proceeded towards her. She was on her knees ready to crawl under the bed but no such luck.

Shizuru had taken a long relaxing bath and was looking forward to rest well. Some of her tension had dissipated after meeting with Alyssa. She knew if things got difficult for her, she would have an ally in her. While driving back, she had pondered over how two people as different as Natsuki and Alyssa could be related by blood. But, hey, stranger things happen. And her thinking over it would do nothing but disturb her much needed peace of mind. So, she did not. After changing into her comfortable pajamas for the night, she absently walked to the bed. The moon light flitted through the window and she frowned. She had just taken a few steps to reach the other side of bed when her eyes met a figure in the dark. Nobody moved but as soon as Shizuru realized that someone had crept into her bedroom, fear gripped her heart. Her mouth parted to scream but no sound came.

Natsuki watched the lecturer's face change colour. She knew she had to act immediately. She prayed to whatever gods were listening to her and jumped up on her feet. Her hands ready to grab Shizuru's face. Mechanically her left hand caught the neck while the right hand cupped over the lecturer's mouth. But in midst of all this, she hadn't thought of how to strategically place her feet. Thus, the strength of that sudden jump pushed them both on the bed with Shizuru beneath Natsuki, all the while their eyes boring into each other.

Once Natsuki was confirmed that Shizuru wasn't going to scream or shout out, she spoke in hushed tones. "Please don't scream."

Shizuru was still shocked at seeing the younger girl in her bedroom, much less lying above her, pinning her to bed. She felt Natsuki loosening her left hand from her neck. She nodded twice.

Natsuki's left elbow rested on the bed while she tamed a few hairs away from Shizuru's face. She loosened her hand from around her mouth repeating the action of her left hand with the lecturer's hair.

Shizuru puffed out a gust of air through her free mouth and stared at the emeralds looking down at her. There was slight apprehension in them but there was something else too that gave them a glassy look.

"I am sorry," Natsuki whispered. She moved her left hand behind her to hold the other woman's right hand from her back. While falling, Shizuru's hands had bunched her t-shirt in tight fists. She pried the hand free and laced their fingers together, above Shizuru's head on the bed. She could still see the confusion in those eyes that looked up at her. She curled her right hand fingers and so very softly stroked Shizuru's left cheek. "I am sorry," she repeated. Just then a look of determination enraptured her features. "I just couldn't wait anymore to do this," she faintly said and bent her neck further down as she kept the gaze of those dark crimson pools. She stopped when just a breath away from those tempting lips. Her gaze momentarily flicked to them and again stared back to the unblinking pair of eyes beneath her. Finally, their lips brushed together. They both exhaled heavily in sync. Shizuru's lips parted in surprise and Natsuki didn't waste any time in pressing their lips together with purpose this time. And this time, their eyes closed. A moment later, with the help of her right thumb, she pulled at Shizuru's chin a little. As the lips parted further, she gently sucked in the lower lip in between her lips, wetting them thoroughly.

As the kiss developed, the tempo increased. It didn't remain as gentle and Natsuki was having trouble concentrating only on kissing while being so blissfully pushed into that gorgeous body. She squeezed their laced hands to bring the other woman out of the stupor. Shizuru tugged Natsuki's bottom lip in between her teeth, sucked on it mercilessly and ran her tongue across its length. Natsuki moaned and pushed herself further into Shizuru which in turn caused the woman beneath her to groan hotly and arch into her. She pried her lips out and rested her forehead over Shizuru's, nuzzling her nose. Their eyes still closed, their heavy breaths mingling with each other, teasing and daring both of them to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>So, really, how surprised were you? eh?<strong>

**Title significance, anyone? **

**Oh and yeah, like previous chapters, anybody is welcome to share their **

**thoughts about the story and concerns... Anything or everything...**  
><strong>leave a review or PM me. <strong>

**Ciao**

**Take Care Y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya, guys. Back with an update. **

**So, I have decided to keep the chapters not long from now on. **

** Coming up with longer chapters puts too much pressure on me and I don't like turning something that I do for fun, stressful. **

**So I will be keeping the future chapters in the length of min 6000 to 8000 words at max. That should be doable. **

**Anyway, the title almost suggests the content. **

**The usual blabbity-blah-blah. Refer previous chapters. **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story. Thanks for reviewing, for Fav-ing and following. **

**So, go ahead. Hopefully you will enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Prelude To The Approaching Chaos**

* * *

><p>Silence. Pure and golden silence. Shizuru had always appreciated silence, the quiet, the rare illusion of nothingness around her; only the soothing rhythm of her breaths and the contradicting lull of her momentary existence, acting as a proof of life.<p>

At that moment, though, the silence was too comfortable. Too tempting, appealing in a way she never thought possible and mockingly enough for her, she was experiencing it all in someone else's arms, someone else's safety, with someone else's shadow merging with her own. She felt almost weightless, light and fluffy as a cloud; surprised that she wasn't in the process of floating towards the night sky. The extra bit of heaviness of another being on her, didn't feel like a burden as it should. On the contrary, that extra bit of substance, became the anchor keeping her grounded.

Their hands were still meshed together. Shizuru's left hand randomly ran through the dark tresses in her reach, while musing about anything and everything. Natsuki's soft, warm breaths tickled her sternum continuously, proving to be yet another aspect of contentment for her.

They had been lying there, just as they were, for what felt like only few seconds but in reality she knew it had to have been at least an hour if not more than that. She tilted her head a little forward and nuzzled her nose against the dark, silky mane and inhaled deeply. The peculiar scent of Natsuki merged with a trace of strong lavender shampoo overflowed her lungs, causing her to exhale a heavy sigh. Natsuki further loosened her grip on their intertwined fingers but didn't let go. She moved her head a little, nestled her nose forward till she could comfortably reach the dip of Shizuru's throat. There she placed a gentle, barely there, soft kiss.

As much as Shizuru wanted to bask in whatever it was, that gesture became the last straw; roughly shoving her into reality. It didn't matter how desperately and how eagerly she wanted to latch onto every single second that passed her by. She rested her hand gently at Natsuki's back, still keeping a few of those long, smooth locks between her fingers; just to keep her hand busy.

"Natsuki?" Her voice, even though too soft, shattered the carefully designed fantasy around her immediately. Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes clenched momentarily, as if she had heard those tangible pieces fall on the floor and break further apart.

Natsuki's eyes were closed. She knew she had never ever felt anything quite like that; completely sated, happy, relaxed, and just so light inside. Warm, fuzzy, cuddly, snugly, she continued mentally gathering all the words in every language she could to describe it but even all those combined together fell short of something. She savoured it, bathed in it, and accumulated it as much as she could. The belated realization that Shizuru had uttered her name caused her eyes to flutter open. She realized she was hanging between her dream and reality, and for the first time reality was much, much more beautiful than her dream. "Hmm?" She responded at last.

"You are in my house," Shizuru stated as a matter of fact. There was no other emotion attached to that sentence; just a simple statement.

"Mmmhhmmm," Natsuki smiled a little, but didn't move.

"You broke into my house," another statement, void of any emotion.

"Yup," Natsuki's smile widened, but still no movement.

Shizuru tilted her head and brought the hand that was resting at Natsuki's back, to her neck, prodding her to look up. Natsuki shifted and balanced herself on her right elbow, beside Shizuru's head. She looked into the inquiring eyes, the 'why' was too clear in them.

"I told you," Natsuki whispered. "I just couldn't wait another second to kiss you."

Shizuru was momentarily stunned by the seriousness of Natsuki's tone. She blinked. "Oh?" She couldn't muster a very impressive reply.

"Yup," Natsuki said and dipped her head. Her gaze flicked down to Shizuru's lips. She looked back up into her eyes and bent further, stopping only when they were just a breath apart. "Still can't," she claimed honestly and touched her lips to the other pair of awaiting ones. The immediate rush of warmth and the sudden jolt of hyper-excitement wasn't something she had felt in her previous kisses with other people. Sure they felt nice, wet, warm, and good but they easily seemed vain in comparison to Shizuru's kiss. Every time her lips so much as brushed Shizuru's, her heart would instantly threaten to expand dangerously in her chest. It was as if some nerve or some sort of cross-wiring was directly connected from her lips to her heart; sending the signal to beat as fast and as hard it could. The thudding sound being the only sound her ears reacted to and she knew it was insane but she could swear that she literally felt the blood running a mile a minute through her veins causing her to feel the warmth all over her body; all of that only happened when she kissed Shizuru. As the kiss came to an end, she blinked the haze away. She smiled and brushed their lips together, promising to return soon, hopefully soon enough.

Shizuru tried suppressing a chuckle at a random thought but it still escaped her in the form of an awkward snigger. Natsuki drew her head back in surprise and watched Shizuru smile at something amusing. "What?" She asked.

Shizuru chuckled properly at that question, which was quite irrational. That inquiry made her thought even more amusing. "This situation strangely seems like something borrowed out of a fairy tale." Voicing her mind, out loud made her laugh even more.

Natsuki didn't laugh, just kept watching the other woman continue laughing softly. She knew a laugh was supposed to be just that, a laugh but still she could feel something different about this particular laughter. The sound of Shizuru's laughter didn't just fell on her ears, it directly reached her heart; forming a warm and feathery blanket of affection surrounding those quivering, over-working muscles. Once Shizuru calmed down, she made another inquiry. "So you like fairy tales?"

Shizuru took her time to answer. She remembered her mother telling her tales of princesses and how they always found true love and how once the prince overcame the evil to save the princess, they lived happily ever after. At that moment the reality of her situation crashed down on her, all at once. She drew in a long breath and closed her eyes briefly, to brace herself. She looked straight into Natsuki's curious and waiting eyes, "not exactly. But the hope of a fairy tale seems like a perfect escape from reality sometimes, I think."

Natsuki tilted her head to her right in confusion. She had literally seen the hardening of those eyes. Their depth and their involuntary transparency had instantly been replaced with something solid and impenetrable; it indirectly instructed her not to come further than she already had. So, she didn't. She dropped the topic. She kissed the corner of Shizuru's mouth, silently trying to bring her back to her. She felt those lips curl a little at corners. She closed her eyes, and with the tip of her nose she traced Shizuru's prominent jawline. She felt it move when Shizuru was about to say something.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru uttered much like she had around half hour ago.

"Hmm?" Natsuki too mimicked her previous response.

"What are we doing?" Shizuru's voice betrayed the absurd sense of uneasiness she could no longer ignore. For her, the situation could not be worse. She was caught in a battle with herself at the moment, with no certainty of egress any time soon. She could not pursue this - whatever this was - with Natsuki, knowing that they both would be heading for an undeniable heartbreak. She startled out of her stupor, when she felt movement from the body lying on her.

Natsuki caught her eyes and smirked. "Goofing off? Chatting? Hanging out? Making out? Whatever you want to name it," she snickered at the end.

Shizuru stared at the younger girl with a non-impressed gaze. "Natsuki, I am serious." She implored. "What are we doing?"

Natsuki kept her gaze for a long time, thinking of all the answers she could procure in that moment. At the end, though, she settled with three most simple yet complicated words in the history of human emotions. "I don't know." She sighed roughly, hoping for the burden of that honest admission to be released with it. She began to lift herself up, finally breaking the connection of their entwined hands. She had completely forgotten about her shoulder. Her movement stressed some weight on her left shoulder and she groaned in pain. In the next moment, she was straddling Shizuru at the waist. She took a second to grab at her aching shoulder tightly and tried to roll it in both the directions. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, momentarily unaware of the concerned crimson pools watching her intently. The intensity in those eyes caught her off guard and words seemed to dissolve on her tongue. She cleared her throat and moved carefully, to stand beside the bed.

Shizuru didn't say anything. She got up and went toward the kitchen. Natsuki frowned in confusion, flopped on the bed with a disgruntled sigh. 'I don't know' wasn't an answer, she knew that. But what else was she supposed to say? She really had no idea how to define the complicated and layered feelings coiled inside her gut. She shook her head at herself, displeased at her own immaturity.

Shizuru returned to the bedroom quietly, holding a heating pad in her hands. She came to stand in front of Natsuki and without saying anything, placed the heating pad at her injured shoulder. "Where does it hurt?" She asked gently.

Natsuki brought her right hand and adjusted the heating pad comfortably; sighing in relief after a second as she felt the heat envelope those aching muscles. "Thanks," she mumbled, without tilting her head up to look at Shizuru.

Shizuru sat herself beside Natsuki and pried her hand off, replacing it tenderly with her own. "Where is your sling?" She casually questioned.

"Didn't need it anymore," Natsuki answered with what she presumed to be her brave face.

Shizuru nodded her head a few times in mock understanding. They hosted the comfortable silence for a few minutes again. Natsuki meanwhile was mulling over her thoughts, trying desperately to come up with an answer that didn't sound like a five-year-old kid unsure of what flavour of ice cream to get. Her apprehensive gaze was trained on Shizuru as she strived to arrange proper words for a decent reply to the looming question. "I am sorry," she whispered ashamedly.

"About what?" Shizuru kept her attention on moving the heating pad evenly all over the shoulder.

"I really don't know, Shizuru," Natsuki brought her right hand up and gripped the older woman's wrist at her shoulder, provoking her to look at her. Shizuru did. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Natsuki curled her lips bashfully and watched the confusion graze those eyes. "You have been doing it since the first moment we met. It's like...you are all I can think about." Her teeth clenched tightly at that confession, trying to portray the helplessness of her situation. "My insides, my heart, my mind, just fucking short-circuits every time I see you...and it's too much, Shizuru. I can't remain angry all the time just to avoid facing what you make me feel." Her voice shook. A thin film of moisture coated her deep emeralds. She huffed unsteadily hoping not to break down. "It's too damn tiring..." she said and chuckled, or at least tried to. "I don't know how to define everything yet and I don't really know if I want to put a stupid label on it as of now, but what I do know is I have to...no, I need to see you all the time," at that point she forgot all about the heating pad and her aching shoulder. She rushed her movements and kneeled in front of Shizuru on the bed, clutching both her hands. "I literally obsess over you all the time. And now that I have touched you, now that I have finally kissed you...I don't think I can ever stay away from you...actually I don't want to stay away from you." She lifted both her hands and cupped Shizuru's face gently. "I am right here but I still feel like I am missing you, I don't know why," she shrugged clumsily at the absurdity. Her thumbs traced the smooth curves of Shizuru's face as her eyes followed their motion in awe. The incessant greed to feel those lips against her lips was back with a vengeance. Her left hand slid backwards and knotted in those chestnut locks at the base of Shizuru's neck, tugging gently. A shallow gasp tumbled out of her mouth and she could wait no more. "I want you," she whispered hotly against Shizuru's lips. "I always want to feel you, to touch you, to kiss you." Natsuki swallowed thickly and groaned at her own impatience. That heavy groan morphed into a soft moan as soon as their lips touched. Both their eyes fluttered close simultaneously and she felt the brush of those soft lids.

Shizuru was operating in a trance. She didn't know what she expected, but surely it wasn't anything like Natsuki's honest and heart-felt and unguarded and sincere and...so disturbingly arousing speech. After too long, when Natsuki kissed her again; her restraints got immediately demolished on their own, much to her irritation. She let her desire reign free over her actions and stopped thinking. Both their lips moved perfectly against each other, further acquainting themselves for future. Without a second of hesitation, she welcomed the intruding tongue into her mouth and at the same time she fisted the front of Natsuki's t-shirt and pulled her in. It was aggressive and soft at the same time, possessive and freeing, fast and slow, wanting and giving all at the same time.

All of a sudden, everything became too overwhelming for her. Her breaths, though shortened naturally, started coming in form of heavy pants and it was not for the reason she would have preferred. Her palms started getting clammy and her vision, though draped over, darkened dangerously. It felt familiar. It felt like panic, like suffocation. Abruptly, she tore her lips away from Natsuki's and stared straight ahead into the blankness; blinking rapidly to gain her sight back. "Sorry but we had to stop," she panted absentmindedly when she heard from somewhere far-away, the concerned voice of Natsuki inquiring. She gave herself a few moments to retain all her senses completely. She saw Natsuki watching her with worry still prominently etched on her features. "It's okay," she whispered and smiled assuredly at the younger girl. She bent forward to kiss Natsuki on the right cheek and lingered there. "You should go now." Shizuru suggested softly.

Natsuki frowned at the suggestion but she could recognize something akin to desperation in Shizuru's eyes. Thinking of all that she had sprung upon Shizuru just moments back, she agreed and nodded her head once in acquiescence. She got up and waited for the other woman. They both silently started toward the front door of Shizuru's apartment. Shizuru opened the door and supported herself on it. Natsuki waited for the other woman to say something, but she didn't. "Okay then," she huffed and turned on her heels into the hallway. She had just taken two steps when Shizuru called her name softly.

The moment she turned, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. After the initial confusion, she let her body sag and melt in Shizuru's arms. She felt the lingering kiss just below her left ear and the soft 'thank you'. The haze of that moment didn't pass even when she situated herself in her bed beside the passed out Nao. She cuddled close to her friend and welcomed sleep, still grinning like an idiot. "Thank you." Natsuki murmured softly before slipping into her bliss induced slumber.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning found them in the basketball court, shooting hoops. Natsuki, chie, and Mai were on the court while Aoi and Nao were sitting at the steps nearby. Aoi was reading a book but her attention span was not as cooperative as she would have liked. Nao's head was still pounding. Every single movement, no matter how gracefully soft, felt like the blow of a heavy hammer to her head. Every time she drank excessively, she promised herself the next morning not to do it ever again. But, alas! She would do it again and again and maybe again. She was huddled on a step one below, at considerable distance from Aoi, dressed in an extra large hoodie. The hood currently pulled over her face to its limit, the zipper extended to her chin and a pair of dark black shades protecting her sensitive eyes. Apparently four aspirins were not enough to tackle the hangover of the century.<p>

"Well, what can I say," Chie quipped in Natsuki's direction while dribbling the ball across the court. "You had to be there to believe it."

Mai groaned and jogged lightly towards the bespectacled girl to take the ball away. They struggled for the possession for a few seconds and finally after getting tired of waiting Mai simply pushed at Chie's shoulders and grabbed the ball, making her way to the hoop to her left. "Hey, that's cheating!" She heard Chie shout from behind her but paid no attention to it. After scoring two consecutive baskets, she dribbled the ball and came where Chie and Natsuki were, at the centre of the court. Abruptly she stopped dribbling and passed the ball at Chie, intending for it to hit her in the face but Natsuki stopped it midway. Taking two long steps to her right, Natsuki flicked her wrist and made a flawlessly swooshing basket from just outside the larger D. She wiggled her eyebrows at the other two girls staring at her and made her way to the steps, not caring about the rolling ball.

She hadn't been paying any special mind to their chatter. But the gist of it all, or so she thought, was that Mai's blind date kept staring at her boobs the whole time, quite shamelessly too. And being a presumptuous ass as he was, he extended the offer of a night cap too. To all three of them! She smirked when she saw Nao covered from head to toe, almost. Without glancing at any of her friends, she went in the redhead's direction. She stood there in front of her silently, waiting. Nearly a minute later, she chuckled when she felt the finger in her belt loops pull her. Nao rested her forehead near Natsuki's hip bone and sighed.

Mai and Chie were drinking water from the bottle kept beside Aio's feet. Nao and Natsuki were not too far from them but they were far enough so that they couldn't hear them talk. They all stared at the scene with mixed feelings.

Natsuki dropped the hoodie from Nao's head and ran her fingers soothingly all over and across those short hairs.

"Mmm, feels nice," Nao mumbled in Natsuki's shirt. She bent her body further for leverage and pulled the standing girl impossibly close, so that she could wrap her hands across her waist.

Natsuki laughed lightly at the childishness of her friend but continued running her fingers. "You gonna get drunk again anytime soon?" She asked with a note of seriousness in her tone.

"Nope, never ever, ever again," Nao muttered and tilted her head to look up, her chin resting on Natsuki's lower abdomen.

Natsuki carefully pulled the shades away and tucked it into her back pocket. Nao made a whining sound and squinted up at Natsuki, with an exaggerated pout. Natsuki laughed and turned to look at the other three girls. She simply gestured for them to throw the bottle of water at her. They did and she easily caught it. After satisfying her thirst she spilled a little water into her right hand and sprinkled it across Nao's forehead and hairs. She felt the warm sigh the redhead released at the coolness against her throbbing head. Then she returned to running her right hand fingers through those short hairs. "Don't you ever get drunk without me, you hear me?" Natsuki chided lightly and bent forward to place a comforting kiss at the forehead. She lingered there and whispered. "I am right here, Nao." She felt the imperceptible shake of the head resting against her stomach. The guilt from last night was not completely gone yet. She still felt that she was too wrapped up in her own stuff that she had not once paid attention to her friend. Not even when she somewhat knew how Alyssa's mere mention affected her friend.

Aoi, Chie, and Mai looked at each other with confusion clear as day in their eyes. Of course, they knew there was some sort of super-special bond between Nao and Natsuki but could it be more than that? And if so, would it disturb the dynamic they all shared with each other? And would they even bother to seek their views on this particular matter?

"Is it possible that they are..." Chie let the sentence hang as it was, positive that their friends must have gotten the intent of her dangling question.

"Seriously?" Aoi made a face, uncertain like her thoughts on this matter. "Well, they do break-up and make-up repeatedly like a couple," she provided and went back to her book. Chie shrugged and sat beside Aoi, with her left hand around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Mai kept staring at them. Somehow, she couldn't believe that what Chie suspected was true. Both the girls were impossibly close and knew each other too well to be involved romantically. Whatever bound them was something more than friendship but something a little less than that kind of love. Well, maybe a talk about Natsuki's love life was on the cards in the near future. She nodded at herself resolutely and pinned it up in her head, for future.

* * *

><p>Shizuru's Sunday couldn't be more dragging and tardy even if she wanted. After a fitful nap in the wee hours of morning, she had given up on sleep completely; instead opting to go through the folder she had acquired from the private investigator. Some of the papers were dated back to ten years even. She was more than a little miffed at herself. After all, she had been the CEO for a significant amount of time and if she was as good at her job as she believed herself to be, she should have caught the minor nuances in the company transactions long before. She was also feeling foolish for blindly trusting her father. The accompanied bank-statements with all those records told a completely different story from those of the doctored ones in the company's official records. Except for the ventures that worked in mergers, stand-alone Fujino Industries was soon to be on the verge of liquidation if not bankruptcy.<p>

Her father's purpose for insistence on acquiring the control over Kuga-Fujino merger was glaringly apparent now. She just felt like she had played some involuntary part in deceiving the Kuga family, however unreasonable it seemed. She couldn't shake off the guilt.

When it came to the Kugas, her thoughts turned to Natsuki automatically. Amplifying the burden of guilt she previously felt. She pushed the papers away unceremoniously, agitated with her predicament. She needed to prioritize the issues at hand and deal with them as sanely as possible, without falling apart. Was it possible to put the affairs of her heart at hold in exchange for her over-worked mind's respite? There were too many questions about her mother's mysterious death/disappearance, mounting to a heap in the last few hours. She knew her father well enough to know that a confrontation would be futile. And who knew, maybe the spineless Shizuru – the distraught child, constantly hungry for her father's approval – would make an appearance and destroy the sole purpose of the whole face-off. Then it would all be for nothing. She could not afford to take that risk. As a result of which, she had proposed the arrangement to Alyssa within minutes into their unknowingly arranged reunion.

Alyssa could prove to be the trump card in dealing with her over-bearing father, without having to risk her real intent. Her agreement with Alyssa provided her Aiko Fujino's approval, however perverse, and it could also be the only bargaining chip to get information out of her father when the time came. After all, Fujino senior was only using this merger as a pedestal for his own selfishness. So, why couldn't she too be selfish and play by her father's rules? She had learnt from the best and it was always fun when two played the game, right?

She laid her head down on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. Alyssa...a wry and amused chuckle escaped her. It was funny how that woman had emerged out of nowhere, to precisely play the same role in her life that she once had. Her thoughts drifted back to her college years. She had met Alyssa shortly after starting the graduation. The pain of finally letting go of her mother's last tangible memory, her ashes, was still too raw. And that's when she had stumbled, literally, into the short, carefree, void of any judgment, and quite enigmatic Alyssa.

Alyssa Searrs had a penchant for rousing Shizuru at her will, much to the lecturer's chagrin every time. Since the beginning of college she had been like an open book to that girl and she hated it fiercely. She wanted nothing more to smoothly get past her years in college, maintain her peaceful facade on the outside and lick her wounds on the inside. But no, someone didn't want her to be so peacefully chaotic. After a few months of heated arguments, one day her fear of it turning physical came true. But to her surprise, it was not what she had expected.

She squirmed in her seat a little when those feelings threatened to claw at her insides. They both had somehow ended up tearing off each other's clothes, without preamble, without thought, without procedure. After the first time Shizuru had thought it to be a one-time thing, but there was a certain liberation she had felt that she was not willing to let go. In that wild, heated, lusty, sweaty, moment of sheer need and passion she had forgotten all about her mother, about the sky-high expectations of her father, about the feeling of being smothered under her own weight, about the sense of emptiness and loss rooted deep within her soul. Everything. She had forgotten everything. In that moment, though, the only thing that mattered was release; the few moments of much needed weightlessness that followed after. Soon, it had become a regular practice, a drug that provided her momentary escape, an addiction that kept itching at her bones unless consumed thoroughly to the last possible drop of sanity. And despite her not-so-honest efforts, Alyssa had become her distraction, her avoidance, her refuge.

At the end of their second year of college, though, Alyssa had disappeared in thin air. No one knew why and where. Just that she wouldn't be returning to finish her studies. There were no emotions involved in their interactions. Majority of time that they spent with each other was completely consumed by artistic and inventive sex; she couldn't term what they did as love making. Sure, they talked some but never delved into emotions. She had been aware since the beginning that she too acted as an asylum for Alyssa, just the same as her. She never asked the other girl what she was running from and in turn she never had to dodge the same question. They argued, snapped at each other, baited each other with simple facts they knew about each other; it was a conscious act on both their parts to make their sex all the more detached and so completely physical. She had gradually come to terms with her dependency on Alyssa after her disappearance; going back to what she did best. Keeping up the facade and dealing with her twisted self on her own. She didn't seek that kind of escape from anyone else after that. And now, in an unbelieving turn of events, Alyssa was back in her life. Again, in a way, being the solution to her problems. She needed to have a lengthy talk with Alyssa one day soon, she concluded before she felt her tired mind seek shelter and simply drift away into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"But why?" Yukino repeated herself.<p>

Shizuru's hold on the phone tightened. She had called up Yukino to tell her to double check the books of the Suzushiro-Fujino merger that was now almost five years in the running. Maybe she had not thought this through, she mused. Haruka and Yukino were her friends. And she didn't want them to pay the price for wrongfully placing their trust in her father. She knew that they both put together made an amazing team, impossible to be taken advantage of. But trust was a funny thing that way. Too many times it clouded judgments. "Because you both shouldn't pay the price for trusting the wrong person," she answered vaguely and hoped Yukino would pick up on her tone.

Thankfully, Yukino did catch the drift of the unclear conversation, rather suggestion, coming from Shizuru. She promised to check the books thoroughly and also indirectly indicated that Haruka would not know about this particular conversation.

"Thank you," Shizuru sighed in relief. After some everyday inquiries on both their parts, the conversation came to its natural end.

She lay in her bed, still fighting to sleep. Her uncomfortable nap of probably an hour hadn't been of any help. Her neck was a little stiff because of the uncomfortable position. She couldn't do anything now except wait and take measured steps in the right direction if she wanted answers to her questions. She had wanted to leave a message to Alyssa but in her haste on Saturday, she had not asked for her number. And that meant she couldn't do anything about it either, another thing she had to wait for. The only thing she didn't need to, but wanted to, wait for was her state of affair with Natsuki.

Shizuru despised it. It made her feel incapable and indecisive, and that in turn made her feel weaker than she was in reality. Natsuki and everything related to her emanated a very atypical torrent of emotions inside her, particularly her heart. Her mind she could somewhat put a leash upon, but her heart galloped wildly with no option of restraint. She could not deny anymore that Natsuki had imprinted her essence upon her soul in the first meeting itself.

That print had only become more pressing within the last month. She thought back to their date, the proper date at Natsuki's beach house. She knew she was fooling herself in thinking that the only reason she had agreed for the date was because they deserved to have their supposed-to-happen first date. That explanation in itself was inane, so utterly illogical. She had agreed because she wanted to. She had enjoyed those moments with her because she didn't over-think it. Physically being away from the university campus had gradually helped her be at ease. It had felt nice, being pampered, being the sole focus of someone's evening, being able to spend time talking and eating and just generally relaxing. And all of those feelings were tenfold because the person with her was Natsuki. She couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if she hadn't gotten that call?

Rationally, she knew their first kiss would have happened earlier than it had happened. But they were away from here; would it have stopped at just a kiss? She pressed her head a little further into the pillow at that thought and turned on her side, but deliberately didn't stop her mind from coming up with possible scenarios. If it were to go further than just a kiss, would she have allowed herself to cross that line? Knowing that it wouldn't be right? However temporary, she was Natsuki's lecturer. Unethical was only putting it mildly. But if that were to bother her, then why didn't she stop the younger girl from kissing her last night? Because she simply didn't want to; and realising how badly she had wanted it was the reason for her sudden panic. Why did Natsuki have to come into her life when she did? Couldn't she have waited a few months? And when Shizuru was done dealing with all the other dramas of her life, they would ride off to sunset together. She turned on her stomach and groaned into her pillow at her childish thoughts. What was wrong with her? It was simple, in a way.

She liked Natsuki. Actually, like was too incapable of surmising everything she felt for the younger girl. What she felt was already too dangerously close to something she didn't want to put a name to. She couldn't lead them to a path where heartbreak was in fact waiting graciously for them with open arms. She had to come clean to Natsuki about everything...not exactly everything but she deserved to know about Alyssa. She would come to know about it on her own someday soon and keeping it from her would be cruel, it would be a conscious gamble where she knew she would lose. She had to tell Natsuki...she just had to.

* * *

><p>Nao cursed loudly for the thousandth time. She was killing anything and everything that came in her way. No wonder these bloody and violent games were a mass favourite. It was a perfect outlet of frustration and anger, without turning into a serial killer in real life. She was wearing the dark shades just because, despite it being night out. Chie was struggling to keep up with the redhead. She had already lost her life twice, courtesy to Nao; killing members of her own team for pure fun. Natsuki was laid out on the sofa behind them, thinking and staring into her phone. Mai and Aoi were sitting at the dining table chatting away, possibly planning the surprise party for Chie's birthday. A party that would not be a surprise, really, but still just for Aoi's sake Chie would stare wide eyed at everything for a moment and pretend she hadn't expected it. That was the tradition for everyone in the group, though. No matter what, just act surprised. It was the only rule. After everything would be planned and arranged, she and Nao would be put on the errand run and later turn into a couple of labourers.<p>

Natsuki was struggling with herself. She so desperately wanted to see Shizuru, so much so that she didn't mind if she had to break into her house again. That wouldn't be wise probably, she theorized. She so wished she had asked for her phone number. That way she could at least call or text her whenever she wanted. Well, looked like she would have to wait till the next morning to see Shizuru. She frowned, it would be Monday. That meant no class. And that meant there was a chance that she could not see her tomorrow. No, it wasn't an option. She smirked. Well, it seemed she needed to visit the director tomorrow for special permission again. That, no doubt, she would be granted. Her heavy eyes closed, she slept with Shizuru's beautiful image in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**What is the chaos?**

**If you can read between the lines, then there are a few spoilers for the future chapter. **

**Find them, tell me through reviews/PM and if you are correct or close to correct, I will dedicate one full chapter to you. **

**Sounds fun? **

**So, what are the predictions my dear readers? Any surprises you found here?**

**Shoot them to me. It's interesting to know where my readers think this story is going. **

**Please review. Inspiration is the key to earlier updates, you know? True Story. **

**Ciao**

**Take Care Y'all.**


End file.
